Sin's Of The Father
by fusedtwilight
Summary: The Quileute's have a long memory. But not even they remember all the secrets of their tribe. A message from Ephraim Black sends the wolves on a treasure hunt that leads them to a secret that could destroy the tribe and maybe the world.
1. Chapter 1

Sins of the Father

Chapter 1

The Cursed Child

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing.**

**I got the idea for this story after reading Eclipse (again) so I decided to make a fanfic of it. Hope you all enjoy it. **

The moon shined brightly in the sky.

The air was chilled as was the normal, but with my new body I found I had a strange resistance to the cold.

The air was calm, only the sounds of my beloved's cries filled the air.

I stood outside the hut as was tradition, how I wanted to be there for her, to hold her hand, to comfort her during this exceedingly difficult time.

But the birthing hut was only allowed for women, even the mighty chief was not allowed to witness this sacred moment.

Although many argued about how sacred it was.

With my new enhanced hearing I could hear her heart beating frantically, her scent was filled with pain. I grinded my teeth together and fought the urge to run in there, tradition be damned.

The elders stood with me, their faces stoic. Many of the others of the tribe had gathered as well. Normally a birth is a cause for celebration, but the mood of the others was anything but warm or pleasant.

I could hear the heart of the newborn, still inside her, still tormenting her.

I cursed fate for the cruel hand it had dealt us. Why did it have to be like this?

One of the elders, Shu walked over to me. His face grave.

"Taha Aki, we must talk," he said, his voice a whisper.

"What is it?" I asked, not feeling chatty right now.

One of the new things I had to learn to deal with this new body was my new temper. Before I had been very calm and rational, but since my merger with the wolf I found a new anger lurked in my heart.

I thought with Utlapa's death it would fade, but even now I was more irritable, more aggressive. There were times when I grew so mad I would inadvertently transform.

But I was learning control, I had to.

"I hate to bother you with this, believe me I wish this was...a proper birth. But the people are afraid. They fear what your wife will give birth too," he said.

"I know, I am not blind. They may whisper but my new ears hear everything."

It was true. All my senses were enhanced, even in human form. All the times my people whispered when they thought I could not hear filled my head. Words and sounds I was never able to pick up before made its way to my ears as if they were shouting.

I knew they were afraid, I don't blame them, I was afraid too.

This conception should have never happened. The spirits know what the baby will be like.

"Then I think it best as soon as the child be born we...kill it."

I gave him a hard glare and he backed away a bit. "Please Taha Aki, I hate the thought myself. But this child must not be allowed to grow. We must kill it before it becomes too powerful."

"And what will we tell my wife?" I asked.

My sweet, loyal, loving wife. She so wanted to believe this child could be normal. That it was untainted by evil. She had hope at least.

"Tell her it died of natural causes, it does happen," Shu said.

It was true. There were sad times when the spirits decided a baby was not meant to be born, even after it escaped it's mother's belly. Some were too weak to live.

"A simple smothering, or breaking its neck would suffice, we would tell her it just died. After all, it was not meant to be."

It was not meant to be. How many times have I heard that phrase? Those six little words were burned into my head, I had repeated them so many times, trying to ready myself for what I had to do.

I had to protect my people, I already failed them once when I let Utlapa take my original body. I would not fail them again.

"Please Taha Aki, you must protect us from this evil!"

"Silence!" I growled.

My hands shook from rage. How dare this old bat tell me what my duties were! As if I didn't know! As if this day had not haunted me, as if it did not weigh down on my soul!

My love gave one final shriek of pain. Then for a few seconds there was silence. Then a newborn babies cries filled the night.

The air itself seemed to sigh, as if it was holding its breath.

Some people were listening, waiting, wondering what would happen next. Would the baby be normal? Human? Would it be deformed? What curse had been visited on us?

A moment later the tarp was pushed aside and the birthing mother, an ancient white haired wise woman who had helped deliver me came through.

Usually she had a warm toothless smile on her face as she handed the new father their bundle of joy. But her face was tense and she handed me the bundle eagerly, as if she was afraid it would bite her.

"It is a boy," she said.

A boy?

I looked down at the bundle. The smell of blood and birthing fluids was thick on him. His face red from his venture to the world, his little tuft of black hair wet. His little arms flayed around, as if he was fighting the wind.

I put my finger to his cheek, I inspected him so closely. He looked human, he smelled human. He was so small, was it me? Since my transformation I was much taller and had more muscles then what I originally did.

Maybe he was small because I was so much bigger. I tried to see if there was anything of me in him. But he was just a baby and until he grew up I would not know for sure how much of me was in him...and how much of him was in him as well.

But I was talking like he would live that long.

When I touched his cheek the child stopped fussing. Then he opened his eyes.

I gasped.

They were neither black nor brown. They were yellow. Yellow like the son on fine summers day. So yellow they seemed to glow.

The elders quickly circled around me, each one looking at the baby and gasping in shock.

"Look at his eyes!"

"Not natural!"

"Inhuman!"

"An obvious sign!"

"Quickly, do it now!"

They edged me on, tried to push me into doing it, but I was in shock. Those eyes were so innocent, so pure. How could there be anything evil about this child?

The baby looked at all the men; the sound of their angry voices began to disturb him. He shut his eyes and opened his mouth and a wail escaped his lips.

Something in me snapped then. I let out a vicious snarl and the elders all went quiet. They paled slightly and backed away.

I looked back to the baby; it was staring at me now, looking at me confused. Like it was wondering who and what I was.

Which was funny because I was thinking the same thing about him.

"Taha Aki, the time is now. It must be done," one of the elders said.

I took a deep breath, my eyes never leaving the little ones. He was right, it had to be done.

I raised my hand, trying not to let the others see how bad it was shaking. The baby looked at me, so innocent, so pure.

"Forgive me," I whispered.

**Fusedtwilight: I promse next chapter will be longer. This is just the star. All kinds of secrets about the Quileute's past is about to come back and bite them in the rear. To find out the fate of the little yellow eyes baby stay tuned. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sin's Of The Father

Chapter 2

Ephraim's Book of Secrets

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to Beauty Eclipsed, Stina Whatever and Maximus05 for your reviews. **

**This chapter we move to the present and Jake receives mail from a very unexpected person.**

There are many kinds of secrets in the world.

There are the secrets we keep to avoid someone being hurt.

There are secrets we keep to keep ourselves from being hurt.

There are secrets we keep because they are not ours to tell.

And there are secrets that are kept to keep a person safe.

Like many things in life there are many points of view on secrets.

Parents tell their children secrets are bad, secrets are like lies. We tell them we should never keep secrets, truth and honesty is what is best.

So it is ironic that while parents tell their children these things, they are in fact lying already.

Everyone has a secret. Some are small and don't really matter. Others could cause great catastrophe if learned.

This story takes place on the small reservation of La Push in the state of Washington.

Most people would think the small little rez had no secrets to keep, one look and you would think there were no secrets to be had.

But you would be wrong. La Push was filled with secrets.

There were the secrets the elders kept from the rest of the tribe.

There were the secrets a certain group of Quileute youths kept from their families and friends.

Then, there was the secret of the Black family. A secret that not a single one of them knew, a secret that was about to come out in a very big way.

Jacob Black had been through a lot in just two years.

He fell in love, found out he was a werewolf, lost the woman he loved to a vampire, contemplated suicide, imprinted on the love child of his friend and his rival/enemy, formed his own pack of wolves and now he was finally regaining some normalcy in his life.

Or as much normalcy as a teenage werewolf could get.

Everything was working out for him. His sister was still in La Push, although it was because Paul had imprinted on her and he was still at the Black's more than Jacob or his father liked they were glad it kept Rachel around a little longer.

He and Bella were still friends, he no longer pined after her like he once did, and even though she was a vampire and married they still acted like how they did during those months before he phased and Edward was gone. Only now there was nothing romantic at all about it.

Edward and he were closer, though they were not friends, a bit of their rivalry still existed, though Jacob now trusted Edward to fight by his side and if Edward needed him for a favor he was happy to help.

His pack was running smoothly, he had made Leah his beta and she was doing a fine job. Being away from Sam had greatly improved her attitude.

Speaking of Sam, they had been able to forgive and forget what happened when Jake left to protect Bella. There was peace between the two packs and they worked very well together.

Peace was also strong between the Cullens and the wolves. The imprint between him and Nessie had opened doors no one thought could be opened before.

And of course there was the little imprint herself, his sweet little Nessie.

There was once a time when he ragged on Quil in a good humored way for imprinting on Claire, but now the tables were turned as he had imprinted on a girl who wasn't an hour old before he imprinted on her.

There had been no vampires besides the Cullens in the area since the Volturi confrontation. Things were starting to get back to their boring routine.

Jacob was more than happy for this, his life had been filled with so much drama the last few years, he welcomed the peace.

He was in his garage now, his pack was with him. He was working on his rabbit, making some adjustments to it. Quil, Embry and Seth watched him, Seth did not know as much about vehicles as Jake and the others but was eager to learn.

Leah sat on a stool, drinking a soda, bored out of her mind. Wondering how she had let Seth talk her into coming to hang out at Jake's.

It was on her list of things to do, to get a life.

At the moment she was listening to Jake, Embry and Quil have a talk that had come up more than once.

There were not many jobs to be had on the reservation. Even in Forks jobs were not many. Jake, Embry and Quil all had loved cars, trucks and bikes since they were little, by the time they were teenagers they were all capable of taking a car apart and fixing it.

It was Embry's idea one day that they should open their own garage.

"Come on guys, thinks about it," he said. "We open our own shop, between the three of us we can fix anything. We can make some real money. Quil you can work both at your family's store and the shop so more money for you and Jake and I need the money."

It was true. Being a werewolf had many perks but money was not one of them and all three of them had needs that every teenage boy had and the only way to get it was money.

Embry was more determined then Quil or Jake to open a garage. Quil and Jake liked the idea of it all, but they had their doubts.

"And when would we do this?" Quil asked.

"As soon as we graduate," Embry said.

That could be a while. Like many wolves the three of them had to put their education on hold. But since things had been calm and peaceful they had resumed their education. They still had a lot of catching up to do though.

"We don't even have enough money to open our own place," Quil said.

For every problem Quil and Jake had Embry had a solution too.

"Easy, we start saving up every penny. Between the three of us I am sure we can make enough money," Embry said.

"Hey Jake, maybe you could ask the Cullens for a loan," Quil laughed.

Jake gave him a small glare. The Cullen's were immensely rich and giving him the money needed to start his own auto-repair shop was nothing.

But Jake was not comfortable asking them for money. His whole life he had to work to obtain the things he wanted, it was not in his nature to ask for favors. Plus he did not want to be one of those people who leech off of their rich in-laws.

"I think it would be cool if you guys opened up a garage," Seth said.

The boys continued to talk about the possibility. A little while later they heard the sound of a vehicle approaching the house. Jake went out to see who it was and was surprised to see it was the mail man. It was a bit late for mail.

The man got out, a small, very brown package, tied with thin strings.

"Hello Jake," the mailman greeted.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jake asked politely .

"Good, good," the man said.

He looked like he was between nervous and anxious. He held the package in his arms like it was something very important.

"Did someone send us something?" Jake asked, wondering why the mailman, who had been delivering mail to the Black family for over a decade was acting so strange.

"Yes...well...you see." The mailman held out the package to Jake. "I can't believe I am actually doing this. This old things has been sitting around gathering dust and webs since before I was born. Can't tell you how many times my colleges and I were tempted to open it."

He handed the package to Jacob. Acting as though he was handing him some precious piece of history.

"We used to have a laugh about it, I mean who addresses a package to their family in the future?" the mailman asked.

Jake looked confused. He looked at the package. It was extremely light, almost as if it was empty. The package was browned greatly from age. It felt as if it would tear if he just breathed on it.

There was writing on the top of the package. It was very old and almost to faded for him to read.

But the letters spelled the address to his house. Jacob checked to see who it was from. His eyes widened in shock .

"Thank you," he said to the mailman.

"Crazy I know. You'll have to let me know what it is later. We have been dying to know what is in that thing. Can't tell you how many times we were tempted to open the damn thing. But rules are rules. Well, take care Jake. I hope whatever is in that thing is worth the wait."

The mailman turned and got back in his car and drove off. Jacob stared at the package in his hands in shock. Unable to believe what he held in his hands.

He walked back into the garage. The boys were too busy talking to have noticed his conversation with the mailman. Leah however still bored had listened in and was curious as to what Jacob had.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jake looked at her, his face full of shock.

"It's from my great-grandfather, Ephraim Black," he said.

* * *

><p>There is a secret world, the supernatural world.<p>

Once upon a time it was known to all mortals, but over time and through the effort of many the humans now believed there was no such thing as monsters.

The supernatural world has many creatures in it. Vampires, hybrids, Werewolves and shape-shifters.

(Mermaids and Ghosts too but that's another story)

La Push is home to many Shape-shifters. Particularly the wolf strain. The other kind of Werewolves, known as the children of the moon are different from the Shape-shifters of La Push.

For one they only transform at night or on a full moon, the La Push wolves transform when ever they please and manage to keep their humanity in wolf form.

Another is the children of the moon pass on their curse through a bite. The La Push wolves genetically inherit this trait.

Throughout history these chosen few protected the tribe from many threats. Particularly vampires.

The wolves of La Push can trace their power back to the first wolf, the great chief Taha Aki. He had many sons and those sons had children of their own, thus passing down the wolf gene to future generations.

The wolf gene exists in many people. Though it is strongest in three families. The Black family, the Atera family and the Uley family.

For untold generations members of these three families' would be called to protect the tribe.

Since vampires only traveled in pairs or alone, the most the tribe ever had was three wolves at a time.

But as of recent years the population is seventeen.

The wolf gene is a tricky thing. Normally a human with the gene is for all intents and purposes human. But between puberty and the age of twenty five the gene becomes active. However it is not until the carrier comes across the scent of a vampire that the gene activates, preparing the body for the threat of a vampire attack.

This process is slow, taking weeks to activate. The symptoms of a transformation are increased height and muscle mass, increase in body temperature and a very sharp rise in their anger.

The rage was to release chemicals into the body the gene needed to complete the transformations. The gene is really sensitive to these anger chemicals and even after a wolf has phased they continue to have an intense and short temper. But over time these intense feelings can be tamed.

Once the carrier's gene is ready all the gene needs is the right level of aggression and the transformation is instantaneous.

However if the carrier does not come across a vampire scent by the time he has reached twenty-five the gene will become permanently inactive, but will continued to be passed to future generations.

All in all it is a wonderfully complicated system.

As per usual the three family lines were called to do their duty. But due to the massive amount of vampires in the area, over time even those with the weakest wolf blood, who could trace an ancestor from one of the three families from generations ago were called.

Such is the nature of the gene, those with the strongest wolf blood are called, which has always been the Black's, Atera's and Uley's. But La Push is a small reservation and just about everyone can trace a family link to anyone.

It was assumed only males were capable of being wolves, but Leah Clearwater proved everyone wrong. She was the first and only female shape-shifting wolf in La Push history.

No one knew why Leah phased, some said she was a freak, some said she was a mutation. But if they did their research, they would find the Clearwater family had the strongest wolf blood, stronger then the Black's, Atera's or the Uley's.

Over the generations the Clearwater family welcomed the blood of people who carried the gene from the three families. Both Leah and Seth had genes that came from all three of the families.

A more possible explanation for Leah's transformation is of all the wolves, she simply had the strongest wolf blood.

The previous pack was the usual three. One of them Was Ephraim Black. The former chief of La Push. Ephraim caused some controversy when he made a treaty with non-human eating vampires called the Cullens.

He was amazed at the possibility of such a human-like coven existing and believed they were worthy to be allowed to live.

Little did he know the effects of his decision would affect his people many years later. Particularly how his own great-grandson would imprint on the hybrid child of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

But what no one knew was that Ephraim had made another deal with a much more ancient being. He swore to keep this deal a secret, though it weighed heavy on his heart.

But before he died Ephraim left behind a small diary that told who ever read it the big secret.

He arranged it so the package would be sent to his family on a certain date, long after he had passed.

The secret was too big for him to die peacefully, without knowing someone out there knew it. So in case something went wrong, the tribe would be ready.

But as Jacob was finding out his great-grandfather wrote the book in Quileute and sadly...Jake had not been keeping up with his own language.

* * *

><p>Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil stared at the open book.<p>

They stared at it, as if it would suddenly turn into English and reveal its secrets.

"I can't believe you can't speak Quileute. You're the future chief of La Push you jackass," Leah complained.

"You can't speak it either Leah," Jake shot back.

"Well I am not the future chief, you are!" Leah grumbled.

"I can't believe we have a book written in our native language and we can barely ready it," Embry said feeling some shame.

In elementary school Quileute children are taught some of their language, but few actually decide to learn the whole thing. A few of the elders knew how to speak the whole thing as did a few other members of the tribe.

Some were trying to rescue it before it joined a long list of forgotten languages.

"Why don't we just ask Billy to translate it? He can read and speak it," Quil said.

"Billy is with Charlie and a few of their friends, they went on that vacation to see the big game remember?" Jake said.

"What about Sue?" Embry suggested.

"She is with Charlie," Leah said looking angry.

It was a sore subject for Leah. Her mom was dating Charlie Swan and Leah loather the idea of being any more connected to Bella or the Cullen's then she already was, it was bad enough she was dating so soon after her husband died.

"What about your grandfather?" Jake asked Quil.

"In the hospital recovering from that food poisoning," Quil said.

"For fuck's sake, is there anyone we know who can at least read this shit!" Leah asked.

"If you spoke to me in Quileute I could help, living with dad I did learn a few things on how to verbalize it, just not read it," Jake said.

"Well, I can read Quileute a little bit," Seth said. "I have been taking lessons at school."

"What does it say?" Quil asked excitedly.

"Give me a minute, I can't read it all," he said.

"To hell with this, I am going home," Leah said.

"Come on Leah," Quil said keeping her from leaving. "I mean, don't you want to know what Ephraim Black thought was so important he had to write it in Quileute?"

"Yeah Leah, aren't you a little bit curious?" Embry prodded.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Alright I am, but I am not going to waste my time playing Da Vince Code," she said.

"Why not? It's not like you have anything better to do," Seth said.

Leah glared at her brother, wishing she was an only child.

"Well it's true. Come on Leah...maybe it's some kind of big, dark secret of the Black family," Seth said baiting his sister.

"Hey!" Jake said feeling slighted for his family.

"Well, I could use some new ammo against him," Leah said.

"Great. So let's get cracking," Seth said.

Leah grabbed the book from Seth's hands, she began to flip the pages. "This better be worth-"

She stopped talking; she had reached the last page and found a small paper, folded and brown from age.

"What's this?"

She plucked the page from the book and tossed it to Jake who glared at Leah for treating the book so casually.

She unfolded the paper and examined it. "It's a map," she said.

She showed the map to the others, the paper was a detailed map of an area. On the map was a set of numbers.

"Those are coordinates," Quil said trailing his finger over the paper.

"There's some writing on the back," Leah said.

She showed them the back and sure enough there was more Quileute writing.

"Looks like instructions. Tells us what to look for," Seth said.

"Hot damn! It's treasure!" Quil said jumping up excitedly.

"Cool it Quil, we don't even know if it is treasure," Jake said.

"Dude come on, a map? What else could it be?" Quil asked.

"Maybe it is some treasure he wanted his family to find?" Seth said.

"Dude, it could be worth money, we could open our shop sooner!" Embry said excited at the thought.

"Why would he bury treasure and leave for his family to find after he died?" Leah asked.

"Only one way to find out," Quil said with a smile.

A little while later the group of five found themselves hiking through the woods.

Each carried a shovel; Seth held the map in his hands and was trying his best to translate it. They had been hiking for almost an hour now.

They could have phased into wolves and ran to the location, but they were in no hurry.

"Maybe we should wait until my dad gets back," Jake said.

"Dude come on, it can't be something dangerous. Besides the package was addressed to the Black family, it wasn't specific," Embry said.

"Any luck translating Seth?" Leah asked. She would not admit it but she was actually starting to have fun on this little treasure hunting adventure. Beats sitting around at home doing nothing.

"From what I have gotten what we are looking for will be buried in a meadow," Seth said.

"Does it say where in the meadow?" Quil asked.

"And does it say what it is?" Embry asked.

"Well...that's the thing. This word keeps on popping up a lot. Qahla which means Sun. From what I got it says: "To find Sun, travel to the coordinates I have written, you will find Sun buried beneath the earth. Do not let Sun's appearance fool you...that is all I got."

"Wow Seth you are good," Leah said, giving her brother a rare compliment.

Seth blushed. "Thanks, I haven't been studying as much as I should since I started phasing," Seth said.

"Glad someone was," Jake said feeling angry at himself for not studying more to learn more of his people's language. Next time he saw Billy he was going to arrange to learn more of the Quileute language.

Now that he knew the legends were true he felt a strong drive to do his best to try and learn the language of his people.

"Well, there is something here, I am having trouble translating but I think it is a warning," Seth said.

"Warning?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, it warns something about Qahla, but I can't make it out."

"Must be valuable if there is a warning," Embry said.

"Maybe it has to be handled a certain way?" Quil offered.

They continued to head towards their destination. Each one wondering what they were soon to find and what was so special about it.

When they finally arrived at their destination Jacob felt a jolt of surprise.

"This is the meadow?" he asked.

It wasn't just any meadow. It was Bella and Edward's meadow.

"This is the place," Quil said. "According to the coordinates on the map."

"It does say the meadow is covered in lilac-colored flowers," Seth said.

"But...we can't dig here," Jake said.

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"Because this is Bella and Edward's meadow. If we start digging here they will be pissed," Jake said.

That was an understatement. This place was like sacred ground to them, it was where they go to escape from the world and have private time. It was where their relationship bloomed into love.

If anything happened to it and they found out it had something to do with him...he shuddered to think what they would do.

Leah just smiled and walked into the meadow, before Jake could stop her she began to dig.

"Leah!"

"They will be gone in a few more years, besides, I am sure they can find another meadow. Come on boys, let's find us a treasure!"

Quil and Embry went to join her, eager to find the treasure.

"Don't worry Jake, I am sure we won't make too much of a mess of things," Seth said.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later and Jake knew he was a dead man.<p>

The meadow was covered in dirt holes; the once beautiful flowers were now either uprooted or buried in dirt.

"They are going to kill me," Jake almost cried.

"Where the fuck is this treasure!" Leah cursed.

Everyone was covered in dirt. Some holes they dug up to six feet and still couldn't find anything.

"It doesn't say, it just says the sun is buried in a meadow of lilac flowers and it would be in a wooden box," Seth said looking at the map.

"I swear, if he wasn't already dead I would kill Ephraim Black!" Leah growled.

She slammed her shovel into the ground; there was a THUD as the head of the shovel hit something that was not ground or dirt.

Everyone perked up; the guys came running over to Leah's hole.

"Did you hear that!"

"I think she found it!"

"Go Leah, go!"

Leah continued to dig and sure enough there was a wooden box.

"Score!"

Leah bent down and ripped the box from the earth. Jake eagerly snatched it from her hands.

They climbed out of the hole and circled around Jake. He sat the box on the ground.

"I can't believe it, there really is treasure!" Quil said.

"Man we are going to be rich!" Embry said.

"Open it Jake!" Seth said.

Jake undid the latch on the box. He opened it and found...another, smaller wooden box.

"Umm, okay," Jake said.

He pulled the smaller box out and opened it, and found...another, even smaller box.

"What the hell?"

"Seth what is going on?" Quil said.

"You don't think it is just a bunch of boxes do you?" Embry asked.

"If it is I am going to be so pissed," Leah said.

Seth inspected the map. "It says the sun is hidden in a box...in a box...in a box...just keep going."

Jake continued to open the box only to find another box. Finally after five times there was a box that unlike the other ones had the picture of two wolves facing one another carved on it.

"This must be it!"

"Kind of small."

"Maybe it is some amazing jewel."

"Open it Jake."

Jake took a deep breath, praying that what was in the box was worth it. He opened the box and they all gasped in shock.

"Get...the...fuck...out!" Leah said.

* * *

><p>Far, far away, there was a man.<p>

He was under a waterfall, cleansing himself of the mud and sweat he gathered on his run. He whistled an old tune he learned in his youth.

The second Jake had opened the last box the man sensed it. He had placed a spell on the box many years ago so if ever opened he would know.

"Damn it all," he cursed.

He gathered his clothes which was a bunch of furs made from animal skins.

"How could they have found him? No one knows now but me."

The man gathered his things and began to travel to La Push.

"As long as blood isn't spilled on it he won't be freed," the man said, speaking to himself.

He had hoped that it would be centuries before anyone could have possibly found the box. Now he was going to have to find a proper place to hide it again.

He shuddered to think what will happen if who ever found the box frees Qahla.

**Fusedtwilight: So what is in the box? Who is the mystery man? Who is Qahla? And what will Bella and Edward do when they find out Jake destroyed their meadow? Stay tuned and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sins of the Father

Chapter 3

It's A Rock!

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. Thanks to Nadia26, Stina whatever and Beauty Eclipsed for your reviews.**

**Last chapter Jake got a package by his great-grandfather Ephraim and it led them to a box. Now we find out what was in that box.**

* * *

><p>"IT'S A FUCKING ROCK!" Leah roared.<p>

"Well...it's a pretty rock," Seth said.

The rock in question was obsidian black, smooth and flawless it was about the size of a hockey puck. It was oblong in shape and had the same symbol of the two wolves on it that was on the last box, it was carved into the stone in white lines. A leather string went through the top so it could be worn as a necklace. Small wolf fangs were attached to it as well.

"I can't believe it, I am going to die over a stupid rock," Jake said.

"So much for treasure," Embry said, his dreams of the money they would use to open the garage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, let's at least take it back with us. No sense in going home empty handed," Seth said.

They grabbed their shovels and headed out. Jake hoped that by the time Bella and Edward came back to the meadow the scent of the wolves would be long gone. Though he was sure Edward would pick it up from his thoughts.

"I wonder what is so special about this?" Seth asked, running his hand over the stone.

"Hopefully Epigram's book can tell us," Embry said.

They continued their trek back to Jake's house. Disappointment was thick on their minds. Each had expected to find some great treasure or some great mystery.

They had no idea how right they all were.

* * *

><p>It was many hours later and the wolves were back at Jake's.<p>

They all sat outside, moping about the stone which now rested on Jake's bed along with the book.

The only one who was in a good mood was Quil. Claire was with them now; her parents had a date and asked Quil to watch her.

Claire's parents loved Quil, they trusted him with Claire, he had been highly recommended by Emily many others and he watched her for free and Claire just adored him.

They did not know that Quil was a shape-shifter and had imprinted on her. They did not know he was so highly recommended because everyone they asked either knew him as Old Quil's grandson or knew he had imprinted on Claire and wanted to help him stay in contact with her.

To understand imprinting is to have an imprint. Imprinting is love, in its purest form. Some might think it disturbing for a teen like Quil to imprint on a little girl like Claire.

But there is nothing disturbing.

The connection between the two is purely brother and sister. No, it is even stronger. To imprint on someone means you are bound to them, it is not gravity that keeps you tied to the earth, it is her.

You will be what ever she needs you to be. Friend, brother, lover. You will do anything to make sure she is safe and happy.

Imprinting does not mean they have to become a mated couple. But it usually ends that way because the amount of devotion the wolf gives to their imprint is too much for the female in question to resist.

Claire's love for Quil is purely sisterly. But she loves him a great amount and loves spending time with him more then anything in the world.

No one, not even the elders are sure why imprinting exists. Some think it is nature's way to make sure the wolf mates with the best candidate so to make stronger generations of wolves.

Some think it makes the wolf a better person as imprinting fills the wolf's life with so much happiness in many ways they do become a better person.

No matter the reason, the power of imprinting was great.

There were many views on imprinting, to the wolf who has imprinted it is Heaven on earth. To un-imprinted wolves some desire to imprint, to get a taste of their over slice of Heaven. Some don't like the idea, they don't like how much imprinting changes the wolf, and they see it as a form of slavery.

To Leah Clearwater imprinting was something she hated. Due to her own history with imprinting is gave her a rather negative view on it.

How ever, watching Quil and Claire did make her smile.

"Higher Qwil! Higher!" Claire screamed as Quil tossed her in the air.

Quil tossed her a little higher. He was careful he didn't toss her too high. He was not worried about dropping her. His wolf reflex's helped him catch her perfectly.

When he finally sat down she wobbled a little and fell on her bottom.

"That was fun Qwil!"

Quil smiled, delighted she was having fun. The disappointment of earlier was long forgotten.

"Do you want to play hide and seek?" he asked.

"In a minute. I have to go pee," she said.

"Do you need help Claire-bear?" Leah asked.

Claire shook her head. "No thank you Leah, I am a big girl now. I can go potty all by myself," Claire said.

She walked into Jake's house. Quil watched her go, a wistful look on his face. He was missing her already.

"Can you believe it? She's old enough to go to the bathroom all by herself now," Leah said.

"I know. Seems like only yesterday I saw her on the beach," Quil said.

They waited for Claire to come back. Not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Claire had successfully gone potty by herself.<p>

Taking pride in what she did as she needed no one's help. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She couldn't wait to tell Qwil, he was going to be so proud.

She walked out of the bathroom and was walking down the hall, but as she passed Jacob's room something caught her eye.

She knew she shouldn't snoop around, but she could not resist a child's overwhelming curiosity.

It was on Jake's bed, it was black and had a white picture etched into it. It was a stone, it was very smooth.

Looking around quickly she walked over to Jacob's bed and picked up the stone. She ran a finger over the stone and shuddered. It was so smooth and pretty. She liked pretty rocks.

Sometimes when her parents or Qwil takes her to a creek or the beach she likes to find rock and stones that had been made smooth by the years of being washed by the water.

She had dozens of them at home, but none like this.

"Pretty," she said with a smile.

She moved to put it back before she got caught, but she had neglected to tie her shoelace. She tripped on her shoestring and feel to the floor.

"Ow!" she cried.

The rock fell to the floor and Claire fell face first to the floor. Her teeth bit into her tongue drawing blood.

She stood up on her knees, tears already welling in her eyes. She could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and her tongue was in pain.

She reached to grab the stone to put it back before she went to Qwil so he could fix her boo boo.

As she leaned forward to grab it her mouth opened just a little and a single drop of her blood dropped out and fell on the stone. At first nothing happened, and then the stone began to glow.

The stone grew blacker, the symbol on it started to glow with a bright white light.

Claire stared, amazed the stone was glowing. Not knowing what to do. She just watched.

The white and black lights grew so intense she had to look away. When she opened her eyes she saw she was not alone.

There was a boy standing in front of her. He wore a deer skin kilt, Around the kilt he wore a leather strap that had a knife and a small leather pouch attached to it, he had no shirt and was barefoot. He had a necklace that had dozens of wolf teeth attached to it, she saw on his wrists he had to bracelets on. He was barefoot and had cinnamon colored skin and black hair that went past his shoulder and yellow eyes.

No, not just yellow, golden, like the sun.

The bare stared at her with a strange sleepy look, like he had just woken up from a long sleep.

He finally focused then looked around, confused. His eyes settled on Claire. He said something to her, she did not know what he said. It sounded like Quileute to her, her grandma spoke Quileute.

He repeated what he said, more urgently.

Claire got up, blood trailed down her mouth. The shock of the boy appearing made her forget the pain.

The boy saw the blood and got a concerned look on his face. He took a step forward, he brought up his hand and touched her lips. Claire felt a tingling sensation in her mouth, she stepped back. The taste of blood vanished from her mouth.

She put her finger to her tongue and felt it, she did not feel a cut and when she drew her hand back she saw there was no blood.

She stared at the boy amazed and the boy just smiled back.

"QWIL!" she screamed.

She went running from Jake's room, leaving the boy alone and confused in Jake's room.

The wolves were outside calm and relaxed, but when they heard Claire scream they all tensed. The door went flying open and Claire came running out.

"What is it Claire?" he asked, wondering what could have alarmed her.

"There a boy in Jake's room!"

The wolves quickly made there way to Jake's room. When they got there they found no one there. The only thing out of place was the stone sitting on the floor.

"But he was here," Claire said. "I went to the bathroom and was coming back and I saw the pretty stone and I wanted to hold it and I did and I was going to put it back and then I tripped and I hurt my tongue and blood fell on it and it glowed black and white and the boy appeared and he was wearing a kilt and had eyes like the sun and he spoke and I don't know what he said and he healed my tongue."

Everyone stared at Claire as she took a few seconds to catch her breath.

"You all believe me right?" she asked.

The wolves all looked at one another. Truth be told, they did not. They did not smell any blood nor did they smell the scent of another. They were thinking little Claire's imagination was acting up again.

"Of course Claire, we believe you," Quil said with a smile.

"You do?"

"Sure. Tell you what, why don't we go see if we can find this boy," he said.

Claire smiled. She grabbed his hand and took Quil to help her find the strange boy with the sun colored eyes. The wolves left all except Jake.

He was looking at the window; he could have sworn he had closed it. He went to close it but stopped. There was a small bit of fur on the window. He picked it up and sniffed it; he recognized the smell of deer at once.

He shut his window, confused as to why there was deer fur on his window. He walked back to the stone and went to pick it up. The second his skin touched the stone he pulled his hand back and he fought the urge to curse.

The stone was hot! So hot it had burned him when he touched it. Jake nudged it with the sole of his shoe, the stone slid across the floor and he stared in shock. There was a scorch mark on his floor in the shape of the stone.

Jake remembered Claire's words of how the stone glowed and about a boy a fur kilt. He wondered for a moment if it was true. But it couldn't be right? Little boys just don't magically appear from stones.

Then again, a few years ago, he didn't think werewolves and vampires were real either.

* * *

><p>Qahla soared in the sky.<p>

His wings beat against the air, lifting him higher and higher.

After the strange girl went screaming from the room he decided he should quickly make his exit.

He sensed five other minds and wanted to avoid a situation.

So he had opened up the small door that was sealed by glass and jumped out, transforming his body into an eagle before he hit the ground.

He was still a little disoriented, the last thing he could recall was being with his mother and father. That was all he could remember.

He flew in the sky, he was sure he was still in Quileute land. He recognized the layout of the land. There were the cliffs, there were the beaches. But something was different now.

Strange wooden buildings and black roads with yellow lines littered the land.

He could sense the minds of the people below. So many of them, there were so many more then what he remembered the tribe had last.

Everything felt different, the land, the people, the air. He knew he was in Quileute land, but now it was called something different.

The word La Push kept on appearing in the minds below. He did not understand the words in their minds, they did not think like the Quileutes he knew, yet they were Quileutes.

Qahla was so confused. Where was his mother and father? Where were the other Quileute's he knew? Who was that little girl and how did he get in that strange house?

Qahla flew onto the black road with the yellow lines on it. He transformed into his human form. The road was flat and hard. He knelt down and ran his hands over it. He had never seen anything like it.

He wondered why it was so wide and what the purpose of the yellow line was.

He then sensed something fast approaching him. He could hear the sounds of...well…he could not think of how to describe it.

Just then, some large came rushing past the curve of the road. It came so quickly, Qahla barely had time to react. It was going to hit him and he knew if it did he would be badly hurt.

He thought he saw some one in the car.

The world exploded in white light. He was vaguely aware of flying in the air, his body twisting in painful ways, and then he was on the ground.

The beast came to a halt, making a screeching sound.

He knew he was dying. He could feel his life slipping from his body, but he was not scared. It was only an inconvenience for him.

The darkness overtook him and while he died, he remembered.

* * *

><p><em>He sensed them long before he saw them.<em>

_The children were at the beach playing games. They were chasing after one another, selecting one of their own to try and chase down the others._

_He could sense their fun, their excitement and he wanted to try it too._

_They were a little older than he but he didn't care. His mother had been keeping him cooped up in the hut and he wanted to get away, so first chance he got he slipped out from under her._

_His mother and father were always telling him not to run off without one of them accompanying him. But the other parents let their children wonder and he wanted to play with the other children._

_He walked up to them a little nervous._

_Once the children spotted him they stopped playing. He froze as well, the delight and happiness he had sensed vanished in a flash and was replaced with cold fear and hostility._

_They all grouped together, like the warriors did when they were facing a large dangerous animal._

_Qahla continued to approach them, he was used to such feelings. Many people in the tribe felt fear or hostility of him. In their minds they called him cursed and evil._

_He could hear their thoughts, they were thinking about how their parents told them to stay away from Qahla, he was bad luck, that he would hurt them._

_Qahla was confused why they would tell him that, he didn't want to hurt them. And he wasn't bad luck, bad things happened when he was around is all._

"_Hello," he said to the children._

"_What do you want?" one of the older children asked him, he was radiating aggression._

"_Um..I was...wondering..if I could play?" he asked, trying to be as polite as possible._

"_No," the boy said._

"_But why?"_

"_Because, we don't want you around, so go away monster."_

_To add injury to insult the boy kicked his foot and a clump of sand hit Qahla in the face, getting into his eyes._

_His eyes stung and the emotions of the others malicious delight at the older boys act angered Qahla. He glared at the boy and they all froze, fear once again filled them._

_There was an explosion and sad filled the air. When it cleared the boy had been thrown five feet in the air, a small crater was dangerously close to where he had been standing._

_The others started to scream and they ran for it. The boys friends helped him up and they ran, shouting curses at qahla as they ran away._

_Soon Qahla was left alone._

_A feeling of shame washed over him, his father was always telling him he had to control his emotions or else his power would do something like this. He didn't mean to get mad, but they were so mean._

_All he wanted was a friend, he was so alone._

_He began to head home, he was sure he was going to get in trouble when his father heard what happened._

_Half the tribe would surely know by now and he was positive it would fuel their anger at him._

_He didn't mean to cause bad things to happen._

_They just followed him around was all._

* * *

><p>He started to become aware, he could feel his body healing itself.<p>

The emotions he sensed were of panic, dread and fear.

The person was talking quickly, he could not make out what she was saying.

He opened his eyes and saw there was a woman, she was yelling into a strange device in her hands. He got up, his body had repaired itself.

The woman turned around, her face covered in tears, she stared at him in shock, her mouth was hanging open.

He smiled at her, letting her know he was okay and held no grudge against him. From what he sensed she had not expected him to be on the road. Apparently the beast was some kind of vehicle used for transportation.

Apparently standing on these roads was not a very bright idea either.

He ran off into the woods, he could hear the woman calling to him, wanting him to return. But he did not.

He did not understand what was going on. The world had changed and he did not know why. But he had to figure out what has happened.

Once again trouble was following him. Of that he was sure.

A little while later Qahla found a creek.

It was the same creek he had visited many times before, but like the rest of the land it was different.

He took off the leather belt and laid it on a rock. He then took off his deer skin kilt and the bracelets his mother made for him. Finally he took off his loin cloth and wadded into the creek.

The water was cool and it helped wake him up. Since he magically appeared in the room with the strange little girl he felt like he had just woke up from a very long nap.

After he had washed himself he went back to the rock and gather his cloth's.

After he dressed himself a wolf came slinking from the woods. It ignored Qahla and dipped it's head into the water, taking a drink.

Qahla walked up to the wolf. It looked at him warily.

"Hello my wolf brother, might I ask you some questions?" Qahala asked.

The wolf cocked his head to the side.

"Huh, never met a human that can speak the language, you must be something special, your kind is so rare now days. How may I help you my human brother?"

In case you were wondering, one of Qahla's gifts was he could communicate with animals. If a human were to stumble on the two they would hear a child in a kilt speaking another language and a wolf barking, yipping and growling at him.

"I was wondering, could you tell me what happened to the Quileutes?" Qahla asked.

"You're going to have to be more specific," the wolf said.

"Well, what happened? Why are their houses of wood and what are those strange metallic creatures?"

The wolf gave him a funny look. "Where have you been? Under a rock?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those metallic creatures are called cars and those wooden houses have been around for over a century."

Qahla shook his head. "That can not be, they were not around the other day."

The wolf scratched his head with his foot.

"I don't know when the other day was for you pup. Judging from your attire and the fact you speak Quileute I am guessing you are in the wrong time."

"What do you mean?" Qahla asked.

"Alright, what year is it?"

"It is the year of the great Taha Aki of course."

The wolves eyes widened.

"Taha Aki? Pup you are quit mistaken. Taha Aki was centuries ago."

Qahla could sense the truth in his words, but he refused to accept it.

"But that can't be. I was just with my mother and father. Then I woke up in a strange house and there was a strange girl."

"I don't know what to tell you pup. Taha Aki is a legend now. Long since gone."

The wolf got up and trotted to the woods. He turned back and looked at Qahla.

"If I were you I would meet with his children's children."

"Children's children?" Qahla asked confused.

"Sure. You can't miss them. There are so many of them running around. I heard a whisper there is going to be a bonfire at the beach tonight. Go there and seek them out. They may have the answers you seek."

The wolf ran off, leaving Qahla by himself. He wondered if it could be true. Could it be he had somehow found himself in the future?

But according to the wolf the time of Taha Aki was centuries ago...so that means...

* * *

><p>It was during this time that many events began to be set in motion.<p>

The second Qahla was freed from his prison things began to stir in the world. Things that had not walked the earth in a long time.

Deep with in the bowls of the spirit world, creatures old as stone felt the presence of something powerful in the physical world. They could feel it's power bleed through the veil that separated the physical and the spiritual.

They relished in this power, it gave them strength, it gave them power, it gave them substance.

Slowly but surely Qahla's physical presence was causing a reaction.

Soon, creatures that lived in the spirit world would gain enough power that they would be able to walk the earth again. Ancient beings that had slumbered for generations were awakening.

The Quileute's thought the cold one's were the only things that went bump in the night, little did they know there were older things that brought fear and terror to humanity long before the vampires did.

* * *

><p>Later Claire was still trying to find the strange Quileute boy.<p>

Quil and she walked through the woods. Quil still believed they were hunting an imaginary friend, but Claire knew the boy was real; he was not something she made up.

She knew the only way she could prove it to the others was to find this boy.

So she led Quil into the woods, hoping they could catch some sign of this elusive boy.

"Maybe we should head back Claire," Quil said.

"But Qwil, we have to find the boy. What if he is lost or hurt?" she asked.

Quil smiled. "Don't worry Claire, I am sure someone would have spotted him. I mean, how many kids in kilts are there in La Push?"

* * *

><p>Qahla was hungry.<p>

He had been wondering the woods, trying to figure out what to do.

He was at that age where making his own decisions was a scary idea and he would much prefer an adult to make the decisions for him.

But there were no adults. At least no one he could trust.

But he was getting very hungry and knew he needed to find something to eat.

He had turned himself into a wolf and ran through the woods, trying to find something to eat. His nose picked something up that made his mouth water.

He followed the scent to one of those wooden houses and saw on an open window was a strange tan colored thing that smelled like blue berries.

Qahla transformed back into his human self, he sensed a single mind in the house, a woman.

What he read from her was the thing on the windowsill was a pie and she had made it for her son when he came back.

Feeling a little guilt Qahla made his way to the windowsill. The need for food was to strong in him.

He levitated off the ground and grabbed the pie. It was kind of warm and it smelled delicious.

He reached a hand into the crust and pulled out a piece. His hands was smeared in warm blue berry.

He stuffed the piece of pie in his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise. It was even better then he imagined.

He began to stuff as much of the pie into his mouth as he could, it was the best thing he had ever had in his whole life. Even better then his mother cooked salmon.

There was so much flavor!

While he pigged out he did not sense the woman in the house coming to inspect on the pie. She had set it out a little while ago and was sure it was about ready.

When she saw it was not at the windowsill she was confused. But when she heard the ravenous sounds outside she grew suspicious.

She walked over to the window and stuck her head out.

She saw a strangely dressed child licking his hands of what was now her once blueberry pie.

"Hey!" she said.

Qahla looked up. He realized his mistake, he should have been paying attention, but he was so into the pie he had lost his train of thought.

"Boy, you are in a lot of trouble!"

Qahla did not know what she was saying but he got the idea.

He dropped the now empty pie holder and ran for the woods.

"Hey! Get back here!" the woman yelled.

But it was to late. His stomach now full of pie Qahla ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

When Embry arrived home he could smell the blueberry pie in the air. Looking forward to his mothers pie he walked in his house.

"Mom I'm home," he called.

He still did not tell his mom he was a werewolf. Now that there were two packs and the patrol schedule was a lot more flexible Embry didn't have to sneak out as much.

His mother was very happy; she thought he was finally snapping out of his rebellious phase.

Needless to say they were not fighting as much as they had been.

Embry was so glad for this. He hated making his mother upset. He did want to tell her the truth. Billy knew, old Quil knew, Sue knew. But Sam had made the rule that only imprints and elders could know, immediate family did not count.

The others tried to convince Sam to let Embry tell his mom, but Embry sided with Sam on it. He loved his mom, and she loved him very much.

She had raised him all by herself, he never knew his father. Tiffany told him it was a man she barely knew and didn't want to tie down with a family.

All these years Embry believe her until he phased.

Now he knew the real reason she never told him who his father was. Because the three possible fathers were all married men.

He wanted to ask her if she knew his father was married. He wanted to know if she loved his father, or if maybe he was the result of a drunken one night stand.

His mother was a good woman, he could not imagine her being the type of woman who sleeps with a married man.

But he could not ask her. He feared the answer.

It was quiet the conundrum for him. He wanted to know so bad. How could he not? His whole life he wondered who his father was, what kind of man he was. He wondered of the circumstances of his conception. How did his parents meet? Was it love or lust?

But he could not ask. He would have to reveal how he figured out who it might be and the answer might ruin lives.

If it was Billy Black then Jake, Rachel and Rebecca were his siblings and Billy had cheated on his wife Sarah. Sarah, whose death shook the Black family to it's foundations. Sarah who meant so much to her children and husband.

Embry had seen the look on Billy's face when he looked at a picture of her or when her name was brought up. Even after all these years he still missed her so much. Embry couldn't imagine what would cause him to cheat on her.

Then there was Quil's dad...Quil. Yes, Quil had a dad and a grandad and even a great-grandfather called Quil.

Quil's dad had died in a boating accident. Yet another tragedy for a good family. Yet another family that could be destroyed if it turned out Embry was the illegitimate child of Quil Atera.

Then there was Joshua Uley.

Embry hoped Joshua wasn't his father for a whole different set of reasons. Joshua was Sam's father and he had left his family when Sam was very young.

Two good men who were the fathers of his two best friends and another man who abandoned his family because he couldn't handle fatherhood.

There were days when Embry had trouble deciding which was the worst choice.

Everyone had hoped it was Joshua. He had already left his family, infidelity wouldn't be too surprising. Quil and Embry had especially hoped it was Joshua. Embry didn't blame them. If it was Joshua it wouldn't be so bad.

A part of Embry really wanted to know. But he knew the truth could hurt a lot of people. So he kept his silence. He figured knowing who his father was, was something he would never know.

But there were times when he was truly tempted to find out.

His mother was in the kitchen and he could tell from her body movement she was angry about something.

"Mom?"

Tiffany Call turned to face him. "Hey sweetie," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You won't believe this, some little kid stole our blueberry pie."

If Embry's stomach could cry, it would be weeping right now.

"What?"

"Yes, I sat the pie on the windowsill to cool off. I come back and it is gone. I heard this sounds so I looked out and there was this weird little kid eating the pie."

"Did you get him?" Embry asked, hoping his mother gave him a good spanking as well.

She shook her head. "Little brat ran off before I could."

Today was not Embry's day. First the stupid treasure hunt for the dumb rock now this.

"I tell you, parents today let their kids get away with anything. I mean this kid was wearing nothing but a kilt for crying out loud," Tiffany said.

"A kilt?"

"Yeah, like one of the ones our people wore back in the old days. And his eyes, I have never seen an Indian kid with eyes like that before."

"What was wrong with his eyes?" Embry asked.

"Well...they were yellow. Like golden yellow. Or like the sun. They were very pretty," Tiffany said.

She did not see the look on Embry's face. He recalled Claire's words about a strange boy in a kilt with sun yellow eyes. Before he thought her imagination was running wild again.

But now...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jake was at his house.<p>

Everyone had already left and he was staring at the stone.

He had sat it on his kitchen table. The book his great-grandfather had written was next to it.

The stone had not done anything odd since the strange burn mark it left in his room.

He picked up the stone again and held it in his hand. It was quit cool to the touch.

Something strange was going on, he could feel it. And it all had something to do with this odd stone.

Just then the door flew open and Paul came running in the house. "Is she here?"

"Is who here?" Jake asked standing up.

"Rachel!"

"No, what is going on?" Jake asked.

"She called me, she said she hit a kid with her car!"

Jake felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

"What?"

"She called me hysterical about some kid she hit with her car."

Just then we heard the sound of a car quickly driving down the road. They both ran out and saw Rachel was driving out. They saw there was a large dent in her car.

She got out, her face wet with tears. Rachel's mother Sarah had died in a horrible car accident. When she had hit Qahla it had hit her on a very emotional level.

But seeing him miraculously healed had shaken her even more.

Paul was at her side in an instant. She wrapped her arms around him and began to sob hysterically.

"Rachel what happened?" Jake asked, trying to calm her down.

They took her to the front porch and sat her on the steps.

"I...I...I hit a little boy Jake," she cried.

"Where?" Jake asked.

"I..I..didn't mean to. He was on the road and the curve is sharp and he didn't move, he was just standing there and...oh God."

She started to cry again and Paul held her close.

Jake looked at him, he had to see what the damage was himself.

"You stay here, I am going to find the body," Jake said.

"There is no body," Rachel said.

Jake and Paul looked at one another confused. Come to think of it Jake didn't smell much blood, a very faint trace of it but not a lot.

"What happened to the body Rachel," Paul asked gently.

"He ran away," she said.

?

"I was talking to Paul, I had turned my back. I mean...he was so dead; I won't even describe what he looked like. But when I turned to look at him again he was perfectly fine, completely healed. He just waved at me and smiled and ran off into the woods."

Paul and Jake looked at one another. They shepherd her into the house to make her some tea to calm her down.

Rachel sat at the table, still in shock. Jacob and Paul made her some tea; they huddled close and spoke lowly so she couldn't hear them.

Normally they couldn't stand one another. Jake found Paul to be to pompous and hot headed and Paul didn't like the fact Jake had split from Sam's pack and imprinted on a hybrid.

But if there was one thing that could unify them it was their love for Rachel.

"Dude what the hell is she talking about?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, I think she has snapped," Jake said.

"Maybe she hit one of the wolves?"

"She knows all the wolves. She doesn't even know this kid."

"Maybe he was a vampire?"

"Please if it was a vampire it would have wrecked her car and killed her."

"Hybrid?"

"They still have vampire hard skin."

"Then what man?" Paul asked.

"I don't know."

They turned and saw Rachel was holding the stone in her palm.

"What's this, it is really pretty?" she asked.

"We got some mail from great-grandpa Ephraim," Jake said.

"Say what?" Paul asked.

Jake told them all about receiving the package and the mystery book and the even bigger mystery stone.

Rachel began to flip through the pages.

"Hey first this then a kid in a kilt with yellow eyes."

"Wait what?" Jake asked.

"The kid. He wore a deer skin kilt and had yellow eyes like the sun. He looked like a rez kid but I didn't recognize him," she said.

Jake remembered what Claire said about a strange boy in a kilt with yellow eyes. He was starting to wonder if maybe, just maybe there was some truth to it after all.

**Fusedtwilight: Who is Qahla? Why is he so powerful? How did he get in that rock? Where does he come from? How will his presence affect La Push? Stay tuned and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sins of The Father

Chapter 4

Qahla Meets the Wolfpack

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing, and thanks to Stina Whatever for the review.**

**Last chapter Claire accidentally released a magical child from the stone Jake and his pack dug up. This chapter they finally meet this mysterious child face to face.**

That night on first beach there was a bonfire.

They were a common thing on the reservation. It was just about every night that someone was having a bonfire.

The sky was getting dark, the fire had already been lit and everyone was there.

Jake and his pack, Sam and his pack and of course the imprints.

Sam and Jake were talking; Jake had filled him in on the book, the stone and the incident with Rachel. Embry had already told them what happened with his mom and a few other wolves had stories they had heard about strange encounters with a child in a kilt.

Jake was holding the stone in his hand and Sam was inspecting it.

"Looks like something they sell to tourists," Sam said.

"Whatever it is something is different about it. Why would Ephraim hide it? Why would he write a book in Quileute about it and send it to us now? Why would there be a burn mark on my floor and this thing was hot as a magma rock? And how is it connected to this kid?" Jake asked.

"Obviously Ephraim wanted to make sure only someone Quileute could read the book in case it got into the hands of someone from outside the tribe. As to any connection to this mystery kid I have no idea," Sam said.

Jake put the stone in his paint pocket.

"Are you any good at reading Quileute?" Jake asked.

"A little. I will stop by your house later and see how much I can translate. I will have my pack try and track this child. Obviously something odd is going on."

Jake was about to say something, then he jumped.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone.

"The stone...it's getting warmer."

* * *

><p>Claire and Quil had spent over an hour trying to find the strange boy.<p>

But once Claire got tired Quil took her back to his house.

He had thought this boy was a figment of her imagination, but he already knew what happened to Embry's mom and Rachel. He was beginning to wonder if maybe the boy really did exist?

At the moment Him and Claire were playing hide and seek. Quil was counting to one hundred, giving Claire the time she needed to hide.

It didn't matter where she went, he would always find her.

Claire was hiding behind some bushes, waiting for Quil to find her.

She heard a noise and turned around and almost screamed. A pair of bright yellow eyes stared at her. It was the boy from earlier!

"It's you!" she said pointing a finger at him.

The boy just stared at her.

"I told everyone you were real and how you just appeared and how you healed my lip and I went to show them to you but you vanished and I couldn't believe it because I knew you were there but no one believed me and me and Qwil tried to find you and we couldn't and everyone has been talking about you and when I tell them about you they think I am making it up!"

The boy continued to stare at her confused.

Claire held out her hand. "I am Claire by the way. What is your name?" she asked.

Qahla did not know what she was saying.

All day he had little run-ins with people. All day he had been waiting for the bonfire the wolf had told him about. He had sensed them amassing on the beach and he knew it was time.

He had been observing them, watching them, studying them.

He knew many of them were like his father. They could turn into wolves like his father. But his father was the only one who could turn into a wolf.

But the wolf in the woods said they were descended from his father. So does that mean they are related to him?

He listened to their thoughts, he could hear what people were thinking, but these people were thinking in that strange language.

From what he could understand they were having fun. He recognized the girl that hit him with the car creature earlier, she was a little distressed and was being comforted by two other girls.

He had stumbled upon the strange girl as she hid and decided to speak to her, feeling more comfortable with someone her own age.

She held out her hand in what he assumed was a greeting. Qahla gripped her hand with his, when he did he closed his eyes and focused. Being so close to the girl and touching her he was able to link more directly into her mind.

He hated to do this, his father told him it was wrong to do this, but he needed to know the language.

So he read her mind. He tried to stay away from private parts of her mind. In a matter of seconds he learned how to speak English.

Claire stared at him, wondering what was wrong with him. Then he opened his eyes and began to speak.

"Cl-Claire?"

"Hey you said my name," she smiled.

"Claire...Name...My...Name...Claire, my name is Qahla," he said.

"Now you're speaking English," she said amazed.

"Hello Claire. My name is Qahla, I hope you will forgive me, I had to read your mind to learn how to speak English."

"You read my mind?" she asked feeling a little miffed.

"I am sorry, but it was the only way," Qahla said.

"That is so cool!" she said.

Qahla was surprised. Normally when people found out he read their mind they got real mad and scared.

"So what are you doing Claire?" he asked. "Why are you hiding?"

"I am playing hide and seek with Qwil, he is my bestest best friend in the whole world. Do you want to meet him?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Okay, but you can't go dressed like that, this is a party and you can't go running around in a kilt," she said.

Qahla thought for a moment. He recalled what the adult men had been wearing (which wasn't much) so he stood up and focused his power. His kilt turned into a pair of jean shorts, his leather belt and knife vanished, but his bracelets remained.

Besides his eyes he looked like any normal kid on the beach.

Claire's eyes were round as saucers.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped.

She took his hand and dragged him to the beach. Wait until everyone meets him!

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch!" Jake cursed.<p>

He dropped the stone. It had gotten to the point where it was too hot to hold.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"The stone, it's getting hot," Jake said.

He reached down and picked it up by the string. The stone was glowing so hot now they could feel the heat coming off it.

"Why is it doing that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Jake said.

Claire was bringing Qahla to the others, telling him all about Quil and his friends.

"Wait till you meet them, they are all really tall and strong and they are really nice!" she said.

"Claire wait!" Qahla said stopping her.

"What is it Qahla?" she asked.

"I don't think we should tell them about my powers," he said.

"But why not?" she asked confused.

"Well...I don't think they will like me then," he said rubbing his arm.

"Why wouldn't they?" she asked.

Qahla dug his foot into the ground. "Well, people didn't like me because they knew I had powers. They were always scared of me and angry at me. Sometimes I did bad things and I didn't mean to but they still happened and it was all because of my powers," he said sadly.

Claire felt bad for Qahla, she could see how sad he was. But she didn't want him to be sad, she wanted him to be happy.

She took his hand in hers. "Don't worry, they will like you because I like you."

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course."

He could sense she was telling the truth, her mind told him as much.

"So you don't think I am evil?" he asked.

"Silly, why would I think you are evil? I think it is cool that you have powers."

"Cool?"

"That is what people say when they want to describe how amazing or wonderful you are."

A blush tinged his cheeks. "You think I am amazing and wonderful?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like to see another trick?" he asked.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" she said excitedly.

"Okay. What is your most favorite animal?" he asked.

"Tree frogs," Claire said.

"Tree frogs?" Qahla asked.

"Mhmm, not like those fat toads with the warts. I mean those little froggies with the smooth shiny skin that can stick to windows and stuff, we don't have any around here but this one time my teacher brought in some tree frogs she got from the rain forest."

Qahla had never seen a tree frog before. He focused on Claire's mind. She was thinking about the creatures very clearly in her minds. That was all he needed.

"Alright Claire, watch this."

He scooped up some sand in his hand. He spat into the sand, making it wet and malleable. He squeezed his hands together tight, willing it to take shape.

When he opened his palm the sand had taken the form of a small tree frog, just like the one from Claire's memory.

"That's amazing; it looks exactly like a tree frog. If only it was real," she said.

Qahla smirked.

"This is the best part," he said.

He brought the sand-tree frog close to his mouth and gently blew on it. But he did more than just breathe air on it. He breathed life into it.

At first nothing happened. Then the little sand frog shuddered. It turned a bright leaf green color with a white underbelly. It blinked its eyes two times. Then it let out as small rib-bit, it's throat swelling into a small bubble as it did.

Claire jumped up and down in joy. Amazed by what she just saw. Qahla gently handed her the newly created tree frog and she held it close.

"Oh my gosh Qahla! That is amazing!"

Qahla smiled. A strange emotion was filling him. It was pride. Qahla was not used to people praising his powers. His parents always taught him to control his powers and to never flaunt them or abuse them.

The villagers hated and feared him for his powers. They staid as far away from him as they could, telling their own children to beware the evil child and his cursed powers.

So to have someone finally praise him, to have someone think he was _cool_ was the most amazing feeling in the world for him.

It was then that Quil found Clare.

"Hey Claire bear, whose your friend?" Quil asked.

Qahla looked at him and Quil froze. Sun yellow eyes.

"Qwil look!" Claire said showing him the frog. "Qahla made it for me!"

"Who?" Quil asked looking at Claire and the tree frog in her hands.

"Qahla, my new friend," Claire said.

"I'm your friend?" Qahla asked.

"Of course silly," Claire said.

Qahla smiled warmly. He had never had a friend before.

"Hello Qahla, I am Quil." Quil extended his hand.

Qahla recognized the gesture and shook his hand.

"Hey, your warm like my father," Qahla said.

"Your father? Where is he?" Quil asked.

A sad look crossed Qahla's face. "I don't know."

"Come on; let me introduce you to everyone!" Claire said. "I can't wait until you meet them, and then they can see I wasn't lying."

She grabbed Qahla and dragged him to the others. But Qahla's eyes never left Quil, and Quil stared right back at him.

Quil saw a boy with sun yellow eyes and judging from Claire's comment it was the same boy she had him looking for earlier. The same boy he had heard the others talking about.

He followed them, his eyes never once leaving Qahla.

While Quil stared at him he only saw an Indian kid with yellow eyes. But while Qahla stared at Quil he saw Quil as a human and a wolf.

Qahla could see in both the mortal world and the spirit world. Quil may look human but Qahla saw his other self in the spirit world. A wolf with light brown fur and a patch of white on his front.

Qahla looked to the others they were going to and saw many of them were like Quil and his father. One man was a wolf black as night, another had red fur, like leaves in the autumn.

There was a wolf with silver fur with brown patches and another with fur the color of sand.

His father's fur had been pure white, like snow. One of his nick names in the tribe had been the white death.

"Look everyone! He's real! He's real!" Claire shouted for everyone to hear.

All eyes turned to Claire and Qahla. Rachel gasped and stood up when she saw Qahla, she recognized him right away.

"It's him," she said pointing a finger at Qahla.

Qahla shuffled his feat nervously as they all stared at him. Some were confused as to who he was, others were suspicious, and a few knew exactly who he was.

"Hello," he said, waving at everyone.

* * *

><p>Far far away a man was on a bus.<p>

He sat on a wooden bench waiting for a bus.

He was in no hurry to get to La Push, he was sure Qahla was still inside the stone.

It was late and he was all alone, the street was quiet and he was all alone as he waited for the bus.

But not for long.

He heard the sound of wheels rolling on the ground and the angry murmurings of someone.

Around the corner a young man appeared. He carried a carry-on bag and looked rather angry.

He sat down next to the man, paying him no mind.

To the youth the man appeared as some harmless looking old native dude in torn jeans and a button up checkered shirt with a large travailing bag.

"Excuse me sir, do you have the time?" the youth asked.

"Sorry, I do not," the man said.

"Crap, I hope I did not miss the bus," the youth said.

"I am certain you have not. So, while we are waiting, might I ask where you are going?" the man asked polity.

"Seattle, I am going to get my own place, get a job and live all by myself and live by my own rules," the youth said.

The man smiled. "Forgive me if I am being too intrusive, but may I guess that you are running away from home?" the man asked.

The youth looked at the man, then the ground. "Am I that obvious?"

"Well, there are certain tell tale signs. But I am also an old man who has had many sons in his lifetime. I know the look of a son who is angry with his father quite well."

The youth clenched his hands.

"I am just sick and tired of my dad's rules. He treats me like a kid, he is always babying me. Every time I try and gain some independence and show him I don't need layers of protection."

"So you think that by running away you will prove that you are man enough to care for yourself?" the man asked.

"What else am I going to do? I tried to talk to him. But all I got was how he was right I was wrong and it was all in my best interest. I mean, okay I get it he loves me and wants to keep me safe, but I don't want to just be safe, I want to live, I want to have fun you know. I want to do things and see things while I am still young you know?"

The man chuckled. "Yes, I was the same way when I was your age. I wanted to go out and explore the world."

"So why didn't you?" the youth asked.

"I had responsibilities. It wasn't until a bit later in my life I was able to leave my home and explore, though my reasons for doing it were different then what they had been when I was young."

"What were the reasons?" the youth asked.

"My...son. He was born with a curse you could say. A curse that isolated him from those around him. I was always so protective of him. I remember holding him in my arms right after he was born, he was so small, so helpless, so innocent. I knew I would do anything to protect him and I did. I gave him all kinds of rules and regulations and I did my best to make sure he was happy. Sadly my two desires, his happiness and his safety did not mix well and there were times when I had to be firmer with him then what I wished. But I only did it because I didn't want him to be hurt, because the idea of something happening to my precious son was unbearable. After his mother died it was just us. The tribe...I mean the family did not like him because of his condition and they only tolerated him because of me."

"Dude, no offense but your family sounds like a bunch of dicks," the youth said.

"They were afraid is all. My son was born under unfortunate circumstances. It was a bit of a scandal you might say. My...twin looked a lot like me and my wife could not tell the difference."

"Dude, your own brother slept with your wife!" the youth said.

"Something like that, the boys paternity was open to much debate. I have been traveling the world trying to find a cure to his curse. A curse that was put on him by...someone else."

"Have you found a cure?" the youth asked.

"Sadly no. But I am on my way to visit my son now. When last we saw each other I tricked him. The family was getting restless and I had to keep him safe from them so I...sent him someplace where he would be safe. I made it such he had no idea what was happening and I am sure he will be very upset with me when we meet again."

"You sent him away? To what? A hospital?" the youth asked.

"Something like that."

The man turned to look at the youth, his eyes full of a wisdom.

"If your father is smothering you it is only with love. All fathers love their sons and wish them to be safe. One day you will understand. When you hold your child in your arms you to will seek to protect them. Even if it is from themselves."

"Well, when you say it like that," the youth said.

"I know it is frustrating. But understand your father's point of view. If anything were to happen to you, his world would crumble. I know if anything happened to my son I would be devastated."

The youth got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah, if anything happened to my dad...your pretty smart for an old guy," the youth said.

"You will be to if you live to be my age," the man said with a smile.

Just then they heard the sound of a bus approaching.

"Last chance kid. Will you stay or go?" the man asked.

The youth stood up. "I will stay. If I left my dad now he would be hurt. Thanks Mister I really needed this."

The bus stopped and opened its doors. The man got up and grabbed his bag. "Might I ask your name son?" he asked the youth.

"Brandon. Whats yours?"

The man smiled. "Taha Aki."

Brandon chuckled. "Cool name. I hope your son is okay, and I hope you and he have a nice reunion. And lighten up on him. Trust me, nothing is worse than an overbearing father."

Taha Aki chuckled. "Take care, Brandon."

He got on the bus. Brandon made his way back home, deciding to try a new kind of conversation with his father that didn't end with a scream and a slamming door.

Taha Aki sat down and opened up his bag. He pulled out an old out leather book and opened it up. The picture on the page was just like the stone Qahla came from.

There were a bunch of notes in Quileute on it, almost like they were describing improvements that were to be made. Like Taha Aki had made new designs for it.

Taha Aki had been unable to find a cure for Qahla, but he had found ways to improve the stone. No longer would Qahla be forced to sleep as the world passes him by.

Now Qahla could be put in a controlled environment and allowed to develop.

Taha Aki had promised him he would have a normal life. He may not be able to make him human, but he can give him a life.

He owes him that.

**Fusedtwilight: That's right people, Taha Aki is alive! And Qahla is his son! Want to know more? Wait for the next chapter and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sins of the Father

Chapter 5

Your Dad Is Who?

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to Musiccality101 and Stina Whatever for reviewing. Last chapter Qahla was freed from the stone the Quileute's found and got into some trouble, now we get to see what happens when he crashes their party.**

"Everyone this is the boy I told you about, his name is Qahla," Claire said.

She held up the tree frog for everyone to see. "Look, he made me a tree frog."

"Jake, that's the kid who I hit with my car," Rachel said again.

"And that's the kid who ate my pie!" Embry said.

Qahla smiled and rubbed his tummy. "It was a good pie."

He looked over at Rachel and smiled. "Hello lady, don't worry, I am okay now. I heal very quick."

Rachel looked like she was about to faint.

"Qahla, show them another magic trick!" Claire said.

"Please, there is no such thing as magic," one of the wolves said.

He had a stick over the fire, roasting some marshmallows.

Qahla raised his hand and pointed it at the fire. The fire roared to life, raising ten feet in the air. The wolves backed away from it in fear.

Qahla lowered his hand and the fire returned to normal.

The wolf's face was black with soot and his eyebrows were singed. The stick he was holding had been reduced to cinders, along with the marshmallows.

"Whoa!" the wolf said.

Jake stared in shock as the child caused the fire to roar to life.

He still held the stone by the strings. The rock was so hot now he knew if he touched it, it would burn him.

"Jake, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Easy, let's go talk to him," Jake said.

They walked forward; Claire was showing the frog to everyone. Telling them how Qahla made it out of sand.

"How do you make a frog out of sand?" Jared asked.

"I breathed life into it," Qahla said, as if that was a simple answer.

All the wolves were circling them. Amazed there was a child who could do magic.

Qahla seemed to be enjoying all the attention. Then his eyes landed on Leah.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Then a look of pure joy filled his face and he ran to Leah.

"Mother!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a powerful hug.

No one was expecting this, especially Leah. She stared at Qahla who was still hugging her and then to the wolves.

"Mother, what happened? Where is father? What happened to the tribe?"

Qahla let go of Leah, a big bright smile on his face. Then the smile began to fade. "And why are you a wolf too? And Why don't you remember me? And why do you look different?"

"Look kid, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"Your not my mother," Qahla said looking at the ground angrily.

There was a sound of thunder in the sky. The wolves looked up, the sky had once been clear but now there were clouds. The wind started to pick up.

"Where are they?" Qahla asked.

"Where's who?" Leah asked.

He glared at her and she took a step back, his yellow eyes were glowing. "My mother and father? Where are they!"

A sudden guts of wind began to blow. The wolves all backed away from Qahla, Quil grabbed Claire and pulled her away as well.

"Where's my family?" Qahla yelled.

Then to everyone's amazement and horror he began to levitate off the ground. Lightning began to flash in the sky and the wind was blowing so hard now that you could hear the branches in the trees swaying.

"I want my family! Give me my family!" Qahala yelled, his voice sounding much deeper and more ominous then before.

The wolves were at a loss at what to do, vampires they could handle, but a super-magical kid having a temper tantrum they had no idea what to do with.

Sam had the imprints leave with some of his wolves escorting them to safety.

"We have to stop him," Sam said.

"How?" Leah asked.

"If we phase we can-"

"We are not going to phase he is just a kid!" Leah snapped.

"Kids don't control the weather!" Sam snapped back.

"He just wants his family!"

It was not Qahla's fault, well not exactly. Imagine if you were a young child with great power. Imagine how at such a vulnerable and volatile state this power is tightly bound to your emotions.

Now imagine you wake up in a world where centuries pass, everyone you knew. Your family, your tribe, the people you knew, your way of life. The very world you knew was long gone and you were thrust in a world where you were confused, scared and all alone.

Now imagine how that would feel if you were just a small child.

Claire was struggling against Quil. "Qwil let me go, Qahla needs me!" Claire yelled.

"No! He's dangerous!" Quil yelled.

"No he's not! He's my friend!"

Quil would not let her go. Finally Claire did the only thing she could do. She threw the tree frog right at Quil's face.

The shock of having the little tree frog hit him in the eye caused Quil to let her go. Claire went running to Qahla. A part of her was afraid to get so close to him. Seeing him floating in the air, his eyes glowing like little mini-suns, the wind blowing around him like a vortex and the sky covered in lightning made him seem like a monster.

But she knew he wasn't.

"Qahla!" she yelled.

He ignored her.

"Qahla you stop this right now!" she yelled. "Do you hear me! You told me you were afraid they wouldn't like you. Well if you keep this up they won't."

He continued to ignore her, too lost in his fury.

"Please stop this, you're hurting them. They are my friends!" Claire yelled, almost crying.

Qahla's lips began to tremble. Tears leaked from his burning eyes. The wind began to die down and the sky calmed down. Qahla returned to the ground, his body shaking and he began to cry.

His eyes returned to normal, and Claire went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shh, it's okay," she said.

"I'm sorry, I just want my mommy and daddy back," he said.

Rain began to pour from the sky. As if the earth was weeping with Qahla.

The wolves gathered around the two. Quil held the tree frog in his hands. Part of him was confused as to what to do next, the other part was proud that his little Claire had saved the day.

Now the wolves had no idea to do. They had no idea exactly what they were dealing with.

As the water hit the stone steam rose from it as it had grown so hot it evaporated any water that touched it.

Qahla looked up, wondering what was making the hissing sound.

His eyes widened in recognition.

"That's my fathers," he said.

"Your fathers?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. My father, Taha Aki," Qahla said.

?

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"Your father is Taha Aki," Sam said.

"The great spirit chief," Jake said.

"The great wolf," Leah said.

"The white death," Quil said.

"The slayer of Utlapa," Collin said.

"The first great wolf," Paul said.

Qahla nodded. "Yes. He's my father." he raised his arm to touch the stone. "The last time I saw this was when father told me I had to take a nap for a while until he found a way to make me better. I remember touching the stone an-"

Before he could finish he touched the stone. When he did there was a powerful reaction.

When his skin made contact with the stone the stone began to glow with the same black and white light it did when Claire's blood dripped on it.

Every one closed their, unable to look at the bright light.

The rain stopped and the light faded.

Qahla was gone.

* * *

><p>"Bring him back!" Claire yelled.<p>

She beat her fists against Jake's legs. Jake held the stone in his hands. It was cool once more.

"Bring Qahla back now Jacob I mean it!" Claire shouted. Angry that Qahla was gone.

"Calm down Claire," Quil said gently.

"No, I want Qahla back! You can't just leave him in there all alone," Claire shouted.

"Take her back to your place Quil," Jake said.

Quil picked her up and she fought him. She begged and pleaded for Jake to bring Qahla back.

They waited until her cries were a distant sound.

"So...what the hell do we do now?" Leah asked.

"We put this damned thing back where you found it," Sam said.

"We can't just leave him in a stone in a box. I mean, he is just a kid. And what if someone finds him?" Leah said.

"Did you see what he did? That kid is far from normal," Sam said.

"But he is Taha Aki's son," Seth said, "I think we owe our great chief more than that. We should help take care of him."

"How do we know he really is Taha Aki's son?" Paul asked. "I mean, I think they would have mentioned one of his sons having freaky powers like that."

Paul had a point. Jake had no recollection of any story involving Qahla.

"We will wait until tomorrow for my dad to return. We will let him translate the book and we will go from there," Jake said.

Jake put the stone around his neck. It felt so light, you would not think there was a living being inside it.

* * *

><p>Later that night Jake drove to the Cullen's. He did not tell anyone where he was going. He was hoping the Cullen's powers might be able to help him out.<p>

It was about ten at night and he pulled up to their house in his rabbit.

He was thinking about the meadow and wondering if Bella and Edward had been there yet.

Before he could knock on the door it flew open and a livid Edward stood in the doorway.

"It was you!" he roared.

"Oh shit!" Jake went to run, but in his human form he was nowhere near as fast as he was in his wolf form.

Not that it mattered. The second he turned Bella was in front of him, her arms crossed, a look of deep anger on her face.

"Oh, hey Bells," Jake said with a nervous laugh.

"How could you Jake! Our Meadow!" Bella said, her face filled with anger and pain.

"I'm sorry, please, let me explain," Jake said. He backed up but ran into Edward.

"It was bad enough you imprinted on my daughter, but now you sullied the most sacred place in my life," he growled.

Things were looking bad for Jake. Caught between two very angry vampires things never looked so grim.

But luck was on Jake's side.

Alice poked her head out the door. "Oh let it go, kill the dog later. We need to talk," she said.

Edward stepped to the side to let him pass. "Yes, we will settle this later Black."

Not feeling comfortable with the two at his back Jake quickly made his way into the Cullen house. Alice closed the door behind them and glared at Jake.

"What are you wolves up to now?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"All day we have been feeling a strong pull towards La Push," Bella said. Her voice was collected but Jake knew she was still pissed with him.

"A pull?...When did it begin?" he asked.

"Around noon," Bella said.

That was around the time Qahla appeared from the stone.

"Qahla? Who is that?" Edward asked.

Jake smiled and held up the black stone. "This is."

* * *

><p>A little less than an hour later and Jake was just finishing telling the Cullens the story.<p>

He put extra emphasis on how it was Leah who started to dig up the meadow and how he was very against it from the beginning.

"So you're telling us there is a child inside this stone with mystical powers who claims to be the son of your Taha Aki?" Carlisle asked.

Jake nodded. "It is all because of the book my great-grandfather sent me. But it is written in Quileute so I don't know what it means."

"Dude, how can you not know what it means?" Emmett asked. "You're Quileute."

Jake's face flushed with embarrassment. "I can understand the language, I just can't read it."

"May we see this stone?" Carlisle asked.

Jake took the stone off from around his neck and placed it on Carlisle's desk. Everyone stared at it.

"Looks like just an ordinary piece of crap to me," Rosalie said snarkly.

Jake glared at her, annoyed at her disrespect.

"The pull did end a few hours ago. It must be because this Qahla was sealed inside the stone," Jasper said.

"But how is that even possible?" Esme asked.

"It's magic. Our stories tell how our ancestors were capable of such things," Jake said.

"You mean like the spirit warriors and how they could control the weather and animals once they left their bodies?" Bella asked. She vaguely recalled when Jake took her to the bonfire where Billy told the story of the spirit warriors and Taha Aki.

"Yeah, but they could only do all that after they left their bodies and entered the spirit world. It left their physical bodies in a coma like state until they returned. But this kid almost caused a hurricane and he didn't fall unconscious or anything."

"And you have no stories that mention this child?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I mean our stories mention many of his sons, but nothing about Qahla or or a kid that could use magic."

"So why did you bring him here?" Emmett asked.

"He is hoping maybe our powers could help him learn more about this childs power," Edward said.

"If you wouldn't mind," Jake said.

"I don't sense anything from the stone," Jasper said.

"Neither do I," Edward said.

"Well...maybe we should let the little scamp out," Emmett said.

"What are you nuts?" Rose said. "That is like letting a bull loose in a glass shop."

"But with Jasper around we can keep him nice and calm," Alice said.

"I wouldn't ask this of you all unless I had to. But this kid has a lot of the others freaked out and I don't want to keep him stuck in this thing for another dozen centuries," Jake said.

The Cullen's all looked at one another.

"We would be happy to help," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself," Rose said.

"Alright, so how do we get this little dude out?" Emmett asked.

"Well...Claire said some of her blood fell on it and that is when he appeared so maybe if we give it some blood it will release him again," Jake said. "So where are we going to get blood?"

He noticed all the Cullen's were looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Think of it moron, we need blood sooooo?" Rose asked.

"Me? Why me?" Jake asked.

"Well, in case you have forgotten we don't have blood anymore," Bella said.

"Wait, I thought you had some human blood stashed somewhere?" Jake asked.

"Well, since Bella isn't human anymore and we have been trying to get Nessie to drink more animal blood we haven't kept things stocked up," Edward said.

"So guess who our donor is?" Rose asked with a wicked smile.

Bella swiped her hand at Jake's arm. He felt her nail slice into his arm, drawing some blood. It healed in a second but it still hurt.

"Ow Bella!" Jake said.

"Think of it as the start of your penance," she said.

She held her finger over the stone and let a single drop of blood fall on it.

At first nothing happened. Then like before it began to emit a black and white light that blinded them all. When they opened their eyes they saw Qahla was now standing on Carlisle's desk he was soaking wet, wearing nothing but a pair of jean shorts and his bracelets.

He blinked twice and looked around.

"Not again," he groaned.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Qahla was sitting in the living room drinking a warm cup of chocolate and a dry blanket around his shoulders.<p>

He didn't have another freak out after they freed him, when he saw Jake he figured he wasn't gone for so long this time.

Introductions were made and Esme made him something to drink.

Qahla was not intimidated by the Cullens. In fact he seemed to be fascinated by them. Like with the wolves he saw through the spirit world and saw the Cullen's aura was sparkly and they looked like living breathing crystal statues.

And they had skin white as snow.

He was amazed Edward could hear thoughts like him, he was amazed Alice had visions, he was amazed he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts and he knew Jasper wanted to drink his blood but he wasn't scared.

He knew all the Cullens thought he had really good smelling blood, but he knew if they did try to attack him he could defend himself.

He had done it before.

"So Qahla, what is the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, mother and father had been keeping me inside our hut a lot. The others were getting more and more angry and afraid of me and they didn't want me to be all by myself. Then father went away for some time...I think a week. When he came back he talked to mother about something. She cried a lot and I knew father had found a way to protect me from the tribe and the spirits but it made him and mother really sad. He told me to touch the stone that it would keep me safe. I touched the stone and then I was staring at Claire."

He took a sip of his hot chocolate. It was sweet, not like blueberry, but still sweet in a different way.

"What do you mean by it would protect you from spirits?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, father said my power drew spirits. That they were drawn to my aura because it made them strong. Father and the other warriors spent a lot of time keeping them from attacking the tribe. That was one of the reasons why the tribe hated me because I drew monsters, I made them strong."

He leaned against Esme. Not bothered by her cold body. Esme, acting on instinct ran her hand over his head, petting his hair affectingly.

"Qahla, why do you have these powers?" Carlisle asked.

Qahla shrugged. "I was born this way. Father and mother said I was blessed by the spirits. The others said I was cursed."

"You are not cursed, just special," Esme said feeling a need to make Qahla feel better.

Qahla smiled.

"Thank you Esme. But I am not in need of support. I know bad things follow me and I accept it," he said.

Esme's heart broke for this child. He was so young, but his eyes were so much older.

"I like your eyes, you all have pretty eyes. I thought I was the only one in the whole wide world with yellow eyes."

He looked at Edward and spoke to him mentally.

"_I also think it is cool you can hear thoughts too. Father said he and the spirit warriors could hear each other's thoughts, but only when they were in spirit form. But they didn't go into spirit forms because of the bad man."_

"_Jacob and his wolf friends can hear one another's thoughts when they are in wolf form," Edward replied._

"You can hear the thoughts of the wolves?" Qahla asked.

Jake smiled. "Yes, your father found that out when his sons turned into wolves too."

Qahla frowned. "Sons? But father and mother had no other children but me."

Jake immediately focused on shielding his thoughts. His years of experience with the pack gave him an edge.

"Come to think of it, the wolf said father had descendants. So does that mean we are related?" Qahla asked.

"Yes. See me and all the other wolves are descended from Taha Aki, that is why we can turn into wolves. My family, the Blacks are the chief's of La Push," he said.

"Are you the chief?" Qahla asked.

"No, my father is. But one day I will be," Jake said.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Jake, but I am releasing you from your duty," Qahla said sipping his drink.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"Well, since I am Taha Aki's firstborn son the duty does fall onto me," he said.

"He does have a point," Emmett said.

"Hey, it doesn't work like that," Jake said.

"Don't worry; you can be my second in command. You and the other wolves can be my loyal subjects," Qahla said with a smile.

"It doesn't work like that kid," Jake said annoyed.

Qahla was amused by Jacob's attitude.

"Qahla, can you turn into a wolf too?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes, I can turn into other things. Watch."

Qahla took of his blanket and put down his drink. He jumped off the couch and in front of everyone he turned into a small male deer.

"Cool!" Emmett said.

"Amazing," Bella said.

"Fascinating," Carlisle said.

The deer then transformed into a small eagle. Then a moose, then a mountain lion. Then finally back into a human boy. He had transformed his jean shorts back into the deerskin kilt it had been.

"He even transforms his clothes. We can't even do that," Jake said.

"Jacob...I need to know. What happened to my mother and father?" Qahla asked.

Jake looked at the Cullens.

"I know you know Jake, please tell me, I won't freak out I promise," Qahla said.

A little while later Jake and Qahla sat together alone in the Cullen's living room.

They had left, giving them some privacy.

Jake told him the story. About Utlapa's betrayal (which Qahla already knew about) all the way to the third wife.

"Father married twice?" Qahla asked.

"After your mother died of course," Jake said.

"Mommy," Qahla said tearing up.

"I know how you feel, I lost my mom when I was really young," Jake said.

"What was she like?" Qahla asked.

"Well...I can't really remember. I recall she was really sweet and living. A lot like Esme. But I was so young then, I can't remember those days too well," Jake said.

"I can help with that," Qahla said with a smile.

He put his hand on Jake's arms.

Images began to flash in Jake's mind. Memories gray with age and dusty from time became fresh once more.

He remembered his mother holding him in her arms, she sat in a rocking chair, a bottle held in her hands, feeding him some milk. Her eyes beamed with love.

His mother giving him a bubble bath. His arms splashed wildly, throwing water in the air. He laughed madly, his mothers laugh was like the sound of angels as he splashed her.

His mother coming into his room in the middle of the night. He had woken her up, he had wet his bed and he was ashamed of what he did. He was afraid she would be mad but she just kissed him on his head. Took of his dirty sheets and got him some new ones, tucking him back in and telling him it was okay, everyone wet their beds when they were young.

His mother on the front porch, sowing some of his sisters clothes while they talked about boys and Jake played with Embry and Quil.

So many memories, so many feelings and emotions that went with them.

"Stop!" Jake yelled.

He jumped up, unable to deal with it any more.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to be nice," Qahla said sadly. "I try to do good but bad thing happen when I am around."

"It's okay, just...give me a minute," he said.

When his mother died, he had cried, but her death had been the least painful for him. He was so young then, he barely had any comprehension of life or death.

His mother's death had affected his sisters and father hundreds of times worse than it had him.

But now that those childhood memories were back, so fresh with all the feelings that went with it a part of him was happy he remembered him again, another part was feeling a sense of profound loss.

"Sorry Jacob. All I ever do is hurt people. I'm sorry I ruined your party over, I am sorry I made you remember your mother. I am so stupid," Qahla said.

Jake sent next to Qahla, putting his arm around his shoulders. "You just have to be careful about messing with people's heads is all bud."

"Bud?" Qahla asked confused.

"Yeah, it is short for buddy," Jake said with a smile.

"Buddy?...We are friend?"

"Sure."

"Wow. First Claire then you, I am liking the future."

He got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Jacob...could my father be alive?" Qahla asked.

Jake didn't know how to answer. The stories said Taha Aki left after his wife died. They never said he died. But if his imprint was dead why would he want to live.

If anything happened to Nessie Jake wouldn't want to live either.

"I...don't think he is Qahla," Jake said.

Qahla began to tear up. "Why did he leave me? I thought he loved me."

"We'll find out tomorrow. Qahla, my great-grandfather left a book. With the book was a map, it was show we found you. The book might tell us how Ephraim came to hide you and the stone. It might answer some questions."

"Wait...why didn't you read it?"

"It's in Quileute."

"But you are Quileute."

"I can only speak it...not read it."

"...And you think I shouldn't be the chief."

Jake gently shoved him and Qahla giggled.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I am feeling sleepy."

"Then let's get you to bed," Jake said.

Esme appeared and led them to Jacob's old room. Esme took off Qahla's kilt, belt and bracelets. She frowned at the knife attached to his belt. I knew right away she did not approve of a child having such a sharp weapon.

Qahla still had a loincloth on and Esme put him Edward's old bed.

"Jake," Qahla said.

I kneeled next to the bed. "Yeah?"

"I am sorry I ruined your party," he said.

"It's okay," Jake said.

"Hey Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Are you really my friend?" he asked.

"Of course, and so is Claire," he said.

Qahla smiled.

"I never had a friend before."

He shut his eyes and fell asleep. Jake and Esme left the room, leaving him to sleep. Jake noticed Esme was holding the knife in her hands.

She was still frowning at it.

"Try not to get to upset about it," Jake said," in those days kids were allowed to do a lot of things that would be frowned on today."

"It's not that," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jake, look at it," she said.

She held it out for Jake to get a better look at.

The knife was made of an odd substance. It wasn't metal; it was sort of like a rock.

"What is wrong with it?" Jake asked.

"It's not metal Jake. This knife is forged from human bone," she said.

"What?"

"I can smell it. Someone took a human bone and carved it into a knife," she said.

Quileute's didn't do that. They used sharp rocks to make our weapons.

"Maybe...there is something significant about it," Jake said.

"I hope so. It is bad enough to give him a knife, but one made from bone?" she shuddered.

"Well, maybe Taha Aki didn't want to leave him defenseless," Jake said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Remember what he said? How spirits were drawn to his power?"

She nodded.

"Well, if spirits were drawn to him then...why won't they be now?"

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter some bad things show up, drawn to Qahla and Qahla decides it is time for him to take over the tribe. What will happen? Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sins Of The Father

Chapter 6

A Blessing in Disguise

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to Stina whatever for the review.**

**This chapter some new monsters pop up to cause trouble and Billy reads from the book of Ephraim.**

Charlie had seen some gruesome things.

But this took the cake.

Two campers with their hearts removed from their chests.

The call had come in a few hours ago. The campers were a couple of kids who were supposed to meet up with some of their friends.

The same friends who found the bodies and were now being calmed down by his deputies.

Charlie tried not to look at them, the looks of horror on their face, the blood splattered on the ground, and their chests ripped open.

Charlie tried to keep his breakfast in his gut.

"Charlie?"

He turned and saw it was David, the medical examiner. He had been examining the bodies. Charlie never understood how people like David could look at a corpse for a profession.

"Yes, what have you learned?" Charlie asked, trying to be as strong as he could, he didn't want to set a bad example; he had to be strong, as they all did.

"Well...their hearts are gone."

Charlie froze. "What?"

"Their hearts have been ripped out of their chests Charlie. I found deep bruising on their arms. I think someone held them down and..."

David didn't finish, he didn't have to.

"Is that possible?" Charlie asked.

"Well, yeah. Whoever did it had to be strong, and whatever they used wasn't a simple knife," David said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"The bruises on their arms. Someone used both hands to pin them down, but it must have taken a third person to do the deed. But from what I have seen whatever was used was sharp like a knife, but it was too wide to even be like a butcher knife."

"How many people could have done this?" Charlie asked.

"Well...I can't be sure, three? Four? One to hold each of them and one to open them up. Maybe two?"

"That's not possible," Charlie said.

"Why?"

"Because. There are no other foot prints but the victims," Charlie said.

"But...there has to be other foot prints. Maybe the killers wiped their tracks clean?"

"No. Their prints would have crossed with the vic's. But none of their prints have been altered in any way."

"But how did they do that?" David asked.

"They couldn't have...unless they attacked them from the sky."

* * *

><p>Charlie meant to be humorous. But a part of him wondered how accurate he might actually be.<p>

"So you left him with the Cullens?" Sam asked frustration thick in his voice.

"Where else was I going to leave him?" Jake asked.

"In the rock where he should be," Sam said.

"Enough," Billy said.

Billy had returned from his trip with Charlie. Charlie had been called back early so they had to cut their trip short.

Billy, Sue and Sam and Jake were talking. They had told them all about Qahla and everything that happened with him. Billy knew nothing of any story about Taha Aki having a son who had such powers.

"Jake, maybe, it was not wise to leave him with the Cullen's," Sue said.

"The Cullen's are the only ones who might be able to help him. Their powers give them an edge that we do not have. If he starts to have another tantrum then Jasper can make him calm," Jake said.

"But he is a Quileute, it should be us watching over him not the Cullens," she said.

Jake sighed, now he knew where Leah got her stubbornness from.

"Regardless, this book may be the key to this boy's history. Let us stop bickering and get to the heart of the situation," Billy said.

He opened the book that sat on his table.

"To the Black who reads this," Billy read.

"My name is Ephraim Black. I do not know who will be reading this, maybe you my grandson Billy, or maybe someone else who is of my blood. I have written this in Quileute so no pale face may read it and learn our secrets, I am sure only one of our family can read this, after all, why would a Black not know how to read our tribe's language?"

Billy stopped to give Jake a stern look.

"I can at least speak it and understand it!" Jake said.

"Be nice if you could read it," Billy muttered.

He went back to reading.

"I am an old man now, I am the last wolf now, Levi and Quil are dead and I now I will soon join them. To be a leader can be a burden. Whether you are the chief of a small tribe or the leader of a pack of wolves, every decision you make affects the lives of those around you, and there will be times when you must do things you will later regret doing. It is the way of things I suppose, to be a leader means making the hard choices and the best you can do is try not to let your choices fill you with regret.

"I have no regrets, though the other elders and my fellow pack brothers think my treaty with the Cullen's insane. I do not regret that treaty, I have to hope even the cold ones can learn to regain their humanity that they can continue to forgo human blood. How can I condemn someone for trying to preserve life?

"No, I wish I could say I have no regrets, but as I prepare to meet my forefathers in the next world I cannot go to my grave without leaving something behind to tell of my deepest most kept secret. A secret no one else save myself and one other knows and by now who ever will read this book.

"Many years ago, after I made the treaty with the Cullens I was in my wolf form patrolling. I was by myself, I had sent Levi and Quil home and decided to finish by myself. It was that night when I caught the scent of another wolf. Another shifter like us. I followed the scent, determined to find out who had phased. We had no new vampires since the Cullen's so no one should have phased. I found the white wolf by the cliffs. He had been waiting for me, he had left his scent for me to find you see. I was shocked to find I could not hear his thoughts as was the usual norm with us wolves. But yet he was still able to speak to me."

"Must have been an alpha wolf," Sam said, "Jake and I can still communicate with one another."

Billy continued.

"Nothing could have prepared me for it, but the white wolf claimed he was..."

Billy's eyes went round as dinner plates.

"What? Who was it?" Jake asked.

"Taha Aki."

* * *

><p>Qahla woke up still snuggled in the bed.<p>

He could sense the Cullens downstairs. But he sensed another presence now; he focused and found there was a little girl in the house now. From what he sensed from her mind she was a daughter of one of the Cullen couples.

The door opened and Esme came walking in. "Hello Qahla," she said.

"Hello Esme," he said politely.

"Are you ready for your bath?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"What is a bath?"

As Qahla found out a bath was a magical device that shot cold or hot water from a metal trunk on the wall.

Esme filled it with this gooey substance and this white foamy stuff called bubbles appeared.

"This is amazing!" Qahla said delightfully as he sat in the tub. He had never felt water this warm and the bubbles smelled so nice!

Esme smiled. "Do you need held getting washed up?" she asked.

"No thank you, I can wash myself," he said.

"Okay. If you need any help call my name and I will be right up."

"Okay, thank you Esme," he said.

"Such a polite little boy," she cooed running her hand over his hair.

"_Poor thing, why must children suffer?"_ she thought

She left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Qahla liked Esme, she had such a pure and loving mind. She only knew him for little more than twelve hours and she was so caring and tender with him.

It made him think of his own mother.

His good mood fell then.

His mother was long since dead now. So was his father and all the other Quileute's.

He used his power and focused it on the water. A globe of water and suds rose from the tub and formed his mothers face. She really did look a lot like the girl from last night.

Qahla ran his hand over the watery image of his mothers face. He missed her so much, he had never went so long without having her near him.

His mother always did her best to make him happy, but it was not easy. The others were always so mean to him. How many times did she comfort him as he cried? How many times did she tell him they were only afraid of him because of his power?

Qahla thought for a moment. He did not know why he was in that rock, he did not know this was happening to him.

But he had to be strong now, his parents were gone and the others from the tribe were dead as well. But the tribe was still here, he was still the son of Taha Aki so that meant he had a duty to live up to.

He just wondered how long he had before the monsters showed up.

* * *

><p>"What!" they all shouted.<p>

"But Taha Aki is dead!" Sam said.

"The wolf must have been lying," Sue said.

Billy was silent, his face unreadable.

"The story goes after the third wife died Taha Aki left the tribe, never to be seen again. It does not say he died," Billy said.

"But why would he stay alive?" Sam asked. "I could not bear to live that long if Emily died."

Jake agreed with Sam. The idea of spending centuries without Nessie made his heart sink.

"Let me finish," Billy said.

"At first I did not believe him, there was no way Taha Aki was alive. But he shared his memories with me, I sensed the honesty and truth in his mind and I knew he was indeed the Great Wolf. We phased back to human and spoke. It was with the utmost honor and reverence that I felt to be meeting the greatest chief our tribe ever knew. Taha Aki told me he needed my help. At first I was perplexed at what help I could give him. Then he told me a story. He told me of a child called Qahla that had been born with great power. Power that threatened the tribe. Power that drew spirits and monsters to him like a flower calls to a bee.

"The tribe feared the child. They were afraid if he was allowed to grow his power would corrupt him and he would become a worse monster then Utlapa. But Taha Aki took pity on the child and used powerful magic to seal him inside a small stone. He showed it to me, it was black with the symbol of the wolf pack carved in white lines on it. He told me Qahla was still sealed inside the stone. His mind and body frozen in deep sleep. As long as he is in the stone his power can not leak out and draw spirits nor give them substance.

"He told me the only way to free Qahla was to let a single drop of blood fall on the stone and he would be released. He said if that would ever happen only the stone would be able to stop him. The stone resonates with his presence. The closer he is to it the hotter the stone becomes."

"Tell me about it, it burnt my floor," Jake said.

"Wait, why didn't he tell Ephraim Qahla was his son?" Sue asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he had other reasons for keeping it a secret," Jake said.

"Or maybe the boy is lying to us," Sam said.

Billy continued to read.

"Taha Aki said that after his wife died he traveled the world, trying to find a way to help cure the child or at least make it so he would no longer be a danger to himself or the world. But he had been unable to find a way. He told me he had returned to La Push to hide Qahla. He said he had a plan but he needed time. He said he needed to keep Qahla somewhere safe until the time was right. So he asked me to help him bury the stone someplace where no one could find it. Not even any of the future wolves. So I helped him. We put the stone in a series of boxes and hid it in a meadow outside the tribe. Some place where no one would find it.

"He left but not before he made me swear on my blood that I would never tell a single soul and of course I agreed. That was many years ago now and I kept my word. I know in doing this I may have broken my vow. But by the time you are reading this I will be dead so my vow will not matter. The reason I write this was because he never returned. All these years and he never contacted me in any way. As much as I hate to say it I believe Taha Aki was keeping something from me. I do not know what it was but I felt like there was more to the story then he was telling me. Now that I am close to death I wonder did he ever intend to come back? All these years dealing with the pain of his wife's death may have become too much to bear for him. Maybe he grew tired of caring for the boy and decided to let him continue to sleep undisturbed.

"Whatever the case I cannot die knowing there is a great and ancient power hidden away and leave you all unprepared. What if he is somehow freed? What if some idiot digs up the stone? I had to leave this book behind to warn you. Just in case. I have also left a map that will lead you to the stone. I don't know why our beloved chief never came back; I don't know what secrets he is holding about Qahla. But I do hope the child will remain unmolested by the world. I cannot begin to understand what it must be like to be burdened with such great power. I leave the next move to you my kin. As the leaders of the tribe it is your responsibility. My only regret is that now you must carry the burden of this secret as I did."

Billy finished reading. He closed the book and sat it down.

The room was quiet now.

"Well...now what?" Sue asked.

"Now you let me take over as chief of the Quileute's."

They all turned and saw Qahla standing in the room.

"Qahla? What are you-"

Jake began to speak but his phone began to ring. He saw it was the Cullen's house number and answered it.

"Jake, Qahla is missing!" Carlisle said.

"I know he is here," Jake said.

"We tried to track him but he gave us the slip. We lost his scent; it is like he flew away."

"It's okay, I will call you back," Jake said.

He shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

"That's one of those phone things isn't it?" Qahla asked.

"It's a cell phone. What are you doing here Qahla?" Jake asked.

"If the leaders of the Quileutes are meeting it is only right for me to attend to right?" Qahla asked.

He walked up to the table and sat down on the chair.

"How did you get away from the Cullen's?" Sam asked.

"I flew."

"Flew?"

Qahla nodded. "I turned into a bird and flew. I can turn into all kinds of animals. I heard from their thoughts the chief was coming back today. I wanted to meet with him so we can discuss tribe stuff." Qahla smiled at Billy and waved. "Hello."

"Greetings Qahla," Billy said with a smile.

"What do you mean now we let you be the chief?" Jake asked.

"I told you Jake. The right of leadership falls to me. I am the first born son of Taha Aki. It is both my right and responsibility to lead the tribe. It is all I have left now. Mother is gone, father is missing, everyone I ever knew is dead. All I have left now...are you all."

Qahla's eyes were filled with such sincerity and truth they were all touched by his words.

"You are all my family now; you are all I have left. And I want to bring pride to my parent's memory by being the man they wanted me to be. I want to use this monstrous power of mine to keep our people safe. Because now that I am free the monsters will be returning, they have already begun to kill."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Bella's father Charlie called them, he was asking them questions. There was a murder last night. A couple was killed in the woods, their hearts were removed. It was the Raven Mockers."

"The what?" Sam asked.

"Raven Mockers. They are evil spirits that look like a mix between men and ravens. They eat people's hearts to survive, they normally prefer to target the weak but if can they will target the strong if they can catch them off guard. My presence will have given them enough strength to rematerialize in the physical world."

"But Raven Mockers are Cherokee myth. Not ours," Sue said.

"All kinds of monsters were drawn to my power. They came from faraway lands to draw power from me. The tribe was constantly under attack. Many brave warriors died because of me. Father did his best but even he couldn't fight them all."

"What kind of monsters?" Billy asked.

"You know the stories. You know the things we feared before vampires. I can lend you my power. I have done it before. Please, help me protect the tribe."

Billy said nothing at first. Then his face broke into a broad smile. "Okay."

"What?" Jake, Sam and Sue said at the same time.

"Wow really? I figured you'd put up more of a fight," Qahla said.

"Dad!" Jake said.

"Qahla has a point. He is the rightful heir and we will need his assistance in dealing with these creatures. So I will stand down as chief and hand it over to you Qahla," Billy said.

Qahla turned his head to the side and gave Billy a deep look. "You are happy. You think this is perfect, it will make things easier for Jacob."

Jake stared at Qahla and then to his father, wondering what he meant.

"Oh, I am sorry!" Qahla said quickly. "Sometimes I hear people's thoughts and I accidentally blab things. Sorry!"

Billy smiled kindly. "It is okay young one. Now as your first act as chief of La Push and the Quileute tribe what would you like to do?"

Qahla put his finger to his mouth. "Oh...ummm...well, first thing is first. We need to call a meeting of all the wolves so they can welcome their new leader...then we can discuss what to do about the Raven Mockers and the other monsters."

"That sounds like a sound idea," Billy said.

"Can I talk to you outside dad?" Jake asked.

"Of course son," Billy said.

The two went outside, leaving Qahla with Sam and Sue. They shut the door behind them and Jake turned to his dad.

"What are you thinking? We can't let him be the chief; he is just a kid dad."

"I know Jake, but if he is as powerful as you say he is we cannot deny him. Besides, this may be a blessing, giving recent events."

"What do you mean? Is this about what he was talking about?" Jake asked.

Billy sighed. "Jake. Since you imprinted on Bella's daughter the other elders and I have had many discussions. You are my only son. The title of heir should fall to you. But now that you are connected to her and the Cullen's it causes a situation."

"What situation dad?" Jake asked.

"She will be immortal in less than a decade. And she won't be able to stay here forever. When the day comes when she must leave what will you do?"

Jake said nothing.

"We both know the second you imprinted on her all your loyalties shifted to her. If she was a normal human this would not be a problem. But fate chose different, Jake. The tribe needs a chief. The tribe needs someone who will do everything in his power to serve and protect it. Under normal circumstances this would be your birthright. But when the day comes when she must leave we both know you will follow."

Billy's eyes were sad but firm.

"But with Qahla as the new heir when the time comes for you to leave us, it will make the break a little less painful."

"Dad-"

"Jake, I know you have thought of this before. I know deep down you have dreaded the day when you will have to leave us. I know because I, too, have dreaded it. At least now you can leave knowing it is in capable hands. This way it will make things easier for all of us."

"Dad...I am sorry," Jake said feeling horrible. He had thought of this many times before, but he had never been brave enough to talk to his father about it.

"Don't be a fool son. You have done nothing wrong. Fate brought you and her together for a reason. Qahla's emergence may be a blessing."

Billy smiled, but it wasn't his normal smile. It was the kind of smile you gave to help lighten up a tense situation.

"All we can do now is prepare him for his role. And if things get too bad we still have the stone. Now let us go back inside, our little chief needs to know that we keep a lot of secrets now."

Billy wheeled himself back inside the house, Jake did not follow.

Jake was doing some serious thinking now. Was his father right? Could this be for the best?

When Jake phased he knew his fate was tied to the tribe for all eternity. He knew he would never be able to leave.

But then he imprinted on Nessie and he knew he would always be by her side.

Duty.

Imprinting.

The two were bound to come into conflict one day.

But now...maybe...maybe that did not have to happen.

**Fusedtwilight: So yeah, I got the idea for Raven Mocker's from the house of night series, but I promise more monsters will show up from Native American myth. Next chapter Taha Aki ask's a very old friend for help and the Quileute's go Raven Mocker hunting.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sins Of The Father

Chapter 7

The Oldest Of Friends

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. Thanks to Noble Korhedron and Stina whatever for the reviews. **

**This chapter Taha Aki asks an old friend for help and Qahla and the wolves hunt for some monsters.**

"And check mate."

It was a nice afternoon. An old Russian man sat with another man in a park. The man who won was small; about five foot six and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

The Russian was tall, burly and a face that would cause many to cringe in fear. He glared at the smaller man and you would think he was about to rip him limb from limb. But instead the old Russian just smiled. "You beat me again boy. You are very good," he said, his voice like a bear.

The smaller man shrugged. "I have had a long time to practice," he said.

The Russian laughed. "Ha ha, please. Everyone knows Russians are masters at chess. You must be having some Russian in you?"

The smaller shrugged. "What can I say; when you got it you got it."

The Russian shook his head chuckling. "I must be going now; my wife will kill me if I stay out all day playing chess. Take care; I will want a rematch soon."

"Take care." the smaller man said.

He rearranged the chess board. He heard someone come up behind him and he knew who it was.

"Hello Taha Aki," he said.

He turned to face Taha Aki. He was just as he remembered him. Old, powerful, wise and kind. Taha Aki smiled at him.

"Hello David, how are you?"

David shook his head. "I no longer use that name. I am Michael now."

"A new face gets a new name right?" Taha Aki asked.

"Of course. I am thinking about getting a new face and name. I am tired of being white. Maybe I will go for Asian next."

Taha Aki chuckled. "May I sit?"

"Be my guest."

Taha Aki took the Russian's seat across from Michael. "You are a very difficult man to find," he said.

"There is a reason for that. I like to mind my own business," Michael said pointedly.

"I know. But I am in need of your assistance," Taha Aki said seriously.

"Let me guess. Some idiot has freed Qahla?"

Taha Aki looked at him surprised. "How did you know?"

Michael laughed. "Please. You think that boy could run around and not cause some major waves? The creatures of the spirit world are stirring even now, drawing strength and gathering to his location. Besides, you are not wearing the stone around your neck. You treated that thing like it was your first born son."

"It was my first born son."

Michael waved his hand. "Details."

Taha Aki ran his hand through his hair. "Yes. He was freed. I was on my way to deal with it but I decided to seek you out first. I am working on a little project and it requires my full attention."

Michael noticed a look in Taha Aki's eyes he had not seen before. A look of hope.

"You have found a way to cure him?" Michael asked.

Taha Aki reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Michael. Michael examined the paper with a frown. "This is some serious magic. Where did you find it?"

"Here and there," Taha Aki said.

"Taha Aki, this is very dangerous. One little error and you could cause a catastrophe of biblical proportions. Are you really going to risk so many lives for one single child?"

"I made a promise many years ago. I will not stop until I give him what he deserves. A happy normal life."

Michael handed him the paper back. "That boy can never have a normal life Taha Aki. He is marked for all time." Michael's face fell and a look of supreme sorrow filled his eyes. "He cannot escape his fate. None of us can."

"Tell me, how goes your search for a way to die?" Taha Aki asked.

Michael glared at him. "If I found a way do you think I would be here now?"

"I know. Tell me, why do you keep looking old friend?" Taha Aki asked gently.

"You know why I look," Michael said bitterly.

"Even after all this time?"

Michael glared at him. He picked up the king piece and rolled it in his hand. "What else am I to do? I have all the time in creation. But when I found the tree...no, when I stumbled upon it. It was a fluke. A chance so random it is ridiculous I found the damn thing. But it is my only hope."

"Exactly, this is my only hope. With this I will fulfill my obligation. My life's mission will be completed."

Michael put the kind piece back on the board. "But this would alter your tribe forever, what right do you have to do such a thing? You are no longer the chief."

"It will benefit the tribe. And like you I am tired of waiting old friend. I have a small window and precious little time, I was hoping he would remain untouched until I was ready. I can't imagine how they found him."

"You want to know what I think?" Michael asked.

"Of course."

"I think you planned this."

"Excuse me?"

"Please. Why else would you separate yourself from him? I think it was the guilt. The guilt at how long you kept him sealed away, the guilt of all the failures. It was just too much for you. So you came up with a plane so you could keep him safe but leave a major possibility for him to be freed. You didn't have the balls to free him yourself because you didn't want to have to tell him he was sealed away for centuries, that his mother was dead and his whole life was gone. It is a very crafty plane."

It was Taha Aki's turn to glare at Michael now.

"You over step yourself."

"Whatever," Michael said rolling his eyes.

"I came here to ask for your help. I can trust no one else with such a task."

"I am touched," Michael said dryly.

"So will you help me? For old times' sake?"

Michael looked at him. Michael may have the body of a young man, but his soul was old. Ancient actually. Taha Aki was still uncomfortable looking into those ancient eyes of the immortal.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Wasn't like I was doing anything. It has been a while since I had an adventure. Besides, someone should watch your back and make sure you don't screw this up."

"That's the spirit!" Taha akli said with a smile.

"But we must hurry. By now some spirits will have manifested. And unlike the vampires they won't care about staying in the dark to the mundy's."

Taha Aki's face turned hard. "My son's will protect him."

"I hope. Because these are not vampires they are facing. These are creatures who think and act on a different level," Michael said.

"Then we best hurry."

They got up and left, leaving the chess board on the table. It would be there waiting for him when he returned.

Michael felt a little anticipation. He had not been kidding when he said he was bored. He wanted some fun and Taha Aki would help him achieve just that.

* * *

><p>"Greetings my fellow warriors! I am Qahla! Son of Taha Aki and your chief! Bow before my magnificence!"<p>

No one bowed. Both packs had been called and even the Cullens had been called to join. They had told everyone how Billy let Qahla be in charge. Suffice it to say no one was impressed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Paul asked.

Qahla frowned. "I was hoping for more awe and wonder but I will give you all a moment to get charged up."

"We can't let him be the chief, he is a kid," Jared said.

"Yeah, what right does he have to take over?" Embry asked.

Qahla sighed. "Look, I am the first born son of Taha Aki, so it is my right to lead the tribe."

"But your just a little boy barely out of his diapers," Paul said.

Qahla glared at him. "And you sir are an ass!"

There was a sound of cloth's tearing and at first everyone assumed Paul had phased into a wolf. Instead, much to their shock, Paul had transformed into...a donkey.

"Whoops...sorry, that happens sometimes," Qahla said rubbing the back of his head.

He waved his hand and Paul transformed back into his human form. "What the hell!" he said shocked at what just happened.

"Dude! Awesome!" Emmett said.

Paul glared at Emmett, wishing he could phase and rip him to pieces.

"How is he able to do that?" Jared asked.

"He is a transformer," Billy said.

"A what?" Collin asked.

Billy sighed. Young kids today, when will they read a book?

"In all Native American tribes there exist beings that have amazing transformation powers, whether they transform themselves or others into animals or objects, or even creating life from nothing. Q'Wati the creator turned a pair of wolves into the first Quileute's."

"He also reads minds, controls the weather and draws in spirits," Edward said.

"Yes, about these spirits, Qahla, maybe you should tell them what you told us," Jacob said.

"Right. Okay everyone, sadly, my power has a habit of drawing in supernatural creatures. Our friends the Cullen's feel the pull as I am sure you do."

The Cullens and wolves looked at one another. They all felt a pull to Qahla.

"Qahla, has your power ever attracted our kind before?" Carlisle asked.

Qahla shook his head. "No, until yesterday I never met a vampire before."

"Could your power make us stronger as well?"

"Is there a reason for these questions?" Sue asked.

"Since we met Qahla my family and I have felt...more lively, rejuvenated. In fact those of us who have supernatural talents have shown to have their powers increased."

"It is true," Edward said. "I can hear thoughts from further away and I am starting to be able to actually hear past thoughts as well."

"Alice and I are affected as well," Jasper said.

"I have been getting more visions from further into the future," Alice said.

"Then is it a good idea you be here?" Sam asked.

"_I do not like the idea of them getting more powerful."_

Qahla narrowed his gaze on Sam, having heard his thoughts. In fact many of those present were having the same thoughts and Qahla was going to have none of it.

"Listen all of you. The Cullens are our allies. They have honored our truce and treated us with nothing but respect. I am ashamed to know how you have treated them. So what they are vampires. At least they are trying to not kill. At least they are trying to be human. At least they spend every second of their lives fighting their natural instincts. At least they are trying to better themselves. What right do any of you have to judge them? In fact, as you're chief I am absolving the treaty line."

The air was silent as the grave.

"WHAT!"

The wolves and Cullens all yelled.

"I see no harm in allowing the Cullens on our land. They have been nothing but hospitable to me. They even let me in their home knowing I was dangerous. Unlike the rest of you who treated me like a monster."

"Well, with the levitating and the hurricane and the glowing yellow eyes we were kind of freaked out," Quil said.

Qahla blushed and looked away. "I was in shock so sue me."

"You can't just absolve the treaty line!" Sam said.

"Yes I can, I am the chief now. The Cullens have always honored the truce...unlike you mister let's attack and kill them and an innocent human girl because she is pregnant with a vampire baby."

The sky began to darken with thunder clouds.

"I know your type all too well. Self-righteous men who act all virtuous and fair but you will quickly kill what you don't understand because you are nothing more than a scared little man."

Qahla's eyes flashed yellow, with the promise of violence.

"So let me make one thing clear Sam. I am in charge now. I have more power than any vampire you have ever faced and I have a bad temper. So I suggest you step off and let me run things the way I want to run them or I will turn you into a wolf for the rest of your life...got it?"

A cold thread of fear washed over Sam. He had faced an entire army of newborns and the most powerful coven in the world. He had faced certain doom more times than he could count and never before had he felt such fear in his life. He knew Qahla was serious, he knew if he wasn't careful this child would follow on his threats.

He bowed his head to Qahla. "Yes, I am sorry."

Qahla smiled, the light died in his eyes and the weather returned to normal. "Okay. So, as I was saying. The treaty line is absolved. The Cullens may come into our territory as often as they wish. Provided of course they mean no ill harm."

"I thank you for the offer. And of course the packs are both welcome to our land as well. But I think for now we will keep to our side, it will take time for both of us to get used to the line no longer existing."

"Of course. My loyal subject Jacob has imprinted on your Nessie. You are family now."

"Who said I was your subject?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Maybe not now, but you will be soon," Qahla said.

"What are you psychic?" Jake asked.

"Kind of. Sometimes I know things before they happen and I have a feeling you and me are going to be real close soon Jacob."

Jake knew the look on Qahla's face real well. It was the look of certainty Alice got when she saw the future.

"Let us proceed with the matter at hand," Billy said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well anyway. Last night some humans were killed. It was Raven Mockers."

"What are Raven Mockers?" Brady asked.

"There creatures from the Cherokee stories. They are not ours," Embry said.

"True. But my power drew in spirits from all over. Even from faraway lands. Just being close to me they gain power and substance. Now that I am back my power is calling to all the old spirits and bringing them back into the mortal world. Raven Mocker's are hald-men, half-raven creatures. They use their long sharp beaks to rip open a person's chest and devour their hearts. Normally they prefer to attack the weak. Sick people or the elderly. But if there are enough of them they will hunt as a flock and attack a stronger victims."

"Can they be killed?" Jake asked.

"Oh yes. Father was able to kill a whole flock all by himself. They are not as fast as vampires. But their beaks are really sharp and they can be a pain if there are a lot of them. Ripping of their heads or tearing them apart works."

"You said they like to hunt the weak right?" Jake asked.

Qahla nodded.

"Well...I think I have a plane."

Jake looked at Quil. "But I don't think some of us will like it."

* * *

><p>Later that night Old Quil slept in his bed.<p>

He had been in the hospital for food poisoning and in his old age it had almost killed him.

But The Atera men were stubborn and did not die easily. Old Quil was allowed to finally come home and was on a strict schedule of bed rest.

He was still so weak...still so vulnerable.

Why they even left his window open. Anyone or anything could just come in and try and hurt him. Kill him even.

"So easy," a sinister voice whispered.

Something black and slick flew into the room. It was half the size of a grown man. It's body was covered in black feathers and it's neck was long and snake like. It had a pair of arms that had hands with razor sharp claws. It's feet were bird like but with five didgits. It's head was that of a raven, its beak was long and sharp. Despite the beak it spoke perfect English.

"So foolish these puny humans. Leaving their windows open," the creature crackled.

It took a deep breath and almost gagged.

"Pfff, smells like stinky wolf in here. I will be quick and devour this old man and get far from this horrid stench."

The Raven Mocker landed on the bed. Its black eyes filled with an evil hunger. "I like young hearts better, but I will take what I can get."

The Raven out his clawed hand on the old man's shoulder so he could roll him on his back. When he did he was in for a nasty shock. Instead of the wrinkled old face of Old Quil, he met the young happy grin of Quil the fifth.

"Hi," Quil said.

His hand shot out and wrapped around the creatures neck. It shrieked an inhuman scream and tried to claw at Quil. Quil slammed the creatures head into the metal of the bed post. Knocking it out.

"Alright, you can all come out now," Quil said.

Seth and Embry slid from under the bed, Jake who was holding Qahla, who was dressed in war paint and holding his bone knife ready stepped out of the closet.

"Good job Quil. You have captured the monster," Qahla said.

"I thought you said they hunt in flocks?" Embry said.

"If they hunt stronger prey yes. But Raven Mockers are greedy creatures, they hate sharing hearts. But I know this one is part of a greater body. We must interrogate him. Quick, fetch me some rope."

A few minutes later they sat in Quil's back yard.

Old Quil was really at Billy's. Jake had formed a plane to use Old Quil as bait. Quil had almost punched his friend, but then Jake said they could just make it look like Quil was Old Quil.

Being his grandson and sleeping in his bed would have fooled the Raven Mocker into thinking they were one in the same.

The Raven Mocker was tied up with rope. The Wolves stared at the odd creature, never before seeing something so bizarre.

Qahla had seen stranger so he was not as shocked. He raised his hand and a small dark cloud formed over the Raven Mocker's head. Rain fell from the small cloud, waking the beast up.

It opened its eyes and glared at them. "You tricked me you scum sucking motherless maggot eating pieces of wolf shit!" the creature roared.

"And I thought Leah had a foul mouth," Seth said.

"Where is the rest of your flock little Raven Mocker?" Qahla asked.

The Raven Mocker glared at Qahla and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the great power of Quleute land. Or should I say cursed power?"

"I am Qahla Aki, the chief of this tribe and land. You will answer me when I ask you a question. Where is your flock?"

"What flock?" the Raven Mocker asked.

"I know you did not migrate from the spirit world alone. Where are the other Raven Mockers?"

"Like I'd tell you."

Jake took a step forward. "If I were you, I would answer his questions bird brain."

The Raven Mocker smiled (which should have been impossible seeing as how he had a beak)

"Go ahead, kill me. My physical form will be destroyed, but my spirit will return to the spirit world and I will simply cross back over. I do not fear you."

"No? What about me?"

Qahla's eyes began to glow yellow. The Raven Mocker stared at him in horror when he felt him probe his mind.

"Nooo...you are just a human! You...nnnhh...can't...ughhh...read me!"

"I am not human beast...far from it," Qahla said coldly.

He continued to look through the beasts mind. He got all kinds of images. All horrific and bloody. All showing many of the monsters victims. Others were of him flying in the air.

Reading the beasts mind was tricky and sickening. It's mind was not like human minds. It was more primal, more savage.

But he found what he wanted.

"The Raven Mockers are hiding up in the mountains in some caves. We can attack them tonight."

The Raven Mocker was breathing heavily. Qahla had not handled his mind gently. But then his body started to shake as he started to laugh.

"Yes, go on you foolish boy! Go to my brothers and sister, make them stronger! Just as you have made me stronger!"

His body began to shake but it was like he was having a seizure. Then in an explosion of flesh and feathers the Raven Mocker grew to be over six feet tall. It had fangs in its beak, sharp vicious things, it's body was well muscled now. It was like someone had fed him a load of super-steroids.

"Fools! You should have killed me! Being so close to this child for so long allowed me to absorb enough power to give me the strength to kill you all! Now I will devour this brat and become so powerful I will bring a new age for the Raven Mocker's!"

Jake and the others got ready to phase. But Qahla just stared at the newly powered Raven Mocker. Not impressed.

"Sorry, I think I would give you heart burn."

His eyes flashed with fire and here was an explosion of fire and light. Jake and the others held their hands over their eyes from the flash of extremely bright light.

When they put their hands down they saw the Raven Mocker was now a smoldering pile of ash on the ground.

"Holy shit!" Embry said.

Qahla turned to face them, his eyes still glowing like little yellow suns. "Summon the others, we will hunt them tonight."

Jacob reached into his pocket and called Sam. He told him to meet them, that the plane worked and they knew where the nest was. After seeing Qahla torch the Raven Mocker, he was beginning to see why his ancestors were scared of him.

* * *

><p>Taha Aki and Michael sat on a bus heading for Forks.<p>

They had to pick up some of Michale's things before they got on the bus. Michael always traveled light so they didn't have to grab many things.

He was now looking in a book of names. Trying to find one he wanted to be called.

"Find anything?" Taha Aki asked.

"No, I have been called all these names at one time or another. I really am old, if I can't even chose a name I haven't been called before." he let out a sigh and put his book away.

"What about your first name? The one you were born with?" Taha Aki asked.

No one knew what Michael's true name was. The name he started life with when he was born. Michael told no one what it was, it added to the mystery of who and what Michael really was.

"And give everyone power over me? I think not," he said.

"You really believe in the old stories of how names having power?" Taha Aki asked.

"I have seen it and used it many times old friend. The Egyptians were smart. The mothers would give their children two names. There was the name they would share with others and the secret name that only they and Isis would know."

"A lot of good it did them in the end," Taha Aki said darkly.

Michael waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Everything comes to an end sooner or later."

"That is what I am hoping for," Taha Aki said.

"As am I," Michael said.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"You were right by the way," Taha Aki said somberly.

"Hmm?"

"About me planning this. You were right...all these years of failing to find a way to strip him of his curse, to turn him into a normal human child...I couldn't take it anymore. With each year the rock grew heavier and heavier around my neck as my shame grew. I wanted to release him. But I was too afraid. Afraid and ashamed. How could I let him out and tell him I tricked him into a rock and he had spent centuries in it? That while he slept his mother died and the world left him behind? All because I thought I could find him a cure? I failed him Michael and I could not bear to tell him. So I came up with a plane that would leave it to chance for him to be freed. I am a fool. I have put so many lives at risk because I was a coward."

"Well one good thing came out of it," Michael said.

"What's that?" Taha Aki asked.

"After all this time you can finally see him again."

Taha Aki smiled. "I don't think he will recognize me. I am an old man now."

"Lucky you," Michael said.

"Please, being old sucks. My joins are sore and my muscles ache and I have trouble...doing private stuff," Taha Aki said with a frown.

"Constipation?" Michael asked.

"Yep."

"It isn't easy being young. No one takes you seriously; young people are so rash and run head first into trouble. What's the point of being young forever? Sure, not dying sounds good on paper but where it the challenge? Without the risk of uncertain death life becomes stagnant. Pointless even. I can accomplish anything I desire because I have all the time in creation. I never have to feel fear, doubt, uncertainty or ever worry my life will end before my goals are fulfilled. All the while the world grows older, people I know and hate wither and die, civilizations crumble, god's are born and fade and in the end I am the only one who remains."

"How do you keep from going insane?" Taha Aki asked.

"What makes you think I am not insane?" Michael asked.

Taha Aki was quiet for a moment. There was a question he had been wanting to ask Michael, or David, or whatever name he went by. A question he feared the answer to.

"Michael...could Qahla be immortal?"

Michael shrugged. "Hard to say, I never met him so I can't say. But from what you have described of his regenerative powers and how quickly his powers are advancing I would not be surprised. But do not despair old friend. I am sure his immortality is not as powerful as mine though. Everything can die...some things take longer than others."

"How long have you been waiting to die?" Taha Aki asked.

"Hard to say for sure exactly when I desired to die. Sometime after the written word I guess."

Taha Aki chuckled. "Good joke."

Taha Aki never asked Michael his exact age. He knew he was older then he was but that was all he knew besides a few odd references. Taha Aki wasn't sure of his exact age. Sometimes he didn't think Michael knew either.

"Who's joking," Michael said.

"But...no one is that old," Taha Aki said.

"Really?" Michael said with a smirk.

Taha Aki stared at him, trying to understand how someone could be that old.

"What? That is the point of being immortal right? To never die right?"

"But...to be that old, I can't imagine the things you have seen and done."

Michael looked at him darkly. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

* * *

><p>Qahla sat on top of Jake as he ran for the mountains.<p>

Qahla was enjoying riding on Jacob as they ran at full wolf speed.

"_This is just like when I was little and father used to let me ride on his back!"_ he said mentally.

Jake, Embry, Quil and Seth headed for the caves. Sam and some of his pack followed. The others were back in La Push keeping a look out for other Raven Mockers. Leah had wanted to come but Jake had her stay with the pups.

Jake and Sam did not like the idea of leaving the new wolves behind without someone older to look after them.

Jake had not shared what happened with the Raven Mocker with Sam. Sam knew it was dead but he didn't tell him it was Qahla that had roasted him like a Thanksgiving day Turkey.

"_What is a Thanksgiving day?" _Qahla asked.

"_Stop reading my mind Qahla," _Jake said.

"_Stop thinking so I don't have to hear you," _he said. _"Why are you so unnerved about what I did?"_

"_Because it was not natural."_

"_You transform into a giant vampire killing wolf but I am not scared of you."_

"_But you are a kid. You shouldn't be killing at all."_

"_The other younger wolves are only a few years older than me but you expect them to kill vampires as easily as you do."_

"_It is our mission in life to kill vampires."_

"_Says who?"_

"_It is why we exist."_

"_No, you exist because my father was betrayed by a friend. You exist because a wolf shared it's body with a human spirit. You exist because my dad had lots and lots of kids. Vampires didn't show up until later."_

"_It is different okay."_

"_Because to you vampires are not real people."_

"_That is not the case!" _Jake snapped.

Qahla chuckled. _"You don't have to get snippy Jake. You may have imprinted on the Cullen's little girl and you may be more friendly with them. But you still view vampires as dead corpses. You should hear what the others feel about them."_

"_It's just how things are Qahla, we hunt vampires and protect the tribe."_

"_So why is me killing the Raven Mocker any different from you or the others killing a vampire?"_

"_Because children are not supposed to kill! Sam tries to keep the new wolves at home where they belong! Children are not supposed to kill! It is the older generation who protects the younger generation!"_

Qahla was silent for a moment. _"I am sorry Jake. I am still trying to understand this new time I find myself in. In my days everyone had to pull their own weight even the children. In the old days a girl was a woman when she bled her first woman's blood and a boy was a man when he made his first kill. No one had it easy, not even my father. He was so skinny compared to you wolves. You are all so fat compared to him."_

"_Hey! We're not fat!" _Quil said.

"_No offense Quil. Back in the old days it was harder to find food then it is now. Now all you have to do is drive to a store and buy something. In my days we hunted deer and whales and sometimes it was hard to find food so sometimes we had to go without."_

"_I understand what you are saying Qahla. I am still trying to get used to the fact you come from a different era as well. We both have some adjusting to do."_

Qahla wrapped his arms tighter around Jake's neck.

"_I wish my father was here. You would have liked him Jake. He was so nice and kind. No matter how bad things got he never gave up hope. He could always find a good thing in something bad. But I know he will be back for me."_

"_Is it a feeling you have?"_

"_No. My father would never just leave me. I know he will come back for me. He always comes back. Always."_

Taha Aki and Michael stepped off the bus.

They stared at a sign. It read.

* * *

><p>La Push Reservation<p>

It had a picture of a wolf pack running through the woods on it.

"Home again, home again, jiggity-jig eh Taha Aki?" Michael asked.

Taha Aki was silent.

"You sense it too, don't you?" Michael asked.

"Yes. He has been freed. I was hoping he was still in the rock," Taha Aki said. "When we hid him away I placed the rock in a number of box's I placed charms on. In the rock his power won't bleed out but it can still attract certain beings with a special sense for mystical energy. I knew when they opened the box mystics and shamans would sense him, but I can sense the raw power, I can feel it calling to me, pulling me in."

"Then we need to hurry. He is moving at a very fast speed to the mountains. I sense something evil up there and I hate to think what will happen if he stays around it to long," Michael said.

"Why would he be going towards it?" Taha Aki asked.

Michael was silent for a moment as he focused his mental powers on Qahla. It was difficult because of his overwhelming aura and how fast he was going.

"I can't get a clear read on him...but I am sensing multiple minds...all connected...there is mixture of human and animal energies...shifters...wolves."

"So they accidentally released him," Taha Aki said.

"Boy, you are going to have a lot of explaining to do," Michael chuckled.

Taha Aki sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Well, we best hurry up and get their before they get themselves in trouble," Michael said. "Let's go into the woods and you can phase and carry me."

Taha Aki gave him an indignant look.

"What? Us mere mortals can only go so fast. Now get your old lazy ass in gear."

"But you're not mortal."

"So. Doesn't mean I can run a million miles an hour. I do have the body of a human."

"What about a transportation spell?"

"Who do I look like? Harry Potter?"

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter the wolves fight the Raven Mockers and Taha Aki has a reunion with his son.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sins of the Father

Chapter 8

Reunion

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. Thanks to Pink Star Art, , Noble Korhedron, and TheHotPinkRose for the reviews. **

**This chapter the wolves go fight some Raven Mockers and Taha Aki makes his triumphant return. **

Deep in the Mountains of Washington a flock of Raven Mockers gathered.

There were over ten of them. They had started a fire and gathered to share hearts and tell stories.

The wolves watched hidden from behind rocks and boulders. Careful not to make a sound.

They watched with fascinated disgust as the beasts gleefully tore at the hearts they had gathered.

"_These things are sick!" _Jared said.

"_Where did they get all these hearts?"_

"_Leah have you found anything?" _Jake asked Leah.

"_Yeah, some poor bastards who were camping out, they got them in their sleep. I just got a call from mom. Three more people were killed outside a bar."_

_"We need to kill these things and now," _Seth said.

"You're right, we do!" Qahla said.

Before the wolves could stop him Qahla stepped from behind the boulder.

"Attention all Raven Mockers!" Qahla called.

The Raven Mockers stopped their feast to look at Qahla.

"As the rightful heir to Quileute land I demand you all leave at once and cease your activities at once!"

He had his hands on his hips and gave them the same serious expression his father would give when he was talking to the chiefs of the Hoh and Makah or when he had to be the leader for the tribe.

Sadly, the Raven Mockers were not impressed. All they saw was a small boy in a deer skin kilt with badly drawn war paint trying to be a grown up.

At least they were amused.

"Look at that brothers! What fools these mortals be!"

"Yes, all alone, thinking he can fight monsters!"

"Like he is some big bad spirit warrior!"

The Raven Mockers continued to mock Qahla. Qahla just stood there, his anger and irritation at the beasts grew with each second that passed.

"Alright! Attack my warriors!"

The wolves sprung from behind their boulders and rocks. When the Raven Mockers saw the wolves they stopped laughing and tensed with fright.

"Quick brothers! Flee!"

They spread their wings and before the wolves could catch them they flew into the sky.

"Oh no you don't!" Qahla yelled.

He waved his arms and a powerful gust of winds sent the Raven Mockers plummeting from the sky.

"Mother help us!" one of them yelled.

"_Mother?" _the wolves thought.

"Mother?" Qahla said.

A deep bird like shriek came from the cave. "Who dares attack my children?" a voice growled.

The earth trembled as something big moved from within the cave.

"_Qahla...how big can these things get?" _Jake asked.

"...Remember the one I killed? Remember how big he turned?"

"_Yeah."_

"Bigger then that."

* * *

><p>Michael road on Taha Aki's back as they ran to the mountains.<p>

It had been a long time since he had ridden a shifter. He almost forgot how thrilling it could be. There were times he envied the supernatural beings. The natural speed and strength they wielded...that and how easy they could die.

He had been decapitated, poisoned, stabbed, clubbed, drowned, burned, asphyxiated, starved, incinerated, crushed, shot, electrocuted, ripped to shreds and of course mutilated. And he was still standing.

Being immortal sucked.

He sensed something was going down at the cave. They were closer now so he could scan the minds more easily. He knew for sure Qahla was with the wolves, he knew they had attacked a nest of Raven Mockers...oh and now big ma ma was coming out to play.

He was so busy focusing on the top of the mountain he forgot he was not the only one in the area who could sense minds.

He sensed Qahla's mind touch his in the way only another telepathic mind could. He sensed his curiosity and puzzlement and he pulled back.

The boy needed to keep his mind on what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>A massive bird head came out of the cave, followed by a body.<p>

It looked like a normal Raven Mocker, only she was ten feet tall and had a pair of bare naked breasts.

"_Gross!"_

"_Nasty!"_

"_Bird boobs ewww!"_

These thoughts went around all around the wolves minds. They had seen some nasty things in their lives, but a sagging pair of raven breasts definitely made the top three list.

Qahla himself was rather disgusted but for a moment he was distracted when he thought he sensed another foreign mind touch his. But then it disappeared and he decided it was better to focus on the danger in front of him.

The giant mother Raven Mocker looked at the wolves and they backed up, not wanting to get any where close to that giant beak.

"Whats this? Little wolves are harassing my chicks?"

Qahla spoke, not feeling so brave now. "I am Qahla, leader of the Quileute tribe, I demand you and your brood leave at once."

The mother Raven Mocker looked at him and laughed, which sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"So you are the power that drew us in?" she asked.

"Not intentionally."

"Doesn't matter. Your power calls to us boy, it feeds us, making us strong. Even now I feel new power running through my body. I wasn't the only one who crossed over and I won't be the last one either."

Jake noticed the smaller Raven Mockers had grown a bit bigger. He remembered what the last one said about how being so close to Qahla made him so strong and he was thinking they should attack now. But then Qahla went and said something that really pissed off the mother.

"Then I will do to them that I did to your son. I will incinerate them as well!" Qahla said.

The mother gave him a look that made him want to wet himself. "You did what?"

"That's right. I turned your baby boy into-he looked at Jake-A thanksgiving day turkey!"

"_We're _dead," Jake said.

The mother spread her wings and raised her razor sharp claws.

"I will devour you and suck on your marrow you filthy Quileute bastard!"

Qahla glared at her, his eyes burned yellow. "I always hated being called that."

He raised his hand and a stream of fire shot from his palm at the mother. She shrieked in pain and covered her face.

"Children! Help me!"

The smaller Raven Mockers flew at the wolves. In the time the mother and Qahla had been talking they had been soaking in his power. They were much taller and stronger now, they were confidant they could fight these mangy wolves.

Two went flying at Qahla but he raised his arms and flung them at the two. They went flying back, thrown by the power of his mind.

But while he focused on them the mother attacked. Her claw shot forward and before he could react a claw the size of a butcher knife pierced his chest.

"_Qahla!" _Jake yelled.

He clamped down on the head of a Raven Mocker and ripped it's head off. He ran to Qahla, leaping at the mother. Her other hand shot forward and missed him but nicked his cloths and the rock, which he had been carrying around with him in case Qahla had another temper tantrum fell and landed next to Qahla who was still pinned by the mothers claws.

It glowed black and white and Qahla looked at it, hoping it did not touch him. Jake had kept it wrapped in tin-foil so it wouldn't burn through his cloth's though it still burned hot.

Jake landed on the mothers face and began to claw and bite at it. He missed her eyes but he scratched her face up good. She swung her head to the side and tossed him in the air.

The rest of the pack was having some difficulty with the Raven Mockers. They grew in power by the second. Their claws got sharper and their reflexs got quicker. Even their wounds healed quicker.

But the wolves had been around Qahla longer then these monsters and even they had been affected by his power. They had noticed how much faster they were. How all their wolf traits were stronger.

It was tricky fighting the Raven Mockers because they could fly. Every time the wolves tried to grab them with their jaws the damn things would fly out of reach, then they would attack from the sky, aiming for their backs with their sharp talons.

As Jake landed on the ground the mother turned to Qahla.

"With your power I will fill the sky's with my offspring. Your not much, but you'll make a decent snack."

She opened her mouth wide and shot forward to devour him in one bite.

Qahla used his mind to cause the rock to hover in the air. "Eat this!" he yelled.

He tossed it at her open mouth. It was still burning hot. It landed in her mouth and he eyes bugged out of her head.

"Agghhh! Hawt, hawt!" she screeched.

Her beak opened and clamped shut a few times. Qahla grabbed her talons and sent a powerful jolt of lightning through them into her.

The shock of the electricity caused the mother to release him from her talons and she stumbled back. She spat out the rock on a boulder and glared at Qahla.

"You are so dead!"

Before she could move forward the sound of a drum beat filled the air. From behind a boulder Michael appeared with a small drum. He began to speak in another language. The Raven Mockers stared at him in fright.

Qahla knew why. The strange pale face was speaking words of power. He was saying a spell.

"No!" the mother yelled.

She lunged at the stranger but before she could attack him he finished the spell. All the Raven Mockers screamed their bird like scream and vanished in black smoke.

"Well, that was easy," the stranger said looking bored.

"_Who the hell is that?"_ Quil asked.

Jake had phased and despite the massive tear in his paints he put them on. He ran over to Qahla, hoping he was okay.

But Qahla was okay, his wounds would have killed a normal human, but he was unscathed thanks to his power.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"I've been through worse, believe me. Your sister was very good at breaking every bone in me with her car," Qahla said with a smile.

The other wolves and phased and put their clothes on. They watched as the stranger walked over to the black rock and picked it up, he inspected it with an angry frown.

"Will you look at this!" he yelled.

He showed the wolves the deep cracks that had formed on the rock. "Do you lot have any idea how long it took me to make this? Do you know how rare these things are?"

"Who are you?" Sam asked, not impressed by the stranger.

"My name, for now until I find a better one is Michael. I came here as a favor to Taha Aki."

"My father!" Qahla shouted jumping up.

Jake stared at him amazed. A few moments ago he had been skewered by giant raven claws but there was not a scratch on him.

"Yes. I have a history with him. He sensed you were released and asked me for help," Michael said looking at the rock.

"How did you do that?" Embry asked.

"Oh that was a basic spell the Cherokee's used to banish the Raven Mocker's. Their back in the spirit world now. I sent them so far in it will be a while before they can come back so don't worry about them...for now at least."

"My father! Where is my father!"

"Right here Qahla."

Qahla turned. A man sat on a boulder. The wolves were shocked to see him as he had appeared without them noticing. At first Jake thought he saw his father. The man looked a lot like Billy. Only he was more trim and he had longer hair that was covered in white streaks from age. Like billy his eyes spoke of age and wisdom, but their was an aura of power and authority that made Jake want to roll over in submission to the old man.

Jake was not the only one feeling it. All the wolves felt a strong urge to submit to the old man. There was a power of him, both literal and metaphorical.

They had no doubt in their minds he was the first. The great chief. Taha Aki.

Qahla stared at Taha Aki in shock. "Father? Is it really you?"

Taha Aki smiled. "It is I. I have grown into an old man my son."

Taha Aki got off the boulder and said something in Quileute. Jake may not be able to read his language but Billy had spoken it enough times to know he called Qahla little sun.

Qahla's name translated to sun in Quileute.

Qahla's eyes began to mist with tears and he ran towards Taha Aki. "Father!" he yelled.

He jumped at Taha Aki who caught him in the air and swung him around. The great old wolf had tears in his eyes as well. This was the first time he had seen his child in many centuries.

"Father! I knew you would come back, you always come back, even death couldn't stop you before!" Qahla cried.

"There, there little sun, I am here now."

Qahla looked at Taha Aki, his lips quivered, his face thick with tears. "But mother and the others...they are gone."

"I know," Taha Aki said sadly, "it is just us now."

Qahla hugged his father tightly and cried. The sky which had been cloudless turned dark with clouds and soon it began to rain.

Taha Aki looked up, already knowing it was a reaction to Qahla's mood.

Michael hated to ruin the moment between father and son but he needed to show Taha Aki the problem. He walked over to the old chief and showed him the cracked rock.

"It's broke, it won't be able to hold him now," he said.

"Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, it will take some time though. I was hoping we could seal him again and give it some time for his power to wain from the area but now..."

"I understand."

Taha Aki sat Qahla on the ground, but held on to his hand. He turned to the wolves, a bright smile on his face, his eyes twinkled with warmth and wisdom.

"Hello my sons, I am Taha Aki and I have returned."

The wolves said nothing, they just stared at Taha Aki amazed.

After all, what would you say to your maker if you met him?

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning but the Black house was a filled to the brim with people.<p>

All the elders, Billy, Sue and even Old Quil still recovering from his food poisoning were there. Even the imprints save Claire were there, having heard the stories they had to come as well.

And all the wolves of both packs were there of course.

They had started a huge bonfire and stared at Taha Aki. Qahla sat next to him on his right and Michael sat on his left. Qahla watched Taha Aki's every move with such adoration that only a son could give his father.

Michael seemed rather bored and as uninterested as possible, taking no interest in the Quileute's reaction to their former chief's return. He knew they were amazed and awed, he knew they were feeling like they were seeing a god. After all, they all grew up with the story of Taha Aki.

But he had seen this all before, he had seen the amazed reactions of mortals meeting someone legendary and infamous.

Michael had seen so many things in his life he almost never got surprised any more.

"Well, I know you all have a lot of questions. Especially you my son," Taha Aki said.

No one said anything, no one dared interrupt. Taha Aki smiled, amazed that even after all these centuries his people still treated him with such respect.

"Let me first introduce you to my friend, Michael."

Michael waved his hand in greeting, still not looking like he cared.

"Michael is an old friend. It was he who created the stone that sealed Qahla away. When I learned of his release I asked him for his assistance. Michael is an expert in the mystical world."

"That was really cool how you banished those bird things," Collin said.

"Yeah, a few words and they just disappeared," Brady said.

"Something I got from the Cherokee people," Michael said.

"Wait, you said he created the stone?" Seth said.

"He did," Taha Aki said.

"But that was centuries ago."

"It was," Taha Aki said with a smile.

"But...he's white."

"Jeez, way to make a person feel welcome," Michael muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything," Seth said quickly, not wanting to piss off the mystic. He didn't know if he had a wolf banishing spell but he rather not find out.

"Michael was a different person back then. He is really good at _blending in,"_ Taha Aki said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Michael got up and walked over to Sam. He held out his hand. "Spit in my hand will you?"

Sam just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Just do it wolf boy. I will show you what he means."

Sam looked at Taha Aki who just nodded.

He leaned forward and spit into Michael's hand. Next Michael went to Jake. "You too, alpha."

Jake did the same thing.

Next Michael went to Seth, Embry, Paul, Quil and Jared and had them do the same thing.

Michael went to stand next to the fire, everyone watched him, wondering what he was doing. Michael spat into his hand, adding his spit into his hand, adding his spit to the wolves.

He let it fall to the ground, a small patch of grass-less dirt.

"My flesh is like clay, shapeless and without will."

He began to draw a circle on the ground.

"My blood flows like water, chaotic and formless."

He added two dots in the circle and a line. Making what appeared to be a blank face.

"My bone is like air, free and with no purpose."

He put his hand on the drawn face and the Quileute's all felt the hair on the back of their necks stand up. Taha Aki and Qahla could feel the magic rolling off Michael. The others could not feel it like they could because they were not as trained in the mystic arts as they were.

"My body knows one form, but my soul is infinite in form, let it reshape what is, into what my heart desires."

At first nothing happened. But then Michael's body began to shake. At first everyone thought he was having some kind of seizure. But then the muscles under his skin began to move unnaturally and grow. His skin began to become more tan and it stretched, his blonde hair started to turn black and they could hear his bones cracking.

Withing moments Michael was gone and a young Quileute man stood in his place.

The clothes Michael had worn had torn and ripped as Michael had grown much taller then his old body had been.

The wolves stared at him in shock. He looked like he could be closely related to Sam, Paul, Jake, Embry, Seth, Quil and Jared. Like someone put them into a blender and out popped this guy.

Michael examined his knew body, pleased with what he saw. This body was taller and stronger then his last. It would give him an advantage over many humans and it would be easier for him to protect himself.

Not that he needed protection with the magic at his disposal. With all the magic he had gathered over the eon's he could defend himself from virtually anything.

"How do I look?" he asked, his voice much deeper and huskier now.

"New," Taha Aki said.

"What the hell was that?" Leah said, asking the question everyone was thinking now.

"Magic. Very old, very powerful magic. People think it was all about blood but any body fluid can be used for powerful spells. I usually use blood but I didn't think you would all like me bleeding you so I used your spit. I use the spell to change my shape every few centuries," Michael said.

"But why? Doesn't it hurt?" Sue asked remembering the sound of his body changing.

"Most people change clothes, I change my body. Besides it helps me stay hidden from the mundy's," he said.

"Mundy's?" Jake asked.

"Short for mundane. It is what I can mortals and the mortal world," Michael said flexing his arms.

"So are you a shifter now?" Seth asked.

"I can shift my body to any form I desire, but I am not a shape-shifter like you. I merely copied your human traits not your wolf."

"That was so amazing!" Qahla said, "I mean it wasn't as elegant as my power and it was more disgusting but still cool."

"Well done Michael," Taha Aki said.

"My name is no longer Michael. From now on, call me Terra."

"Tara? That's a chicks name," Paul said.

"Terra not Tara. It's Latin for earth you idiot," Terra said.

"Taha Aki, this is all amazing, but we want to know why we never knew of Qahla? Why were there no stories of such an amazing child?" Billy asked.

Qahla beamed with pleasure. "You hear that father? I am amazing."

Taha Aki smiled at his son. "I already know that son. Now I must have words with you Jacob Black. In private."

Jake looked surprised as did everyone else.

"I know you all have questions, I promise one day I will tell you all everything. But time is of the essence and I must make arrangements before I leave."

"Leave! But you just got here!" Qahla said looking distressed.

"I must leave my son. I have found the cure," Taha Aki said with a smile.

Qahla looked at him amazed. "You found a cure?"

"Yes my son, but I can not stay here, I must collect certain things and I can not do that and protect you at the same time."

He looked to the other wolves his eyes full of gratitude and sincerity.

"I thank you all for your patience, I know Qahla has caused some trouble for you all."

"I don't cause trouble, it just follows me around," Qahla said with a frown.

"I am sorry to have to leave you him. Believe me if I could I would take him with me. But the stone has been broken and it will not hold him. I ask that you allow him to remain here a little longer until I am ready to collect him."

Everyone looked at Billy and the elders. Billy looked at Sue, then at Old Quil. He turned to Taha Aki and gave him the same kind and wise smile Taha Aki had.

"We would be more then happy to help oh father of us all."

"Thank you. Thank you all."

He got up and looked to Jake. "Come Jacob, let us talk in private."

Before Jake could do anything else he was moving toward Taha Aki. It was like his body was responding to the old chief with out his mind's consent.

It reminded him of what it had been like when he followed Sam, before he became an alpha. Sam had carried with him an aura of power and authority, an aura of an alpha. An aura that all the wolves recognized and obeyed. Even when Sam wasn't using the full power of his alpha voice they had a strong urge to follow him and do as he said.

Taha Aki had the same aura, only much more powerful then what Jake or Sam had. He was merely asking Jake to speak with him but every fiber of Jake's being was telling him to follow the old spirit warrior as if he had been given an order.

He shuddered to think what it would be like if Taha Aki actually used his alpha power.

They walked into the woods once they did Taha Aki turned to him.

"May we phase? I have missed running with a fellow wolf."

"Sure," Jake said.

He never dreamed he would run with the great Taha Aki, Jake felt a great surge of honor for this moment.

Jake went behind a tree and removed his clothes and tied them to his leg.

He phased and went behind the tree top see Taha Aki had already phased.

His fur was pure white like snow and it was a bit longer then his own fur. He looked more frail and old then Jake but Taha Aki was an old man, but none the less graceful and amazing to behold.

"_Let's go young one."_

They took off running through the woods. Taha Aki may be old but he could still run. He had not let the years make him soft.

Jake could not begin to describe the feeling that coursed through him. He was running with his ancestor, the hero of La Push, the legend himself.

They ran for a while. They played the game of trying to out run one another. Jake could feel Taha Aki's excitement and pleasure at the run.

Finally they both stopped. Taha Aki was gasping for breath.

"_Well done Jacob. But let me say if you were racing me in my prime you would find I was a more worthy opponent."_

"_I wish I was running with you in your prime. It would be more fun."_

Taha Aki barked with laughter. _"You remind me of my sons...all of you do."_

An image flashed in Jacob's mind. A memory that was not his own. A large group of boys. Some children, some young men. All of them were Quileutes, all of them looked like mini versions of Taha Aki.

Then the memory faded like dust in the wind, but Jake was left with an after image and a deep sense of loss and longing.

"_Sorry, I should have been careful," _Taha Aki said.

"_You really did have a lot of son's didn't you?"_

"_And a few daughters as well. None of them shifted though. I am immensely surprised a woman phased. I did not think it was possible. Your Leah is very unique, she looks a lot like my first wife. My sweet star."_

Once again Jake felt an immense sense of loss and longing, like a dark cloud that saps you of your happiness.

"_So many things have changed, even the land has been altered by time. I almost don't recognize it. So tell me, how did you find him?"_

"_Ephraim. Before he died he left a book that he arranged to be sent to us at a certain time period. He wasn't sure if you would ever come back and he didn't want to leave us unprepared."_

"_Ephraim was a wise man. He saw past a person's nature and what they were like at their core. I am sorry you must inherit this burden Jake. I have carried it for so long now. It feels good in a way to share it with another."_

"_Taha Aki, why did we never know about Qahla? Why would the tribe forget of such a powerful son of yours?"_

Taha Aki was silent for a moment. Then he looked at Jake with a look of such seriousness and anger it made Jake quiver in fear.

"_Because he is not really my son. He is Utlapa's."_

**Fusedtwilight: Dun, dun, dun. Did anyone see that coming? Next chapter, the origin of Qahla. How was he made? Why did Utlapa curse him? How did he curse him? All that and more.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sins of the Father

Chapter 9

The Long Forgotten Truth

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. Thanks to and Musicality101 for the reviews.**

**Last chapter everyone had a smack down with a flock of Raven Mockers and things looked bad. But then Taha Aki and Michael...I mean Terra showed up and saved the day. Taha Aki and Jake left to have a talk and he dropped a major bomb on Jake.**

**Utlapa is Qahla's father.**

**So what is going on? How did Qahla become the way he is? Why does he think Taha Aki is his daddy? Let's find out.**

Jake stared at Taha Aki with shock.

"_What?"_

Taha Aki sighed, looking very old all of a sudden.

"_You know the story. One of my fellow spirit warriors wanted to use our power to conquer the other tribes, to make an empire. I tried to make him see reason, that our power was a gift not to be used in such a way. But when I saw how greedy for power he had become I banished him. I had hoped it would help him see the error of his ways, that it would cleanse him of his wicked thoughts. But I was a fool; he had been a close friend and a trusted adviser. I never thought he would do what he did."_

"_But you stopped him. You shared the body of a wolf and when he killed Yut your rage grew so great it merged you and the wolf mind, body and soul and you became the first werewolf of our tribe and you killed Utlapa."_

"_Yes, but it was not until many months after I had been expunged that I was able to kill him. In that time he had been very busy. It was his intention to use our ability to project our spirits into the spirit world to conquer the other tribes. But with me still active he knew he could not risk it so he forbade the use of the art of spirit traveling. But he was still determined to use our tribe's magic to rule. To that end he began to study our most ancient and forbidden spells and techniques. Magic only the chief was allowed to study and since everyone thought he was I no one questioned him. They thought he was trying to find another magical way to protect them._

"_It was during this time he discovered a ritual, taught to the first spirit warrior of our tribe by the great power that taught him the ability. A ritual that if performed correctly would create a being of immense magical power. Only a vessel born of our blood, my blood. The blood of the great chief's could wield this power. Utlapa realized he could not get the power himself. The power had to be born into this world through flesh and blood._

"_So, he went to my wife and told her his plan. At first she refused not wanting to burden her child with such power. But he told her it was the only way to keep the tribe safe from the other tribes and monsters that roamed the land. My sweet Star lay with him and they conceived a child together."_

"_So...Qahla was conceived while Utlapa possessed your other body?" _Jake asked.

"_Yes. It is quite a philosophical question huh? Is he my son because it was my body that was used to create him? Or is he Utlapa's? By blood he is mine, but spiritually Utlapa is his father as well. Once they realized Star was pregnant he took her to our most sacred place. What you all call James's Island now but in the old days we called it A-ka-lat to perform the ritual. Would you like to see what happened?"_

"_Sure."_

Taha Aki opened his mind to Taha Aki and was thrown into the distant past. On the night when Qahla's fate was sealed when he was still in his mother's belly.

* * *

><p>Sometime in the fourteenth century<p>

Taha Aki P.O.V

I followed them as they made their way to the site where the ritual would be performed.

My Star held hands with Utlapa. She did not know who he really was; they all thought he was me. Utlapa pretended to care for her; he smiled at her to make her feel more at ease. But I knew he was more concerned with the creature growing inside her.

We had been planning to have children. What cruel fate was it was not my spirit that helped make it so?

The other spirit warriors followed them. Keeping a watchful eye out for any danger. They may not use the power of spirit traveling any more but they are still mighty warriors.

It was dark out and the stars shined bright, on nights like these I would watch the sky with my wife who was named after those glittering lights.

It had been weeks since Utlapa tricked me, weeks of enduring agony as my spirit remained separated from my body. How I longed to wrap my hands around his throat and throttle the life from him!

I knew what he planned to do; there was nothing I could do to stop him. All I could do was watch as his greed destroyed us from the inside out.

"My love, are you sure about this?" Star asked.

"Star, we talked about this. Since we can no longer walk the spirit world we no longer have an advantage over the other tribes."

"But we have been at peace for so long. Surely the other tribes would not bother us," Star said.

"It was the threat of our power that kept them away. But if they learn we no longer can use our greatest weapon they will strike us down. We are giving our child a chance to become the greatest warrior our tribe has ever known. He will be more powerful then any mortal to have walked this world. He will be blessed by the earth itself to wield magics we never dreamed of."

"But so much power for a baby. What life will he have with so much power?"

"A life of honor and duty. What more can be asked for?"

Star said nothing. She ran her hand over her still flat stomach. I could tell she did not want to do this, but she thought he was me and she trusted me with her life and the life of her child.

The spirit warriors like Star did not seem it right to bestow such power on a baby not even fully formed yet. But like her they trusted their chief with out question.

When they arrived at A-ka-lat they began to work at once. Utlapa had star lay on the giant stone we put our dead chiefs on before we buried them.

They started a fire. The spirit warriors stood behind it, on their knee's waiting for further orders.

Utlapa sat his Moose skin bag on the ground. He pulled out the ceremonial knife, carved from the bones of Kaheleha and the ceremonial bowl, carved from the wood of the oldest and most powerful tree in the land. He also pulled out various herbs to be used for the ceremony.

He tossed the body paint to the warriors and they began to cover their bodies in the mystical lines that would help with the ritual to draw and channel magic. Utlapa dipped his finger in the paint and began to trace patterns on her stomach.

He drew a circle first, then inside the circle he drew a spiral that ended at her belly button. Next he drew four lines outside the circle, two horizontal, two vertical. Between the lines he carved the symbols for the elements of earth, fire, water and air, with the spiral representing the element of spirit.

Finally he pulled out a stone tablet from his bag that had words carved into it. The look in his eyes as he stared at the tablet was chilling, I saw Yut look at him confused. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know exactly what.

"_It is not me! It is Utlapa! Stop him!" _I yelled.

My voice carried to the wind, but they did not hear me. Instead my voice caused the wind to howl and blow more strongly.

"Do not fear the wind. It is some lesser spirit trying to scare us," Utlapa said with a smile.

I bristled with rage! How dare he call me a lesser spirit! I am Taha Aki! The rightful chief! Not this usurper!

Utlapa turned to look at the sky and smiled. "It is time."

He laid his hand on Stars head. "Fear not my beloved; we will give our child the ultimate birthright. Tonight we secure not only his fate but our people's. He will be a leader greater then even I. He will lead us all into a new age of peace and prosperity. So do not fret. He will love you for this, as I do."

He kissed her head and he did not notice how she cringed. She knew, she knew on some level, deep in her soul this was not right, he was not right.

He turned to the other spirit warriors. "My brothers, as you know we have lost Utlapa. Because of him we can no longer use the skill passed down from our fathers to us. But in losing the power of spirit walking we gain an even greater power. All of us share a bloodline; all of us are descended from the first spirit warrior. His blood runs through our veins. It is our born right to wield the power of spirit walking. Tonight, our blood combined will summon magic from the earth and sky. Magic older and more powerful then we could ever dream! We will summon this power and house it in the body of my child! We will create the greatest spirit warrior ever! This ritual can only be performed on the night when the stars are in a certain alignment. All I need now is your blood!"

He grabbed the knife and the bowl. First he went to Yut.

"Hold out your hand brother and recite the words we discussed," Utlapa said.

"I Yut, first born son of my father give my blood and lend the power of my family so that it may strengthen the chosen vessel that is the unborn child of my chief, whom I have sworn undying loyalty to. So that he may wield the power of the sky and the earth."

Utlapa made a cut on Yut's hand; blood fell from the cut and landed in the bowl. Utlapa was careful to catch every single drop that fell in.

One by one he went to the other spirit warriors. They repeated the same line only with their names instead. One by one he cut their hands adding their blood to the bowl.

When he had collected the blood from the last spirit warrior he walked to the fire, he tossed some herbs into it, causing the fire to glow an ethereal blue color.

"Hear me o spirits of the sky and earth! I offer this blood willingly given to be used to make my child strong! So that his body may hold the immense power that will fill him soon! Let this offering, the blood of the blood lines of the first spirit warrior make him strong! Bless it so it may be purified and make the vessel healthy!"

The sky brightened up as the moon glowed my brightly. Its light seemed to shine on the bowl, casting its silver light on it.

I could feel the magic stirring, I could feel old magics that go unseen in our world shift and move.

"_No please! This is not right!"_

Utlapa walked over to Star and held the bowl to her. "You must drink the blood offered to you by the warriors. Their blood will make our son strong enough to take in the power we will give him."

Star looked at him then the bowl. I could tell she would rather not drink from the bowl. But she closed her eyes and opened her mouth and Utlapa gently poured the blood into her mouth.

I watched horrified as my poor Star was forced to partake in the ritual, knowing something was wrong but still trusting the man she thought was her husband.

"That's my girl. That's right, every drop," Utlapa said.

Once the bowl was empty he had Star lay down on her back on the stone slab. Seeing my wife on the same stone we rest our dead chiefs on made a thread of fear run through me. She was the first woman to ever touch the stone. Only the chief's were allowed on it and that was when we were dead. I hoped this would not curse her some how.

Utlapa turned to the warriors. "Now, start the circle. The ritual had to be preformed on a place of power, that was why I chose A-ka-lat where we bury our chiefs. We will use it to draw in the magic. Now begin."

The warriors got up without question. Some had brought drums, others had brought other musical instruments. The formed a circle and began to play music and dance in a circle around Star.

Some gave her looks of sympathy, others smiled reassuringly at her to make her feel better. I was grateful my brothers were trying to make her feel better, even when they were afraid themselves.

They danced and sang. Utlapa stood inside the circle with Star. He spoke the words he read from the stone tablet. The air became thick with magic, I rose from the earth like the shimmer of heat on a hot day.

A circle of light appeared where the spirit warriors danced, creating a circle of power. Utlapa continued to chant the words, staring into the sky.

Star gasped, I looked up and saw why. The night sky was moving. It looked like the stars themselves were moving; hundreds and hundreds of stars moved and streaked making a trail of light.

The circle of power created a sort of funnel that drew in the magic. Drawing it in. The stars grew brighter and brighter as they got closer. There were so many of them spinning in a circle, it looked like a tornado of pure, sparkling light. It glowed so bright it cast a light over the whole are illuminating everything.

The spirit warriors stopped for a moment to stare at the vortex of stars in wonder. The circle of power began to fade and the stars began to move back up into the sky. Without the circle they had no way to draw the power down from the sky.

"Do not stop!" Utlapa roared.

The warriors continued to dance and the circle brightened again and the stars began to come back down.

"My name is Taha Aki! I am the rightful chief of the Quileute's! By the power of my people and my blood I summon the ancient powers from earth and sky! I bind thee in flesh! I bind thee in blood, I bind thee in bone. I bind thee in flesh, blood and bone!"

The tip of the tornado grew closer and closer to Star. Her eyes shined as she looked at the mass of ancient magic, as if she was mesmerized. It zeroed in on her stomach and the second it touched her she screamed.

It was as if some invisible force was pulling it into her, her entire body glowed. Light poured from her eyes, mouth, nose and ears. Her body glowed and I could see her skeleton underneath her skin.

The earth glowed a bright green light, the warriors stopped dancing but the circle of power did not die down.

The stars continued to flow into her stomach. My spirit was flooded with the feel of the magic, never before in all my life have I ever felt something like this. Nature spirits danced invisible to everyone but me. They danced in joy as if in celebration.

Whether they were happy to be near such power or whether they were celebrating the creation of Utlapa's creature I could not be sure.

The spirit warriors stared at the mass of raw magic power; they were all pale with fright. Had it not been for their loyalty to me they would have run away in fright.

But Utlapa stared at the ancient magic with a mad look of awe and desire.

I saw the magic dig deep into her, I saw the tiny spark of life in her glow brighter and brighter as the ancient power of creation fused with the growing child in my wife's belly.

When the last star fell into her she stopped glowing and stopped screaming. The circle of power faded and the magic returned into the air.

The spirit warriors stared at Star, a little worried and a little afraid. Worried if she was okay and afraid of what was now inside her.

Utlapa turned to them, a smile of victory on his face.

"It worked."

* * *

><p>La Push<p>

Here and now

I was amazed by what I just saw, the memory was so real and raw, his thoughts and feelings were almost like my own.

"_It was a month after that I killed Utlapa when I became the first werewolf of the tribe," _Taha Aki said.

"_So it was Utlapa that made him into...what he is?" _Jake asked.

Taha Aki nodded. _"Yes. He hoped he could control him through the bond of a father and son. Without the power to spirit walk he had no other way to control the other tribes so he wanted to make a weapon he could control."_

"_So what happened after you returned?"_

"_When everyone realized it was Utlapa who helped create Qahla and had given him such power their fear and terror grew like wild fire. They wanted to kill the child before he was born but I would not harm Star. I admit, I had my own fears about him. All that raw power in one being? I could not imagine what he would be like. I feared he would be just like his father and if allowed to grow would become just as evil. Mere moments after he was born I was going to kill him. May I show you again?"_

"_Yes."_

* * *

><p>Sometime in the fourteenth century<p>

The moon shined brightly in the sky.

The air was chilled as was the normal, but with my new body I found I had a strange resistance to the cold.

The air was calm, only the sounds of my beloved's cries filled the air.

I stood outside the hut as was tradition, how I wanted to be there for her, to hold her hand, to comfort her during this exceedingly difficult time.

But the birthing hut was only allowed for women, even the mighty chief was not allowed to witness this sacred moment.

Although many argued about how sacred it was.

With my new enhanced hearing I could hear her heart beating frantically, her scent was filled with pain. I grinded my teeth together and fought the urge to run in there, tradition be damned.

The elders stood with me, their faces stoic. Many of the others of the tribe had gathered as well. Normally a birth is a cause for celebration, but the mood of the others was anything but warm or pleasant.

I could hear the heart of the newborn, still inside her, still tormenting her.

I cursed fate for the cruel hand it had dealt us. Why did it have to be like this?

One of the elders, Shu walked over to me. His face grave.

"Taha Aki, we must talk," he said, his voice a whisper.

"What is it?" I asked, not feeling chatty right now.

One of the new things I had to learn to deal with this new body was my new temper. Before I had been very calm and rational, but since my merger with the wolf I found a new anger lurked in my heart.

I thought with Utlapa's death it would fade, but even now I was more irritable, more aggressive. There were times when I grew so mad I would inadvertently transform.

But I was learning control, I had to.

"I hate to bother you with this, believe me I wish this was...a proper birth. But the people are afraid. They fear what your wife will give birth to," he said.

"I know, I am not blind. They may whisper but my new ears hear everything."

It was true. All my senses were enhanced, even in human form. All the times my people whispered when they thought I could not hear filled my head. Words and sounds I was never able to pick up before made its way to my ears as if they were shouting.

I knew they were afraid, I don't blame them, I was afraid too.

This conception should have never happened. The spirits know what the baby will be like.

"Then I think it best as soon as the child be born we...kill it."

I gave him a hard glare and he backed away a bit. "Please Taha Aki, I hate the thought myself. But this child must not be allowed to grow. We must kill it before it becomes too powerful."

"And what will we tell my wife?" I asked.

My sweet, loyal, loving wife. She so wanted to believe this child could be normal. That it was untainted by evil. She had hope at least.

"Tell her it died of natural causes, it does happen," Shu said.

It was true. There were sad times when the spirits decided a baby was not meant to be born, even after it escaped it's mother's belly. Some were too weak to live.

"A simple smothering, or breaking its neck would suffice, we would tell her it just died. After all, it was not meant to be."

It was not meant to be. How many times have I heard that phrase? Those six little words were burned into my head; I had repeated them so many times, trying to ready myself for what I had to do.

I had to protect my people; I already failed them once when I let Utlapa take my original body. I would not fail them again.

"Please Taha Aki, you must protect us from this evil!"

"Silence!" I growled.

My hands shook from rage. How dare this old bat tell me what my duties were! As if I didn't know! As if this day had not haunted me, as if it did not weigh down on my soul!

My love gave one final shriek of pain. Then for a few seconds there was silence. Then a newborn babie's cries filled the night.

The air itself seemed to sigh, as if it was holding its breath.

Some people were listening, waiting, wondering what would happen next. Would the baby be normal? Human? Would it be deformed? What curse had been visited on us?

A moment later the tarp was pushed aside and the birthing mother, an ancient white haired wise woman who had helped deliver me came through.

Usually she had a warm toothless smile on her face as she handed the new father their bundle of joy. But her face was tense and she handed me the bundle eagerly, as if she was afraid it would bite her.

"It is a boy," she said.

A boy?

I looked down at the bundle. The smell of blood and birthing fluids was thick on him. His face red from his venture to the world, his little tuft of black hair wet. His little arms flayed around, as if he was fighting the wind.

I put my finger to his cheek, I inspected him so closely. He looked human, he smelled human. He was so small, was it me? Since my transformation I was much taller and had more muscles then what I originally did.

Maybe he was small because I was so much bigger. I tried to see if there was anything of me in him. But he was just a baby and until he grew up I would not know for sure how much of me was in him...and how much of him was in him as well.

But I was talking like he would live that long.

When I touched his cheek the child stopped fussing. Then he opened his eyes.

I gasped.

They were neither black nor brown. They were yellow. Yellow like the sun on fine summer's day. So yellow they seemed to glow.

The elders quickly circled around me, each one looking at the baby and gasping in shock.

"Look at his eyes!"

"Not natural!"

"Inhuman!"

"An obvious sign!"

"Quickly, do it now!"

They edged me on, tried to push me into doing it, but I was in shock. Those eyes were so innocent, so pure. How could there be anything evil about this child?

The baby looked at all the men; the sound of their angry voices began to disturb him. He shut his eyes and opened his mouth and a wail escaped his lips.

Something in me snapped then. I let out a vicious snarl and the elders all went quiet. They paled slightly and backed away.

I looked back to the baby; it was staring at me now, looking at me confused. Like it was wondering who and what I was.

Which was funny because I was thinking the same thing about him.

"Taha Aki, the time is now. It must be done," one of the elders said.

I took a deep breath, my eyes never leaving the little ones. He was right, it had to be done.

I raised my hand, trying not to let the others see how bad it was shaking. The baby looked at me, so innocent, so pure.

"Forgive me," I whispered.

"Stop!"

I turned to the hut, Star had stumbled out, a blanket was wrapped around her, covering her nakedness, her head was covered in sweat and I could smell blood.

The women tried to bring her back but she pushed them away angrily. She walked toward me, barely able to walk. I could not imagine where she got the will to do so after just delivering a child.

"Do not...kill him," she said.

"Star...look at him, his eyes they are-"

"The most beautiful eyes ever," she said.

She reached out and took him from me. A part of me did not like having him taken away. I didn't know why.

She clutched him close to her chest and stared at him with loving eyes.

"My little boy, my sweet baby boy," she cooed.

The baby let out a gurgle of pleasure. Star stared at me, a look of pain on her face. "How could you even think about killing him? He is our son."

"No, he is Utlapa's son Star. He will grow to be just like his father. A monster," I said.

"But your his father too, your blood runs through his veins!" she said.

Shu stepped forward. "Star, I know this is difficult for you but-:

"The hell you know! None of you know!" she yelled. "I carried him all this time, I felt him grow inside me, and there is nothing evil about him. He is just a baby who was given a curse by a wicked man. But that does not mean he is evil himself. If we raise him, if we teach him how to be good then imagine the kind of hero he could be?"

"Star, the circumstances of his birth-"

"The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what we decide to do with the gift of life that determines who we are," she said.

She walked over to me. I put my arm around her shoulders to help steady her.

"You should rest," I said.

"Why? So you can kill him while I sleep?" she asked angrily.

"Star, we have no idea what he will be capable of. No human was meant to have such power. Humans are easily corrupted by power. What will his do to him?"

"But what if we surround him with love? Imagine the kind of person he would be to be filled with love and kindness and all that power? Imagine the amazing things he would do? What if he could be a healer? What if he could save thousands of lives?"

She took my hand and put it against his face. He snuggled close to my hand, taking pleasure in the extreme warmth of my skin.

"See, he responds to his father."

I said nothing. I just stared into the tiny face. God...he looked like me a little. Like my old body...I think he has my nose.

"Taha Aki, Star, do not let your feelings for this...thing cloud your judgment. We can not risk another Utlapa. That thing was born from his evil and it can only be led to evil!" Shu said.

I felt my anger begin to surface again. My body began to shake and Shu took a step back.

"Taha Aki. Look him in the eyes. Tell me you see evil. Look him in those beautiful yellow eyes and if you tell me you think he must be destroyed I will back down. I know you will see what I see," Star said.

Yellow eyes. Who ever heard of someone having yellow eyes? But they were very pretty. Like little sun's.

"Taha Aki, think of the tribe. Who knows what kind of trouble this child will bring on us," Shu said.

"Qahla," I said.

"What?" Shu asked.

"His name. It is Qahla," I said looking at Star.

She smiled at me.

I turned to the elders and the other members of the tribe. I raised Qahla so they could look at him and see him clearly.

"This is Qahla Aki, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood. My son and heir. I expect you all to treat him with the same love and care you would treat any other child of our tribe," I said firmly.

No one said anything. I could make them accept him, but I could not make them like it.

"And if anyone tries to harm him, they will have me to answer to. Now, let us all get ready. We will celebrate his birth."

I turned to the spirit warriors. "Go to the Hoh and Makah and all of our allied tribes, let the word spread, Taha Aki has a son."

While everyone went about their business I turned to Star and handed her Qahla.

"Qahla huh?"

"It was the color of his eyes that gave me the idea. Plus, you are my star and he is my sun so it makes sense."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears of happiness. "Qahla is a beautiful name."

* * *

><p>La Push<p>

Here and now

"_She looks just like Leah," _Jake said.

"_Yes, the resemblance between your Leah and my Star is uncanny. I thought I was seeing a ghost when I saw her. I never imagined a woman would phase. Only my sons ever phased."_

"_So what happened after that?"_

"_Well, things didn't get any better. The tribe tolerated him, but no more then that. It was more then I could ask for. But it did not take long for his powers to manifest. I sent my spirit warriors to travel the lands, to find shamans and other mystics who could help us hopefully cure him. But no one was able to help. I researched the ritual Utlapa had used but I could not find a way to reverse it. Over time Qahla's power grew so great it began to attract spirits and other monsters."_

"_Like the Raven Mockers?"_

"_Yes. Among others. Some were benign. Others were malevolent. Creatures from far away lands were drawn to him, being near him caused them to grow strong. I myself found my powers enhanced by him. I believe some of you have been affected."_

"_Yes, we have gotten bigger in our wolf forms and have gotten stronger and faster. Even our healing powers have gotten stronger. Even the-" _Jake paused not sure if he should tell the chief about the Cullens giving his own personal history with vampires.

"_Let me guess, even the Cullen's have been affected despite the fact they live away from La Push?"_ Taha Aki asked with a laugh.

"_How did you know about that?"_

"_Just because I left doesn't mean I haven't been keeping an eye on the tribe. I even know you imprinted on that little half-breed girl of theirs."_

"_Was it because of him the Cold Man and the Cold Woman were drawn to our lands? I mean if the Cullen's feel a pull to him why wouldn't other vampires?"_

Taha Aki shook his head.

"_No, he was already sealed away when that happened."_

"_How did you get that stone? Michael...I mean Terra or who ever he is said he made it."_

"_He did."_

"_Who is he exactly?"_

"_Well, that is a good question. I am not sure who he is or even how really old he is. All I know he is a mystic of the highest quality who somehow gained immortality. He has been trying to find a way to truly die for a while now to no success."_

"_If he gained immortality why would he want to die?"_

"_He didn't gain it so much as stumble upon it, but that is his story to tell not mine. By the time Qahla turned five his powers had grown greatly. There were many incidents with the others, they knew it was because of him monsters were always attacking us. I did my best to protect the tribe but even with the added power Qahla gave me it was not easy. I knew it was only a matter of time before they tried to take matters into their own hands and deal with him. A few had tried to kill him already, all attempts on his life failed. No poison could kill him and any direct attempt on his life was pointless as his body healed in the blink of an eye. It was during one of my meetings with the chief of the Hoh I heard stories of a being of immense power who lived outside of our lands. I gathered some offerings and made my way to this being hoping he could help me. Are you ready young alpha?"_

"_I am."_

* * *

><p>Sometime in the fourteenth century<p>

I ran as fast as I could. The journey would have taken me five days as a man, but as a wolf I would be there within the hour.

I had long ago given up hope that anyone could help us, but if this being is as powerful as they say then maybe he can help me.

Qahla's power continues to grow. He can communicate with his mind, hear the thoughts of others, heal people of disease or wounds, transform himself or others, move things with out touching them, communicate with animals, manipulate the elements and who knows what else.

I ran beyond the borders of Quileute land, past the Maka and the Hoh as well. I traveled through lands I have only heard of, but I followed the directions I was given and I continued on.

A bag was tied to my back. It was filled with skin pelts and our best Whale meat. I hoped these offerings would be enough for this beings assistance.

It was my last hope for Qahla after all.

Star was considering leaving the village. She would no longer tolerate the others treatment of our son. There had been already a few attempts on his life. His power was so great even death seemed to have little hold on him.

It was no life for a child and I fear what all this hate and violence will do to him.

It was high noon when I found a lone human scent. It led me to a small hut by a river. The air was quiet and calm, the birds sang their songs in the tree's. I phased back to human form and dressed myself.

I kept on eye open foe any signs of danger. I had heard tales of how this beings was fearsome and monstrous. But I could not imagine something so monstrous living in such a pleasant looking hut.

The flap to the hut opened and I froze. Out stepped a young man no older then nineteen winters. He wore a pair of paints and his arms were covered in bracelets. He was bare-chested and his hair was black and was the longest I had ever seen on a man, it went all the way to his knees. His face was painted with a bird; it was spread on his face so each wing covered an eye.

He had a long wooden pipe in his hands and was smoking from it.

Every instinct in me told me this was who I was looking for. There was an aura of wisdom and power to this man I had only felt in the oldest and wisest of people. But he looked to young to be so old. But then again looks could be deceiving.

"May I help you?" he asked taking a puff from his pipe.

"I am Taha Aki, chief of the Quileute people. Are you the one called...Old-Blood?"

He nodded. "That I am."

"I was expecting someone a little more..."

"Scary? Monstrous? Did they tell you I was a giant with an appetite for human flesh?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, I made those stories up. I like my isolation and the more people fear me the more they tend to leave me alone, I haven't eaten a person in a long time. It was a phase. But you are welcome this day oh mighty wolf-man of the Quileute's. Come inside my hut so we may speak in private."

He went back inside his hut and I followed him. I pushed aside the flap and found a small fire in the center of the hut. There were drawings on the walls depicting strange creatures. Some reminded me of the great cats in the mountains only they had very big teeth like small daggers. Others looked like people with spears dancing around fires. But there was one picture right behind Old-Blood that really caught my attention. It was a beautiful tree.

Charms hung from the ceiling, jars and bags littered the floor.

Old-Blood offered me some water which I took, not wanting to offend him by refusing.

"So, I take it you are here about your son right?" he asked.

I stared at him in shock. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"Please, I can sense his power all the way out here. I know all about what Utlapa did. You don't summon the old magics without causing some major mystical tremors."

He inhaled and blew out some smoke from his nose.

"Idiot was lucky he didn't wake up things that should never be woken up."

"It is my fault, I should have never allowed him to take control of my body," I said.

"True, it was very foolish of you to just leave your body undefended."

I glared at him. "You don't have to agree."

He shrugged. "Regardless, your pseudo son is calling to the supernatural world, you yourself are brimming with his power. That could cause some serious trouble for a lot of people."

"That is why I have come. I have had dozens of shamans and mystics tell me there is nothing they can do. But I have heard you are capable of great miracles."

Old-Blood smiled. "Well, that part of the rumor is true. But I may not have the kind of miracle you want."

"I have brought payment," I said.

I handed him the bag, he opened it up and looked through. "Wow, whale meat, been a while since I had some of that. But you're missing the point. What you desire is impossible."

Not letting his words detour me I bowed my head to him.

"Please, I beg of you! He is my son! It does not matter that another man used my body to create him! It does not matter he has a monstrous power! He is just an innocent child who has had this life forced on him! Please, he is precious to me and I would gladly give my soul to-"

TWAK!

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. I rubbed my head where Old-Blood had struck me with his wooden pipe.

"Pipe down boy and let me finish," he said.

"Boy! I am older then you are!" I yelled.

He took a puff of his pipe and blew the smoke in my face. I gagged at the foul smoke as it burned my nose.

"Don't let this pretty face fool you, I was ancient when your tribe first started. The power in your son is the oldest and most primal form of magic. It has seeped into every part of his body and soul. Removal of that power is possible...but it would cost him his life."

I slumped forward in defeat. "Then there is no hope."

"I didn't say that. The ritual Utlapa preformed can only be cast on a place of power on the night of a special celestial alignment."

"I knew that, I did research into the forbidden techniques, hoping to find a way to reverse it," I said.

"The next alignment is not until six hundred years from now. The power the ritual was designed to summon still exists in your son. If you had the patience to wait that long and tweaked the ritual you might be able to work something out to alter his condition."

"But I don't have time to wait that long! My tribe grows more afraid of him by the day, I can't keep them pacified much longer and more and more monsters attack us, drawn to his power. I can't fight them and my own people at the same time!"

"Have you tried ways to dumb down his power?"

"Yes, I have used every charm my people know but they all eventually burn out. His power is too great."

"What if I created a device for you? One that could permanently seal his power so it would no longer draw in creatures?...Yes a containment unit that would completely immobilize him and keep him hidden away."

Old-Blood seemed to be speaking more to himself now.

"Can you make such an item?"

"Oh yes, it will take me some time though. Come back in a few days time and I will have this item ready for you."

* * *

><p>La Push<p>

Here and now

"_So that was...Terra?" _Jake asked.

"_Yes, when the people of the land knew him as Old-Blood. Back in those days the desperate would go to him for his wisdom and mystical skills."_

"_What is his story? Why does he change his face and name?"_

"_In all honesty? I am not sure. He says it helps him blend in and not get noticed. But I think he just gets tired of being himself and simply tried to cast off his old life. He is so old he tries to feel young by changing forms."_

"_And he is your friend?"_

"_Well...Terra does not like to use the term friends. You must understand Jake, he is truly immortal. Everyone he forms an attachment to eventually withers away and dies. All the years of watching both friends and foes die while he remains has taken a toll on him. So he has disconnected himself from life in a way to lessen the pain."_

"_But how did he become immortal?"_

"_Like I said, it is his story to tell."_

"_Wait, the ritual can only be preformed on a certain night...oh my God! It is happening again! The night of the ritual is close at hand!"_

"_Well done Jacob, you figured it out quickly," _Taha Aki said proudly.

"_So have you found the cure? Have you found a way to make him normal?"_

"_We are getting ahead of ourselves, first I must finish my tale, because I just stopped it before it got good."_

**Fusedtwilight: Oh snap! Next chapter we find out the rest of the story. How did he get Qahla in the rock, why are there no stories of him? And some new supernatural baddies show up to cause Terra a major headache.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sins of the Father

Chapter 10

Taha Aki's plan

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for the beta. **

**Last chapter Taha Aki revealed some of Qahlas back story, this chapter he finishes the story and some new monsters show up to cause problems. **

_La Push_

_The fourteenth century_

Taha Aki P.O.V

I returned to the tribe, but instead of the normal daily life the Quileutes went through I found everyone was gathering in a tight circle.

They were screaming and shouting and I knew what it was about.

"What is the meaning of this!" I yelled.

The crowed parted. I saw Star and Qahla in the center. Star held Qahla in her arms and I was enraged my people had ganged up on her and him like this. They were both obviously afraid.

"I am gone a few hours and you attack my family!" I roared.

"Taha Aki, we can no longer tolerate this monster!" Shu said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There is a monster in the ocean waters now. Some of our hunters went out to hunt whales but they were attacked by this sea serpent and devoured. All because this creature drew it to our shores!" he said pointing at Qahla.

"I didn't mean to, honest," Qahla said.

I walked over to Qahla and Star. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank the spirits you got here when you did," she said.

"Take Qahla back to the hut. I will be there shortly."

"Father, they are very angry. They want to hurt me, I am scared," Qahla said.

"Don't be, I will protect you," I said kissing him on his head.

"You always protect me father. But I don't think they care anymore," he said.

"Then I will make them care. Star, go."

Star left quickly going to our hut.

I glared at everyone. "How dare you all gang up on my wife and child!"

"He is not yours, he is Utlapa's monster!" one of the crowd yelled and everyone agreed.

"Every day some new monster comes and attacks us. Every month we lose members of our tribe because that thing draws them in. Even you can't protect us from them all Taha Aki," another villager said.

One by one they all yelled and shouted. With my enhanced hearing their voices were like the roar of thunder. They all screamed for his death, I could smell their fear and hate, like someone had shoved spice in my face.

I always feared this day would come. Since he had been born their fear and hate for him had grown and grown. I had done my best to dispel their negative feelings and have even used the threat of death. But now I knew nothing would stop them.

For once I could not use my power or my authority; I had to use my brains.

"ENOUGH!" I roared.

The crowed stopped it's yelling and blessed quiet filled the air.

"I understand your fear, believe me. I know it has not been easy and I know it is not going to get easier. But as you all know, Qahla is not easy to kill. You all know all previous attempts to harm him did not succeed."

One of my own spirit warriors stabbed him in the heart when he was three. I cradled his body in my arms and wept. Before I could phase and rip out the throat of the spirit warrior Qahla returned from the spirit world and his wound healed.

I would later tell the people I had killed him, I didn't dare tell them Qahla's eyes burned yellow and the spirit warrior burst into flames.

"Which is why I went to visit a powerful mystic today. One who can make a weapon that can kill him."

* * *

><p>La Push<p>

Here and now

"_And they believed you?" _Jake asked.

"_Not at first. But I told them I had grown tired of fighting monsters and I was tired of our tribe constantly dying. I told them I would go to the mystic in three days time to get the weapon and come back and kill Qahla."_

Taha Aki stretched his muscles.

"_It was the best I could think of. I had to buy time for Terra, then known as Old-Blood to make the stone."_

"_Did you tell your wife, Star?" _Jake asked.

"_Oh yes. She slapped me across the face and almost broke her wrist. My little Star, they should have named her Wild Fire."_

Jake could feel the love and affection coming off of Taha Aki. It was not as strong as the feeling he got from the wolves who imprinted but it was a powerful feeling. He could sense his sense of loss from Taha Aki as well.

"_I told her of my plan. She was not happy, but she understood what had to be done. I loved her and would not let her leave. How would she defend herself from the monsters that were sure to be drawn to him? I would have liked to leave but I had a duty to the tribe. We did not tell him of course, he would never have agreed to it."_

"_Taha Aki, did he ever know Utlapa was his father? I mean his...jeez this is so complicated."_

"_Tell me about it," _Taha Aki said with a said with a chuckle. _"But I had ordered no one to tell. It was easy at first, it got really tricky when he turned four and he developed the power to hear thoughts. He knows Utlapa had something to do with what happened to him, but not that he used my body to sire him...and I would like it to stay that way. Maybe when he is older...but not now."_

"_Of course, I will tell no one," _Jake said.

"_Thank you. So three days later I returned to Old-Blood's hut. And I told him my plan."_

* * *

><p>La Push<p>

The fourteenth century

Taha Aki P.O.V

"Well aren't you just the sly son of a bitch, no offense to female canines of course," Old-Blood said with a chuckle.

"It was the best I could come up with at the time," I scowled at him.

Old-Blood laughed. "Well this sure is a bitch of a situation is it not? You told them I made a weapon that could kill him when I made an item that is supposed to contain him and now it is the third day and I have no weapon, just a simple stone. How are you going to dig yourself out of this mess?"

"I have a plan, may I see the stone now?" I asked.

He reached into his bag and tossed me the black stone. "There you go. All you have to do is have him touch it and it will seal him inside, putting him in an enchanted sleep and he won't age either. Also, I designed it so if burns hot in his presence in case he gets out. Good way to find him yes?"

"Why would he get out?" I asked.

"Well, I did assume you were going to want to let him out one day. To perform the ritual."

"Yes, of course. I am sorry; it is just hard to believe you did where every other mystic failed. A way to hold his power. All the other charms barely lasted a few days."

"Well, no other mystic is like me," Old-Blood said with a level of pride.

I examined the stone. It was black and had the symbol of our tribe on it.

"So how is he released from it?" I asked.

"A drop of blood on the stone will release him and to put it back merely have it touch his flesh and he will go right back in. Be careful though, if it is damaged he will be released and it won't work anymore."

"I thank you again Old-blood. You have been of great help," I said.

"My pleasure. But I have the feeling there is a darker question lingering on your tongue," he said.

I looked at him then the stone again. "Is it possible...to make a weapon to kill him?" I asked.

Old-Blood raised his brow and gave me a deep hard look. "I hope you are seriously not considering killing him."

"I love my son. But...as he gets older he develops these new powers and abilities that no mortal should wield. As much as I would rather slit my own throat then raise a hand against him. I cannot help but wonder...what if...evil does take over him. What if something of Utlapa does live inside of him."

"That's a lot of what ifs," Old-Blood said.

"It is wicked of me, I am no better than the others for thinking such things," I said feeling shame.

"Please, if you were no better you would have killed him the moment he popped out of your wife. But it is wise to consider these things Taha Aki. As your son gets older not only will he gain new powers, but he will also become open to new intense emotions that coupled with his power makes a powder keg for disaster. I could make a weapon that would end his life for good, but I fear it would make worse problem then solve them."

"What do you mean?"

"Qahla is just a vessel for the magic Utlapa forced into him. Pure, raw, untendered mystical energies that have existed since the beginning of existence. If we do manage to kill him then that power would still continue to exist, only it would run wild with no proper vessel to contain it and you do not want wild magic running around unchecked. Trust me on that."

I held the stone in my hands. It felt so heavy now all of a sudden.

"What you decide to do next will have major ripples Taha Aki. One of my very many gifts is foresight. I know one day the choices you make now will have major affects not only on your people but on the world as well. I do not envy you; I know what the weight of such responsibility can do to men. But I believe you will succeed, after all, how can a man fueled by love fail?"

* * *

><p>La Push<p>

Here and now

"_After that I returned to the tribe. Inside our hut I had Qahla touch the stone. After that Star and I fashioned a clay replica of him and I used my own personal magic to make a life like model of him. Then before the whole tribe with a weeping and wailing Star looking on I killed the copy and the people thought it was the real thing. We burned the body and I forbade Qahla to ever be spoken of or mentioned again."_

"_So that is why we have no stories or any mention of him," _Jake said.

"_Exactly, the people were more than happy to forget all about him or that he ever existed. From that day on Star and pretended to act like grieving parents, but in private we would hold the stone in our hands and think of our little boy. A few years later Star and I had another son and another. I continued to phase, it pained me to watch her grow old but I promised her I would cure him and I knew I had to stay young and strong. She died and I found another love many years later and we had sons. Then she too died and it was not until my third wife where things changed."_

"_The third wife, your imprint."_

"_Yes, and her name was Sky by the way. I did not know what imprinting was, but when I saw her...it changed things for me...it changed things for all of us. I loved her more than anything, we had many fine sons. But she never knew, no one knew. It had been two centuries since Qahla was sealed away and only I knew the secret. I could have told her I suppose, but if I did then the fear and pain would return, or so I feared so I kept silent...and I broke my oath."_

"_Your oath? Wait, you mean you were going to leave him in the stone?" _Jake asked feeling a swell of anger towards the great chief.

"_Yes...I was. You know the power of imprinting Jake. Would you not leave this tribe for your imprint? Would you not break every promise you ever made for her?"_

"_I...I...your right, forgive my anger...I had no right pointing fingers."_

"_I deserve it. I was selfish, I wanted to grow old with Sky, I wanted to pass on to the next life with her. It was what she wanted and somewhere I decided it was best for Qahla to remain in the stone. I figured, let him stay there for all time, safe and asleep. I planned on passing the secret onto my eldest and let him deal with the burden. I think fate punished me for that Jake. I broke my oath. The oath I made as a father and a husband and there are consequences for oath-breaking. Even for a chief."_

"_You think your broken oath brought the cold ones to our lands?" _Jake asked.

"_Sometimes I think yes, other times I think no. But it was soon after I made the decision to forgo my oath's that bastard and his bitch appeared. Many of my son's died and my sweet Sky...my sweet, gentle Sky stabbed herself in the heart to save my worthless life. After she died and I killed the Cold Woman I ran away. Things were a blur for a while. I lost myself to my inner animal, letting it rule me. Years passed and I considered suicide, but then I remembered Qahla and it was like a flip switched in my mind. I was filled with new purpose and energy and I spent the rest of my life travailing the world. Finding other shaman's and mystics and learning their secrets and magic tricks. I had hoped another culture had some spell that would help. Over the years my mystical skills increased but I was never able to find a way to cure him. Except until now."_

"_Because the day of the ritual is close at hand right?"_

"_Exactly. Using a modified version of the spell Utlapa used I have come up with a way to extract the magic from Qahla. To make him normal...for all intents and purposes. But I need your help Jake."_

Jake took a few moments to take everything in. It was all so much, such a huge secret, such a huge plane.

"_I would be happy to help Taha Aki, we all would," _he said.

"_Great. Now Jake. I wish to give you a gift. I wish to give you the long lost art of spirit traveling."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes. The power our tribe had but has long since been forgotten. I wish to pass this knowledge on to you so you may pass it on to the others. The time has come for our tribe to return to some old ways. The time has come for a new kind of protector to rise. Imagine it Jake, both shape-shifters and spirit warriors. Just think, no leech or any other beast would dare attack us."_

"_I...I...I am honored Taha Aki."_

"_Good. Here it is."_

Jake let out a howl as his mind was assaulted with images and knowledge, his mind felt like a water balloon being filled with water.

"_Sorry, it is a lot to figure out. I don't have time to help you learn more so I will leave it to Terra."_

_My...mind...hurtsss!" _Jake hissed in pain.

"_Don't worry it will fade. Over time the memories will make sense and you will learn the basics. But like I said I do not have the time to teach you. I must go and gather the remaining items we need for the ritual. Terra will remain in La Push. He will help teach you how to spirit walk and help teach Qahla how to control his power better. Now, let us go join the others."_

The sun was starting to rise by the time they got back but everyone was still at Billy's.

Jake had a headache from all the info Taha Aki had forced into his head.

"Father!" Qahla shouted running to greet his father. Once again Taha Aki caught Qahla as he jumped at him.

"Is everything okay?" Billy asked seeing the look of pain on Jake's face.

"Yes, everything is fine. Jake is a little sore from the knowledge I shared with him. I gave him the knowledge to use the spirt walking power we used in my days."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Spirit walking!" Old Quil gasped.

"But you forbade the use of it because of what happened with Utlapa," Billy said.

"I did, but times are different now and exceptions must be made. While I am gone Terra will teach you how to do it and how to protect yourself from unwanted spirits."

"Terra is going to teach us?" Seth asked.

"First trick I learned," Terra said.

"So you really are leaving?" Qahla said looking heartbroken.

"Believe me, I wish I did not have to. But we are so close now my son, soon you will have a normal life, just as I promised. I am sorry I tricked you, but the tribe wanted you dead and your mother and I could no longer hold them back. Please forgive us."

Qahla hugged him. "Father, I could never be mad at you or mother for protecting me. You are my father and I love you more then anything in the world."

Sue, Kim, Leah and Emily all got that look women get when something lovely and cute is happening.

Even the men felt their hearts melt; Billy and Old Quil were reminded of their fathers and how much they loved them.

It was a beautiful moment.

Before he left Taha Aki said good bye to each and every one of the Quileutes, he shook their hands and gave them hugs, thanking them for their assistance.

When he came to Leah his eyes softened and a pained look crossed his face, he shook her hand a little longer than necessary and Leah wondered why he was looking at her with such a look, like she reminded him of another time, long, long ago.

Jake knew why, it was Leah's uncanny resemblance to Star. She looked like her, sounded like her, hell, she even had her temper.

Finally Taha Aki hugged and kissed Qahla one last time.

"I will see you soon little sun, I want you to be good and do as you are told."

"I will father," he promised.

He turned to Terra. "A word before I leave."

"Of course," Terra said walking forward to follow him.

Taha Aki turned to the Quileutes a look of pride shined in his eyes. "Thank you all, I am happy our people survived all the dark times life threw at us. I am happy we are still the same people we once were, proud, strong and more importantly a family. I promise I will return and we will right a wrong committed by one of our own. Until that day, take care my kin."

Terra pulled out a handful of dust from his pocket and threw it in the air, the dust swirled around them and before their eyes they disappeared, as though the dust swallowed them.

"Holy crap!" Old Quil said.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>Far away Taha Aki and Terra appeared in a shower of dust.<p>

Taha Aki dusted off his shoulder. "You had to use the dust?"

"Hey, we had to go out with style. And it's quick, using the winds to travel so stop your bitching," Terra said.

"Everything is ready. Jacob has the needed knowledge; over time it will become easier for him to access it. The more he learns the more the pack learns. Which brings me to my point. Can you handle your three tasks?"

"Let's see. Teach a bunch of werewolves how to use an ancient form of magic. Manipulate Jacob to take control of both packs and accept his role as the chief of La Push and take care of your spawn and make sure he is kept safe from the things that go bump in the night. Like that will be difficult," Terra said rolling his eyes.

"The tribe needs a pack, not two. Jake must accept his destiny. He is the key to ensuring the plan works, without him all is lost."

"Do not worry, I already have a plan to get him to take over Sam's pack. One thing I have mastered over the eons is manipulation. By the time you come back Jacob Black will be the leader of the biggest pack of werewolves in La Push history and they will all be rookie spirit warriors."

"Good. Now, about the blood."

"I will tell them it is for an experiment I am doing. They will never know the truth until it is too late," Terra said.

"Perfect. It will get them ready for what is about to come."

"But what are you going to do about the human sacrifice?" Terra asked.

"I already have someone in mind."

Terra shook his head. "If they knew what you were going to do they would turn on you in an instant."

"Which is why you must make sure they never find out, until the end."

"I will deliver my end of the deal Taha Aki. I just hope you don't come to regret your decision," he said.

"Once, you told me my decision would make ripples. Well, the ripples have come at last, only now they have grown into a giant wave that cannot be slowed or stopped. The world is about to change old friend. I cannot say if it will be for the better, after the promised day I may become the most hated figure in Quileute history."

"Heroes can become villains very easily old friend. I wish you luck and I will see you on the promised day."

"And I wish you luck, I think you will have your hands full with my kin," he said with a smirk.

"Don't even get me started."

Taha Aki turned and walked away. Terra watched him go.

He had helped many men in their mad schemes, he hoped Taha Aki's plane did not wind up going bad. Terra had enough guilt on his shoulders and he did not want any more.

"I should have kept on playing chess," he sighed.

* * *

><p>Later that day some of the wolves, along with Terra and Qahla were hiking in the woods.<p>

To say everyone was shocked or excited was an understatement. Taha Aki was alive and was going to teach the wolves to be real spirit warriors!

Jake had not told them of the conversation he had with Taha Aki. He did not think their opinion of Qahla would get any better if he told them of his odd paternity. After all, how would you feel if you found out someone's dad was the Devil?

Although the Devil he was not, Utlapa was the most evil being in all of Quileute myth and Jake knew the others would fear Qahla just as their ancestors did.

Right now Terra had them trying to find a very old tree, not any old tree in particular, just the oldest they could find. All he told them was it was necessary to fix the stone.

They passed many old trees, but none of them seemed to pass Terra's qualifications. He would take one look at them and shake his head. "Not good enough," he would say

The wolves were there to protect against any monsters that might show up, the others were on patrol.

"Wait," Terra said.

He was looking at an old oak tree, it towered high above them, it's roots thick.

"This one," he said.

"What is so special about this tree? We passed older ones than this," Sam asked.

"Those trees weren't as magical as this one."

"He's right, it is glowing with magic," Qahla said.

"Magic? What magic?" Embry asked.

Terra sighed. Jake called it Terra's "old-man sigh" because it was the same kind of sigh an adult gave a youngster when they were being dull or dim-witted.

"Trees are powerful both in the mundane world and the supernatural world. In many cultures around the world tree's played an important part in their costumes and myth's. Some tree's, like people have a powerful affinity with magic. This tree is old and has powerful mystical energies. Many mystics used these special trees like a sort of battery. Tapping into their stored magic to fuel their own magical powers. I am going to use the power of this tree to help mend the stone. After all, stones and trees both draw power from the earth. Now gather as many stones and branches as you can."

They went about gathering stones, rocks and tree branches. Terra formed a pattern on the ground with them.

"Come Qahla, you will help me. The rest of you stand guard."

The wolves didn't like how he made it an order but the obeyed.

"How am I going to help?" Qahla asked.

"Among my duties I swore to uphold to your father, teaching you to control your powers was one of them."

"But father only taught me to control my powers, not use them."

"Your old tribesmen feared you enough, if they knew you were learning to harness your power it would have pushed their already delicate nerves. One thing you must know about the world Qahla, is that the weak are either drawn to great power of fear it. Sadly you got the latter. But they are dead now so it doesn't matter."

Terra sat on the ground Indian style and invited Qahla to sit next to him.

"Your power, like many abilities are linked to your emotions."

"Like when I feel sad and it rains?" he asked.

"Exactly, in order to properly control this power you must control your emotions. I know this is an extremely difficult task given your age. But you can not afford the luxury to be careless with this power. So I will teach you how to wield it properly so you will control it and not it control you."

"Alright. I am ready!" Qahla said excitedly.

"Good boy. Now normally this process would take a few days even with the added power of the earth magic. But with your own supply of raw power we can do this in hours. Since you lack the skill to use your power for such a delicate process I will guide the power. Understand?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Every living being is born with the ability to use magic. Now some are born with stronger magical reserves then others. Or they increase their own reserve over time. But what was done to you caused you to have a near limitless reserve of magical power so you could be able to perform spells only a mystic who had dedicated their whole lives to the craft can perform. Even simple rudimentary spells a novice learns in their first try can be impossibly powerful for you thanks to your own reserve. However, though your powers are many and your magic is frighteningly vast you lack the skill and knowledge to shape it or use it in more creative ways."

"Okay...I am getting it," Qahla said.

"Good. Now, I want you to feel the energy from the tree. Imagine you are it, imagine you have roots that go deep into the earth, imagine those roots are drawing in power like water, bringing it to the surface," Terra said.

They closed their eyes and just sat there. The Quileute's watched them, waiting for something to happen.

Then, the smell of earth began to increase. Dirt, moss, leaves, their smell began to overwhelm the wolves senses, they felt some kind of invisible heat rising from the earth, as if the ground was growing hot.

"Good, not too much now," Terra said.

A green aura enveloped the pair.

"This is some Harry Potter shit right here," Paul said.

"Alright Qahla, now I want you to focus your power on the stone and let me-"

Terra stopped talking and looked sharply at the tree tops.

"Do you sense it to?" Qahla asked.

"Yes," Terra said.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Is it a Raven Mocker?" Sam asked.

The wolves were looking at the tree tops, waiting for one of the vile birds to appear and attack them.

"No...this one doesn't have an evil aura," Qahla said.

"What is it?" Jake asked again.

Terra reached down and picked up one of the stones. He aimed it at on of the tree's and tossed it in the air. The leaves on the branch's shook as the stone made contact with something and there was a high-pitched shriek from the tree tops and they all saw something jump from one tree branch to another.

Whatever it was it was quick, so quick they barely saw what it was.

"Was that a giant cat?"

"I thought I saw a tail."

"Looked like a guy."

"What is it Terra?" Jake asked getting tired of repeating himself.

Terra pointed his hand at the tree where the thing had jumped to. The tree glowed with the same green aura that glowed around Terra and Qahla, then to everyone's amazement the tree began to move, the tree limbs moved with a flexibility wood should not posses.

The thing darted out of the tree but one of the limbs shot forward and grabbed it.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Terra said.

He moved his hand and the limb lowered to the ground. Clutched in its grasp was what appeared to be a man. His hair was black and wild and unkempt with twigs and leaves in it. His skin was the same russet color of the Quileute's and he wore simple loin cloth. But from behind his loin cloth poked a long tail with a tuft of hair at the end. His eyes were slanted and and black and were cat like. His face was pointed and his body was sleek and lean. His hands ended in a pair of sharp claws. His canines were slightly sharper and more pointing and a furious hiss erupted from his mouth as he struggled to escape.

"What the hell is that?" Paul asked.

"That is a Cet'aeni. One of the wild people of the woods. Super fast, super strong. Their claws can cut through vampire skin so don't get to close, they live in trees and caves and are known to have a grudge against humans." Terra said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"The whole, chopping down trees thing kind of pisses them off."

"I don't recall anything about them in our myth," Embry said.

"They're from the Ahtna tribe," Terra said.

The Cet'arni continued to struggle in its bounds. It glared at them with hate. Its teeth pulled back in a snarl.

"Filthy wolves, release me at once or suffer my endless wrath!"

"It speaks!" Paul said shocked.

"Of course I speak you motherless pile of wolf shit!"

"It's got quite a mouth on it," Jake said.

"When I am freed I will hunt you all down and slit your throats and watch you gurgle on your own blood!"

"Enough," Terra said.

He waved his finger and a tree branch grew to wrap around the creature's mouth, silencing him.

"I apologize. Being so close to Qahla's overwhelming power makes it difficult to sense things. But I think we should be careful because these things tend to travel in-"

Something landed behind Terra, before anyone could react it brought it's hands down and there was a sound of flesh tearing and blood gushed from the back of Terra's head.

Terra fell forward, the back of his head a bloody ruin.

The green glow of the circle disappeared and they all stared in shock at the new Cet'aeni in front of them, blood dripped from his claws and a nasty grin was plastered on his face.

"As he was saying, we tend to travel in packs."

They heard movement from above and four more of the monkey people fell to the floor.

Jake reached down and grabbed Qahla and held him in his arms protectively. The wolves slowly backed away from the Cet'aeni, not daring to turn their backs on them.

The Cet'aeni slowly followed them their names meant the monkey people, but the only thing monkey about them was their tails. Everything from their body build, to their eyes was cat like. They stalked forward to the Quileute's, slowly, predatory like, their eyes filled with a malicious glint.

As they passed their comrade they swiped their claws against the bark, freeing him from his bindings. He landed on his feet and joined them as they stalked towards the Quileute's.

"Give us the child, all we want is him. Give him to us and we won't kill you," the apparent leader said.

"No," Jake said.

"Don't be a fool boy. In the time it would take you to phase and run off we would have sliced you all to ribbons and made off with the boy so be smart and just hand him over."

"What do you want with him?" Jake asked.

"We know it is him that is giving us this strength. With him our people will become stronger then we have ever been. We will use his power to fight of the human encroachment into our woods."

"No, this is our land and you are invading our area. Leave now," Jake said.

"The woods belonged to us long before they belonged to you boy. Now hand him over or you will wind up like your friend back there."

Just then there was a sound of something flying through the air. There was a wet meaty sound of something hitting something solid. The Cet'aeni lurched forward. He fell face first on the floor, a hunting knife embedded hilt deep in his head.

The other Cet'aeni let out shrikes of shock. Everyone looked and saw Terra was standing up his arm outward in a throwing pose.

"Let us hope that does not happen," he said.

The green aura returned, surrounding Terra. The Cet'aeni rushed at him, inhumanly fast. Terra raised his hands and the oak tree behind him came to life. Its roots ripped from the earth and attacked the Cet'aeni.

It impaled them all; the wooden roots pierced the creatures hearts and limbs.

The green glow died down and the wolves stared amazed at what Terra had done.

"Dude, that was sick!" Embry said.

"Sick? That is what they use to describe how amazing things are now days right? I try to keep updated on how you young people are verbalizing things now' a days."

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Magic, duh," Terra said.

"But your brains were exposed, I saw it," Jake said.

Terra turned and they saw the giant gash in his head was healed, besides the reaming blood and bits of bone in his hair he was completely healed.

"Was that magic too?"

"Sadly, that is something else. If these creatures knew of my unique condition they would have not dared attack us," Terra said.

"Will there be more?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes, among other things. We need to hurry up and finish fixing the stone now. Once inside Qahla will no longer attract or empower spirits," Terra said.

"But I don't want to go back in," Qahla said, "how do I know the next time I go in I won't come out in another few hundred years?"

"Don't worry child, I am going to be making some alterations to the stone so you won't be under a sleeping spell when you are inside. In the meantime we must hurry before some other beast shows up to stop us."

"Uh, what about the...things," Jake said pointing to the Cet'aeni still impaled by the oak's tree roots.

"Leave them. I will bury them when we are done. Now, let's get back to work," Terra said.

Jake let go of Qahla and he rejoined Terra at the circle of stones and branch's.

"How did you become immortal anyway?" Jake asked.

"Not by choice, believe me," Terra said.

He closed his eyes and Jake knew it was the end of the discussion. He sighed and kept watch with the other wolves while Qahla and he continued to work.

Jake didn't know what but there was something about Terra that made him feel uneasy. It wasn't his regeneration power or his powerful mystic ability, there was just something off about him Jake didn't like.

He knew Taha Aki trusted him to help them, but Jake had always trusted his survival instincts before and they were telling him something was definitely off about this guy.

He was thinking he was going to have to ask Edward for a favor.

**Fusedtwilight: What are Terra and Taha Aki planning? Keep reading to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sins of the Father

Chapter 11

Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing thanks to Nadia26 and for the reviews.**

**Last chapter Taha Aki told the story of Qahla and has a plan to make him a normal kid, but that plan might not be so innocent. Terra has begun to train Qahla in the mystic arts and they all had a bad run in with some new monsters. This chapter Jake asks the Cullen's to check out Terra and see if he is trustworthy and we learn some surprising things about him.**

It was a few hours later and Qahla and Terra were still doing...whatever they were doing.

The green aura continued to surround them and Terra continued to instruct Qahla on how to repair the stone.

"Are you done yet?" Paul asked.

"I would be if you weren't asking me that every ten minutes," Terra said.

"Can't you just wave a magical wand or something?"

"Ignorant pup! Magic is like science, it has its rules and regulations. Now be silent or else I will turn you into a toad."

The memory of his recent transformation all too fresh inside his mind, Paul wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. Last thing he wanted was to wind up like those cat guys and impaled on a tree root.

A few minutes later the aura faded and Terra opened his eyes.

"Done," he said.

He got up and helped Qahla stand. "That was amazing," Qahla said.

"Trust me child, there are many more things for me to teach you that will be amazing," Terra said.

Jake walked over to them and Terra held out the stone. Jake saw it was repaired, not a single crack on it,

"I made a few modifications. It won't burn as hot any more so you won't have to worry about any fire hazards. I suggest we put Qahla in right away."

"But I don't want to go back to sleep!" Qahla said backing away.

"Fear not child, when next you enter the stone you will not fall into slumber," Terra said.

Jake looked to Qahla. "What were the modifications?"

Qahla shrugged. "I don't know. I let him use my power but I don't know what was done. It was like having someone put a cover over my eyes and letting them use my hands to paint. You know the patterns but you don't know what it is you are drawing."

"I promise it will be much more pleasant, but we need to seal you again at once. Once inside your power will begin to fade and the spirits will return to the spirit world," Terra said.

Qahla and Terra looked into one another's eyes. Qahla trusted Terra. His father did after all.

"Okay."

He walked forward and took a deep breath. He reached out and placed a finger on the stone. There was a flash of black and light and Qahla was gone.

"Is he okay?" Jake asked.

"Ask him yourself," Terra said tossing the stone to Jake.

Jake held the stone in his hand.

"_Jake?"_

Jake almost dropped the stone. "Qahla?"

"_Oh Jake, it is amazing. I am in a forest. It looks like our land. There is a sun, trees, but it is so quiet. I don't sense anyone. I am all alone."_

"Where is he?" Jake asked Terra.

"Inside the stone. I used his power to make a little pocket dimension. As long as you are touching the stone you can communicate with him and there is another little ability I added but we'll discuss that later. Right now we need to go, I sense we are needed elsewhere."

Terra began to walk back the way they came. Jake glared at him as he left, not liking his attitude. But he put the stone around his neck and they followed him.

Jake looked back at the dead Cet'aeni and saw they were transparent, like ghosts.

At least they didn't have to worry about destroying the bodies.

Terra led them to the Clearwater house.

They didn't know why until they smelled the blood. They all ran for the house except for Terra who continued to walk at a leisurely pace.

The wolves went running inside, the blood smelled was Leah's.

"Leah! Sam yelled.

"In here," they heard her say.

They went into the kitchen and found her arm was on the table, a bloody mess. Seth had the first-aid kit out and a bottle of alcohol. He had a pair of pliers out and was prying some kind of razor like objects.

"Mother of God what happened Leah? I didn't think you were that much of an emo," Paul said.

"Blow me Lahote," Leah said.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"I was patrolling, I heard some strange sounds like someone was operating machines. I found these...birds in the trees. They kind of looked like hawks only they had a metallic look. When they saw me they started flapping their wings and I thought they were going to fly away but then their feather shot out. The first volley hit my leg and I ran for it."

Seth used the tweezers to pull out one of the said feathers. Leah hissed as is slid out of her arm. He showed them the feather, it looked like a nasty serrated metal razor.

"Her arm isn't healing as quick, almost human slow," Seth said sounding worried.

"Of course, the wings of the Tlanuwa slow the healing process of all beings, making them more lethal," Terra said stepping in the kitchen, not all concerned about Leah.

"The what?" Sam asked.

Terra walked over to Leah and pulled out one of the feathers.

"Son of a bitch!" Leah cursed.

Terra ignored her and inspected the feather.

"Tlanuwa, birds made from living metal. They are very territorial and aggressive. Harmless as long as you avoid their territory. The loud screeching they make warns of people who might stumble on them. They shoot their feathers from their wings. Razor sharp they reduce a person's healing ability by more than half. More spirits given flesh by Qahla's power," he said. "I once allowed myself to be killed by a whole flock, hoping their feathers would bypass my immortality. Sadly it didn't work."

"You're really screwed up you know that?" Leah asked.

"I am very well aware of that," Terra said.

"Can we heal her somehow?" Sam asked looking worried.

Leah looked away, resenting Sam for being so concerned over her. The situation between the pair was really...complicated to put it lightly. Although Sam loves Emily with all his heart and soul he still has feelings for Leah. Although nowhere near as strong as for Emily Sam cares a great deal for Leah and a part of him still does love her. Seeing her hurt made him feel ill.

"Qahla could do it," Terra said.

"Where is the little guy?" Seth asked.

"In here," Jake said tapping the stone.

"You fixed it!" Seth said happily.

"Yeah, Terra changed it so now I can hear him when I touch it," Jake said.

"Then we should leave him in there," Leah said, "now the monsters will go away right?" Leah asked.

"We need not release him to heal her. Jake could be a conduit for his power and through him we could heal her," Terra said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"The other upgrade I mentioned earlier. Although the stone keeps his power from materializing spirits I figured it would be useful to use said power in defending the tribe so I made it possible for him to share his power with whom ever is wearing the stone as well as communicate with them. Since you are the alpha you could share his power with your pack."

"Sam is an alpha too, he has a pack as well," Jake said.

"Oh? Well, he can share the power as well. Too bad you don't run both packs, would be more convenient right?" Terra asked.

"Well, maybe Sam should wear the stone then, his pack is bigger than mine," Jake said.

"No!" Terra said firmly. Everyone stared at him, wondering why he was so opposed to the idea.

"Although his pack is bigger he is not the heir of Taha Aki. You are. It is your duty to wear that thing around your neck as he did. Plus I hear Samuel has a bad reputation for supernaturally gifted youngsters."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked angrily.

"I am referring to how you almost killed an innocent human being and her unborn baby. The same child Jacob would later imprint on," Terra said.

"Who told you that?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes.

"I have my sources."

"Look, I admit I fear the danger the child brings. But I would not harm him."

Terra scoffed at Sam. "Unless he was a danger to your imprint or your tribe."

"As much as I hate to interfere could we fix me up before I bleed all over the place!" Leah snapped.

"Right. How do we do this?" Jake asked.

"Just ask Qahla to share his power with you," Terra said.

"Okay...ummm, Qahla? Can you hear me?" Jake asked.

"_Jake? Is that you?"_

"Yeah, hey buddy. Leah is hurt, Terra says you can lend me some power to help her out," Jake said.

"_Sure. If I focus I can feel your mind. I am going to transfer some power into you."_

"Have you done this before?"

"_Oh yes, I did it with father all the time. Are you ready?"_

"Yes."

The stone seemed to grow a little warm. The warmth seemed to leak from the stone and spread across Jake's skin. Suddenly he felt like he had drank a gallon of energy drinks.

"What the hell is that?" Paul asked rubbing his arms.

Everyone was staring at Jake. They could sense something coming from him.

"Magic," Terra said. "Being supernatural beings you all have a natural sense for it. Now, Jake, lay your hands on Leah's arm."

Jake did as he was told. Seth had already removed all the feathers. Blood was pouring down Leah's arm. Had they been normal razors her arm would have healed the second they were removed.

Jake placed his hands on Leah's. Leah shuddered as the power spread through out her body. She looked at Jake as he smiled at her. "Isn't it amazing?" he asked.

"It is, I have never felt anything like it," she said.

Everyone watched as Leah's arm began to heal the wounds. The cuts healed and not a single blemish was left, save for the blood.

"Alright, that's enough Qahla," Jake said.

The stone seemed to cool down but Jake was still feeling energetic.

"Like I said, it is a shame you are not the alpha of both packs. Imagine, every wolf in La Push driven by this power? You would be faster, stronger, you would heal faster. Even in human form your powers would be stronger," Terra said.

"We work well with two packs, thank you very much," Sam said, giving Terra a dirty look.

He did not like how Terra kept bringing the subject up.

Terra shrugged.

"Just saying. In the mean time I need one if you wolves to escort me around the boundary's of La Push. I am going to place detection spells at certain points so we know what kind of supernatural beings enter the territory, this will give us an edge to respond to threats much more quickly," Terra said.

"Seth, Leah, go help him out," Jake said.

The two followed Terra outside. As soon as the door shut Sam spoke.

"I don't like him," Sam said.

"I know, I don't trust him either," Jake said.

"He is an asshole, he talks to us like we are children," Paul said.

"I was planning on asking Edward to read his mind. We need to know if we can really trust him," Jake said.

"Why would Taha Aki leave someone like him with us?" Sam asked.

"I am sure he has his reasons, he said we could trust him but my instincts are telling me something is off about him," Jake said.

"Me too," Sam said.

* * *

><p>Qahla walked along a beach.<p>

It was just like the one in La Push. This world Terra had made was just like La Push, except there were no roads or houses or any modern miracle.

But it was so lonely. There were no birds, no bugs, and no animals. He was all alone.

He could sense Jake. He sensed him all around him, a massive presence, so it kept him from feeling lonely.

He knew Jake was feeling distrustful of Terra. But Qahla trusted him, his father did and he sensed Terra really did want to help. Terra's mind was different from any other mind he ever felt.

It felt...heavy. Like a box over filled with things.

It was kind of like the Cullen minds. They had so many memories and ideas and thoughts so their minds felt more dense. But compared to Terra's mind theirs were like feathers, his was like a mountain.

Qahla knew Terra was really old, his mind told him that much. No normal human mind could feel that heavy without having many hundreds of years of knowledge.

But it was closed off; Qahla could not hear his thoughts. As if he had some kind of special defense preventing his mind from being read.

He wondered if Edward would actually be able to read his mind.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later.<p>

Jake had called Leah and Seth to escort Terra to the Cullen house when he was done with his spells.

Terra did as he needed; he brought a map of La Push with him. He would have them take him to certain spots. Then he would use a stick to draw a circle and he would say something in another language. Leah and Seth sent that same prickly sensation from him they sensed when magic was being used. They marked over thirty areas; Terra said he would wait until night time until he started working on spots inside La Push.

He was adamant no ignorant humans would see him working his magic.

After he made one last mark they took him to the Cullen's, he rode on Leah's back, enjoying the feeling of moving so fast.

When they arrived at the Cullen house Terra reached out with his mind, he sensed Jacob was inside, he also sensed the minds of the Cullens. He sensed the telepath and saw the seer's visions.

He knew Jake wanted them to inspect him. He was not concerned, he could protect himself from the telepath, but the seer was going to be tricky. As soon as he was alone he was going to have to start casting spells to cloud her vision least she get some hints on his true purpose.

He could feel the telepath's mind already trying to pry in his head. He had a really strong power, Terra felt his power a mile away, from what Terra could sense his power was always active.

As potent as the vampire's gift is he has had many centuries to protect his mind from mental invasion.

Terra closed his mind and followed the Clearwater sibling's into the Cullen house. Terra found the house to be nice looking, very pleasant. He saw a lot of tender love and care was put into it and it showed.

The inside was even more impressive, everything was neat and tidy and it was filled with all kinds of items from all over the world. Terra smiled, some of these items brought back many memories.

Esme came walking from around the hallway; she smiled at the Clearwater's. "Leah, Seth, welcome," she said warmly.

She hugged them both, Leah seemed a little hesitant but Seth embraced her just as warmly.

She turned to Terra and smiled. "Hello, I am Esme Cullen, welcome to our house."

Terra took her hand, not bothered by the firmness or the coldness of her skin; he had met his share of vampires before.

"I take it your husband and son are in the study?" Terra asked.

"Yes they are," she said.

"Very well, let us get this interrogation underway," Terra said.

He made his way into the house, Esme watched him go by, surprised by his attitude. He knew what they were yet he was so nonchalant about being in a house filled with vampires.

"Ignore him, old age didn't improve his manners," Leah said.

Terra sat in Carlisle's study.

Edward and Jake sat with him. He could feel Edward's power against his mind, Edward was trying not to stare, amazed another being was able to block him.

Esme had brought tea for Jake and Terra, Jake refused but Terra indulged.

"Terra, I thank you for coming. I know you are busy so I will keep this short," Carlisle said.

Terra smiled, knowing full well the real reason he was here.

"My pleasure, I have heard stories of you sir. It is interesting to meet a vampire who has forsaken his natural instincts and made such a life for himself," Terra said.

"Thank you. If I might ask, in one of your previous lives were you known as L'Immortale Uno?" Carlisle asked.

"You have discovered me sir, I was once known as such a being," Terra said.

"You have heard of him?" Jake asked.

"Yes, when I was with the Volturi. They kept records of their meeting with an immortal human who was skilled in the art of magic," Carlisle said.

"I met them soon after they bested the Romanian coven. I had entertained the Romanians a few times, they wanted to learn how to become immortal like me. Of course I wouldn't even tell them how if I was capable. They asked for my assistance in the war but I do not involve myself with politics and power struggles. Aro requested I meet with him and I did."

"Why? The Volturi are psychopathic lee...monsters," Jake said.

Terra shrugged. "They have never done anything to offend me. Besides, it is always wise to remain friendly with great powers. I spent time with them; Aro loved reading my mind, when I allowed him that is. He thought he could read my mind and become truly immortal. He tried to get me to teach his guard magic but none of them had the spark."

"The what?" Jake asked.

"It is a term used to describe someone who is born with the awareness needed to sense and manipulate magic. We used to be more common in the olden days, but now we are so rare. Not counting the odd psychic. So instead I helped train his guards, teaching them to hone their powers and abilities to their peak, but I grew bored with them after a century and left."

Jake looked over at Edward, Edward looked at him and gave him the smallest of shrugs. Jake frowned, not knowing why Edward wasn't able to confirm or deny these claims.

"And Aro just let you go?"

"Believe me he tried using every trick he had. Even tried using Charmion or whatever name she is using now to make me loyal. But I used certain charms and spells to protect from her power. No one controls me or tells me what to do, I come and go as I please."

Terra poured himself some more tea.

"She goes by the name Chelsea now," Carlisle said.

"Hm, nice name. I was a Chelsea a few times," Terra said.

"But...Chelsea is a girl's name," Jake said.

"So?" Terra asked with a shrug.

"But...you're a boy," Jake said.

"Now I am," Terra said.

"Wait...can you...switch your gender as well?" Jake asked the look on his face could only be described as flabbergasted.

"If it suits my mood," Terra said.

"But that's weird," Jake said.

"Coming from the boy who can turn into a wolf," Terra said with a smile. "So where is your daughter, Edward?"

Edward smiled, not letting Terra see how perplexed he was. Carlisle never told him of such a being, to think there was a human who was immortal amazed him. It seemed like every time he thought he had seen it all something new appeared and surprised him.

"She is in Alaska now visiting the Denali coven, our extended family. She will be returning in a few days but if things do not settle down we might have to extend it."

Jake's heart fell. He already missed his imprint and the thought of her being gone longer hurt him greatly. She called him and they would talk for hours but he still missed being able to hold her and be face to face with her.

"Do not worry, now that Qahla is back in the stone his power will slowly begin to fade and the creatures will return to the spirit world. And those of your family who are gifted will find their powers returning to normal."

"How long will that take?"

"A few days. The amount of time he was allowed to exist outside the stone filled the area with his power, it will be a while before it evaporates."

"Exactly where does all this power come from?" Carlisle asked. "Forgive the questions but metaphysics is not my area of expertise."

"No, it is good for you to know these things. It may come useful in the future. The magic inside Qahla is old, older than me in fact. It is magic in its purest form, most people have a small lake of magic but Qahla has a vast ocean. It is this power that fuels all his powers and abilities and it is said power that draws in the supernatural."

"Just out of curiosity if Qahla ever needed to be...forcibly detained-"

"You mean if he ever goes out of control?" Terra asked.

"Yes. If he was ever to go out of control could you fight him?"

Terra nodded. "The boy's power exceeds my own, but he is young and has no proper tutelage of the craft. It would be tricky but I could take him if it ever comes to that."

"But if you are so old shouldn't you have power greater than his?" Edward asked.

"I may be immortal Edward, but I am still human and I still have human limitations, though my power is great. But the ritual Utlapa used was designed to create a being capable of holding more power than any mortal should be capable of. In short, Qahla is the most powerful being in the world. He has enough power to affect different levels of reality and with but a single word he can create powerful and complicated spells. But all that power is dwarfed by his inexperience, which I ace at."

Terra sipped his tea, finishing.

"I have had many centuries, millennia even to learn different mystical abilities. Which I how I learned years ago to read minds while shielding mine so I know this was all just a set up so you could test my loyalties."

They all stared at him in shock.

Terra waved his hand. The tea pot levitated and floated over. It tipped forward and Terra poured himself some more tea.

"Do not worry, I am not offended. I would have done the same thing; all loyalties must be tested, even if they are recommended by a trusted source. Especially when it deals with a very tense and delicate situation."

"It's not like you have given us reason to trust you. You boss us around and treat us like we're not worth your time," Jake said.

Terra looked at Jake and gave him a look a parent gives their child when they are acting bratty.

"Jake, you have to understand. To a thing like me, a thing like you well...how would you feel if a puppy went up to you and started barking orders?"

"I am not a puppy," Jake growled.

"To me you are. You have to understand Jake. I am really, really, really old. Older then you, your tribe, this country. I have seen events so small and so large that affected the course of history. I have seen empires and governments rise and fall and have met people you read about in school. I was there when the great cats had dagger like teeth and the elephants were covered in fur. I was there when the wheel and the fire were the great scientific revolution. So I invite you to try and comprehend how insignificant and utterly useless I find you and how utterly bored I am by this whole situation with Qahla."

Jake had to try really hard not to fidget under the gaze Terra was giving him. They were like Billy's eyes when he was giving Jake a scolding. Stern and old. But Terra's eyes made Billy's seem like a child's, full of inexperience and naivety. Jake stared into Terra's eyes, eyes that had thousands of years of knowledge and for the first time in a very long time Jake felt insignificant.

"Then why are you here?" Jake asked not backing down from Terra and his creepy ancient eyes.

"Three reasons, Taha Aki is a friend, one of the few I have left. Because Qahla, if allowed unchecked would cause havoc for both the natural and supernatural world. And finally because I owe a debit to your tribe," Terra said.

"A debt?"

"Long ago, before Taha Aki was born. The Quileute's were kind to me when they had no reason to be. I owe them for that kindness."

"And that is all you are going to tell us?" Jake asked.

"Unless there is a reason for me to reveal more about myself I will not tell you anything Jake. My past life has no affect on my mission here. You already know I am here to help you protect Qahla and get things ready for the ritual."

Terra swirled his empty tea cup, looking at the left over tea leaves. "In fact, I do believe you will be needing my assistance soon."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because, the tea leaves tell me so."

Terra got up and set the cup down. "I must go, thank you for the tea Carlisle, I was pleased to finally meet you."

Carlisle got up and shook hands with Terra. "I am sorry for the deception Terra. I hope this will put you off of visiting us again, I would love to talk about your past some more."

"Like I said, I would do the same thing. I know of your ties to Jake and his people, both the treaty you have and the imprinting factor so I understand. But I must be going now. Thank you again."

He walked over to the window and opened it up. "I will be back soon; I need to look into something."

He reached into a small pouch he kept to his side. He pulled out a white feather. "Let the ground leave my feet, as I shed this form and take wings of great beasts."

The air seemed to shimmer around him and he transformed into an Eagle. They stared shocked and watched as Terra, now in an avian form took to the skies.

"This is insane," Jake said sitting down.

"More like amazing," Carlisle said.

"Sorry I could not be more help to you Jake, I could not get anything from his mind," Edward said.

"Nothing?" Jake asked.

Edward shook his head. "I could sense his mind. But it was a closed book to me. But he felt...old. Older than any mind I have ever sensed. Even older then the minds of the Volturi and they are over three thousand years old."

"He said he was around when the great cats had dagger like teeth and the elephants had fur...that was like ten thousand years ago, could he really be that old?" Jake asked Carlisle.

Carlisle shrugged. "I only know what I read about him in the Volturi archives. Because of his power to change his form and shape it is difficult to track him through history. Terra has always been mercurial. His personality changes every few centuries. He has been known to be both a great hero and a vile villain."

"Villain?" Jake asked.

"Let's just say Terra has not always been so benevolent," Carlisle said.

* * *

><p>Terra flew high in the sky.<p>

He began to descend. He landed deep in the woods, far outside of the La Push borders.

When he landed on the ground the air around him shimmered and he returned to his true form.

He looked around; he opened his mind and scanned the area. He reached into the pouch and pulled out a small mirror. He slid his finger around the outer edge.

"Show me Taha Aki," he said.

Fog appeared in the mirror and the image of a room appeared. It was a small hotel room and Taha Aki was on the bed, watching TV.

"Glad to see you are working so hard," Terra said dryly.

"Spirits above!" Taha Aki yelled.

He jumped off his bed, and looked around the room. His eyes fell on the mirror and his body relaxed. "Damn it Terra! Don't you know how to use a phone?" he asked.

"You didn't leave a number and this was the quickest way to contact you," Terra said.

"What is it? Has something happened?" Taha Aki asked.

"Calm down. I wanted to tell you I repaired the stone, I made some alterations to it as well which I think will help benefit our plan. We had a nasty encounter with some Cet'aeni and Leah ran afoul some Tlanuwa. Jacob took me to meet the Cullens, to have the mind-reader try and read my mind. He and the others don't like me much."

"Must be your charming personality," Taha Aki said with a smile.

"Hmph. I placed detection spells around the borders of La Push so if anything supernatural pops up I will detect it."

"Good. How goes Jacob's training?"

"Haven't started yet. I was too busy fixing the stone and having the back of my head ripped to shreds," Terra said.

"Ouch. Will his distrust of you cause a problem in his training?" Taha Aki asked.

"We had words. But it will still take some work to gain his full trust. I will have my work cut out for me in training him."

"Will he be ready in time?" Taha Aki asked.

"As ready as he can be. He makes an excellent alpha but I think his skills as a spirit warrior may be a little lackluster," Terra said.

"The art has been lost for so long, it is not easy to learn," Taha Aki said.

"True. By the by my tea leaves warned me something nasty is coming," Terra said.

"Well that is to be expected."

"No, I mean really nasty. Not some run of the mill rabid spirit, something more wicked and vexing," Terra said.

"Never cared much for tea leaves myself. I just couldn't see anything useful in it. Plus it never gives proper details."

"Yes. But animal entrails can tell you all kinds of things," Terra said.

Taha Aki looked sick. "Please don't tell me you are one of those nut jobs who think ripping out some poor beasts innards reveals secret information."

"Who do you think invented the art," Terra said with twisted smile.

"You are a very disturbed individual," Taha Aki said.

"You don't know the half of it. Whatever is coming I am sure we can handle it. How goes things on your end?"

"Slow. But I will have everything ready for the ritual," Taha Aki said.

"Good. I should go. I will keep you up to date on things here."

"Thank you. And next time, let me know when you are about to...call me on the mirror. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Lucky you," Terra said.

He wiped the mirror and it returned to its reflective blank state.

* * *

><p>Many miles away a woman plotted evil things.<p>

"Where did it go! Where is this power!" she hissed.

Her hair was white and filthy, her teeth yellow and crooked. She wore torn raggedy cloth's and lived in a filthy wooden cabin.

She stood over a wooden bowl filled with water. The bowl had carvings etched onto it. She growled in frustration and walked over to a small cage. There was a bird trapped inside, it's legs and wings bound.

She grabbed it none to gentle and she pulled it over to the bowl. She pulled out a knife and with a single stroke cut off the poor birds head.

"Spirits of the dark and shadows, show me this awesome power I have sensed, accept this pathetic offering and show me what I cannot see!" she hissed as she squeezed blood from the bird into the bowl.

The water and blood mixed and swirled. The water/blood began to boil and bubble and a serpent like voice spoke through the bowl.

"The power you seek is great but well guarded."

An image of Jake with the stone wrapped around his neck appeared.

"The power lies in the stone around the boy's neck, hidden away where no power may sense it."

The image faded and a new one took its place. Qahla at the cliff's inside the world in the stone, looking out at the distant sun.

"But the power is a child blessed by the earth itself, his power is ancient and limitless."

The image faded and an image of the wolves appeared.

"But beware for he is well guarded. The wolves of La Push all seek to keep him hidden away and another great power conspires with them as well."

The bowl stopped bubbling and the old crone smiled. "La Push eh? I can handle a bunch of shifters."

She walked to her closet and opened it up. Inside were a verity or masks and pelts all made from animal and in some cases skin.

"I could use some wolf skin for my collection," she said with an ugly smile.

**Fusedtwilight: Uh oh, looks like a new nasty is coming to mess with the Quileute's. Who is she? What is she? What is she planning? And what debit does Terra owe to the Quileute's? Find out soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sins of the Father

Chapter 12

Abduction

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing.**

Two weeks passed.

The wolves had a few more run-ins with some supernatural creatures but they were dealt with quickly.

Eventually Qahla's power began to fade from the world and the monsters returned to the spirit world.

Terra remained in La Push, helping to train Qahla in magic, communicating with him from inside his stone and helping Jake try and learn how to spirit walk.

None of them knew the danger that was coming for them.

* * *

><p>"Relax your mind Jacob, let your mind wonder," Terra said.<p>

Terra and Jake sat in Jacob's living room. They sat Indian style (no pun intended) and Terra was trying to teach him how to spirit walk, a process that was frustrating for both of them.

"I am trying," Jake said through gritted teeth.

"You're trying too hard, that is the problem," Terra said. "You must empty your mind; will your body to sleep."

"No one can will themselves to sleep," Jake said.

"Of course they can idiot," Terra said.

Jake glared at him, if he had a quarter for every time he had been called an idiot he could open up his own garage by now.

"You must become calm itself, let serenity and peace rule your being. Shed all the worries you carry with you and free your spirit."

"I am a werewolf; anger is the source of my power."

"No, anger is the trigger. But we are not trying to help you phase, that you can do easily, we are trying to teach you to astral project," Terra said.

Jake sighed and rubbed his face. "This sucks, even with Taha Aki's memories I still can't do it."

"You may have his memories but that only gives you a few pointers. Actually severing your spirit from your body is difficult and takes years of actually happening," Terra said.

"We don't have years," Jake said.

"Exactly. But you have a good teacher, too bad I have a lousy student," Terra said.

Jake grit his teeth, fighting the urge to say something back.

"Okay. Close your eyes," Terra said.

Jake did as instructed.

"Alright. Now think of happy things. Think of the sound of rain as it hits your roof. Think of a cool breeze as it blows through your hair. Think of the smell of flowers on a cool summer's day. Think of the laugh of the person you love the most."

The sound of Nessie's laughter sounded in his mind. Jake smiled.

"Good. Now, keep focusing on that-"

Terra's voice became distant and far away, a strange feeling washed over Jake like he was in free fall.

He opened his eyes and found he was not in his house but in the middle of the woods. Sitting in front of him was none other than Qahla.

"Hi Jake, welcome to my world," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Terra stared at Jake; he sensed his mind go blank, sensed as it was pulled into the stone.<p>

"Well, this is interesting."

He placed his hand on the stone and reached inside with his mind. He sensed Jacob was inside with Qahla.

"Well, I guess Qahla decided to lend a hand," he said.

He got up and stretched his limbs. "I could use a break. God knows this little spirit adventure could help him out."

Terra began to walk to the bathroom.

"I think it is time Leah and I had a talk."

* * *

><p>Leah was in her bathroom. She had just gotten a shower and was shaving her legs.<p>

She had her foot on the toilet seat and was just about to shave it again when a voice whispered to her. "Leah."

She jumped. She looked around and saw no one. Then her eyes turned to the mirror and she screamed. Terra stared at her from the mirror, like he was on a TV screen.

"What the hell!"

"Hello Leah, is this a bad time?" Terra asked.

"What the hell are you doing in my mirror?" she asked.

"It is a form of scrying. I am over at Jacob's house now trying to teach him to spirit walk. But it seems Qahla has decided to take things into his own hands. So while he is out I would like to speak with you."

"You better not have been watching them shower," Leah snarled at him.

Terra frowned at her. "Calm down woman, and get your mind out of the gutter. Now, if you have the time hurry over to Jacob's house. We must talk about your existence."

He waved his hand and the mirror returned to its normal state.

"Stupid immortal freak!" she growled.

Terra returned to the mirror.

"Oh and by the way, you might want to shave your arm-pits, they are rather unsightly."

He waved his arm and disappeared, right when Leah chucked the can of shaving cream at the mirror.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later a very livid Leah stood at the Black house.<p>

She banged her fist on the front door, the entire structure shook.

The door opened and Terra stepped out. "Oh, it's you," he said nonchalantly.

"You have ten seconds before I break your neck!" she growled.

"I will require about ten minutes. Come sit with me," he said walking to the front steps.

"Where is Jake?" she asked.

"Indisposed. We must talk Leah."

"About my existence?" she asked recalling his words. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Sit," he said patting the spot next to him.

She sat down next to him, still glaring at him.

"It has come to my attention you are misinformed about your reason for being," Terra said.

"What?"

"I believe you and the others are under the delusion you are some kind of mutation. This is not true. Although you are a rare thing, it is not unheard of for there to be female shape-shifters."

"How would you know?" she asked.

He gave her a look. The same kind of look she gave everyone when she thought they were being dumb which needless to say she did a lot.

"Seriously Leah, did you think you Quileutes were the only ones to have shape-shifters?" he asked.

Leah remembered during the Volturi confrontation Aro made mention of other types of Shape-shifters. Panthers, eagles and what not.

"Well...I mean we learned recently that we were shape-shifters and not just werewolves," she said.

"Trust me Leah; there are many other kinds of Shape-shifters. Wolves, bears, eagles, cheetahs, tigers, rats, hyenas, lions and so on. If you look at the myth and legends you will find many cultures have beings who turned into all manner of beasts. Some like you lot were created when a powerful mystic possessed an animal body. Others were the result of mystical experimentation," Terra said.

"Interesting, but what does this have to do with me?" Leah asked.

"No matter what sub-group all shape-shifters have many more males then females. They are very rare and valuable. Usually only a woman who has multiple shape-shifter bloodlines can phase."

He reached into his pouch and pulled a long piece of paper.

"How do you pull large things out of there? "she asked.

"It's bigger on the inside," he said.

He unrolled the scroll. It was a family tree depicting the Uley, Black, Atera and Clearwater families.

"I asked your elders permission to look into their records. I have marked on here members of your tribe who phased and those who carried the gene," Terra said.

Leah took a few moments to examine the family tree. She had little knowledge of her family outside of the Clearwater clan. Everyone in La Push was related somehow.

"As you know Jacob got his gene from his father and from his mother who was from the Atera family."

"I knew that. It is why he is so good at phasing," Leah said.

"It is true, the fact Jake has two blood lines is the reason he is stronger than the rest of you, even for an average alpha. But Leah, you and Seth are descended from the Black's, the Uley's and the Atera clan," Terra said.

"What?"

"Your great-grandmother was Amelia Atera who passed the gene on to her children Lucy, Daniel and Peter. Peter Married Julia Litlesea and they had three children, your father, and Michael and Elizabeth."

"My aunt and uncle."

Terra nodded.

"Now your mother's grandparents were Caleb Uley and Alice Huautah who was the daughter of Lape Huautah and Joanna Black. So you see Leah, the reason you phased was not because of some freak mutation, it was because of all the inhabitants of La Push only you and your brother can claim kinship to all three of the gene carrying families."

"But what about Collin and Brady and all the others?"

"All share some relation to either the black's Uley's or Ateara blood lines. Normally the scent of vampires causes those with powerful bloodlines to the previous wolf pack to phase. But due to the abnormally large amount of vampires in the area of recent all people with the most distant trace of wolf blood in them was called."

"Wait...it's a vampire's scent that causes the transformation?" Leah asked. "We thought it was their presence alone, like our blood sensed them."

Terra sighed. "You really are ignorant of your own nature. Between puberty and the age of twenty-five one with the gene may phase, but only if they come across a vampire scent to activate it. If this does not happen after they turn twenty-six then the gene becomes permanently dormant. Which is why your elders have not phased even after meeting the Cullens face to face."

Leah got up and began to pace back and forth. "So all this time I thought I was a freak, a mutation...I wasn't?"

"No."

Leah cursed. "All this time! All this time I thought I was a mistake! Damn it! All I had to do was look up a bunch of dusty old files and I would have known!"

"Well, I do have some good news," Terra said.

"What?" Leah asked.

"You can have children," Terra said.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Qahla? What are you doing outside the stone?" Jake asked.<p>

"Silly, you are in the stone now," Qahla said.

"What?"

"I pulled your mind into the stone so we could talk," Qahla said.

"So...this is inside the stone?" Jake asked looking around.

"I know, cool huh? I mean there is water and air and I can feel the sunlight on my skin and sometimes it rains and it's just like our land was before the pale faces showed up. Except there are no animals and it is only me."

"So...it's just you?"

"Yeah, I mean there is a hut just like the one I used to live in...but I have no one to play with and I-"

"Got lonely?" Jake asked.

Qahla rubbed his arm.

"I know I have to stay inside here. But I get so bored and I wish someone was here to play with me," Qahla said.

Jacob smiled. He got up and picked Qahla up and sat him on his shoulders.

"Alright then, let's play a little. Terra is working me to the bone and I need some play time," Jake said.

"Really?"

"Sure. After all, I wouldn't want my chief to be all alone now would I?" Jake asked.

"You make a good servant Jacob Black. Keep this up and you will be my most honored warrior."

"Keep saving me from that ass...I mean that jerk Terra and you will be my most favorite person next to Nessie," Jake said.

* * *

><p>Leah held Terra up by the scruff of his neck.<p>

"Tell me what the fuck you are talking about!" she growled at him

Terra was not intimidated by her at the least. It was going to take more than an irritable she-wolf to make him afraid.

"Set me on the ground and I will explain," he said.

She dropped him and he landed on his feet, brushing his shoulders off.

"I was talking to your brother. Good boy he is, a little bit on the chatty side. He told me of your predicament."

"That little bitch!" she growled.

"Don't be mad. He came to me asking for assistance with your predicament."

"Wait...he what?"

"Seth figured that given my advanced age I would have encountered other shape-shifters and might know if it was possible for you to procreate. Very wise of him and of course he was right. So he told me about how you no longer menstruate and wondered if there was a magical solution."

"Seth..he...stupid kid," she said. She was not upset; in fact she was incredibly touched her brother would go out of his way for her.

"Of course I told him there was no magical solution because there was no problem. Despite the fact you do not have monthly visits by Aunt Flow doesn't mean you cannot have children Leah."

"So, I can have children?" she asked. For the first time in a long time she was feeling something she had not felt in a long time. Hope.

"Yes. But I am afraid you will find your selections for mates rather limited."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, only another male who carries the shape-shifter gene can impregnate you."

* * *

><p>Jake and Qahla played at the beach; they splashed one another with water.<p>

They had explored the mini-La Push world and just as Qahla said it was just like La Push but there were no houses, buildings, stores, roads, cars or any other modern items.

He tried to explore outside La Push, but every time he took a path that led outside of this world he would find himself all the way on the other side of the land.

It was amazing to say the least.

If a little unnerving.

After they splashed one another to the point where they were both soaking wet they walked back to the beach.

"_I wonder why Terra hasn't tried to bring me out?"_ Jake thought.

"Maybe he wanted to take a break himself," Qahla said.

"Did you read my mind again?" Jake asked.

"It's not something I can turn off Jake. Some of my powers...just stay on. Believe me if I could turn it off I would leave it off," he said.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to be mean. It is still odd to be around a child who can hear people's thoughts," Jake said.

Qahla smiled but it was not a happy smile.

"The others were less happy about it. I tried to ignore them. I could hear what they thought about me, I could hear how much they didn't like me. They called me monster, abomination, Utlapa's curse. I never understood what Utlapa did to me to make them hate me. But I am his son right?"

"What?" Jake asked shocked by what Qahla just said.

"Jake, its okay. I know the truth."

"But...how?"

"You have been wearing me around your neck for two weeks Jacob...your mind wonders."

"God Qahla, I am so, so, so sorry," Jake said, feeling awful Qahla knew the truth.

"It's okay...I...I think I always kind of knew. Father and mother loved me. But sometimes I got the sense they were keeping something from me. Every time I called Taha Aki father a part of him would get sad. And the others would slip and call me Utlapa's son, but I figured it was because he possessed fathers original body and sometimes...I did wonder if...maybe...just maybe...but I never had the heart to ask."

Jake bent down on one knee. He wrapped his arms around Qahla and gave him a hug.

"They were wrong Qahla, you are not a curse. You are a good boy."

"You really think so?" Qahla asked.

"Read my mind bud. I promise things will be different from now on. We will love you just as you deserve to be loved. We don't care about your freaky powers. Were all a bit freaky."

Qahla smiled, a single tear fell from his face.

"Thank you Jacob. But...I fear I will be more trouble than I am worth."

"Don't speak like that," Jake said firmly.

"You don't understand...I am getting these feelings. Bad feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"When I get these feelings something bad happens. I have been getting these feelings of late Jacob. And they concern you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I have this terrible feeling something bad is going to happen to you soon."

"Qahla, you have had these feelings before right?"

Qahla nodded.

"And...how many times were you wrong?"

"None, I was always right."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean only another male shape-shifter can get me pregnant!" Leah yelled.<p>

"Has anyone ever told you, you have anger issues?" Terra asked rubbing his ear.

"Listen you immortal prick! I am not in the mood to be dicked around! So I suggest you quit the bullshit or I will rip you to shreds!"

"Like that's never happened before," Terra said.

"Please, just...stop," she said, her voice breaking. "You have no idea what it is like...all this time I thought I was a mistake. Hell, everyone did. I thought I was a genetic dead end, I thought no man would want a barren freak like me, I thought I would never have my happily ever after. But now...please, tell me I have to know."

Terra looked at her, the anger in her eyes replaced by pain and fear. Leah was very angry, but underneath all that rage was a scared lonely girl.

"Save your tears woman, save them for future sorrows. Like I said, female shape-shifters are very rare, usually the result of powerful bloodlines mixing together. Females are very treasured. You see, if a female mates with another male shape-shifter or someone with the gene it strengthens the gene, ensuring a stronger future generations of shifters."

"But can't I just...you know...do it with a guy? A normal guy?" Leah asked.

Terra shook his head. "Afraid not, although you can copulate with a normal human male, only one who carries the gene can impregnate you."

"So...if someone who is over twenty-six and the gene is no longer able to become active...would they be able to give me a child?"

"Yes, but before you start hunting for a normal gene carrying Quileute man let me tell you I have already done the research and the only ones are married or much older then you, that is unless you are into guys old enough to be your father."

"Shit! So what am I going to do now?" she asked. "All the wolves are either underage or imprinted," she said.

"Well, let's think. Who do you know that is of fatherhood material. Is not imprinted. And has the gene?"

"Not Seth," she said with a disgusted look.

"Of course not, so who is not underage or imprinted and is not related to you. Surely there is one wolf who fits the bill."

As a matter of fact there was one wolf. He was old enough, he was not imprinted and as of now he was Leah's only hope of having a child.

"Shit, it's Embry."

* * *

><p>Miles away Sam drove home.<p>

He was coming back from work; Emily was at the school teaching arts and crafts.

One of the benefits of having two packs was it made things more flexible for their human lives. Sam and many of the others were able to get steady jobs.

He did not want Emily to be the only one who was making money. He was the man; it was his job to provide.

He turned the corner and saw a car pulled to the side with the lights blinking. A woman stood on the side and was waving her arms, flagging him down.

He pulled up next to her car, he rolled down the window. "Can I help you ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes, thank God you are here," she said.

Sam fought the urge to gag. This woman smelled absolutely horrible. Like rotting flesh. He wanted to roll his window back up.

"I have been here for like an hour, my cell isn't working and I could use a hand."

"I would be happy to help," Sam lied.

He got out of the car and walked over to hers. The hood was up and he looked inside.

"Won't it start?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Does it make any sounds?" he asked.

"Actually it runs fine," she said.

"Well, I am not seeing anything wrong," Sam said.

"Oh it works fine; I just lied to you so it would be easy to do this."

Sam turned around Just in time to see her blow something on her palm into his face. Whatever it was it burned his eyes and he began to gag. His lungs felt like they had razors in them.

"Corpse powder. Lethal to a normal human, but to a shape-shifter it will knock you out," the woman said with a nasty smile.

Sam took a step toward her, his hand shot out and grabbed her face. His nails dig into her skin, there was a sound of something wet tearing and a chunk of skin feel of her face.

Sam stared, he must be hallucinating, and it was like another layer of skin was beneath the other. Only this skin was darker and more wrinkled.

"Look what you did, you ruined my face," she hissed.

The darkness took Sam, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, the one guy who can give me a kid and its Embry freaking Call!" Leah said angrily.<p>

"Well, the others could but I doubt the imprinted wolves would be willing and I don't think you have a taste for young flesh," Terra said.

"Can't you do a spell? I don't know; make it so I can find a nice normal guy?"

"No Leah. This is a law of nature, and I respect the laws of nature...most of the time. In any case I don't know why you are complaining. Embry is good looking enough; his bed play might not be too bad."

"What are you gay? "Leah asked.

"No, bi."

Leah gave him a funny look, like she could not believe what he just said.

Terra rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I do not understand why you mortals are always changing your views on sexual orientation. One generation it is good, one generation later it is disgusting, one generation later it is natural, another later it is unnatural. Seriously, make up your minds. Just go to him and ask him to father a child with you."

"What are you high? I can't just go to him and ask him that," she said.

"Why not? He might be honored. You are the second in command and you have chosen him to be the father of your children."

"Look, I don't know how you did things in the stone age but there are some things you are not so...up front about," Leah said.

"Do you find him unattractive?" Terra asked.

"No...he is good looking," Leah said.

"Then what is it?" Terra asked.

"When I have a kid with someone I want that person to be someone I love. I mean, he is my pack brother for God's sake," Leah said.

"I see, so you would like to have a strong emotional attachment to your baby's daddy," Terra said.

"Yes," Leah said.

"Well, what about Collin?"

"Collin? Littlesea?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I hear he has an attraction to you."

It was true, Before the split when it was just the ten of them everyone was painfully aware of the crush Collin had on Leah. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. It was ironic, the one guy in the pack who saw her as a woman and not some bitter harpy was a little tween. God how the others used to make fun of him and her for that.

"He's fourteen, Terra. That is what we like to call jail bait. I am not a cradle robber," Leah said.

Terra shrugged. "Then wait for him to come of age. Four more years he will be eighteen and legal by the legal justice system standards."

"This is so weird," Leah said.

"Why? You want a child Leah; your only options are someone who carries a wolf gene. Your only options are Embry and the other younger wolves. At least with Embry he is a member of your pack and you don't have to wait. Collin is young but he does have feelings for you."

"A schoolboy crush," she said.

"You would be surprised at how a small crush can grow into a roaring flame."

"But he is so much younger than me," she said.

"So, your semi-immortal. Just keep on phasing until he reaches maturity. Or you could select one of the other younger wolves when they reach of age."

"I feel so dirty for thinking this. There still kids and here we are speaking of them like were dog breeders...and don't you say anything about that!"

Terra sighed. "Look, I am only telling you the information you need. It is up to you to decide how to use it," Terra said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Leah asked.

"Because, I hate ignorance Leah. In learning the truth you can no longer suffer and can move on as a person. Don't you feel better knowing the truth?"

"Yeah, but now I have a whole bunch of other problems to deal with," she said.

"Truth is never easy Leah and sometimes it can be more cruel then a lie."

Terra suddenly looked to the side, as if he heard something.

"Blast!"

He went running inside. Leah followed him, wondering what was wrong. She found him at the Black kitchen table. He was looking at the map of La Push.

"We have a hit," he said.

"What?"

"Those detection spells just picked up a signal. It is in La Push and is heading away."

"A monster?"

"No. Wake Jake up, we need to look into this," Terra said.

"Wake him up?" she looked over to Jake who was still sitting down with his legs crossed. "How do I do that?" she asked.

"A nice slap to the face should work."

* * *

><p>Jake stared at Qahla.<p>

"Do you know exactly what the bad thing is?" he asked.

"No...It's just a feeling. But a bad feeling," Qahla said. "The villagers used to blame bad things on me, I would try to warn them when I felt like something bad was going to happen, then it would happen and they would say I caused it."

"How long have you had this feeling?" Jake asked.

"It was weak at first, I didn't pay it any mind, but every day it grows stronger and stronger. That's how it was before Jake. The closer the danger comes, the stronger the feeling-"

* * *

><p>SMACK!<p>

"Damn it!" Jake yelled.

His face throbbed; it stung like he had been slapped. He looked up and saw Leah standing in front of him.

"Sorry to wake you from dream land but shit is going down and we need our alpha," she said.

"Did you have to slap me," he asked rubbing his cheek.

"Terra said to, now come on, something is wrong," she said.

Jake got up and they walked over to Terra who was still looking at the map, a deep frown on his face.

"What is it? Has something popped up?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, right in La Push," Terra said.

"Where is it at?" Jake asked.

He looked at the map, but he didn't see anything odd about it. It just looked like any map you could buy at a gas station.

"It's gone, it left La Push."

"Well that is good right?" Jake asked.

"No, you don't get it. This thing appeared suddenly past my detection spells. The second something supernatural passes by them I sense it and the map shows their location. But this thin, it just appeared suddenly in La Push and I want to know how the hell it got past my spells and why all of a sudden it was detected. Something is wrong, I can feel it."

Jake thought back to what Qahla said. Something bad was going to happen to him? Now Terra was saying he could feel something was wrong. Were the two connected? Jake hoped not.

"Where was this thing last at?" Jake asked.

Terra swiped his hand over the map. "Backtrack," he said.

A line appeared from the border of La Push; it twisted and curved along the lines of the path of a road.

"Hey, that's close to Sam and Emily's," Leah said.

"Yeah. Sam should be home by now, give him a call Leah," Jake asked.

She walked over to the phone; she picked it up and dialed Sam's number.

"What is she doing here anyway?" Jake asked.

"While you were off playing big brother I was chatting with her," Terra said.

"About what?" Jake asked.

"Things that don't concern you," Terra said.

"Guys, no one is answering," Leah said.

"Jacob, do you know the path Sam takes when he comes home from work?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, he usually takes...this route," Jake said pointing where the line began.

"Because I am thinking...the only reason this thing got past my spells is this is not some random monster, but someone skilled in the mystic arts. I am thinking, this thing happened across Sam and something happened that caused whatever it was using to hide it to stop working. I am thinking Sam is in trouble...in fact I know it."

"Leah, call Jared, tell him we need to find Sam!" Jake said.

Leah immediately began dialing the number. She got in contact with Jared and told him Sam was in trouble. After him she called Paul and a few of the other wolves in Sam's pack. They had a system in case something like this ever happened.

After a moment they all heard the sound of a wolf howling in the distance, Jared had phased and was summoning his pack.

"We need to go to this spot at once," Terra said pointing to the spot on the map where the line began. "I have a feeling this is where we must start."

After he collected a few things Jake drove everyone in his Rabbit to the location on the map. What they found was not good.

Sam's car was pulled to the side of the road. One would think it had been abandoned by its user after it broke down.

They all got out and looked around.

"Sam was here, I can smell him," Jake said.

"Something else too, man, what is that? It is nasty," Leah said. "Like something dead. Terra? What are you doing?"

Terra was bending down, looking at the road. He picked something up off the ground. Whatever it was he sniffed at it. "Found what is making that smell."

"What is it?" Jake asked walking over.

"Is that skin?" Leah asked with disgust at the blood covered sheet of flesh.

"Yes, human flesh," Terra said. He licked the skin and tasted the blood. "Female, blood type A+."

"Sick!" Leah said.

Terra laid it out for them to see, it was flesh, like someone had a part of their face ripped off. "It reeks of dark magic. This is how he or she got past my detection spells; they wrapped themselves in the skin of another and placed spells on it so they could slip through. Whoever they are they are good, the spells on this is tricky. But when this piece was ripped off they were exposed to my spells."

"What could have done this?" Jake asked.

"It was a skin-walker," Terra said.

"Skin-walker?" Jake asked.

"Wait? Isn't that like a shape-shifter?" Leah asked.

"Yes, but not your kind of Shape-shifter. The modern media often inaccurately portrays skin-walkers as being werewolves or some kind of mystical shape-shifting monster. But skin-walkers are actually witches who have committed some kind of great evil. They use the skins of animals to shape-shift in to animals themselves to help them spread their evil. They practice in curses and jinxes. They are very dangerous and evil. This one is really dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"He or she was able to kidnap and alpha werewolf and the fact he or she is able to use human skins is a testament to his or her skill. It takes a high level of skill to use human skin in such a way."

"But why would this skin-walker take Sam?" Leah asked.

"If she or her is as good as I think she is then she would have sensed Qahla's power. I bet you anything she has used animal skins to spy on us. If she can use a human skin for such a purpose then she could use animal skins for the same purpose. I mean, why would anyone pay any attention to a bird in a tree or a bunny in a bush right?"

Leah and Jake looked around nervously.

"Could there be more?" Jake asked.

Terra shook his head. "Skin-Walkers are solitary beings. This one is working alone."

"But to what end?" Jake asked.

"To get to Qahla of course. And she is going to use Sam to do it."

"How?" Leah asked, fearing the answer.

Terra peered through the eye hole of the flesh.

"You really need to ask?"

* * *

><p>Sam awoke in a dark room.<p>

He heard the sound of something sharp scrapping against something dull.

He felt sick, like he ate something that did not agree with him. He had not felt physically ill since he had become a werewolf. Things were fuzzy, it was hard to think.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said.

Sam tried to move, something about that voice was unsettling. But he was bound to some kind of table, bound with metal chains. Normally he could break them like they were glass but his body felt so weak. What was more disturbing was he was naked. Where was his clothes?

A face came in view. It was the woman from before, half the skin on her face was gone from where he ripped it off. This other skin was dark tan and very wrinkly. She held a sharp looking knife in one hand and a stone in the other.

"Good," she said.

She sat the stone down and reached into her mouth, pulling out her teeth. They were fake though, hiding a set of nasty, yellow jagged things that had once been teeth.

"Who...are..you?" Sam asked.

"My name is Deena and you are my new slave."

She grabbed his hair in a vice tight grip and brought the knife up, Sam thought she was going to cut his throat but instead she used it to cut off a clump of his hair.

"Well, you will be soon. I was going to skin you and pose as you so I could get close to the other alpha and take the stone. But I am sure that mystic you have, must know it's me thanks to the damage you caused to my skin," Deena said.

She walked away and Sam could not even look up to see what she was doing.

"So I will force you to help me."

"I won't help you do anything!" Sam growled.

"Silly boy, you won't have a choice. I have your hair and I know your true name Samuel Levi Uley. Soon I will have you under my thrall and you will help me whether you like it or not."

"What did you do to me?" Sam asked.

"Corpse powder. A skin-walker's best friend. We use it to curse our victims with all manner of woes and ills. Lucky you, your healing powers keep you from dying a slow agonizing death."

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I want the power you whalers hid away; I have never sensed such power! It will be mine!" Deena hissed. "With it I will spread all manner of disease and curses throughout the land. Hell, I will make the black plague look like the common cold. I will be the greatest skin-walker to have ever existed!"

"My pack will stop you," Sam said. "Leave now while you still can."

He heard Deena snort. "Please, once I am done your pack will be working for me."

"They only obey me," Sam said.

"I know, why do you think I chose you?" she asked with a sinister chuckle. "I have been spying on you all for weeks. Carefully watching you all, observing you, learning your habits and schedules. It was not easy; I almost didn't notice the mystic's detection spells. He is very good. But I am not amateur. I placed spells on the skin I wore as an added protection. The skin I am wearing now I got from a woman I skinned in Seattle. I believe you saw that on the television?"

Sam had. He recalled watching the news report of a body that had been found skinned in an abandoned building. Sam had not given it any thought, it was not the normal vampire killing method, and he figured it was just some new psycho running around.

Well, he was right in any case.

**Fusedtwilight: Uh oh, Sam is kidnapped, an evil witch is running around and Leah's only hope for having a baby lies in Embry...awkward much.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sins of the Father

Chapter 13

Operation: Save Sam

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to Noble Korhedron and for reviewing. Last chapter Terra told Leah she could have kids but she had to find someone with the wolf gene and the only one availible is Embry and Sam is abducted by a evil witch.**

"She's going to skin him?" Leah said shrilly.

"Possibly. It is what they are known for," Terra said.

"We have to find this bitch now!" Leah said.

"Compose yourself woman," Terra said, "this skin-walker was able to take out an alpha wolf. We need to come at this carefully."

"Screw that! For all we know she is skinning him right now!" Leah yelled.

"Don't worry. I can find her using this flesh."

"How?" Jake asked.

"Blood calls to blood, flesh calls to flesh. I can use a spell that will use this flesh to lead us to the rest of the skin the skin-walker is wearing."

Jake and Leah both had a disgusting image in their head of the flesh crawling on the ground, leading them to the skin-walker.

"Call the pack, it will take me a few moments to weave this spell," Terra said.

"Shit," Leah said.

She was looking down the road. A car was coming, it was Emily. She saw them and pulled over and got out.

"Guys, have you seen Sam? I can't reach him on his phone and...I have this bad feeling," she said.

Jake and Leah looked at her uneasily.

"Don't worry, I will handle this," Terra said.

He walked up to Emily and took her hand in his. "I am afraid your mate has been kidnapped by an evil skin-walker and we believe he or she intends to skin him alive and wear his flesh. But don't worry; his healing powers will keep him alive despite any hellish pain he goes through so it helps increase his survival odds."

Emily stared at him with an open mouth. Jake and Leah stared at him, shocked by how callous he was.

"Okay, you guys can have her now. I don't do well with emotions," Terra said letting her hand go and walking away from her.

"We can tell," Leah said dryly.

* * *

><p>Sam was still strapped to the table. His body was slowly gaining its strength back.<p>

He could hear Deena in the room, moving about, wheezing like a broken vacuum cleaner.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting the spell ready," she said.

"What spell?"

"The spell that will make you do every command I give you, whether you like it or not," she said.

Sam struggled against the chains.

"I won't help you."

"Like I said, when I am done you won't have a choice."

Sam pushed against the chains and he felt them give just a little.

Every little bit counts. He just had to keep on trying to break free. He had to stop her before she finished her spell.

Everyone was at Sam's.

Jake had called Seth, Embry and Quil, while Jared had called Paul, Collin, Brady and the other seven wolves in Sam's pack.

Leah and Jarred were on the couch sitting with Emily. Her eyes were slightly red from crying, but she was doing her best to stay strong. Sam would want her to stay strong in a crisis.

Emily always hated it when Sam patrolled. She knew he had the others and he was strong, but there was always a part of her that worried for him and the others.

It was like when the newborns or the Volturi only worse, because now her love was in more danger then he had ever been.

Leah was trying to focus all her attention on Emily. She was worried about Sam as well. The idea of some psycho skinning him alive and wearing his skin made her ill.

But every once in a while her gaze would go to Embry.

She cursed Terra. She cursed him for not being more sensitive to Emily and being so blunt to her about the situation and she cursed him for what he told her.

Sure, she was more then happy to know she could have children. But the fact that all her hopes for motherhood rested on Embry Call made her feel weird.

Of all the people she would have chosen to be the father of her children Embry was not on the list.

Sure, he was good looking; he wasn't as loud or obnoxious as the others. He was more quit and reserved, but he still knew how to have a good time. He was far from dull.

But Embry, the father of her children?

It wasn't like he was the only one who could do it. But he wasn't underage and he wasn't imprinted. And she wasn't going to wait for the other younger wolves to grow up. That was just too creepy.

And what if he imprinted? What if she missed her chance?

She would have to worry about that later. First they had to find Sam and kill this skin-walker. Then she would worry about babies.

"Are you done yet?" Paul asked.

"Not yet," Terra said.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Paul asked.

"Shut up and it will go faster," Terra said.

"Please find him, please I-"

"Love him and you will die without him, I know, I know, I know. I have heard this shit thousands of times before. Believe me, I am going as fast as I can but some things can only be rushed so far you know."

"Do you even care if he dies?" Jared asked, irritated by Terra's indifference.

"Not really," Terra said.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"He is no friend of mine. He has nothing I want. His death would affect me in no way what so ever," Terra said.

"He's a person, you bastard! He has people who love him and care for him!" Emily yelled.

Everyone stared. Since when did Emily swear?

"Goodie for him," Terra said.

Emily's hands shook. Never in her life had she been so tempted to hit someone. Terra's callousness was really getting on her nerves.

"You have to understand. To me, everyone is a corpse waiting to happen. Whether he dies today or a hundred years from now, it is all the same to me. It's just now him dying would be an inconvenience for me as we would be down a wolf. Then again if he dies Jake could take control of his pack and it would make things easier."

"God, would you just shut the hell up and keep working!" Leah snapped.

"Oh, I finished a minute ago."

"Then why the hell didn't you say so?" Leah asked, her eye twitched in irritation.

"Well, you all seemed so eager to talk," he said with a shrug.

He stood up and showed them he had attached a piece of the flesh to a wooden pendent.

"Lead us," he said.

The pendant stood straight up in the air. It bent so it was pointing behind Terra. He turned around and the pendant adjusted so it was pointing in a straight line.

"That is where we will find Sam," Terra said.

"Alright everyone, let's move out," Jake said.

Everyone proceeded out the door.

"Don't worry Emily, we'll get him back," Jared said.

"And we'll make this freak regret ever coming here in the first place," Leah said.

"Thank you, guys. Please come back safe, all of you," Emily said.

Terra followed the others as they headed towards the woods. As soon as they hit the woods they were unchanging and phasing. Soon they were all in their wolf form.

"Listen up, all of you," Terra said.

The wolves all stared at Terra.

"Remember, this is not a vampire. This is a mortal being you are dealing with. But, this being will have all kinds of magical tricks up their sleeve. Remember, the skin-walker captured Sam without so much of a fight. So when the time comes let me handle the skin-walker. Magical combat is my specialty."

"_Screw that! We are killing this thing!" _Paul said.

Sam's pack all agreed with Paul. They didn't think they had to worry about one mortal being.

Terra turned to look at Paul.

"This is not some random vampire moron, this is someone like me. A being that can use magic and judging from what the skin-walker has done so far I have to say he or she is pretty powerful. So I repeat, leave the fighting to me."

"_Shit he is like Cullen."_

"No, if I was like him I would be dead because there is no way in hell I would still want to be alive. Plus, my power is stronger then his. So, let's go already."

He hoped on Jake's back and Jake looked at him indignantly.

"What? I can't run as fast as you remember?"

* * *

><p>Sam struggled against the bonds. He could feel them give way under his strength. Just a little more!<p>

"There we go, all done."

Deena came back into his view. She still wore the skin of the unfortunate woman, still missing the half of her face Sam had ripped off.

"Look Sam, I think this will do just fine."

She held up a small clay doll. She had carved his name into the dolls chest and the hair she had torn out was molded onto the top of the dolls head.

"What is that? A voodoo doll?" Sam asked.

"Voodoo? Silly boy, of course not. It's sympathetic magic. Same principle though," Deena said.

"Well, it's nice and all but I am afraid I must be going now."

With all his strength Sam pulled against his chains. They broke apart and his fist hit Deena's arm, knocking the doll from her hands.

Deena shrieked in rage and Sam grabbed the front of her shirt and pushed her back, sending her flying against the wall.

With his free hand he pulled the chains off the rest of his body. He sat up, the world started to spin. The affects of the corpse powder had not completely left his system yet.

He got off the table and was about to run for the door. But then there was the sound of something ripping and something slithering through the air.

Something wrapped around his neck and squeezed the air from his throat. The same substance wrapped around his hands, keeping them from freeing his neck of what ever it was that bound him.

What ever it was it moved like a snake, but it felt long and stringy.

It jerked him around and Sam saw it was hair. Deena's hair. Only know it was white and dry like straw. Deena's hair had ripped its way through her scalp, ripping away the hair of Deena's flesh.

It moved as if it had a mind of its own. Despite its straw like look it was like steel wires and stretched further then is should be able to.

"You're a naughty boy, Samuel."

A lock of her hair reached for the clay doll. It picked it up and dropped it in her hands.

"And I name thee, Samuel Levi Uley, son of Joshua Uley, son of Levi Uley, protector of La Push, alpha wolf and vampire's bane. I bind thee will to mine with your name and with your hair off your own body."

Sam stopped struggling. His awareness was tossed into the back of his mind and all he could do was watch as Deena released him.

She walked up to him and petted him on the head like he was a dog.

"There's a good boy," she said. "Now, fist I want you to call your pack. We'll hunt down that child Jacob Black and kill him and his wolves one by one. Then I will have that stone all to myself. But first tell me everything about the child known as Qahla. How did a child come to be?"

Sam told her everything. About Qahla and that he was Taha Aki's son. That Qahla was the great power that drew in all the spirits and gave them flesh and form. He told her everything he knew about Qahla. Even though in the back of his mind he was screaming at himself to shut up.

"So, you have no idea how he became so powerful?"

"No, but Jake does. When last we saw him Taha Aki and Jake left to have words. We don't know what was said, Jake has been extra careful of his thoughts, even to his own pack."

"Hmph. Doesn't matter. Once I get the stone the child's power will be mine. That is all that matters."

Sam of course did not tell her about Terra. She did not ask any question that would force him to tell her about the immortal mystic. And he did not have to unless she gave an order that made him talk. So he was just going to keep quiet and hope that Terra would be able to stop the old hag.

* * *

><p>The wolves ran into the woods. Terra sat on Jake's back as they ran.<p>

They followed the direction the pendant pointed them to.

Terra reached out with his mind, he sensed Sam and a dark presence. They were getting close. But he sensed a spell had been cast.

"Hell, hurry it up Jake!" Terra said kicking his heels into Jakes side.

"_What do you think I am? A horse?"_

They finally arrived at their destination. It was an old cabin.

The area was littered with them. They were from the early days of Forks when camping and hiking was the big thing. It was not uncommon for people to use them randomly to this day.

"Their in there," Terra said.

The pedant quivered in the air as I pointed at the cabin.

The door opened and out stepped a woman. Everyone stared at her in shock (except for Terra). Half her face was missing. Her skin was white and she looked like an average Caucasian woman. But the upper right corner of her face had heavily wrinkled tan skin and her hair was long, white and stringy like straw and it moved like snakes.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little puppies of La Push," she said giving them an ugly yellow toothed smile.

"You're the skin-walker," Terra said.

"And you're the mystic who likes to play with wolves. Your sloppy magic gave me quite some trouble, it took me a long time to counter act your defenses."

"Sloppy?" Terra asked, his eyes narrowing at Deena.

"I must thank you though, you led all of them right to me, saves me the trouble of hunting them down myself."

"And how do you plan on taking out two packs of werewolves hag?" Terra asked.

"By having them kill one another of course. Oh Samuel."

Sam came walking out the door. The wolves all looked at him, wondering why he was not attacking her.

Deena smiled and held up the clay doll. Terra's eyes widened when he saw what she held in her hand.

"Jared! Get your wolves out of here at once!" Terra yelled.

"_What? Wh-"_

"Just get the hell out of here right now!" Terra yelled at him.

"Samuel," Deena said.

"I order you all to stay," Sam said.

His pack looked at him confused. They felt the power of his alpha command and knew they couldn't leave even if they wanted too.

"_Terra, talk to me," _Jake said.

"The bitch is using the doll. It's sympathetic magic. She is using his name and his hair to use the doll to control him, kind of like a voodoo doll," Terra said.

"Not such an amateur after all I see," Deena said.

"That is twice you have insulted me you skin collecting whore, each offense brings you a more painful death," Terra said.

"Fool, it is you who are about to die." She stepped away from Sam. she brought the doll up to her mouth. "Until you kill the pack of Jacob Black and bring me the stone you will be bound to your beastly form."

Sam's body shuddered and Sam phased into his wolf form. He stepped forward, snarling.

"_Sam! Don't do this!" _Jake said to Sam.

"_Can't stop myself. Jake, I am so sorry, get the doll away from her. It is how she is controlling me," _Sam said, his voice was distant, like an echo.

"Order your pack to kill the Black pack," Deena said.

"I don't think so hag!" Terra said.

He ran for Deena but Sam pounced on him. He bit into the part where Terra's neck met his shoulder and ripped it off, tossing a large chunk of bloody flesh.

Blood gushed from Terra's wound. He tried to speak but blood flowed out of his mouth and then he went still.

"Foolish child," Deena said, "now my pet, order your pack to kill the others!"

"_Kill Jacob and his pack," _Sam said.

The pack shuddered as the command was issued. They tried to fight it, low whines escaped their lips as they tried to fight. But one by one they all turned to Jake and his pack.

"_Oh crap!" _Leah said.

"_Jake, what do we do?" _Quil asked.

Jake looked at the wolves, then to the smiling Deena, then to the corpse of Terra, which...was starting to heal itself.

"_Run!" _he said.

Trusting their alpha the Black pack turned tail and ran, with Sam and his pack following them.

"Yes! Run! Run and hide, I will find you! I will skin you and wear your pelts as my winter coats!" Deena yelled.

"I am afraid your days of pelt wearing is over."

Deena looked at the ground and much to her shock found Terra was getting back up.

"How?" she asked.

Terra brushed off his shoulders. He was still covered in blood but the wound was completely healed.

"It is not the first time I have had my throat torn out," he said.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Complicated. I came back a few seconds after I died. But I wanted to wait until the wolves were gone so we could duel."

Deena chuckled. "Duel? Me? Fool. I am over two hundred years old! I murdered my whole family to obtain this dark power. You think you can defeat me?"

"Don't let this pretty face fool you. I am older then I look."

"Fine, I accept your challenge. I presume this will be to the death?" she asked.

"It will. But before we begin I would like to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Deena asked.

"For capturing Sam and creating that doll. I have been pondering the best plan to force Jake to take over Sam's pack. But this works quit well for me."

"Enough of this! Let us fight, I grow bored."

"Very well."

Deena's hair wrapped around the doll and hid it away. Deena waved her arms and a thick fog enveloped the area.

"Are you afraid of the dark little man?" she asked disappearing into the fog.

"No, but it fears me," he said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Run!" <em>Jake yelled.

Jake and Leah were ahead of the pack. Embry and Quil were behind them, but Seth was the one who was really lagging behind.

"_Seth move your ass!" _Leah yelled.

"_I'm trying!" _Seth yelled.

Sam and his pack were right behind them and catching up. Jake and Leah had the best chance of out running them as they were the fastest in the pack. But Quil, Embry and Seth would be caught soon.

In their shared minds they saw Seth running, Collin and Brady were right behind him nipping at his legs.

Collin managed to grab his leg and Seth went down.

Collin and Brady were on him, Seth fought back but he could not fight off the both of them.

"_Oh hell no!" _Leah yelled.

She turned back and went to go help her brother.

"_Leah!"_ Jake said.

"_I am not leaving him!"_

Jake, Quil and Embry turned to help her. Leah had already yanked Brady off of Seth and Seth knocked Collin off him. They backed away from the pack, dipping their heads down and keeping their tails between their legs, low whining sounds escaped their lips as they tried to show the others they did not want to do this.

One by one all of Sam's pack showed up, they circled Jake and the others, waiting for Sam to show up, trying to resist the command so they just circled them.

"_Damn it all!" _Jake said.

"_Jake. I can help," _Qahla said.

"_Qahla?"_

"_Jake, I can share my power with you. Remember when I helped you heal Leah? We can do that again. I did it with father all the time. I can share my power with you and through you your pack."_

"_Can you make us strong enough to take on Sam's pack?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

Just then Sam arrived. His pack parted to let him through. He slowly made his way to Jake and the others, his teeth bared back in a snarl. But his eyes showed how much pain he was in at the moment.

"_Do it."_

* * *

><p>Deena hid in the fog.<p>

She snuck up behind Terra, a knife in her hand. She thrust it forward, aiming for his back.

But the second she struck, Terra turned into fog.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I turned some of this lovely fog you provided into a perfect copy," Terra's voice said through the fog.

"When did you do that?" she asked.

"Oh when you blinked. You'll have to watch out for me."

Deena heard something move behind her.

"I am a sly one."

She spun around, spinning her knife. Terra blocked her attack and held her arm.

"Going to have to do better then that," Terra said.

Deena smiled. Her hair struck. It wrapped around his throat and arms.

"How's this?" she asked.

"Snip, snip," Terra said.

The hair holding onto him was cut, freeing him.

"I have seen better." he waved his hand and Deena went flying into the house. She slid on the floor and Terra walked in.

"I have to admit I was hoping for better. I figured your skill at getting past my detection spells proved how good you were, I am sad to say I am disappointed."

"You bastard! I am going to skin you alive!" she yelled.

"You may, but I will just grow more skin back," Terra said.

Just then they both sensed a tremendous magical force coming from the woods.

"What is that?" Deena asked, staring behind Terra in shock.

"Jake has tapped into Qahla's power. I guess Sam and his pack have caught up," Terra said.

"Such power," Deena said amazed.

"Hard to believe huh? Now, I will tell you what. Give me the doll and I will finish you off quick," Terra said.

"I won't surrender to you filth! I am Deena Red-Blood! I am a skin-walker and have killed hundreds! Who are you to speak to me in such a way?"

"I have many names. But I am also known as He-Who-Dances-In-Flesh."

Deena's eyes widened.

"That is not possible. There is no such being," she said.

"I see you recognize the name. That was the name your people the Navajos gave to me when I taught them how to skin-walk, I didn't intend for you to use it in such evil ways. But that is humanity for you, they will find something bad in something good." Terra said.

"Skin-walking isn't my only trick," Deena said. She held out her arm and slid her blade against it. Cutting into it and drawing blood. "Hear me oh spirits of the dark! I offer you my blood in exchange for the power to-"

"Stop talking," Terra said.

Deena's lip's sealed shut.

"Another magical field I happen to be a master of. Necromancy. Other wise known as the mystical art to manipulate the dead."

He raised his finger and pointed it at his throat. Deena's arm with the knife did the same thing, mirroring his movements.

"Since you are wearing the flesh of a dead woman that makes you my bitch, not so fun when you are the one being manipulated huh? I could have done this the moment we met. But I was hoping this could be a fight worthy of my skill. I haven't had a worthy adversary since I fought in the Second World War, that's a long story. One you won't get to hear I am afraid. I had to wait until we were alone so I could steal that doll from you and I need to attend to the others now. Good bye Deena. And knew that had you not insulted my work, I would have killed you quickly."

He brought his finger across his throat and Deena mirrored him. Running the knife against her throat and just like that she was no more.

Terra watched as she bled to death, as the life left her eyes, he felt her spirit leave her body. He released her body from his hold. He walked over to it and started to search her hair until he found the doll.

"Sloppy work," he said after examining it.

He got up and walked out the cabin. When he was about twenty feet away he raised his hand and formed a fireball. He threw it at the cabin and it erupted into fire.

Terra looked at the doll.

"Sloppy work. Doesn't look a thing like him."

* * *

><p>While Terra had his confrontation with Deena Jake and his pack fought Sam and his.<p>

And they were winning.

When Jake said yes a surge of power began to pour into him. And through him his pack.

It was like drinking an energy drink made from lightning. Every cell of their bodies felt powerful, charged with a power beyond their comprehension.

Sam and his pack sensed some great change had come over Jake and his pack, they didn't know what, but Jake's pack had this look...they seemed more powerful, more...invincible.

Sam didn't know how they did it but he knew they had gained some kind of power. A moment ago they had looked like animals backed into a corner. But now they looked ready for war.

Sam decided to not waist any more time and he leapt at Jake. Jake dipped his head down and head-butted Sam in the face, sending him flying back.

"_Don't kill them," _Jake said.

Jake and his wolves moved quicker then they could even really comprehend. It was like their minds were processing information so fast the world seemed to slow down.

"_This is so amazing!" _Quil said.

"_I have never felt like this in my life!" _Leah said.

"_I feel invincible!" _Embry said.

Within moments Sam's pack was defeated, it would have been quicker if Jake and his didn't play with them a little.

"_Dude! I can see the stars!" S_eth said.

They all looked up and sure enough if they focused they could see past the blue sky and into the star filled night sky.

All their senses were enhanced. They could hear the dozen heart beats, they could hear the air flowing into powerful lungs. They could taste things in the air they never tasted before.

Leah happened to glance over at Embry. He was so busy star gazing he didn't see Paul sneaking up on him.

In a flash Leah rammed into Paul, sending him flying into the air.

"_Damn Leah," _Embry said watching Paul land two yards away.

"_Watch what the hell you are doing Call! Last thing I need is you getting killed."_

Embry could sense her panic. When she saw Paul about to attack Embry she felt quit a fright. Now she was going through the moment when you realize you came dangerously close to losing something very important.

Some of Leah's memories began to link through the bond and Embry saw some of her memory.

* * *

><p><em>Leah held Terra up by the scruff of his neck.<em>

"_Tell me what the fuck you are talking about!" she growled at him_

_Terra was not intimidated by her at the least. It was going to take more then an irritable she-wolf to make him afraid._

"_Set me on the ground and I will explain," he said._

_She dropped him and he landed on his feet, brushing his shoulders off._

"_I was talking to your brother. Good boy he is, a little bit on the chatty side. He told me of your predicament."_

"_That little bitch!" she growled._

"_Don't be mad. He came to me asking for assistance with your predicament."_

"_Wait...he what?"_

"_Seth figured that given my advanced age I would have encountered other shape-shifters and might know if it was possible for you to procreate. Very wise of him and of course he was right. So he told me about how you no longer menstruate and wondered if there was a magical solution."_

"_Seth..he...stupid kid," she said. She was not upset, in fact she was incredibly touched her brother would go out of his way for her._

"_Of course I told him there was no magical solution because there was no problem. Despite the fact you do no have monthly visits by aunt Flow doesn't mean you can not have children Leah."_

"_So, I can have children?" she asked. For the first time in a long time she was feeling something she had not felt in a long time. Hope._

"_Yes. But I am afraid you will find your selections for mates rather limited."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, only another-_

* * *

><p>Leah used every ounce of willpower to shut her mind from him and the others.<p>

But it was too late, Embry's mind showed it to Jake, Quil and Seth and they all felt happy for Leah.

"_Leah this is great! You can have kids!" _Seth said.

"_Yeah, I know, I am happy," _she said.

They were all sensing her hesitation. They knew something was wrong.

"_Leah? What is it? What's wrong?" _Jake asked, not understanding why Leah was not happier. Everyone knew how sad and depressed she was because she could not have children.

"_Let's worry more about not getting killed," _she said.

It was at that moment when Terra killed Deena. The second he did Deena's influence over Sam disappeared and he was able to regain control.

"_Stop! I order you all to stop now!" _he yelled to his wolves.

They all stopped fighting and stood down.

"_Finally, I was tired of Seth kicking my ass," _Collin said.

"_How did they do that? They are so fast now," _Jared said.

"_Must be Qahla. He must be sharing his power with them, _Sam said. _"Jake, the spell is broken, I am me again."_

"_Really? How?"_

The smell of burning wood filled the air. Everyone looked up and saw smoke rising from where the cabin would be.

"_It must have been Terra," _Jake said.

"_But I killed him," _Sam said.

"_He is immortal remember. Let's head back. Qahla, you can turn off the power now."_

The power faded from Jake

They all ran back for the cabin. They found Terra already making his way towards them.

"Ding don the witch is dead," he said.

"_You killed her?" _Jake asked.

"Killed her and burned her body for good measure. We need not fear that skin-walking bitch ever again," Terra said.

"_Good. Now we can-"_

"But we have another problem," Terra said.

"_Now what?"_

"Sam, would you phase back," Terra said.

"_Why?" _Sam asked.

"Just indulge me."

Sam tried to phase. But nothing happened. No matter how hard he focused he could not phase back into his human form.

"_Sam come on, phase already," _Jake said.

"_I...I can't."_

"_What?"_

"_Sam can't phase!"_

"_Sam can't phase?"_

"_Why can't he phase?"_

"_What is wrong?"_

These questions and more raced through the minds of all the wolves. Some phased to see if they had the same problem, but everyone save Sam was able to turn back.

"Terra what is going on?" Jake asked in his human form.

"Deena. Before she ordered him to attack you she placed a spell on him. Until you and your pack was dead and the stone was in her hands Sam would be unable to return to human."

"So...he is stuck like this?" Jared asked.

"Afraid so."

The silence in the air was thick. It was a nightmare no one ever dreamed of. To be bound to one form. But not the right one.

"But. What about the doll? I mean, with that you could break the spell right?" Leah asked.

"Normally that would work. But seeing how I already destroyed the doll it proves that theory wrong," Terra said.

"But in the movies the spell is always broken when the magical object is destroyed," Seth said.

"True. Some curses and spells are broken when the object that is used as the focus is destroyed. But other times destroying the said object will make the curse become permanent. Without it he will be stuck as a wolf for all time."

Everyone looked at Sam with pity, and horrified anguish. The idea of him stuck as a wolf for all time...it was too much to bear.

"But thank God you have me around. This actually works for me; I can use him to help train Qahla in how to break spells and curses."

"Wait...can you fix him?" Jake asked.

"Of course. It will take time though. Curse-breaking is a very delicate art. I believe it is like disarming a bomb. If you're not careful it will blow up in your face. But with my skill and Qahla's power I know we can turn him back."

"How long will it take?" Jared asked.

"Hard to say. A day, a month, a year. It depends on the complexity and power of the spell. And since skin-walkers excel at curses and she was very skilled it will take some time," Terra said.

"You hear that Sam? You'll be human again!" Jared said.

"In the mean time I suggest we inform his woman of the situation. No need to make her worry over nothing right?"

Everyone phased. Sam ordered some of his wolves to patrol around La Push. Terra, Jake, Leah, Jared and Paul went with Sam to his house.

Terra smiled. The doll was safely in his pocket. If he wanted he could undo the spell right then and there. But this fit perfectly with his plans.

With the doll he could influence Sam by whispering words into the doll, his words would find their way in Sam's mind and he would not be able to tell they were not his own.

So, if he whispered Sam should give Jacob full control of his pack Sam think it was his own idea.

Of course he was still going to use Sam to teach Qahla. It would be good for the boy to learn how to use his power in different ways. Learning how to break a curse was a good lesson for him.

So, he got to teach Qahla a new skill and he would be able to manipulate Jake into taking over Sam's pack. And all without shedding any blood.

One of the very many skills Terra learned in his long life was manipulation.

**Fusedtwilight: What will happen next? Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sins of the Father

Chapter 14

Breaking the Curse

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to for the review.**

**Last chapter Sam was saved and Deena was defeated but not before she cursed Sam to remain in his wolf form, now it is up to Terra to break the curse, but can he really be trusted?**

Emily was more than happy to see Sam.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him; tears escaped her eyes as she cried into her fur.

"Oh God, oh Sam, I am so happy you are okay," she said.

Sam took solace in her touch. He knew in a moment they would tell her the truth and he could not bear the idea of seeing her eyes filled with horror at his condition.

He cursed Deena to hell for what she had done to him. He hoped the death Terra gave her was worse than being skinned alive.

Emily continued to hug Sam and cry into his neck. Eventually Jared pulled her off him. "Come on now Emily, he is fine now," Jared said.

"You're right, I am sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me," she said with a laugh wiping her eyes.

"You're going through a hormonal phase do to your pregnancy," Terra said.

All eyes snapped to him.

"What!" everyone said.

"Bark!" Sam said which in wolf translates to "what!"

"You are pregnant. Oh...you didn't know did you?" Terra asked.

"I am not pregnant," she said.

"Yes you are. I know these things, trust me. I know a pregnant woman when I see one. I can feel the life growing in you already," he said.

"But...but I have been using the pill," she said.

"Tell me. I have you been taking certain vitamins?" Terra asked.

"Yes. Only to stay healthy."

"Well, some vitamins or antibiotics can negate the effects of a birth control pill," Terra said.

"But..but..I...Sam..are..are we really having a baby?" Emily asked.

"Maybe we should try a test before we jump the gun," Jared said.

"Fine, ignore the instincts of the most powerful mystic in the world," Terra said.

Emily had her hands on her stomach; a look of wonder was on her face. Sam nuzzled her with his nose, a low whine escaped his mouth.

"What else am I going to find out today?" Emily asked shaking her head.

"Well, Sam is cursed by a skin-walker so he is unable to return to his human form," Terra said.

Everyone glared at Terra and Emily stared at him in shock.

"What? Oh. Was the one of those sensitive things I was being to callous about?" Terra asked.

* * *

><p>"You want to what?" Jake asked.<p>

"I want to let Qahla out of the stone. We need his power to help fix Sam," Terra said.

"But why do we need to release him? Why can't you just tap into his power like I did?" Jake asked.

"Because, one of the duties Taha Aki charged me with was to train Qahla in the mystic arts. Teaching him to break a curse is a good lesson."

"But the spirits-."

"Won't be able to physically manifest unless we let him out for more than a day," Terra said.

They were in Sam's back yard. Emily was inside drinking some tea while the others comforted her. Sam sat with them, giving Terra a death glare.

Emily had feinted when they explained the situation. He was very angry with Terra as it was his fault she fell unconscious.

"_I do not want him around my home or my wife," _Sam said.

Terra looked at him with a frown. "He is perfectly safe to be around."

"_Yeah, you were not there when he summoned a storm with a thought."_

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Sam is bitching because he doesn't want Qahla around his mate. I suspect the fact she is pregnant is the reason for his increased protective instincts."

"Is she really pregnant?" Jake asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots? YES! She is pregnant, knocked up, has a bun in the oven, and any other slang you can think of to describe her condition. About nine months from now she will pop out a whole new generation of Quileute who will pass down the wolf gene to future generations of Quileutes."

"_Do not talk about Emily like that!" _Sam growled.

Terra sighed.

"Look, Qahla's power could help us break the curse sooner. The sooner we break the curse, the sooner Sam can man up and make an honest woman out of his mate. Unless you want to stay as a wolf? I am sure you can be a good father and a good pet at the same time."

Sam growled at Terra, his hackles raised, his dagger like teeth bared.

"You really think that is scary? You ripped my throat out, a little attitude isn't going to frighten me," Terra said.

"Look. Why don't we go somewhere else then," Jake said.

"If it will appease Sam and get us started then I agree," Terra said.

"You two stay here, I am going to go tell Emily we are going...try not to kill him Sam," Jake said.

"As if he could," Terra said.

Jake left the two alone and headed back inside. Emily was with Jared and Paul, a cup of tea was in her hands. He looked around for Leah, she was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Leah?" Jake asked.

"She left after she made me some tea," Emily said.

"She seemed kind of...quit," Jared said.

Jake knew why she would be quit. Everyone did, but it was like the big elephant in the room. No one wanted to talk about it. Everyone knew Leah was hurting because Sam and Emily would be having kids.

It was a story everyone knew. Leah and Sam were madly in love, Sam became a wolf and imprinted on Emily who was Leah's cousin and most favorite person in the whole world, they were so close they were like sisters.

Emily tried to resist Sam, but you can only resist that level of devotion so much before you give in.

Needless to say Leah was crushed. Emily and Sam hated themselves for the pain they put her through; they did love her so much.

It got worse when Leah phased and had to spend the majority of her time in Sams head, seeing how much he loved Emily and adored her.

And of course Leah became infertile and was dealing with her father's death. Needless to say it did not give Leah a very sunny disposition.

Jake could only imagine what was going through her head right now.

"We are getting ready to leave. Terra wants to use Qahlas power to help break the curse, but Sam doesn't want him around Emily," Jake said.

"Can I see him before you go?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Jake said.

They walked out to go see Sam. His ears fell down when he saw Emily walking towards him.

"Oh Sam," she said hugging him again. "Don't worry, they will fix you, you'll be human again. Then we can start getting ready for the baby."

Sam smiled. He nuzzled her belly with his nose and she giggled.

He looked at Jared and Paul and even though they could not read his mind now they knew what the look meant.

"We will look after her bud," Paul said.

"Will it hurt him?" Emily asked.

"Could go either way. Breaking the curse could be painless or we might have to singly transmute his celss one by one which would cause a hellish amount of-"

Terra saw the glares everyone was giving him.

"Er, I mean, it will be fine. Like ripping a bandage off really quick."

"You're lying," she said.

"Well, every time I try to be truthful everyone gets all pissy. And people wonder why I am anti-social," he said with a sigh.

"We'll be back soon Em," Jake said.

She gave them all a hug. Even Terra.

"Please, fix him," she said, the tears running down her face.

Terra did not hug her back. "Alright, five seconds, please cease physical contact," he said gently prying her off him.

They proceeded to walk to the woods. Sam kept on look back at Emily. Once they were out of view they continued to walk in silence.

"_Where is Leah?" _Sam asked.

"Sam wants to know where Leah is," Terra said.

"I don't know. They said she left," Jake said.

Sam winced. It had just hit him that Leah was upset because of the pregnancy issue. Jake saw Sam wince and knew he was thinking about Leah and the baby issue.

"You got it all wrong, Leah is not upset. Well, not as much as you think," Terra said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. Then he remembered the memory he got from Embry that came from Leah's mind, he had forgotten about it due to the present issues at hand. "Wait, didn't you tell Leah she could have kids?" Jake asked.

"_What? I thought she couldn't have children?" _Sam asked.

"She can, but it is a little more complicated for a female shape-shifter to have a child. The males simply plant their seed where ever they desire, but the females require a special kind of man to give them what they want," Terra said.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"It means Leah has a very limited choice on who her baby daddy is," Terra said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Jake asked.

"I have met my share of shifters. Wolves, bears, jaguars, hyenas, panthers. There are more of you out there then you think. You'd know that if you explored the world a little."

"Maybe if we didn't have a duty to our tribe we would," Jake said.

"Tell me Jake, will that duty keep you here when the time comes for the Cullen's to move? But then again I am sure your imprinting will make things alright. I mean, it's not like the wolves before you had dreams and a wonder lust that had to be put on hold," Terra said.

Jake was finding his patience with the immortal was running thin.

"Mind your own damn business Terra," he said.

Terra stopped walking. "This is far enough, the stone please."

Jake took the stone off from around his neck and handed it to Terra.

"It's funny in a way, men have sacrificed hundreds of lives and used every form of resource to achieve this kind of power and it was just handed to Qahla by a mad man. Obscene isn't it?"

"But we can fix him right? I mean that is what Taha Aki is doing right?" Jake asked.

"Fix? That suggests something about him is broken. I prefer to think of it as bringing him down to our level. But even with the ritual Qahla will never be normal. Sure, he won't draw in spirits and give them physical form and he won't have the majority of his powers. But he is marked for the rest of his life. No ritual can fix that."

He brought his finger to his mouth and bit it, drawing blood. "But it is better to have a little magic then to be over burdened with it. I know what it is like to have something you never wanted."

A drop of Terra's blood fell on the stone. A second later Qahla stood in front of them.

"Hi," he said waving at them.

"Qahla, we have a problem," Jake said.

"Oh no, did I do something bad?" he asked.

"No," Jake said with a smile. "Sam has been cursed by an evil witch and we need your help fixing him."

"Okay, I will change him back." Qahla turned his gaze to Sam and focused his power on him, willing him to return to his true form.

Sam howled in pain. His body spasemd and shifted in unnatural ways.

"I am afraid it isn't that simple," Terra said.

Qahla stopped and stared at Sam, horrified by what happened. "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"Don't look at him with normal muddy eyes, use the sight you have that allows you to see what can't be seen," Terra said.

Qahla looked back at Sam and focused. He could see past the physical normally, but this time he had to focus a little more into the spirit world to see the problem.

As usual when he looked at Sam, he saw Sam the wolf, and Sam the man. They were both one in the same, both in one another.

But there was something else now. It was black and slimy, it wrapped around Sams neck and limbs.

"What is that?" Qahla asked.

"A curse. It keeps him from turning human. When you tried to force him into human form the curse prevented him from doing it, had you continued you would have caused his body to rip itself apart," Terra said.

"Oh! I am so, so, so sorry!" Qahla said giving Sam a bow.

"We need to be careful Qahla, together we can break the curse, but you must do exactly what I tell you," Terra said.

"I will," Qahla said.

"Good. Now, first, we must examine and study the curse. We must try and figure out how it was created and if there are any weak spots we can exploit," Terra said.

They walked over to Sam, Terra stood on his left side and Qahla on his right. They put their hands on his side and Sam had a feeling like static electricity was enveloping his body.

"Just feel the curse Qahla, do not try to erode it in any way. Study it, let your mind feel it out."

"I don't like it, it…it feels yucky in my head," Qahla said.

"It is a curse. They are always yucky," Terra said.

Hours passed, all Terra and Qahla did was just stand there and keep their hands on Sams sides. Finally Jake got tired of waiting, he had to ask.

"Any progress?" he asked.

"Not really. Deena was good. The curse was designed to break when Sam brought her the stone and killed you and your pack."

"Well...what if Sam did give her the stone? What if he placed the stone in her hand. She didn't say she had to be alive when he did it," Qahla said.

"I applaud you for your idea Qahla, that is what they refer to as thinking outside the box. But the curse would only be half done. Sam would have to kill Jake and his pack before the curse can be broken," Terra said. "But keep coming up with ideas, when breaking a curse it is always good to think of ways to break it that falls into the rules of the curse."

"Your doing good Qahla, keep it up," Jake said.

Qahla smiled at him. Happy he had done something right and was getting praised for it.

"Well, I suggest we take a break. Let us go to my hut," Terra said.

He turned and began to walk, Qahla followed him. Jake and Sam stood where they were. A thought had just occurred to the both of them.

"Sam..where has Terra been living since he has been here?"

It had been two weeks since Terra first started living with the Quileute's and not a single one of them had thought to ask where he was staying at.

Terra was always just...there.

He was always seen somewhere around La Push. Sometimes he was seen at Jacob's, trying to teach him how to spirit walk, or at the store, buying supplies, and sometimes he could be seen at the beach, lost in thought.

None of the wolves ever talked to him, truth be told they were all rather intimidated by him. Terra had a habit of making you feel like you were a child. His eyes were the eyes of someone who had seen it all and done it all. Looking into them you got a sense of incalculable age and wisdom. You always gave him respect because all it took was one glare from those eyes and you would fall silent.

So it was no wonder why no one asked him where he was staying. It was kind of funny in a way, to think someone who looked so young could command such respect seemed laughable.

But despite his looks Terra was much older then he looked.

Terra lived close to the boundary lines of La Push, deep in the woods. His house was made from logs stacked on one another and caked with mud.

"Did you make that all by yourself?" Jake asked.

"I had some help," Terra said.

The door to the house opened and someone...or something came out. It was humanoid, naked and at a distance it could have been confused for a human.

It looked like a mannequin, it was smooth and red, it had no genitalia and no facial features or any hair. Other than that it looked perfectly human, it had hands and feet and fingers and toes. There was a smell like mud coming from it.

Jake realized the smell was clay; they did a lot of arts and crafts at the rez school. Sam recognized the smell because Emily worked with a lot of clay when she taught arts at the school.

"What are those things?" Qahla asked.

"Those are golems, I made them myself," Terra said.

"What is a golem?" Qahla asked.

"A creature made from earth or clay and brought to life using an animating spell. They were all the rage with Jewish mystics once. They make wonderful servants. They follow every instruction perfectly and you don't have to feed them and they require no rest."

Terra turned to the golem. "We have guests, start a fire and put on some meat. Oh, and save some rare chunks for the wolf. Unless you eat your meat cooked Sam?"

"_I prefer cooked meat," _Sam said.

"Very well, cooked meat for everyone," Terra said, "have some chairs brought out as well."

The golem turned and went back inside the house. A moment later three more golems came out with some lawn chairs. They sat them on the ground for us and Terra was the first one to sit.

The golems returned to the house. The chimney on the top was smoking and the smell of cooking deer meat filled the air.

"Well, sit down," Terra said.

Jake and Qahla sat in the chairs.

"Would you like some drinks?" Terra asked.

Jake and Qahla declined.

"Very well, to business. We will need more time before the curse can be broken, Deena was smart and clever. However it can and will be broken, we just need some more time. In the mean time I recommend you take over his pack Jake."

"What?"

"_What?"_

Both Jake and Sam were shocked at the suggestion.

"Why do I need to take control of his pack?" Jake asked.

"Well, he is kind of cursed and all," Terra said.

"_I can still run my pack, this curse does not prevent me from communicating with my pack."_

"Breaking this curse will cause for much time and energy from us and you as well Sam. You can't run the pack and focus on breaking the curse as well. Besides, Jacob is supposed to be running all the wolves of the tribe. The only reason you took up the mantle was because he was to self-involved."

"What do you mean self-involved?" Jake asked feeling indignant.

"Well, you were too busy bitching and moaning about how you were a monster and you were too busy competing for the heart of Bella to care about your birthright. Kind of ironic how it was because of her you made your own pack."

"I didn't make my own pack, I broke off and Seth and Leah followed. And I wasn't self-involved, I was going through a ton of issues thank you very much. How do you even know any of this?" Jake asked.

"I have connections. Whatever the reason there is no point in keep the packs separate now. Since you have imprinted on the dhampier, no werewolf can harm her without having you hunt them down."

"What's a dhampier?" Qahla asked.

"A being who is part human and part vampire," Terra said.

"I can't just take over Sam's pack. There are hierarchies, people have earned their rights and titles in both packs. We can't just rearrange everything," Jake said.

"Then don't. There can only be one alpha, but there can be more than one beta. In fact in large wolf packs there are always more than one beta. It helps maintain the status quo and helps the alpha keep the wolves under check. Jared and Leah would still be the betas. You could even make Sam one as well. Don't you think it is time you relived him of such a responsibility? I mean, he is expecting a child now. Being a working father and alpha is an awful lot of work."

"_Break this damn curse and let me worry about my pack and family," _Sam said.

Terra reached into his pocket where the clay doll of Sam was hidden. He held it in his hand as he spoke. "That's the problem; it will take some time to break the curse. What are you going to do about your job? By the time we get done I can't guarantee you will have one by the time the curse is broken."

Sam looked at Jake. Now that Terra was using the doll his words were having a stronger impact.

"There is no reason to cause Emily any more stress now that she is with child."

"I think we are jumping the shark a little," Jake said.

"No, we are merely trying to arrange things so things will be easier for everyone."

The door opened and some golems came out with plates of cooked deer meat.

"Thanks you," Jake said as his golem handed him a plate and silverware.

The golem stood next to him, just staring at him. Well, it had no eyes but still it stared at him, as if waiting for something.

"Tell it to go away," Terra said.

"Oh, I am good, thanks," Jake said.

The golem turned and left.

"Don't worry about offending them. The golems have no feelings. They are driven by my will alone and have no spirit or souls," Terra said.

"You made them?" Jake asked.

"Out of earth and clay," Terra said.

"Is there nothing you can't do?" Jake asked.

"Well...I can't die," Terra said.

"But why would you want to die?" Qahla asked.

"Because Qahla, I am very old. So old that I have seen everything and done everything. I have nothing left to live for and only desire to rest. I want to make that final journey into the unknown, I want to travel to the lands beyond this life and see my loved ones again and the only way that will happen is when I die."

"How did you become immortal? Were you cursed?" Jake asked.

"No." was all Terra said.

They ate their food in silence. When the meat was eaten the golems came back out and took the plates away back inside the house.

"Well, let us begin again," Terra said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Clearwater house Leah sat on her bed.<p>

Sam was okay, but he was stuck as a wolf, and now apparently he and Emily were having a baby.

Leah was happy, angry, hurt, angry, angry and of course...angry.

Happy Sam was safe and Terra would be able to fix him. Angry Emily was going to have his child. The child she should have given him. Angry that once again the wolf gene was screwing her over. Angry her only hope for a child was Embry Call.

Talk about karma coming back to bite her in the ass. When she was new to this life, when the pain was still fresh and raw and hurting others was the only relief she had she used to bring up Embry's paternity all the time.

She had apologized to him after she became the beta of Jakes pack. Embry had forgiven her. He was always like that. Of all the wolves he was the nicest, the most soft spoken.

It always infuriated her. No matter what she said, no matter what she did she never pissed him off. Irritated, yes. But he never yelled at her, never snapped at her and called her names like the others. It was like he was a puddle and her insults were stones. They never left a mark, only ripples that quickly faded away.

He was the same way with his mom, Tiffany. She didn't know he was a wolf. She thought he stayed out all night because he was going through a rebellious phase. She knew she yelled at him a lot for his perceived disobedience. But Embry just stood there and took it, never once talking back or trying to defend himself.

He knew his mom was under a lot of stress and his running out late at night wasn't helping, but he couldn't tell her the truth and risk everyone safety.

It got better once so many wolves phased. With so many wolves now it was much easier for all of us to work out a proper schedule. Now Embry didn't go out as often and so he wasn't getting into as much trouble, his mom thought he was finally getting out of his rebellious phase.

He was funny, he knew how to make a good joke and like Jake and Quil he loved cars. She knew he had dreams to open a garage with Jake and Quil.

And he had a nice smile, and from what she saw of his body...

"I can't believe I am even thinking about this," she growled.

There was a knock on her door. She knew it was Seth. She recognized the sounds of his body movement and heard the sounds of his breathing.

"Go away!" she yelled.

She heard the door open and close and sighed. She felt Seth sit down next to her.

"So, rumor has it Emily is pregnant," Seth said.

"How did you find out so quickly?" she asked.

"Emily has been calling and telling everyone. I was with mom over at Billy's explaining what happened when Emily called looking for Rachel and she told mom the good news."

"Yeah, good news," Leah said.

"Leah, I know you are upset. I know this is just another reminder of what you lost, but I was talking to Terra and he said-"

"I know, we already talked," she said.

"You did?"

"Yeah. And two things. First," she turned around and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"That is for telling a stranger my business. Second,"

She leaned forward and have him a hug.

"Thank you for caring enough to ask."

Seth smiled and hugged her back.

"I just want you to be happy Leah," he said.

"I know. Thank you," she said.

They let go of one another.

"So what did he say?" Seth asked.

"He said I can only have kids with someone who has the wolf gene," she said.

"What?"

Leah explained to him the situation. How only Embry could give her what she wanted.

"So what are you going to do Leah?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. I have wanted this for so desperately for so long. But it's like, how do I go to him and tell him my situation? I mean it's just so weird to ask a guy to be the father of your child. And it's not like I have given him a good reason to like me."

"Trust me, Embry likes you plenty," Seth said with a smile. "I mean, you have gotten better since you joined Jake's pack."

"Yeah, but still. Fatherhood isn't something to be taken lightly; I can't pressure him to be something he isn't ready to be. But I am afraid if I wait too long it will pass me by."

"I think you should talk to him about this Leah. Tell him your situation and maybe he will understand," Seth said.

"God, I wish we had older un-imprinted wolves. It's either Embry or I have to wait for the pups to grow up and I do not want the father of my baby to be young enough to be my little brother."

"Why don't you just date him? Ask him out? Maybe if you get to know him a little bit better this will be easier for you," Seth said.

"But what if he imprints? Lord knows it is happening left and right lately...on the other hand...maybe I should take him out on a date. Seth, I am going to need you to stay out of the house tonight," Leah said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because, tonight I am going to be making a baby," Leah said.

"It takes two to make a baby Leah. I don't think Embry will be as willing to have one as you are," Seth said.

"Seth, boys are not interested in having a baby, they are more concerned with the part about making one."

**Fusedtwilight: So Emily is pregnant, Qahla is about to learn how to break a curse and Leah is on a mission to make a baby. Things are about to get really crazy around La Push soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sins of the Father

Chapter 15

The Courtship of Embry Call

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to Nadia26, and Blue Dessert Orchid for the reviews.**

"And were done," Terra said.

"Did you break it yet?" Jake asked.

"If it was broken he would be human moron," Terra said.

Jake took an oath to protect humans, but since Terra was immortal surely he could bend the oath to kill him right?

"No, we still have a long way to go. Qahla must return to the stone now, we will resume tomorrow," Terra said.

He turned and walked to his house.

"What do we do now?" Jake asked.

"What ever you will, just make sure Qahla is back in the stone. Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire for the night. I would prefer to not be disturbed unless it is an emergency."

He closed the door and they heard the sound of a door being locked.

Jake growled at the house.

"Jake," Qahla said pulling on his hand.

"Yes?"

"Do I have to go back into the stone?"

"Well...you know it is the only way to keep the monsters away," Jake said.

"Could I just stay out for another hour? It gets lonely in there," he said.

Jake sighed. He knew he should put him back in, but he sympathized with Qahla. He had spent many hours talking to him through the stone. Jake was the only one who kept him company in his stone.

A bond was growing between the two. Jake was his guardian and his care taker. They were bound to each other through blood and honor. Each day the bond grew stronger.

Jake decided an extra hour would not hurt Qahla. In fact, after everything he had done for him, he thought he deserved a reward.

"Tell you what, how would you like to see Claire again?"

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Taha Aki said.<p>

"It was the only way," Terra said.

After the others left Terra contacted Taha Aki through his mirror. He informed him of what happened and of his plane. Taha Aki was not thrilled.

"You could break the curse in a second, why make the poor boy suffer?"

"We need Jake to take control. With the doll I can whisper the idea into Sam's head. With his mate pregnant it will be all the more easily to convince him to surrender his alpha post to Jacob."

"But it is such a dirty trick."

"Look, we don't have time to dick around. I have to get Jacob to become the true alpha, learn how to spirit walk and teach Qahla how to use magic, all the while the time of the alinement is growing closer and closer. Time is a factor here you know."

Taha Aki sighed. "I know, it just feels shameful."

"Don't worry, I have things covered here. What about you? How goes your treasure hunt?" Terra added.

"Slowly, but the item I am looking for is well hidden. I have a few leads as to where it is," he said.

"Well hurry up. I don't know how much longer they can tolerate me."

"Let me guess, your charming personality isn't winning them over?" Taha Aki asked dryly. He knew it could be taxing to be around Terra.

"Them? What about me? You know what it is like to work with a bunch of teenage nits? No respect for their elders. Always rushing me and asking stupid questions."

Taha Aki chuckled. "Just keep pushing forward old friend. Soon it will be all over."

"All things ends, that is the most basic truth of the world," Terra said.

* * *

><p>"This has got to be the dumbest thing you have ever done Leah," Seth said.<p>

"Shut up Seth," Leah said.

She was going through her clothes, trying to find the sexiest thing to wear. It was tricky, since she phased she had gained some muscle mass and some of her clothes were a bit too tight to fit into.

"Leah, are you seriously going to seduce Embry? Just to have a baby?" Seth asked.

"What other choice do I have Seth? He is the only one and if I don't act now he might imprint on some girl."

"But what about Collin?"

Leah glared at him. "I am not going to wait for Collin to turn eighteen and that is sick."

"He is thirteen going on fourteen, he is not that much younger then you," Seth said.

"Just because he has a little crush on me doesn't mean he would make a good father one day."

"Then what makes you think Embry would? Terra said there were other wolves out there. Why don't you wait? Ask Jake if you can look around, I am sure Terra would be happy to help."

"Please, Terra is an apathetic prick who only cares about something if it is beneficial to him," Leah said.

"Still, wouldn't it be better that way Leah?" Seth asked.

"So instead of hooking up with someone I know and trust you want me to hook up with a complete stranger?"

"No, I would rather you wait until you are ready to have a child Leah. I mean you are only twenty, much too young to be a mom. How are you going to be able to support a baby? You don't even have a job."

"I will work something out," Leah said.

"Leah-"

"Seth please, you don't understand!" Leah yelled. "All this time I put myself through all that pain, thinking I was never going to have a child. After everything I have been through I think I deserve a little happiness!"

"I think you deserve happiness too, but I also think you are rushing into this."

"I can't wait Seth; if I wait it might slip through my fingers. I am tired of waiting for happiness. You know what happens to people who wait for happiness? They wind up old, alone and depressed."

She growled in frustration. "Damn it, none of these work. They either don't fit or make me look like a slut," she said.

"Isn't that what you are going for?" Seth asked.

"No, I know what Embry likes. All those times I was in his head. I just have to think of the best way to go about this."

Seth was about to speak but she held up a finger. "Go Seth, I need the house."

"But Leah-"

"Just go!"

Seth sighed and left her room. Leah grabbed the phone and dialed Embry's number.

* * *

><p>Embry was at his house watching TV.<p>

After everything that happened today he needed to relax a little.

His mom was at work and would be back in a few hours.

The phone rang and he got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Embry?"

"Leah?"

Now that was a surprise. Leah never called. Immediately he thought it was pack related.

"What is wrong? Is Sam okay?"

"Yes. Still stuck as a wolf, but Terra is working on it. Did you hear the good news?"

"What?"

"Emily is pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah, that is what Terra says, apparently he has some kind of sixth sense that tells him shit like that," she said.

"That is great! Oh man, I hope Terra can get Sam fixed soon," Embry said, feeling very happy for Emily and Sam.

"Yeah, me too."

Embry realized Leah didn't sound too happy. He cursed himself for forgetting Leah's situation. But then he remembered the memory he got from her earlier that day.

"Hey, don't worry Leah, you can have kids, Terra said so right?"

"Yeah. Hey listen, are you busy tonight?" she asked.

"No, Quil and Seth are supposed to patrol tonight. Why?"

"Listen, could you come over? I have tonight off too. But mom is spending the night at Charlie's and I am not in the mood to spend another night alone."

"Sure, okay," Embry said.

"Alright, see you at eight," she said.

She hanged up and Embry stared at the phone. Going over to Leah to hang out with her had not been on his agenda. But it wasn't like he was doing anything else tonight.

* * *

><p>"Qahla!" Clair yelled.<p>

She hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

"I am so glad to see you are okay," she said.

"I am fine, Jake and the others have been taking care of me," he said.

"Look what I brought," she said.

She took a small plastic box with a red cover from Quil. Inside were leaves, wet dirt and a small built in little cup of water. Inside was the tree frog Qahla had created for Claire.

"I have been taking really good care of him, I call him Greenie," she said.

"He looks so lonely in there all by himself," Qahla said.

"I let him out and play with him sometimes," Claire said.

They continued to talk and Jake and Quil watched them closely.

"Thanks for this Quil," Jake said.

"No problem, Claire had been missing Qahla."

Jake smiled. "Careful Quil, sounds like you might have a rival."

"I do not," Quil said.

They watched as Qahla reached down and scooped up some dirt. He spit into int and crushed it in his hands. When he opened his hands there was a small dirt frog. He breathed on it and it transformed into another tree frog.

"Here you go, now he won't be so lonely," Qahla said putting Greenie's new friend in the cage.

"Oh thank you so much Qahla!" she said. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Qahla's face turned redder then what it already was and he looked like someone just hit him on the head with a hammer.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" Claire asked with a soft giggle.

Quil ground his teeth together and fought the urge to chase Qahla away.

* * *

><p>Terra held the doll in his hand.<p>

He sat on the floor of the cabin, there were a few items spread here and there, the walls were painted with various images tribal like images.

It was an age old habit of his. Normally he was nomadic, moving from place to place. But the places he did make a home for himself were always decorated with such images. It was a small comfort to him. A way to remind him and help to keep his hope bright that one day he will fade.

It was also a way for him to relieve past glory days.

The golems stood around, waiting for orders, standing perfectly still.

He brought the doll to his mouth and began to speak. "I need to prioritize. Emily is pregnant now. I need to focus on my family. I have done more then my fair share for the tribe. She is my imprint and I love her. How can I put such stress on her at a time like this? I can't run a pack, hold a job and be a father at the same time. I must be a worthless fucking piece of shit who doesn't know my ass from a hole in the ground and should listen to the wise and powerful Terra and stop questioning what he says and let him do his thing."

Terra looked over to one of the golems. "What do you think? Should I hammer it home more?"

The golem was silent.

"Naw, I will let him simmer on that for a while."

He sat the doll on the ground next to him and sat in a meditative pose.

"I mean, I can't just force him to give over the pack to Jake. It's one of those rules of nature even I can't break. Jake either has to beat him in a fight or Sam has to willingly give it up. If I use the doll to force him to fight Jake they will know someone has it. But I can just use it to whisper ideas and thoughts into his head. It won't be too hard, the desire to step up to his new responsibilities will help cut the ties he has to this life as a wolf."

The golems were silent.

"I bet this time next week he will have given Jake full control of his pack."

The golems did not respond, after all, they were not created for intelligent conversations.

Terra was talking more to himself then them. It was a habit he picked up a long time ago. Maybe the second or third time he went insane.

* * *

><p>Miles away Sam sat in the woods.<p>

His mind was racing with everything that had happened today. He was kidnapped by an evil witch, brainwashed, cursed to stay as a wolf and now Emily is pregnant.

What was he going to do? He had to get this curse broken and soon. Emily did not need all this stress, especially not now.

He needed to prioritize and focus his energy on Emily, there was no way he could hold a job, run a pack and be a dad. He thought he was a worthless fucking piece of shit who doesn't know my ass from a hole in the ground and should listen to the wise and powerful Terra and stop questioning what he says and let him do his thing.

He didn't know where that thought came from, but he knew the time had come for him to make some serious life changing decisions.

After all, Jake was the rightful heir. Let him handle the burden, like he should have when he first phased.

Sam had carried the responsibility long enough, let Jacob run things now.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Qahla, have some tea," Claire said.<p>

She raised her empty tea pot and poured Qahla a glass of tea into his glass cup.

Qahla looked at the empty cup and looked at Claire. "It's empty," he said.

"That's the point, we imagine it's there," she said with a smile. She turned her head and called out. "Jake, Qwil, where are the cookies and milk?"

"Coming princess," Quil said.

Jake and Quil walked out of the house. Both wearing tiaras. Both looking grumpy and praying to God no one saw them.

It was Claire's idea they have a tea party. Qahla did not know what a tea party was and Jake and Quil could not say no to the little princess. Jake was thankful Nessie was not into tea parties.

Jake and Quil sat down next to them. They had brought some cookies and a few cups of milk with them. "Would you like some tea Jake and Qwil?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Quil said with a smile.

"No thanks," Jake said.

Claire poured them some none-existent tea into Quil's cup.

"So, Qahla, where have you been all this time? Qwil said they were hiding you from monsters."

Jake looked at Quil sharply. Quil shrugged.

"They have kept me in a small rock," Qahla said.

"A rock? How do you hide someone in a rock?" she asked.

"Magic," Qahla said.

"Ohhhhh," she said in understanding.

"It's just like being in La Push in the old days, before the pale faces showed up. Only I am the only one there. It gets lonely but Jacob talks to me when I want to."

"How do you talk through a rock?" she asked.

"_Like this," _he said with his mind.

Clair giggled. "Your so amazing Qahla," she said.

"Yes he is," a voice said.

They all turned and saw a small child. He was three foot six; his hair was long and so black that when the sun hit it there was a blue sheen. He reminded Jake of Nessie, he possessed an inhuman beauty. He wore a small deer skin hat with a pair of antlers growing out of it, two black lines were smeared across his cheeks and a tan colored breech cloth.

Qahla stood straight up, his eyes wide with shock. "You're one of the little people!"

"That I am."

"Whose he? Is he here for tea?" Claire asked.

"I don't think so Claire bear," Quil said.

"You know this kid?" Jake asked Qahla.

"He is one of the Yunwi Tsunsdi," Qahla said.

"So not human?"

"Very not."

"Is he dangerous?"

"That depends on what he is here for."

"What do you mean?"

"The Yunwi Tsunsdi are immensely powerful beings. Although they are usually benevolent they can be quite fierce if angered. Once, one of them came to our tribe, drawn to my power. No one knew what he was, I tried to warn them but they were too enchanted by his appearance. Ho boasted on how powerful he was that his skill in magic was the greatest of all. When one of the warriors mocked him as a boastful child the Yunwi Tsunsdi took offense and summoned a dreadful storm just to prove a point."

Jake and Quil stared at Qahla in shock. One of these things summoned a storm just to prove a point!

"It was not until father apologized and offered the Yunwi Tsunsdi our best furs and food as compensation that he calmed down and left us in peace."

"And he returned to us, telling us the story of a Quileute child with immense powers. We traveled to your tribe to see if the story was true, but you were no longer there, though traces of your power remained," the Yunwi Tsunsdi said.

"And now you have sensed his power and come to inspect it yourself right?" Jake asked.

"Oh yes, I was passing by when I felt his power. I never felt such energy from a human. How did you tap into the most ancient of powers?" the Yunwi Tsunsdi asked.

"Before I answer any questions it is customary to tell a person one's name. I am the chief of these lands and you are here uninvited sir."

The Yunwi Tsunsdi just stood there, and then he burst into laughter. "Very funny. You act as though there is a tribe left to rule."

"You are still trespassing on private property, leave now," Jake said.

"I don't take orders from you Princess," the child said seeing the tiara's.

The Yunwi Tsunsdi flicked his fingers at Jake and an invisible force sent Jake hurtling him back about fifteen feet.

"I am He-Who-Hides-In-The-Mist. I am Dew-Drop-On-Spider-Web, I am The-Fire-That-Burns and a hundred other names and I will not be ordered by some shape-shifter."

"Nobody messes with my kin except me," Qahla said.

His eyes blazed gold and the little spirit went flying back twenty feet.

"Quil, get Claire out of here!" Qahla yelled.

Quick as a flash Quil grabbed Claire and her frog box and ran as far as he could. Claire yelled Qahla's name as Quil carried her away.

Jake how ever stood beside Qahla, ready to phase if need be.

The Yunwi Tsunsdi floated of the ground and landed on his feet. "Your more powerful then I thought little Quileute, why don't you come with me and play with my kind?"

"I'd rather stay here and have some tea thank you," Qahla said.

"Well too bad. I was sent here to bring you back with me; your power will make us strong again."

The air around him shimmered, like heat off a road. Even from so far away Jake could feel his power, he found it hard to breath, like the creatures power was trying to suffocate him.

"_Terra, could really use your help right now!"_

Terra was in his bed, meditating.

Then he felt a sudden explosion of power. He recognized the feel of Qahla's power right away, but the other power he knew right away was not human.

"It can't be!" he said.

He rushed to the pile of maps that was laid on the ground and saw a glowing dot growing brighter and brighter on the spot where the Black house would be.

"Damn it all to hell!" he cursed.

He ran about his hut, grabbing items.

"I knew I shouldn't have let them keep him out!"

He opened a small jar and began to trace patterns on his face and arms. He could now sense Qahla and the Yunwi Tsunsdi. He could sense their power raging.

After he painted some symbols and pocketed the jar. He knew it would be needed.

Because, even the most mundane mortal would not be able to survive long amidst all that raw mystical power.

Jake was on his hands and knees.

He felt like his lungs were full of lead. His body broke out in a sweat and he shook.

The air around him crackled with an unseen force, like an immense force was trying to smother the life out of him, like he had been dropped into a vast ocean.

There was a sound of animals fighting, he recognized the oh so familiar growls of a wolf, and the sound of something larger. Like a bear.

He looked up and saw a wolf and a bear fighting.

While he had been trying to stay conscious the pair had transformed. Qahla was a wolf with white fur while the Yunwi Tsunsdi had turned into a black bear.

Normally a bear would be able to take on a wolf, but Qahla was holding his own pretty well. For it was not just a fight of the body a mystic battle as well. And Qahla had more then enough power to take on this creature.

The bears claws struck so fast it were a blur to Jacob's vision. But Qahla dodged it and bit at him with jaws powerful enough they could crush boulders.

The bear reared up on its legs and stared at Qahla.

"_Well, you have more skill then I thought."_

"_I have a really good teacher," _Qahla said.

"_You should come with me. We would be happy to have you Qahla. My people have delights you can not find in the mortal world."_

"_I wish to remain with my people."_

"_Your people? Don't make me laugh. They hated you hundreds of years ago, they hate you now. You are a burden to them, all the monsters and spirits you draw in brings them pain. How many times have they bled for you?"_

Qahla said nothing.

"_It is only going to get worse you know. As you get older you will grow more powerful. You are a god among insects Qahla. No matter how much you try they will never accept you. It is the way for the weak to fear the powerful. But with my people you will find equals who will never turn on you."_

"_No! Maybe a long time ago I would have been tempted by your offer. But the tribe has changed, sure, they may be a little fearful of me, but they are good people, they have made great sacrifices to protect the tribe and me. Leaving now without repaying them would be shameful!"_

"_Shameful? You would be doing them a favor."_

"_My father promised he would help me. He has a plan."_

"_And you trust him? The same man who lied to you, locked you away in a rock and left you to rot? The only reason he came back was because you got free. He doesn't care about you, you are his burden and his shame."_

"_That's not true! My father loves me!"_

"_Then where is he?"_

To that Qahla had no answer. Since his release he had a lot of time to think. To think about all the mystery and the secrets, and the small resentment he felt for his father for putting him in that rock.

The Yunwi Tsunsdi took advantage of Qahla's absentmindedness to strike a blow against him. The blow would have chopped a normal man in two but Qahla had made some enhancements onto his wolf form like he was taught to enhance his durability.

But still the blow rocked his world.

He was pinned beneath it's paw, he could feel his ribs scream in protest as the full weight of the massive beast was put on him.

"_All that power you have, all the layers and layers of protection you have and I broke through it all so easily. You may have great power child, but all the raw power in creation means nothing if you don't know how to use it right."_

Something flew through the air, and hit the bear in it's left eye. The bear roared in pain and clutched at it's face. Qahla glared at the bear. He opened his jaws and a golden ball of energy shot out hitting the bear in the chest and sending it flying back...right into the Black house.

"_Whoops,"_ Qahla said.

Terra appeared next to Jake. He took out his jar and started to trace symbols on his body. Soon the pressure began to fade and soon he was able to stand again.

"My house!" he yelled.

"One of the little people is attacking us and you are upset your house is wrecked?" Terra asked.

"Not all of us like to live in a hut in the woods," Jake snarled.

"Your ancestors didn't mind."

"Don't you have some kind of incantation to stop that thing?" Jake asked.

"This is not some minor spirit Jake. It is one of the Yunwi Tsunsdi. The Native American version of fairies."

"Fairies? There not so tough."

"That's because you're used to that bullshit they show you in those Disney movies. If you were to actually open a book. Any book in general, you would learn fairies of any kind are a lot scarier then they seem."

"But there just little glowing balls of light with bug wings."

"Yeah, that is just one breed of fairy. And those kinds like to lure people off a cliff, just for fun."

"Have you ever met one of these things?"

"Oh yeah."

"So...there really are fairies?"

"Yeah. By the by, best things to use against them are iron, salt, St. John's wart, and a few other herbs."

"Do you have any of those on you?"

"No. Those won't work against this thing. It's a breed of fairy native to this land, the rules are different."

The bear lumbered out of the house. It grabbed the knife and pried it out of its eye socket. Once it was gone the eye grew back.

"But it is just a kid," Jake said.

"Don't let its looks fool you. The Yunwi Tsunsdi may look like children, but they are all immortal beings."

"_Take one to know one," _the bear said mentally. _"You're the immortal human who has more names then leaves on a tree."_

"That I am," Terra said.

"_So the rumors are true, you serve Taha Aki."_

"I am merely doing him a favor by looking after his child. I serve no one."

"_Hmph. Well I must say you are doing a piss poor job. I have been trying to locate him, but your spells have kept him hidden even from my senses. You should be honored, it is almost impossible to hide something from my people."_

"I compliment you as well. I should not be surprised one of your kind got past my sensory spells. You are well known for remaining undetected."

"Surprisingly it seems a lot of monsters are slipping through," Jake said remembering Deena.

"Shut up," Terra said.

Qahla walked over to them, his head lowered in shame.

"You let yourself get distracted Qahla, never let your opponents words distract you," Terra chastised.

He was going to have to seriously train him in mystic combat.

The bears form began to shimmer and the Yunwi Tsunsdi returned to it's child like form.

"You did a good job hiding him oh wanderer of the desert. But I will take him now."

"Why are you doing this? The Yunwi Tsunsdi is a peaceful people, this child belongs to the Quileute, and you have no claim to him."

"I won't leave without him. I am not the only one who wants him. I am but one of many great powers who wish that boy for themselves. Even now I am gaining power by being near him. The most ancient of magic runs through him, the magic which us spirit folk were born from, we have a legitimate right to him."

"That magic was forced into him by a foolish megalomaniac. We are working on a way to free him of this power."

"Yes, that is all noble. But we do not want him rid of that power. With him we can return to this world and defend our territory from the humans who are encroaching on our land."

"Get the hint kid, he is staying with us," Jake said.

Qahla barked in reply.

The wind began to blow strongly; Jake could feel the Yunwi Tsunsdi's power against what ever it was shielding him.

"It was not a request, hand him over to me or I will summon a storm unlike anything these lands have seen in over a millennium."

They sky began to darken. Terra looked up and then at the Yunwi Tsunsdi.

"Very well. At least give us time to say good bye," Terra said.

"What!" Jake said.

The Yunwi Tsunsdi looked at Terra funny.

"I know when I am beaten. Besides, I am tired of looking after the kid, he is to much trouble. But he has grown attached to many in the tribe. At least let them say good bye to him. I mean, it is only proper, you wouldn't want to shame your people by being so cruel as to deny him the right to say good bye to his kin right?"

The Yunwi Tsunsdi was quit for a moment.

"Fine, I will return at midnight to gather him."

"Thank you."

"And just to make sure you don't try and trick me."

He waved his hand. The stone around Jake's neck flew into his hand. He looked at it. "So this is how you hid him?"

With a simple squeeze the stone was crushed beneath his fingers.

"There, now you can't hide him from me. See you later."

He vanished into thin air.

"Damnation, little bastard called my bluff," Terra growled.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I wasn't really going to give him the boy. I was going to wait for him to leave, and then I was going to put him back in the stone and hide him away while I got a trap ready for him."

"So what do we do now...can you fix the stone?"

"No. And it will take me a while to make a new one, even with Qahla helping."

"So what do we do?" Jake asked.

"We come up with a plan. Tonight, we kill an immortal spirit."

* * *

><p>When Billy arrived home to see a large hole in the side of his house he was not a happy camper.<p>

When he found out a super powerful spirit was coming to steal Qahla he was even less happy.

The elders all met at the Black house. Jake had pulled out the folding table they used when they had beach parties and set it with some food and drink. Leah was there, so was Sam (still in wolf form) and Jared.

Terra had summoned some of his golems and they were cleaning the mess inside the house and fixing the damage.

"The Yunwi Tsunsdi as I have said are the Native American version of fairies. They have many more names then that of course. They are immensely powerful beings and we have six hours to get ready to kill this one or else we have to surrender Qahla to him," Terra said.

"Can you take him?" Leah asked.

"It would take every ounce of cunning and power I posses. I would rather avoid a full on mystic battle with him though."

"Why? You're like a million years old right? You're always going on how bad ass you are," Jared said.

"I may be immortal, but I am still a human, still bound by human limitations and human rules. I could fight him and win yes, but I would loose a large portion of the power I have gained over the years. It would be some time before I regained all that power and I would rather save it for future conflicts."

"Tell us more about these creatures, I know a few stories about them from the Cherokees," Billy said.

"Like I said, they are immensely powerful. Your basic mortal magic user is made up of physical matter with a slight mystic infection. But the Yunwi Tsunsdi is about twenty-five percent pure magic."

"I am more concerned about what he said about there being other powers that wish to obtain him," Old Quil said.

"There are many old powers out there that would love to have him in their possession," Terra said.

"_What about his power? Isn't there something you can do to keep him from attracting spirits?" _Sam asked.

"I can make talismans and charms that can dampen his power, but they won't last. It will take magic of the highest quality to make a spell strong enough to keep his power at bay."

"So what now?" Jake asked.

"Now, we gather our forces and plan for tonight. First we need to call the Cullens."

"Why?" Billy asked.

"They are your allies' right? We will need their help," Terra said.

"What are our chances of winning?" Sue asked.

"If we combine our resources I am sure we can win. But I would rather we keep the creature alive for now so we can learn more about the other powers that desire Qahla."

"I want to fight too," Qahla said.

"No, you are staying some where safe," Jake said.

"But I am the chief Jake; I have to defend my tribe from invaders."

"No," Jake said.

"I am afraid he must fight," Terra said.

"Ha!" Qahla said looking smug.

"He got his ass handed to him by that thing, he won't be much help," Jake said.

"The Yunwi Tsunsdi is older then Qahla and has more experience with mystic warfare. But without the stone there is no way to hide him, his power is too great. And we will need his power if we are to win this fight."

"So what is the first step?" Billy asked.

"First, we need to choose a place to fight," Terra said.

"What about the place where we fought the newborns and faced the Volturi. It seems to be a lucky place for us," Jared said.

"Then that is where we will make our final stand. Contact the Cullen's, tell them to meet us there. We need to teach Qahla how to fight."

* * *

><p>Less then an hour later Terra, Qahla, Jake, Billy, Sam and the Cullen's stood in the same place where they had fought the newborns and faced the Volturi.<p>

Bella and Alice had staid behind to look after Nessie.

Terra did not want Alice around Qahla as his power would make her gift to powerful and it risked the plan.

It was starting to get dark out now. They only had another six hours to go before they had to hand Qahla over. It was not enough time to train Qahla of course but then again Terra had pulled miracles before.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Terra asked.

"I couldn't," Qahla said.

"Yes, you could have. Remember when I said the Yunwi Tsunsdi is twenty-fiver percent magic?"

"Yeah."

"You're fifty percent magic."

"Really?"

"Really. Because you are still so young you are only tapping into a small portion of the powers at your disposal, but when you come of age you will be capable of things that make all your other powers seem like child's play. He was not kidding when he called you a god. So I ask you again, why didn't you kill him?"

"Well...he turned into a bear an-"

"Then why didn't you just incinerate him? Why didn't you call down a bolt of lightning? Why didn't you have the earth swallow him up?" Terra asked.

"I killed the Raven Mockers," he said.

"But they didn't look human now did they?" Terra asked.

"I...I don't like killing," Qahla said.

"Well too bad. There are beings out there that want to kidnap you and use you for their own ends. So what are you going to do about it?" Terra asked. Terra turned to look at Emmett. "Come here fat one."

Emmett glared at him. "I am not fat, I am buff."

"Buff is another word for fat."

"Can I kill him?" Emmett asked.

"I will give you a chance to, now come over here chunky."

Emmett growled and walked over to Terra.

"Now, look at him. He is taller then you, older then you, stronger then you and more chunky."

Emmett's hand shot out to grab Terra but to everyone's shock he dodged it. "But you have magic, which if used properly."

Emmett grabbed Terra's shoulder. But Terra grabbed his hand and pried it off. His other hand shot out and hit him in the chest, sending him flying back about thirty feet into the woods.

"Can over come any amount of raw muscle."

"How did you do that?" Qahla asked.

"Simple, I transferred my magic into physical power."

"Can I do that?"

"You should. All the power you have could be used to sink a whole island."

"Can you teach us to do that?" Jake asked.

"No. You and the others don't have the spark of power needed to tap into magic. Besides, it is not something everyone can do. You have to be able to transfer enough magic into physical force by spreading it over the whole body, then you have to use more to compensate for physical damage and kinetic feedback."

"So it's not something any witch or wizard can do?"

"No. It requires a good deal of magic and skill."

Emmett ran from the woods to stand in front of Terra, he angrily brushed away some dirt from his hair and snarled at Terra.

Terra just smiled. "What's up fat ass?"

Emmett roared and struck at Terra. He easily blocked it. They moved in a blur of speed. Only the Cullens, Qahla and Sam could keep up, Jake could sort of watch them, but all Billy saw was a blur.

"Fight fair!" Emmett howled, angry how easily Terra was able to block and dodge his moves. He moved with such grace and style, like a vampire.

"No such thing," Terra said.

He pointed his hand at the ground. The earth beneath Emmett's feet softened, turning into mud. His weight helped his legs sink into the ground all the way to the knees. Terra twitched his finger and the earth turned solid again.

"Damn it all!" Emmett cursed.

"That is amazing!" Carlisle said.

"When I get out of here I am going to snap you neck and back like a twig," Emmett said.

"Silence," Terra said.

Emmett suddenly found himself unable to speak. His mouth opened and his mouth formed words, but nothing came out.

"Now, I want you to punch Emmett Qahla," Terra said.

"But I like Emmett," Qahla said.

"This is training Qahla, we need to prepare you for tonight."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Qahla was being trained, Leah was getting ready for something else entirely.<p>

Embry got a call from Leah to come to her house a little earlier then what they planned.

He phased and knocked on her door. Sue was not home, after the meeting with Terra she returned to Charlie's house to make him some dinner.

He knocked on the door and he heard Leah walking to answer the door. When she opened it Embry did a double take. Leah's hair was wet, obviously having just gotten out of the shower. She wore a thin bathrobe that showed off her bosem and wonderful figure.

"Oh, Embry, sorry I am not ready yet. Come on inside."

She gave him a wonderful smile and Embry was a little...intimidated. Usually when Leah smiled something very, very bad happened.

He stepped inside and she closed the door and locked it.

"Why did you lock the door?" he asked.

"Oh, you can never be too careful these days right?" she asked.

She walked ahead of him, her hips seemed to have an extra swing, he tried not to stare, Leah was more tempting then the forbidden apple and more dangerous. She was a knock out beauty. Even before she became a wolf she was considered the number one hottie in La Push.

The wolf transformation had been wonderful for her body. It made her just a little bit taller, made her extra curvy in the right places, the extra fat having been turned into muscle. The signs of her transformation were more subtle, unlike with the boys who gained a noticeably large increase in physique and weight. She was a bit emotional but everyone assumed it was the whole Sam and Emily thing.

Leah was always worth a peak, but if she caught you she would beat the crap out of you.

She peaked back at him and he quickly turned his eyes to look at her face.

"Why don't you go in the living room? I got us some food ready, I need to get into something more comfortable," she said.

She walked upstairs and Embry went into the living room. It was...kind of odd.

First, the lights were dimmed down, a few candles were lit. On the table was a platter with chocolates, strawberry's and a small bowl of whipped cream.

He sat down at the table, feeling very confused and out of place. He heard Leah walk into the kitchen and heard her opening the fridge.

"You thirsty?" she asked.

"Yeah, I could use a drink," he said.

"So, some crazy shit is going on lately huh? First Sam and that skinwalker, now this spirit kid. And that stone has been destroyed; things are going to get crazy soon huh?"

"Yeah. Kind of wish we hadn't found that box," Embry said.

Embry had been so eager to find it, thinking it had been treasure. Never in a million years did he think it held a stone that housed a super powerful magic child.

"So, how are your plans for your own garage going?" she asked.

"It's going...slowly."

Truth was it wasn't going at all.

Trying to save money to open his own garage with Quil and Jake wasn't going so well. He had been doing all kinds of odd jobs trying to earn an extra buck to save up.

"Maybe I should just give up, I mean, I will never be able to save up enough to open a place, let alone keep it open."

"Oh, don't say that."

Embry turned to look at the door and his mouth fell.

Leah stood in the door way, wearing an even thinner shorter white almost see through robe, holding a wine bottle and two glass cups.

"I think a person can do anything if they put their mind to it...I mean, if they really want something, you know?"

**Fusedtwilight: Uh oh, big bad spirt is about to cause some serious trouble and Leah is pulling some moves on Embry. What will happen next? Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sins of the Father

Chapter 16

God War

**Fusedtwilight: Hi everyone, hope you all had a great new years. Here is the first new chapter of 2012. Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing.**

Embry pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming, because there was no way he was staring at a scantly clad Leah Clearwater and not dreaming.

He had dreams and fantasies, the others had too, and when she saw them she gave them hell.

Leah walked over to him and sat down, her leg brushed gently against his. She smiled and placed the glass cups on the table. The front of her robe was open, allowing Embry a good view of her breasts.

He tried to look at her face, but that part of his mind that is extra aware of a beautiful female form kept on forcing his gaze downward.

"So, Embry, has anyone caught your eye?" Leah asked.

"What?" Embry said, quickly tearing his gaze away from her ample bosom to look at her face.

"Are you dating anyone? Is there some lucky girl you have an interest in?"

"Oh. No. I mean, some girls have offered but I really don't want to date as of now."

"Really? How come?" she asked pouring them some wine.

"Well, I mean, everyone is imprinting, first Sam, then Jared, then Quil, then Paul, then Jake. I don't want to date a girl then dump her because I imprinted."

"Smart man," Leah said.

She was more than thrilled, if Embry didn't have his eye on someone then it would make this easy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She waved her hand. "I am not the same woman I was Embry. Some things have come up that have...changed my outlook on life."

"You mean what Terra told you?"

She handed him a glass of wine. "Yes as a matter of fact."

He took the glass from her. "Thanks. Where did you get the wine?"

"Mom keeps a whole stash of them for special occasions," she said.

"What is the special occasion?" he asked.

"No reason, is it so wrong to indulge a little? I mean, being guardians and all I think we have earned a little decadence right?"

She reached down on the table and grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in a bowl of chocolate syrup. She took a bite of it and a sensual moan escaped her lips.

"Oh my God, try this." she dipped it back in the syrup and held it to his mouth, he took a bite of it, the two flavors mixed together tasted wonderful.

"That is good," he said.

She raised her glass and he held up his. "A toast?"

"Sure, what to?"

"To La Push, to our people, to our ancestors, and to our legacy. I imagine we have definitely made the history books."

They clinked their glasses together and drank. Some wine dribbled from her lips and fell down her chin to land on her chest. Embry's eye followed the trail. Leah wiped her mouth and smiled. "Would you like some more?"

"Sure."

Leah poured him another glass.

"So...what did Terra tell you?" Embry asked.

"He told me I can have children."

"That's good," Embry said.

"Yes, but sadly, it is...a bit complicated."

"What? Does it have to be by someone you imprint on?"

"Oh, if only it was that simple."

"What do you mean?"

She sat her glass down. She looked at him and her eyes held a seriousness Embry had never seen before.

"Embry...do you think I would make a good mother?"

It was a question he had not expected.

"Be honest, tell me what you think."

"Well. I think you would. Seriously. I mean, you're not as angry and mean as you were, you have changed for the better I think Leah. You have proven that you are capable of helping lead a pack and you are trying so hard to move on with your life."

She smiled. "Thanks Embry." She drew her legs up to her chest and hugged herself, she looked so, vulnerable. Something no one would think of her. Especially not so she could hear. Another thing Leah hated to be thought of was vulnerable.

"I know I have dabbled in being a bitch. Before I thought I wasn't going to have much of a life. But now...there are so many possibilities within my reach."

"Leah, what's the problem? I mean, why are you making it sound like something so easy would be so tough to get?" Embry asked.

She looked at Embry, she got up and moved to stand right in front of Embry, his heart pounded hard in his chest, she smelled like soap and the woods and the familiar smell of wolf.

She straddled his waist and a sudden realization hit him. The candles, the food, the wine, the hot dress...she was trying to seduce him!

"The problem, is only a man, who carries the wolf gene can get me pregnant Embry. And the only one in all of La Push who is of age and not imprinted is well...you."

She leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Emmett flew through the air and landed with a thud.<p>

"Well, I think it is safe to say you have the super magic strength in check," Terra said.

"You think?" Emmett asked grumpily, getting up and dusting himself off.

"What now?" Qahla asked.

"Now, we focus on spell casting," Terra said.

Qahla had a little trouble learning how to use his power to increase his strength at first, the area was filled with Emmett sized craters. He had been tossed around by Qahla like a rag doll.

Everyone continued to watch; not having any experience in magic, all they could do was watch and offer their services.

"Most spells require either verbal or written language."

"But why?" Qahla asked.

"Because in it's pure state magic is chaotic with no shape or form, like water. Yet it yearns to take shape and form. Without other living beings' wills to guide it it's affects. This kind of magic is called wild magic. It is the most dangerous kind of magic because once it appears something...amazing will happen."

"Amazing like?"

"Amazing like it can bend the fabric of reality. There was once a thriving city well versed in mystic arts, some idiot went and tried to control this wild magic. It caused the nearby volcano to erupt and it sank the whole island."

"Sounds like Atlantis," Billy said with a warm chuckle.

"It was Atlantis," Terra said.

"Atlantis was real?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes. I was there when it sank. I tried to warn the foolish mage the price of using the wild magic for such selfish reasons. He wanted to turn the city into the new great power of the world that would rule forever."

"So what went wrong?"

"It takes a clear and focus mind to properly control wild magic. The mage in question was quit deranged."

"So could you summon the wild magic?" Jasper asked.

"Under the right conditions. The wild magic's are random, only someone using a powerful ritual or some extreme source of mystic energy can call it."

Terra held up his hand. "Illuminate."

A small ball of light appeared in his hand.

"Now, how did I do that?" I asked.

"You held out your hand and said illuminate," Qahla said.

"But I did more than that. How did I create a ball of light just by saying illuminate? Of course, the word itself helped. But why didn't my whole hand emit light? Why did a ball of light form? Just by saying illuminate a dozen things could have happened."

He waited for Qahla to answer his question.

"Umm...uh...you...willed it?"

"Good, very good."

He tossed the ball into the air and it floated. "Words have power, words have meaning, using them helps us focus a spell into what we want them to do. By saying illuminate I focused the spell to reflect something to do with light. But I focused on exactly what I wanted to happen."

"I get it. So if I wanted to burn someone up...I could say burn and focus on them burning?"

"Yeah, though we both know you don't need to say burn to incinerate someone."

"Why is he able to do things without speaking?" Billy asked.

"Not all magic requires words. If one is powerful enough or skilled enough, they can simply will something to happen, though this requires more raw power to accomplish. But since Qahla is tapped into a massive spirit reservoir all his abilities have been second nature."

"What about those like us?" Edward asked.

"The power of the venom gives your people a greater ability to tap into your mental abilities then an average human. Human minds are more limited than a vampires'. Were you still human it would have taken you many years of practice to be able to read minds Edward. But the venom broke down the limitations your human mind had and allowed you to bypass years of training"

"So why don't all vampires have gifts then?"

"Why are some people better at singing? Why are some better at writing a good book? Why are some able to design buildings?" he asked.

Edward's power was growing do to his close proximity to Qahla. He was able to see deeper and deeper into everyone's mind, save for Terra of course. He was starting to wish Bella had come to use her power to help protect everyone from his mind.

He could see everyone was amazed by what they were seeing, he saw Emmett was planning on getting back at Terra for using him as a test dummy, he saw Jasper was having a difficult time trying to keep his own emotions separate from everyone's. He was also happy Alice was not here, he did not want her to be overloaded with visions.

He knew Jake was worried they would not be able to train Qahla in time for tonight, he was remembering the fight earlier and what it felt like to be trapped between the two powers.

Qahla was happy to be learning all these new ways to use his powers, it made him feel like he finally had control, like this curse could actually be used for good.

Carlisle was thinking of his father, of how wrong he had everything, how imagined how his father would have reacted if he really knew how wrong the stories of vampires, werewolves and witches were.

If this kept up Edward was going to have to excuse himself, the images and memories were starting to be too much for him. The memories and thoughts were so much stronger now, so much more vivid.

All except Terra, even with his powers enhanced Terra was still a closed book to him.

Something he was grateful for, he couldn't imagine how many memories he had.

"Now, I want you to try casting a spell," Terra said.

"Okay...ummm...let's see...um...oh I know! EXPLOSION!" Qahla yelled.

* * *

><p>Leah kissed Embry passionately, Embry's hands rested on her backside.<p>

But then his higher brain levels kicked in and he broke the kiss.

"Wait...me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you," she said.

She went to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"You want me to be the father of your baby?" he asked.

"Want? Not really but since I am out of options I will have to settle," she said.

He pushed her off and stood up. His heart pounding in his chest, suddenly he felt like an animal caught in a trap.

"Leah, look I think we should talk about this first," he said.

"There is nothing to talk about. You're the only one who can give me a baby Embry," she said.

"But how do we know that?" he asked.

"That's what Terra said," she said

"And you're just going to take his word for it?" Embry said.

"Why not? He is right about everything else," she said.

"But this is insane!" Embry said.

"Look, I wish it didn't have to be like this either. But because of some seriously messed up genetics, I can only get pregnant by someone who has the wolf gene."

"But...what about someone who hasn't phased?" he asked.

"All the guys who have the gene who are still human are either married or so old their shooting blanks by now," she said.

"What?"

She explained to him how Terra used the family trees to show her how the wolf gene worked and where her wolf blood came from. She told him how using the family tree's they figured out who her best candidates were.

"And the only wolves who can do it who are imprinted is you. And I am not waiting for the pups to grow up, that is just disgusting," she said.

"But...I can't be a dad," he said.

"You don't have to, just help me out in this part and then you can let me take care of the rest," she said.

"What? What kind of man do you think I am?" he asked, feeling angry she thought so low of him.

"My only hope Embry. I mean… is the idea of sleeping with me so bad?" she asked.

Embry looked her up and down. Truthfully it didn't sound like a bad idea, but the whole baby factor kind of put a kink in things for him.

"Leah, you are beautiful, we both know that. All those times you tore us a new hole for peaking at you when you phased or imagining kissing you,"

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I am not ready to be a father!" he yelled.

"You can visit; the baby can live with me. Mom and Seth will help. That way you can have your own life and not worry about being held back by commitment," she said.

"Leah this is insane! Having a baby should happen naturally; it should be because two people love one another."

"In this day of age, babies happen all the time by accident," she said.

"But...Terra said there are other wolves out there right? Why don't you go ask them to be your baby daddy," Embry asked.

Leah crossed her arms and looked uncomfortable. "Because I would rather it be by someone I know and trust then some stranger. I know you would be a good father at least."

Embry was a little surprised by her words.

"You think I would be a good father?"

"Embry, I am not desperate enough to get knocked up by some loser. I know what to expect from you. I know I could count on you to look after the baby if something happened to me. You're a good guy and it being you makes things easier because...well...you're a good guy."

"Wow...well, thanks Leah. But...I can't do this, I am sorry."

He turned and headed for the door.

"Embry wait!"

Leah grabbed his arms and held onto it.

"Embry please, you don't understand. Ever since I phased this werewolf bullshit has ruled my life. It controlled everything. It still is. What else am I going to do? You could imprint and I could lose my only chance."

"Leah, I feel for you, I really do. But this is really pathetic don't you think?"

Her eyes turned hard and dark, he recognized the anger the rolled in her eyes all to well.

"Pathetic? So because I finally have a chance to be happy I am pathetic?"

"Leah-"

"Because since the only thing you men have to worry about is imprinting I am pathetic?"

"I-"

"Because for you being a wolf is awesome and cool, I mean you don't know what it is like to lose everything that makes you feel like woman, to be denied the right to chose your own lover to have a child with, no, you men get any woman you want, I mean I could have just waited for Collin to grow up right? He has a crush on me, no it would not have been pathetic to do that. It wouldn't have been pathetic to leave my home and travel across America to find some random guy who I don't know and beg him to give me his body because he has the right genes. Oh no it's not pathetic to chose someone I trust and like just a little because I mean I have lots and lots of options right? So yeah your right I am so pathetic Embry, thanks a lot for opening my eyes!"

Something happened Embry had never seen happen before. Leah cried.

Leah...never...cried.

Leah was tough, Leah was lethal, Leah was a lot of things. A crier was not one of them.

But the anger gave way to pain and the tears slid down her cheeks and Embry had that moment where you wish you could go back in time and reword what you said.

"Leah, I am sorry, I-"

She shook her head and backed away from him until her back hit the wall.

"Just get the fuck out Call!"

Embry stood there for a moment, he didn't want to leave her like this but he knew better then to make her any more mad then she was now. So he turned and left, the sounds of Leah sobbing haunted him until he phased and ran off.

Leah meanwhile cried, she sat on her couch and just cried. Embry was right, she was pathetic. She glared around at the room, at the candles, at the wine and the aphrodisiacs.

Leah remembered the days when guys would have thrown themselves at her, before she went with Sam Leah was the girl that turned heads, the one girls wanted to be.

She remembered a time when she loved to flirt and date. When a situation like this would have had a very different outcome.

But as she sat there, lost in her own sea of sorrow, she realized the old days were over.

Yes, Leah was definitely feeling down.

She felt like a failure, as a woman, as a leader, and as a person.

* * *

><p>"I am so, so, so, so sorry!" Qahla said.<p>

When he had used the words explosion things got...well, explosive.

Before Terra could tell him no there was an explosion, everyone was thrown back, dirt and smoke filled the air. Jake helped his dad get up back in his chair and everyone called for Qahla and Terra.

Terra walked out of the smoke, holding Qahla under his arm. But Terra was not looking so well. Half his shirt was burnt away and parts of his arms, his chest and his face was missing skin and was burned. He should have been dead but as they watched his body repaired itself.

"Ell, at hood ave een etter," Terra said.

"What?" Jake asked.

Terra's lips grew back and he was able to speak.

"Sorry, no lips make speaking tough. I said: "Well, that could have been better."

He sat Qahla down and gave him a hard look. "So what have we learned?"

"Not to scream the first thing that comes to mind when we cast a spell?" Qahla asked.

"I think that should have been a given," Terra said as he finished healing.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"Qahla shouted explosion and well, you saw. I was so close the shock sheered the surface of my body. And trust me the damage in the outside was not as bad as the damage on the inside. Now, a normal person would think of something none lethal for a spell but Qahla let his excitement get the best of him."

"Ease up, he's just a kid," Jake said seeing the crestfallen look on Qahla's face.

Terra gave him a hard look. "We cannot afford to treat him with kid gloves Jake. Had it been you or one of the wolves you would have died. My spinal cord was ruptured! Had he put a little more power into it he could have killed you all!"

"What about you?" Jasper asked.

"I would have died then came back and been seriously pissed!"

"I am sorry, I got excited and wanted to do something cool," Qahla said.

"Next time you decide to show off don't!" Terra snapped.

"Why don't we take a break?" Carlisle suggested.

"We don't have time, that little Native American fairy prick will be back tonight to take Qahla, we need to go over some battle plans," Terra said. He turned to Qahla. "Take a break, and do not wonder off."

Qahla looked down at the ground and went to go sit next to a giant boulder. As he passed the giant crater formed by his spell he flinched.

"Stop feeling sorry for the boy and pay attention!" Terra snapped.

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"We have been going over plans for tonight," Jasper said.

"Oh, sorry...so what is the plan?"

Terra sighed. "Tonight, all the Cullens, and wolves sans your imprint come. I can cast a spell that will hide you from detection. Then once we surround him we can ambush the little bastard."

"Okay...so...how do we kill him?"

"It is tricky. His kind is not invulnerable like vampires. But they can take a lot more damage than even a werewolf could. Add his powerful magic and it will be tricky, but it can be done, as long as we work together. Plus I have a secret weapon."

"Really? What?"

"Remember the Tlanuwa?"

"The metal birds with the metal darts?"

"Yes. I have been collecting their feathers. As you recall they have properties that slow down supernatural healing process. I have never tested it but I think they may slow down his healing powers."

"Is it necessary for us to kill him?" Jake asked.

"As I told you, do not let his child like appearance fool you, he is the older then he looks. Not as old as me but still pretty old."

"But shouldn't we try and interrogate him? Find out more about his cohorts?" Jasper asked.

"I like your thinking, but the spirit is too powerful to take the time to question, once we get a chance to take him out we must take it."

He stopped talking for a moment and turned to look at me.

"Embry is coming, he needs to talk to you," Terra said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Let's just say...something has happened," Edward said.

Embry came walking out of the woods. "Hey Jake, we need to talk!"

Terra sighed. "Go on, we will fill you in."

Jake turned and ran over to Embry. "What is wrong?" he asked

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure."

They walked into the woods, as far as they could so not to be overheard.

"Jake...you will not believe what just happened to me."

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked.

Embry told him what happened. By the time he was done Jake had to pinch himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

"So...Leah tried to seduce you so you could get her pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"And all because of what Terra said?"

"Yeah."

"I am going to kill him!" Jake growled.

"Won't do no good, I will just come back."

They turned and saw Terra was leaning against a tree having excused himself to join the conversation. "I heard your thoughts; you really didn't handle that well."

"Handle it well! To hell with you! I think I handled it pretty well!" Embry yelled.

"Yes because calling an emotionally fragile woman pathetic is handling things well," Terra said.

"You did what?" Jake asked.

Embry kicked the ground angrily. He explained what he said and how it hurt Leah. "I wasn't calling her pathetic; I was calling the situation pathetic."

"I know, I understand." Jake turned to glare at Terra. "Could you explain why you are causing disorder in my pack?"

"Seth came to me asking if there was a magical way to help Leah, I told her the truth, only someone who carries a wolf gene can give her a baby. It's not my fault she went a little over bored," Terra said.

"A little over bored? She was two steps away from taking me by force!" Embry growled at him.

Terra shrugged. "If some beautiful women tried to seduce me I would be a little more grateful."

Embry went to run at him but Jake put his hand against his chest. "Look, is it true? Is there no other way?"

"Afraid so, Mother Nature has ordained it so and so it must be. Only a man who carries the wolf gene can give her what she desires," Terra said.

"Can't you do a spell? Something to make it so she can have any guys baby?" Jake asked.

"No. The laws of nature say this is how it must be so. Everything has a price; to alter a basic rule of the world comes at a great cost I am not willing to pay for your friend."

"I should go talk to her," Jake said.

"You need to worry less about your friend and more about the uber powerful spirit coming to steal Qahla. Tick tock goes the clock Jake. Have your moment with Leah after the battle."

Terra turned and headed back the way he came.

"God I hate him," Embry said.

"He's not my favorite person either but we need him," Jake said.

"What are we going to do Jake?" Embry asked.

"I will talk to Leah about this, don't worry, we will figure something out," Jake said.

Frankly Jake had no idea how to handle this situation. It was so personal, so bizarre; he had no idea how to go about this.

He was starting to miss the old boring days when everything was simple and easy.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight.<p>

Jake, Terra and Qahla stood on the field.

Everything was quiet. The Cullen's and the wolves were somewhere, but Jake couldn't see them. Terra had cast many powerful spells to mask their presence. Terra assured him they were there, they were just unseen.

"Is he here yet?" Jake asked.

"I sense he is coming. He is not bothering to hide himself anymore. He wants us to know he is coming," Terra said.

"I sense him too," Qahla said.

"Remember your training child, and this time, do not fool around," Terra said sternly.

"I won't," Qahla said.

"Don't worry, we will keep you safe," Jake said to him with a smile.

"I know, but who will keep you safe," Qahla said.

"He's here," Terra said.

The Yunwi Tsunsdi appeared out of thin air. He smiled at them, hus eyes full of smug victory, it made Jake want to charge him on principal, but he knew better then that.

"So. Have you said your goodbyes little Quileute?" he asked.

Qahla said nothing, just glared at him. "Oh don't be mad, I am doing you a favor, you will be much happier with us spirits."

"A favor is only appreciated when it is welcomed," Terra said.

"It does not matter, you are no longer this child's guardian, come now, let us leave."

He held out his hand and beckoned Qahla forward.

Qahla walked forward, he looked back at Jake, and Jake nodded. Qahla continued to walk towards the Yunwi Tsunsdi, Right when he was about a foot away Qahla smiled and his eyes flashed yellow.

"Bind."

Out of the air, a large fishing net appeared. Qahla jumped back as it fell on the Yunwi Tsunsdi and wrapped around him. He struggled against but it wrapped around him tightly.

"Yeah, that's right! Greetings from the Quileute tribe sucker!" Qahla yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"What is this? Release me!" the Yunwi Tsunsdi yelled.

"A binding spell, did you really think we were going to just hand him over to you and your cohorts?" Terra asked.

"When I get out of here I am going to skin you all alive!"

Jake and Terra just looked at one another and smirked.

They walked up to the Yunwi Tsunsdi and Terra pulled out a knife. "See this? A blade made from the feathers of the Tlanuwa."

The Yunwi Tsunsdi froze, he eyed the blade wearily.

"Judging from your reaction I guess you are painfully familiar with them. So, I figure if I start slicing pieces off of you with this thing they won't grow back?" Terra asked.

"Why don't you just read my mind?" the Yunwi Tsunsdi challenged.

"If you were just some average Joe I would, but we both know it would take me longer to comb through that labyrinth of a mind, so we will have to do this the old fashioned way," Terra said.

"I will tell you nothing! We are many! You are nothing compared to us! We ruled this world once and we will again!"

"You are attacking us, Qahla is not an object to be owned, we are defending what is ours," Jake said.

"Couldn't word it better myself," Terra said.

Qahla stepped up to the Yunwi Tsunsdi and stared him in the eyes. "My whole life I have had to live in the shadow of one man, because of him I have endured much hardship, as the people around me have as well. I have a chance to finally break this curse and live the life I was denied, I will not allow you or any one else be they man or spirit to take that from me."

"Who are you to act so arrogant?"

"I am Qahla, I am the creation of the traitor Utlapa, I am the son of the great spirit chief Taha Aki, my mother was his first wife, her name was moon. I am only five winters but I am so much older and I have more power then any mortal should have and I will not let a bunch of strangers steal me away from my home. And if you think I will go without a fight then you are foolish," Qahla said.

The Yunwi Tsunsdi began to glow; Terra grabbed Qahla by the shoulder and pulled him back. The fishnet dissolved and freed the mighty spirit.

"Inspiring words twice father child, but I was sent to recover you and I will not fail."

Terra smiled. "You should have left when you had the chance. Reveal."

The air around them shimmered. The wolves and Cullen's appeared, surrounding them.

The Yunwi Tsunsdi raised his hands and a ball of light formed. "I fear neither man nor beast."

"Please, we do not want to harm you, we only wish-" Carlisle tried to reason with the spirit but he pointed his palm at Carlisle and the ball of light shot forward. Carlisle dodged it easily.

"Speak not to me dead thing, this does not concern you."

The spirit child unleashed his full power; he was surprised when he saw that they were not as affected by his mighty presence as they should have been. Then he saw the symbols drawn on their bodies.

"A little added protection against all that magic you put out," Terra said.

"I see you don't have such protection Man-Of-A-Thousand-Names."

"I don't need such protection; my resilience to mystical energies is well above normal."

"Don't get cocky, you may be immortal but I am a child of the earth, my magic-"

Terra formed his own little orb of energy and flung it at the Yunwi Tsunsdi's face.

"Just shut up and die already," Terra said.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter it's our heroes vs. the Yunwi Tsunsdi. Place your bets.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sins of the Father

Chapter 17

A Message For The Great Spirit

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. Thanks to Fainting Maid, and cheyennenichole for the reviews.**

**Last chapter the fight with the little spirit began this chapter and revelations are made and a special message is delivered via thunderbird.**

To say it was an easy battle was an understatement.

The Yunwi Tsunisdi turned into its bear form, only this time it was much more tall, about fifteen feet tall.

The wolves and Cullen's were protected by the symbols Terra had drawn on their chests, so not to be affected by the power of the bear.

Terra shot him with bolts of magical energy and Qahla focused on lending power to everyone.

Edward was picking at the spirits mind, trying to distract him mentally and learn more about their foes, but the Yunwi tsunisdi fought back, going through Edward's mind and making him relive painful moments from his past and taunting him about his memories.

"_Stupid little solider, so eager to fight in a battle, still trying to prove you are a man. All you are is a self-pitying boy trying to act like he is a man."_

Edward snarled, not taking too kindly to the spirits words.

Emmett grabbed the bears leg and lifted him up, causing him to fall on his side. The wolves pounced on him biting and clawing at him. Emmett jumped on his back, a wild feral grin on his face. "Bears are a specialty of mine spirit boy!"

The bear brought its paw up and brought it over its back, swiping at him and sending Emmett flying into the trees.

It got up and the wolves scattered, Jasper could feel its rage and indignation that what it perceived as lesser beings caused him this much trouble.

"_You damn pests! How dare you raise against me! Do you know who I am?"_

"A pain in the ass," Terra said.

The bear roared and charged at him, just when he was about to crush him he disappeared. The bear slammed into trees, knocking them down.

Terra reappeared, a smug look on his face.

"_You can _teleport?"Seth asked.

"Among other things," he said.

"_Wow, you're like Harry Potter."_

Terra glared at him. "Don't make me curse you." he turned to the bear and raised his hands in the air. "Butterflies."

Sparks of fire appeared in the air like sparklers. They took shape into fiery butterflies. Terra waved his hands in the bears directions and faster then what a normal butterfly was capable of they flew at the bear, they fluttered around him, burning him when they got to close to him, dozens and dozens of burning butterfly's surrounded him.

"_What cheap trick is this?" _the bear asked.

Terra snapped his fingers and all at once the butterflies swarmed at the bear at the same time. There was a massive explosion and the bear roared in pain as his body was enveloped in fire.

"Cheap trick my ass," Terra said.

"_What the hell was that?" _Jake asked.

"Butterflies made from fire," Terra said.

"_Butterflies?"_

"What? They're pretty," Terra said.

"_Damn you!" _the bear roared, its flesh was horribly singed.

"_Don't let up!" _Jake and Sam told their wolves.

They continued to hammer on the bear, clawing and ripping against him while avoiding his blows.

The bear's fur began to bristle. There was a sound of something small shooting through the air, something small but sharp. The wolves howled in pain as the bears shot out like darts and hit their bodies. The Cullen's were unaffected as their bodies were to hard, Terra slammed his fists together and covered his body with a barrier that caused the darts to bounce off him.

Qahla used his powers to shield Jake and himself from the attack as well.

"They will be fine, a little sore but fine," Terra said.

"_We need to take him down!" _Jake said.

"I got him!" Qahla said.

Before anyone could stop him he turned into a large eagle and flew at the bear. He used his claws to to latch on to the bear's face, it growled in pain as the talons dug into it's flesh.

The eagle spread its wings and let out a cry. _"Explosion!"_

Once again there was a massive explosion, some of the wolves were thrown back from the concussive force of it.

Smoke filled the clearing and Terra waved his hand. "Zephyr!"

A gentle breeze blew the smoke away, once again there was a huge crater where the bear had been. The Yunwi Tsunisdi lay on the ground, covered in burn marks in its human form. Qahla sat on top of him, a glowing look on his face.

"That is how we do it on Quileute land!"

Everyone cautiously made their way towards the crater. The Yunwi Tsunisdi raised his head and glared at them all. "Damn you all!"

"Might want to save your power friend, Qahla did a number on you," Terra said.

"You wait, I am going to wipe this whole tribe off the map!"

Qahla brought his hand up and punched the spirit on the back of the head. "Not while I am around!"

"This isn't over, I will avenge this humiliation!"

Terra pulled out his knife. "Don't worry; I will be more than happy to put you out of your misery."

The spirit smiled. "You're not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve."

The spirits body began to sink into the ground. Qahla jumped up and backed up as the spirit disappeared into the earth.

"Damn, he got away!" Qahla said.

"Don't worry, he left to go lick his wounds," Terra said.

"We should do the same," Carlisle said.

"Agreed," Terra said.

"_Wait!"_

Terra sighed.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Sam has a question."

Sam looked over at Jake. _"What did Qahla mean when he said he was the creation of Utlapa?"_

* * *

><p>The Yunwi Tsunisdi stood in a cave. It was dark; the only light came from a hole in the ceiling.<p>

The other spirits looked down on him; he knew they were angry he failed to bring the Quileute child.

"How was I supposed to know that he would be that powerful!" he said.

"Never the less you still failed!" one of the other spirits snapped.

"It would have been easier if the bastard immortal hermit wasn't there!"

"True, the Mountain King's presence is a surprise. Taha Aki must have gone to him for help like he did in ages past," another spirit said.

"It could complicate things. He may not be of our ilk, but he has faced many great powers and emerged victorious."

"So what is the next step?"

"We continue to marshal our powers. Now that the stone is destroyed his power will continue to leak out and make us strong."

"What about Taha Aki? He is a wild card, he has found a way to return the ancient power to the earth."

"We will deal with him; he is alone and will be dealt with."

"For now we should observe the Quileute's, attack when they least expect it."

"But other spirits will be drawn to the boy."

"Then we must make sure the others spirits don't get him first."

"The child won't come easily, he has a stubborn streak," The Yunwi Tsunisdi said.

"Then we will have to find a way to make him listen."

* * *

><p>"He is what?" Billy asked.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sue asked.

"I think I am going to be sick!" Old Quil said.

They were in the woods behind Billy's. They had just informed the elders of the fight with the spirit and told everyone the truth about Qahla.

All the wolves were present, as well as the Cullen's. Jake had told them what Taha Aki told him.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Billy asked.

"Would you want people to know your stepson is related to the Devil?" Terra asked. "That was why your people were so horrible to him all those years ago, it wasn't the power, it was the fact he was sired by Utlapa in Taha Aki's first body that made them fear him so."

"Why didn't you tell us Jake?" Billy asked.

"I promised Taha Aki I would not tell," Jake said.

"But since Qahla dropped the bomb might as well tell everyone," Terra said giving Qahla a firm look.

"I was in the moment," Qahla said.

"What else haven't you and Taha Aki told us?" Billy asked giving Terra a firm look.

"Nothing that affects you," Terra said.

"This is ridiculous, how can we trust you?" Sue asked.

"I promised Taha Aki I wouldn't tell either, besides, I didn't want the poor child to have to relive the prejudice he endured centuries ago."

"So what if the little guy has most bizarre family in history," Emmett said, "he's a good kid."

"It is true, his heart is as pure as any child's," Edward said.

"Plus you guys did try to kill him numerous times, it was a good precaution to not tell you his spirit daddy was Utlapa I think," Terra said.

"Perhaps we should worry more about the other spirits this Yunwi creature mentioned," Old Quil said.

"As well as the progress that has been made at Sam being returned to a human," Sue said.

"I can answer those. You all know the most ancient and powerful of magics were put into Qahla when he was but still in the womb. This power draws supernatural beings like vampires and werewolves. Plus those few gifted find their powers growing beyond their usual limits as the Cullen's have found. In the old days the spirits were able to physically interact with the mortal world. But over time the magic weakened to the point where it rendered said spirits incorporeal."

"Why? What happened to the magic?" Billy asked.

"People stopped believing. As science and logic began to govern the minds of humanity they started to believe less and less in magic. Without the fuel of belief magic began to dry up and the spirits lost their hold on this reality. There are certain parts of the world where these beings can still exist, places where humans have a strong belief in the supernatural and there are certain wild magics that still roam."

"So because people stopped believing in magic it stopped existing?" Sue asked.

"No, it still exists, it just lacks the fuel. Belief is a power on its own after all. Now only the most powerful of the great spirits roam the earth, the lesser spirits exist in the spirit world," Terra said.

"But the power Qahla gives off gives them strength," Old Quil said.

"Exactly, the power in him is always leaking out of him. He is basically a nuclear bomb that is leaking radiation. If left unchecked the power could cause...some alterations in the world around him."

"Alterations?" Billy asked not liking the sound of that.

"It would take some time for these changes to happen. But those closest to him would be altered to become myth altered deviants and the land would change, becoming more magical as a result."

"How long?"

"Many years. The alterations would not happen in your lifetime. I believe a decade or two, less if Qahla purposely tried to alter the land."

"Don't worry, I like things the way they are," Qahla said.

"Could we be altered?" Carlisle asked.

"Or us?" Jake asked.

"It is possible that supernatural beings could be further mutated," Terra said.

The woods were quiet for a moment.

Qahla could hear them thinking, the fear, the worry, the paranoia. They were imagining what the world would look like altered by Qahla's power, what they would be like.

"Um, excuse me," he said. "I...I know I am a burden to you all. And for that I am really sorry. I wish I was just a normal child, I wish I could have lived a normal life, I wish trouble didn't follow me like a shadow. I wish I could help ease your burdens instead of add to them. I do think of you all as family and I really appreciate what you have sacrificed to me. But I promise soon you will not have to put up with me any longer. My father, my real father, Taha Aki has finally found a way to cure me of this curse. So please, just bare with me a little while longer and I promise I will make you all proud!"

The elders smiled at the boy, they could tell he was being honest.

"You are one of us Qahla, despite your beginnings, the way you have chosen to live your life is proof of that," Billy said.

Qahla smiled. "Thank you."

"But what about these spirits?" Old Quil asked.

"No doubt they are trying to get a hold of him to feast of his power. And to gain power they never had before," Terra said.

"Can we protect ourselves?" Sue asked.

"They won't attack us soon. After what we did to the Yunwi Tsunisdi I think they will take time to plan their next attack. I will add more detection spells. By the time I am done a wind spirit won't be able to so much as sneeze without me knowing," Terra said.

"And Sam?" Billy asked.

"That is taking more time. The curse is tricky and not all magic can be undone in an instant."

Sam stepped forward.

"Sam wants to make an announcement," Edward said.

Sam closed his eyes then opened them. He looked at Edward and nodded.

"He says he is relinquishing his right as alpha and giving his pack to Jake."

The woods broke out into noise. Sam's pack was protesting, especially Paul and Jared. The elders were looking at one another shocked and Jake was stunned. Terra shifted his head to the side, making sure no one saw him grin. Qahla saw the grin and frowned.

Sam let out a howl and the woods quieted.

"Sam, what has brought this on? Now of all times?" Billy asked.

"Sam says that now that Emily is pregnant and he is trapped as a wolf he must make changes in his life. Jake was always meant to be the alpha and it would be better for the tribe if there was one pack instead of two. The mental connection would be stronger then ever and there would be no worry of being unable to call another wolf in another pack," Edward translated.

"Sam is right, with these dangerous times ahead the tribe needs to be united more then ever, Terra said, adding his own into it.

"But if we merge packs the whole dynamic would have to change!" Leah said.

"Yeah, how would the hierarchy work?" Jared asked.

"Could we even do it? I mean, so many minds connected," Seth said.

"Is it possible? This would be the largest pack in the history of the tribe," Embry asked.

"It is possible, I have encountered packs that were large, or larger," Terra said. "As for the hierarchy you would have to arrange that. But obviously Sam would be the beta. Leah is the alpha female by default of course being the only female in the packs but I am sure Embry and Jared could share a position of authority."

"Alpha female?" Billy asked with a frown.

"Seriously, you all didn't think she was the only one in the whole world," Terra said rolling his eyes.

He explained to them how female shifters were rare, but because Leah had ancestors from the Black's, Atera's and Uley's her wolf blood was the strongest allowed her to phase. He left out the baby part, not wanting to air that particular laundry.

And they say he wasn't sensitive.

"So since she is the only female, she is by default the alpha female which means she is the rightful ruler along with Jake."

"What!" everyone yelled.

"My God, you people know nothing!" Terra growled.

"What do you mean? She can't rule the pack!" Paul yelled.

"Yeah, Leah has never told any of us what to do!"

"Shut up Quil," Leah said.

"Shutting up."

"She doesn't have the alpha voice," Jake said.

"Neither did you until you accepted your birthright. Come on Jake, you have to know on a subconscious level this is true. Why else did you make her the beta of your pack?"

"Because she proved herself."

"How?"

"Well, she learned to control her temper and showed she was smart and good at leading."

"But why not make Embry the beta of your pack? I mean he is your best friend and you obviously trusted him enough to make him the third."

"It...just seemed right," Jake said.

"The reason is because Leah is a female. A alpha female."

"Then why did I never use an alpha voice?" Leah asked.

"Because, like Jake you denied that part of yourself. You were so full of rage and self-loathing that part of your nature was stunted. But once you calmed down and gained some peace you started on the path of accepting your role in the pack."

"So...if we combine the packs...will I automatically become alpha female?"

Terra shook his head. "Like Jake, you have to accept it, embrace it. Then you will have the power of the voice. It won't be as powerful as Jakes, but the others will still have a powerful urge to obey."

"Will this affect me and Jake in anyway?" she asked.

"No. But had things gone differently and he not imprinted chances are you and he would have hooked up as they say."

"What? I would never hook up with Jake, he's like my little brother, I am not enslaved by wolf instincts," Leah said.

"Then isn't it funny your last love was an alpha wolf as well?" Terra asked.

Leah gave him a hard look.

"Well Jake, you obviously have an important choice son," Billy said.

"Are you sure about this Sam? Do you think we can do this together?" Jake asked.

Sam gave a wolfish smile.

"Sam says you ran the pack together once before. He thinks you can run it together once more," Edward said, a small smile graced his face.

"Okay...so...how do we do this?" Jake asked.

"Well, normally there would be a fight between two alphas', but since Sam has given it up to you willingly and you have accepted...ahhhh," Terra sighed.

"I feel it too," Qahla said with the same wondrous expression.

They both were looking into the air, as if they saw something amazing the others could not.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"The pack bond, we feel it reshaping even now. The ritual of succession has begun!" Terra said with a smile.

"Their senses are more attuned to the spirit world so they can sense things we can't," Edward said.

"This takes longer then a battle would, I suggest you all phase now and you will see what I mean," Terra said.

The wolves quickly went behind trees and bushes to phase, some more eager to see what was happening then others.

When the last wolf phased they all stared at one another in shock. It was slow at first. There was only a distant sense of foreign emotions, but as time passed and the bonds of old were destroyed and the new ones were forged the two packs became one, becoming more and more mentally aware. The voices only started as faint whispers, but soon they grew louder and louder until they could all hear one another.

They were all shocked and overwhelmed. The older wolves remembered what it had been like with a pack of ten, but a pack of seventeen was on a whole other level.

So many voices, so many thoughts.

"_Alright guys listen up!" _Jake said.

The voices quieted, all their attention focused on Jake, he could feel it.

"_This will take some getting used to, but I know we will be able to do it. We defeated an army of newborns, we faced off against the Volturi, we have hunted together and lived together both as wolves and men. We are pack, we are family, we are tribe and we will show these invading spirits what happens when you fuck with La Push."_

They all raised their heads and howled as one. The elders covered their ears, when the werewolves howled it was much louder than normal wolves, a whole pack of them was like being at the center of a thunderstorm.

Terra watched the display please. Happy that his plan had worked. He would wait about a week or two before he broke the curse and return Sam to his human form. It would give him time to train Qahla on curse breaking.

After the wolves stopped howling Leah turned to Terra. _"So...am I alpha?"_

"Only you can answer that Leah. The pack doesn't need an alpha female per say. It is up to you and Jake if you should have that right."

"_Well, I am okay with Leah being alpha female. She has proven herself," _Jake said.

"_I...need time to think about it," _she said.

Jake nodded. _"Take your time. Alright, who's up for a quick hunt?"_

The pack cheered and sprinted off to go chase deer and elk. To solidify their new bonds.

"I think we will return to our house as well," Carlisle said.

"Thank you for your help Carlisle," Billy said.

"You are like family now Billy. I am glad our families were able to become closer then I ever dreamed," Carlisle said.

The Cullen's ran off, returning to their home.

"Well, I need to sit down, all this excitement is wearing me out," Old Quil said.

"How about some coffee?" Sue suggested.

"Would you two care to join us? The old people sharing a cup of joe and trading stories? "Billy asked with a smile.

"Go on ahead, we will join you soon," Qahla said.

Terra had a feeling Qahla and he were about to have an important talk. Once the elders were gone Qahla turned to Terra, his face dead serious.

"I don't know what you are up to, but you better stop screwing with my people."

"Excuse me?" Terra said coldly, not liking the tone the child was using with him.

"You may be able to fool the others, but I know you could have broken the spell. I know you still have the doll the skin-walker made of Sam. I even know you used it to influence his decision to give up his pack to Jake, father did give me a few lessons on magic when I was growing up. I don't know what you are up to, so far I am unable to tell if your actions are hurtful to the tribe or helping it. But I swear on the blood of my ancestors if I feel you are harming any of them I will stop you."

"You make big threats child, have a care, men greater then you have thought to call me enemy and suffered for it."

"I don't know exactly what you or father are planning Terra. But I have this horrible sense Jake is in terrible danger and every day that feeling gets worse, as does the feeling it has something to do with you and father. So I will warn you, if you do anything to harm any of them, I will stop you."

"I am merely trying to help you Qahla, if you are to be cured some tough decisions must be made," Terra said.

"Not at the expense of people!" Qahla screamed. "I don't care if it will rid me of this power! I won't let anyone be hurt because of me! How can I say I am Taha Aki's son or a good person if I am willing to let others be hurt for my sake? How can I call myself a chief when I let my people face danger alone? How can I fulfill my oath to mother and the others that I will be a good man if I use people like they were just objects?"

Qahla took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eye. "I love father, I do believe he wants to help me. But I won't let others die for me, not anymore. So I promise this, if either of you do something to endanger another life I will punish you!"

"You would stand against your own father?" Terra asked sharply.

Qahla nodded. "My father taught me to do the right thing, so if facing him to stop him from doing bad is what I must do then so be it. I won't let him or anyone else control my life and try and tell me what is right and wrong. If I am to be my own man I must stay true to what I believe is right and I will fight to defend the ones I have sworn to protect even if I must sacrifice my life. Because after all they have been through, after all they have sacrificed, I would face all the evil spirits of the world with a smile, knowing my people are safe!"

Terra began to walk over to Qahla. Qahla tensed, he raised his fists and the air around him shimmered with heat as he got read for a fight. Terra raised his hand and Qahla waited for the blow, but instead Terra just patted his head and smiled.

"There may be hope for you yet child."

Qahla lowered his arms.

"I admit it, I manipulated the pack, but only because it is apart of your fathers plan to make you a nice normal child. You will learn one day, in order to get what we want, sometimes we have to move people in the right path. But I promise I mean no harm to any of your tribe."

"They don't like you, you know," Qahla said.

"Oh I know," he said cheerfully.

"Maybe if you were more open with them...what would it hurt Terra?"

Terra thought for a moment. "Maybe you are right. I have spent so many centuries alone. It is in my nature to act alone. But after seeing that little wolf pack bonding I am feeling...when the time is right I will reveal more of myself...but for now, let's go hang with the old folk."

They began to walk towards Billy's house.

"Hey Terra?"

"Yes Qahla?"

"What is your name? Your real name?"

Terra was quiet for a moment. "Hidden in the past, and forgotten in the memory of man," was all he said.

* * *

><p>The elders, Jake Qahla and Terra sat in Billy's living room.<p>

Terra had them bring in the mirror on the bathroom wall. He was going to try and contact Taha Aki for them.

"What are you going to say? Mirror mirror on the wall?" Jake asked.

Terra just smiled. "Who do you think gave the inspiration for that?"

Jake looked at him surprised. "Your joking right?"

Terra just chuckled. "You'd be surprised how much fact is based in fiction."

Terra muttered something in another language. "Found him, now let's see if we can make a connection."

The mirror turned dark, like someone poured ink on it.

"Okay, we have connection...Taha Aki? Can you hear me?" Terra called.

There was a sound of a bag being dropped. Then a sliver of light and the image on the mirror began to shift and move. It was like watching an old video of someone recording something.

"Wow, it's just like on the movies," Sue said.

"Beats Skype any day," Terra said.

Taha Aki's face appeared on the mirror, he seemed to be in a library of some sort. "Terra?" he saw the others. "What is going on?"

"Greetings, we have much to discuss," Terra said.

He told him everything. The spirit child, the stone being destroyed, the battle, the fact everyone knew the truth of Qahala's true paternity, Jake becoming alpha of both packs.

Taha Aki was silent for a moment. "Is everyone okay?"

"A little nicks and bruises but we healed," Jake said.

"I was afraid of this, I was hoping the greater spirits wouldn't make a move so soon. I have become aware that I am being followed."

"By whom?" Billy asked.

"I am not sure of whom or even what really. Just an old dog listening to his instinct," Taha Aki said.

"They could be aware of the plan and may try to stop you," Terra warned.

"I have considered that and taken the proper precautions," Taha Aki said.

"When will you come back father? I miss you," Qahla said sadly.

Taha Aki smiled warmly at Qahla. "Soon my son, I am proud of you, you showed great courage today."

"Thanks father," Qahla said.

Taha Aki turned his gaze to the elders. "I apologize for omitting the truth of his paternity. Qahla...I am sorry I lied to you, that we all lied to you. I...your mother and I...we did not know how to tell you. We did not want you to be tormented with the knowledge you were in some way related Utlapa. It was bad enough he cursed you with this power, we didn't want you to feel any shame for being a child of his."

"But I am not his child, I am yours," Qahla said with a smile.

"We understand why you did not tell us Taha Aki, after how our people treated Qahla all those years ago we can understand why you did not tell us," Billy said.

"But we can promise you we will not let that blind us to the brave little boy he is," Sue said.

"I thank you all," Taha Aki said.

"How goes the search?" Terra asked.

"I am almost done, I think I may have found what I am looking for."

"What are you looking for exactly?" Jake asked.

"You recall during the ceremony Utlapa used a stone tablet with instructions on it?"

"Yes."

"I am looking for that. Sometime after I left the tribe the tablet was lost. I have been trying to find it."

"Would it still even be intact?" Jake asked.

"The tablet was protected by spells. If I can find it I can reverse the spell Utlapa performed," he said.

"Where are you now?" Jake asked.

"New York. I believe I may have found it. But I must go; I am in a library now and...The humans think I am mad for talking to a mirror...they are sending security right now."

He looked behind him then back at the mirror. "Terra, listen, you have connections to the higher beings right?"

"I don't like to brag but yes," Terra said with a look that said otherwise.

"Then I need you to send a message to a spirit of the highest level. In case my plan doesn't work I need a back up."

"Okay, which spirit?" Terra asked.

"Q'Wati."

* * *

><p>"What is Q'Wati?" Emmett asked.<p>

"Not what who," Terra corrected.

Night had fallen and Terra was at the Cullen's telling them of what Taha Aki requested of him.

"I remember hearing about him in the stories Billy told us as a kid," Bella said.

"Of course, Q'Wati is the one who created the Quileute people," Terra said. "Long story short he reached Q'wayi't'soxk'a River. But he did not find any people. Then Q'waeti' spit on his hands and rubbed them. Doing this he rubbed off the human dead skin into the water. Thereupon many people appeared. Then Q'waeti' said to the people whom he had made: "You shall dwell here," said Q'waeti'. "Your name shall be Q'wayi't'sox."

"And Taha Aki wants you to contact him?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"How? I mean, is he on earth somewhere?"

"No, he is in the spirit world."

"Have you ever met him?"

"Not in person."

"Then how are you going to call him? You Facebook friends or something?" Emmett asked.

"No smart ass. But I do know...beings who can deliver the message. Taha Aki hopes that Q'Wati will be inclined to help out seeing how it is a very important situation for the tribe."

"Do you think he will help?" Carlisle asked.

Terra shrugged. "Hard to say, Q'Wati is a spirit of the highest caliber, technically a god. He is known by many names among the Native Americans. He has helped in the past but he has been quiet for some time."

"Could he help?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yes, turning Qahla and solving this mess is well within the sphere of his power," Terra said.

"So he will help?"

"Once again, I don't know."

"Why didn't Taha Aki try to ask him for help before?"

"He had no idea how to contact him; I mean this isn't some simple spirit you can conjure. This is a being who can bend reality with his pinky."

"But you know how to contact him," Jasper pointed out.

"I have been on this earth long enough to know some people in some high places. They can deliver the message for me and get a reply."

"Really? Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Thunderbirds," Terra said.

"Really? You mean those giant birds?" Rose asked.

"Those giant birds are very powerful spirits. They are well known and respected by all who dwell in the spirit world. They also the personal servants of the Great Spirit, which is one of Q'wati many names."

"So how do you contact the Thunderbirds?" Carlisle asked.

"Simple, I summon one and have it deliver the message," Terra said.

"How do you summon a Thunderbird?" Carlise asked.

"Simple, we wait for a thunder storm," Terra said.

"Will you need assistance?" Carlisle asked.

Terra shook his head. "No, I just came to tell you what we are planning. That and to be careful, now that the stone is destroyed we have no way to keep Qahla's power bottled up. I am using my strongest charms to keep his power contained but his energy is burning through them fast. Things are going to get very interesting around Forks very soon."

"Where is Qahla now?" Carlisle asked.

"Billy Black's. Now that the pack is one it is much easier for them to work together. He will have a few guard around the house while the rest patrol. I myself will be working on adding new and more powerful spells to the border lines."

"What about us? How will this affect us?" Rose said. "Since he has been out of the stone our familys powers have been getting stronger again."

"Don't worry, I already came up with a solution for that," Terra said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch and tossed it to Carlisle. He opened it up and saw small black stones were inside.

He picked one up between his thumb and finger and examined it. "Aren't these from Qahla's stone?"

Terra nodded. "The stone may be destroyed, but it still holds remains of magic. I tweaked it so as long as those of you with gifts wear them you will have immunity to his power and your abilities won't be affected."

Alice walked over and took the bag from Carlisle. A look of delight flashed across her face. "He is right, my visions are returning to normal!"

"All you need is one stone fragment. The rest I am using for Qahla."

"I thought it wouldn't be able to contain him anymore?" Carlisle asked.

"It can't, but I can use them to make a brace that can help keep his power in check."

"Can't you use the stones to make a new one?" Emmett asked.

"No, the stone was from a dead volcano in Africa. I would have to travel all the way there, come back and take the time to make a new stone."

Alice handed Jasper, Bella, Edward and Nessie their stone fragments. They immediately felt it's affects.

"When is the next storm due?" Carlisle asked.

"Four days from now," Alice and Terra said at the same time.

"How long will it take for the message to be delivered?" Carlisle asked.

"I imagine it won't be too long. Thunderbirds are faster then vampires. But the spirit world is more vast then the physical world," Terra said.

"If we can help in anyway please tell us," Carlisle said.

"Thank you. Jake wished for me to inform you they are planning a bonfire next week and you are invited."

Carlisle looked surprised.

"Don't forget, Qahla has taken over the role of chief now. Unlike the rest of the tribe he does not hold any ill will to you, in fact he seems rather fascinated by your kind."

"Really?"

"He is a child, children love strange things," Terra said.

"Your one to talk," Rose said.

* * *

><p>Jake, Leah, Jared, Paul, Embry, Qahla and Sam (still in wolf form) were at Billy's.<p>

They were discussing how to run the pack now. The talk had been going on for a while. They had to figure out the new chain of command and what responsibilities the extra beta's would have and who would run things if anything would happen to Jake and Sam

"Okay, Sam will be the beta. After him it will be Leah, then Jared, then Embry, then Paul," Jake said.

"Why am I the last one?" Paul angrily asked. "I phased long before Embry did."

Jake sighed. "Because, Embry is much more..."

"Calm," Leah said helping Jake out.

"Hey, I have gotten a lot better at controlling my anger!"

"Better yeah, we know that. But Embry is more rational and thinks before he acts," Jake said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Oh and Leah is known for being like that."

Leah narrowed her eyes at Paul but said nothing. Jake fought the urge to groan, he knew it was going to be tricky doing this. Not everyone had been happy about having to rearrange the pecking order in the pack.

"At least I didn't have to imprint to learn some self control you dick," she shot at him.

"Enough!" Jacob said firmly before a fight could break out. "This is the way it will be. Sam and I have decided this is for the best and that is that."

Paul glared at him but said nothing.

After they finally made arrangements for that nights patrol everyone left. Jake had Leah stay behind so he could talk to her. He noticed she had been avoiding all eye contact with Embry.

She did however watch him walk off into the woods.

Jake had Qahla go into the house while he talked to Leah.

"So...I...heard about what happened," Jake said.

"Embry told you didn't he?" she asked.

Leah had used every method she knew how to keep what happened a secret, she had figured Embry would be the one to tell.

"Yeah he did. So...um...how are you?"

"Pissed, embarrassed, the usual," she said.

"Leah, why didn't you say something to me?" Jake asked.

"Why? What could you have done?" she asked.

"But don't you think this is a little too soon? Your twenty-two."

"Believe me Jake, I already considered all that. But I don't have a lot of options."

"But Embry? I mean, you never even considered him on your radar."

"Who else then Jake? I am not waiting for the pups to grow up and Embry could imprint at any time."

"Imprinting is rare," Jake said.

"Uh hello, you, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil," she said ticking off the names with her fingers.

"But what if you did have his kid and he imprinted what then?" Jake asked.

"I am not looking for a relationship; I am looking for a kid!" Leah said.

"But Embry hasn't even graduated from high school Leah."

Leah threw her hands up in the air. "What am I supposed to do Jake? You know, you men have it so lucky. You can have kids and imprint and get off easy. I have to freaking work for a family, I can't just marry some guy I want, I have find someone who has the wolf gene to have a child. You guys have options, I don't!"

She turned to walk away. But Jake grabbed her shoulder.

"Leah, come on talk to me, I am your alpha and your friend, I want to help."

"Then make me human Jake, and then find me someone to give me what I need," she said.

"Why don't we ask Terra? I am sure he knows some other people who have the gene."

"Oh yeah because it's not weird to meet a stranger just to have his kid, at least I know Embry and trust him," she said.

Jake was quiet for a moment. "Who knows, maybe you'll imprint on someone?" Jake offered.

"Yeah, hopefully it will be someone with the gene. I'd hate to tell my normal human imprint I can't give him children because I am a freak."

"Leah-"

"Are we done?" she asked.

Jake sighed. "Yeah, were done. But Leah, don't give up hope."

"Yeah, if only I had a dollar for every time I have heard that," she said.

She walked off into the woods; Jake followed her with his eyes until he couldn't see her any more. He wished he could help her, he wished he could make all her problems go away.

Jake wished he could make a lot of people's problems go away.

Leah walked in the woods, getting ready to phase.

She was so busy in thought she didn't hear someone walking up behind her. When she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Embry?" she said turning around to see him.

"Hey Lee," he said.

"Jesus, I almost phased! I thought you were a monster!"

"Sorry...I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Well I don't want to," she said.

"Leah, please. I am sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was just a little over whelmed," he said.

Leah would have insulted him or done something to put him down once, but she was not the same person she had been. Instead she just took a deep breath.

"I know, and I am sorry for putting you through something like that, I feel so stupid. I really made an ass out of myself huh?"

Embry would like to agree, but he wasn't insensitive enough to make fun of her, not when her face is looking like that.

"You really want a baby huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. I had my life all planned out Embry. Marry Sam, have kids, work making things better for the tribe. I was going to be on the council like my dad. I was going to go to collage and get a degree, maybe do some nursing as a side job. Now I have no true love, I can't have kids...well I can but that's complicated."

"You can still get to college, Jake is going to let you," Embry said.

"Yeah."

Sam had forbid her to ever go to college. He didn't want to risk her getting mad and phasing. But Jake allowed her to go if she chose. One of the things she liked about Jake was he wasn't so paranoid about secrecy.

After he took control of the pack and they hunted some deer and elk Jake told everyone if they wanted to tell their parents about their knew wolf nature they could, he also told them if they wanted to get jobs outside the rez they could but only after they learned to control their anger.

Sam had protested but he had no choice to follow Jake's orders now, it was delightfully ironic now.

"And I am sure you can still be a nurse and be on the council one day," Embry said.

"I know but...I really wanted my own kid. I wanted to go through it all you know. I wanted to go through the whole nine months and the hellish birthing pains. I wanted...hell I wanted a lot of things. I mean, it's not like I wanted big things you know? I just wanted the same thing everyone else gets...was that too much to ask?"

Embry thought for a moment. He took a deep breath and stepped up to Leah. "Okay Leah, I will give you a baby!"

Leah looked at him like he grew a second head. "What?"

"I said I will give you a baby...but. I have a few conditions."

"I am listening."

"Give me three years. If I haven't imprinted and you haven't imprinted or found someone else to do it, I will give you a baby. That gives me enough time to get a job and make lots of money."

"Okay."

"Oh and I want rights. I mean, I don't want to be one of those dead beat dads who never look after their kids. I want to help pay for everything and I want visitations rights. I may not have had a dad but I will be there for my child."

"And if I find someone else before then?"

"Then the deal is off," he said. He then put his hands in his pocket and dug his foot in the ground, looking rather nervous. "Oh and...you have to go out on a date with me."

"Huh?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Well...I mean you are beautiful and stuff...but I want to get to know you a little better before we...you know. I mean, we should at least make sure we get along better before we have a kid."

Leah thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay, three years. I can be ready to have a kid in three years. I mean, it gives me more time to plan things out."

Embry nodded. "Okay then."

"Listen, there is something I want to ask you."

"Shoot."

"This new pack...what do you think about it?"

"Well it's cool to have such a large pack, but it's a little overwhelming, I mean so many minds, so many thoughts."

"I know, but I mean...don't you think it is a little...convenient?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Embry, don't give me that. You are one of the smarter wolves, you see things more clearly because you pay attention. You catch things others miss. Terra was going on about Jake taking over Sam's pack before Sam became stuck as a wolf. Then that witch bitch shows up, curses Sam and then a day later he just decides to hand over his pack to Jake?"

Embry nodded. "Well, I thought it a little...too well timed."

"Well timed? Try too well timed. Terra has already proved to be a shady bastard. How many things has he kept from us? I mean, he won't even tell us his own name."

"Taha Aki trusts him, shouldn't we trust Taha Aki?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean Terra isn't making us dance to his tune."

"You think Terra somehow manipulated Sam into giving up his pack?"

"Hell, he is going on all the time how he is super old and super powerful .How do we know he doesn't have some kind of spell or something that screws with a person's mind."

"Should we say something to Jake?"

"I think we should."

Embry nodded. "I agree, this seems wrong, all of it. Something feels off."

"I know. I just hope we aren't setting ourselves up for something bad by trusting this guy."

* * *

><p>Four days later<p>

Terra stood on top of a mountain.

The sky was dark as night, the wind howled like a savage beast. Thunder sounded in the air and lightning flashed across the sky.

Jake, Qahla, Quil and Seth stood behind him.

"Isn't it dangerous to be on a mountain during a storm? I mean the closer to the sky the more likely you are to be struck right?" Quil asked nervously.

"Don't worry, a lightning strike wouldn't kill a shifter like you, it would just hurt like hell," Terra said.

"Geez thanks, I feel so much better," Quil said.

"This is so coooool!" Qahla said excitedly. "I haven't see a thunderbird in so long!"

"What are they like?" Jake asked.

"Really nice, but they are really proud so don't offend them or else they will blow you away," Qahla warned.

"So...what now?" Seth asked.

"Now I call the thunderbird."

Terra raised his hand. He began to shout in another language, then he began to dance. Everyone watched as he spread his limbs, and then began to do something like a rain dance while shouting in a foreign tongue.

"What is that?" Seth asked.

"Sounds like Kwak'wala. It is spoken by the Kwakwaka'wakw. They're a tribe in Northern Vancouver island," Quil said. "I met some of them once at a pow wow."

"Why is he dancing like that?" Jake asked.

"I think he is having a seizure," Seth said as Terra fell to the earth on his knees, his face touching the ground.

Terra turned his head to glare at them. "This is an old ritual used to summon a thunderbird."

"You speak Kwak'wala?" Quil asked.

"I speak every language, now shut up!"

Terra continued to shout, bowing his head up and down as if in prayer. Finally he brought his hands together, his voice quivered, he clapped his hands together...and nothing happened.

He stood back up and placed his hands on his hips and looked up in the sky, his foot tapped against the ground.

"Sooo...where are the thunderbirds?"

"There all around us in the sky, can't you see them? "Qahla asked.

"You can?" Jake asked.

"Oh yes, they are all looking at us now. Now they seem to be talking to one another...I think one of them is swooping down to-"

There was a flash of light and the smell of ozone filled the air. Everyone covered their eyes. When they opened them up a thirty foot bird flew in front of them, its massive wings longer then a school bus, each time it flapped its wings a mighty sound like thunder could be heard.

"Holy shit!" Seth yelled.

The creature gentle landed on a boulder and folded its wings. It looked them with curiosity, or hunger. It's beak was long and sharp enough that looking at it made the wolves think of how easy it would be for it to slice them in half.

"WHO CALLS ME BY MY NAME!" it spoke.

"I did," Terra said.

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO SUMMON A SON OF THE SKY?"

"Do you not remember me? Once I saved you when you were but a chick. You fell from the sky after falling from your nest in the clouds and I nursed you until you were old enough to fly!"

The thunderbird looked at Terra with a glare. But when he spoke his voice was filled with surprise.

"BE THAT YOU LEAF DANCER?" the bird asked.

"Yes, it is I. But I go by Terra now!"

"I SEE YOU HAVE CHANGED FORM AND NAME. IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU OLD FRIEND."

"As it is you, but I am here to call in a debit you owe me."

The thunderbird cocked his head to the side. He seemed either pleased or amused, the wolves couldn't tell. They were looking at his talons which were gripping the boulder, cutting into it like a knife in butter. It's talons were so long they could pierce Seth, Jake and Quil.

"I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS DAY. I AM LOATH TO HAVE A DEBIT OVER MY HEAD. NAME THE FAVOR SO THAT I MAY BE FREE OF THIS BURDEN!"

"I need you to deliver a message to Q'wati."

"Q'WATI? WHAT BUISSNESS DO YOU HAVE WITH Q'WATI?"

Terra told him of Taha Aki's request.

"VERY WELL. I WILL PASS THE MESSAGE ON TO HIM."

"I thank you old friend."

"TAKE CARE FRIEND. THINGS ARE CHANGING IN THIS WORLD AND NOT FOR THE BETTER I FEAR."

"Wait!" Qahla cried.

"WHAT IS IT CHILD?" the thunderbird asked.

"Can we ride on you?" Qahla asked with a smile.

The wolves looked at him like he was insane. The thunderbird cocked his head to the side in what the wolves hoped was a curious gesture and not a 'I am going to kill you' gesture.

"RIDE ME?"

"Yes? I haven't flown on the back of a thunderbird for so long. Please let us, it is a long way home."

"YOU ARE THE HUMAN CHILD BLESSED WITH THE ELDER MAGICS. MY BROTHERS REMEMBER YOU. YOU FED THEM WHALE MEAT."

The thunderbird extended a wing to the ground.

"I WILL TAKE YOU TO LA PUSH."

Qahla let out a cry of triumph and ran to climb up the wing and Terra followed him. He turned to look at the wolves. "Well come on then."

"Umm, is it safe?" Quil asked.

"ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY SHIFTER?" the thunderbird asked giving Quil a glare.

"No! I mean...never flown on a thunderbird before."

"FEAR NOT, WE THUNDERBIRDS HAVE RULED THE SKY LONG BEFORE THOSE DAMN HUMAN PLAINS."

The wolves climbed the wings, testing it with their feet to make sure it was steady; the feathers were soft but firm. The climbed up the wing and sat on its back with Terra and Qahla.

Qahla was bouncing in his seat, excited for what was to come.

"Grab a hold," Terra said, gripping the thunderbirds feathers. "And whatever you don't scream."

"Why would we-"

Before Jake could ask why they would scream the thunderbird spread its wings and with a mighty flap they were air born.

In that moment the trio learned what it was like to travel as fast as lightning. They were flying fast, much faster than then they could ever have run as wolves. They were vaguely aware of the world moving around them, they saw shapes moving past. And it wasn't until a moment later when they were on the front lawn of the Black house they realized their screams were still racing to catch up.

The thunderbird slid them off it's back gently. Qahla was giggling madly and even Terra seemed to have been thrilled by what happened. The wolves however were not so thrilled.

Jake fell to the ground, Quil began to hurl and Seth had no sense of direction and kept on running into the side of the house.

"WELL, I WILL GO DELIVER THAT MESSAGE, I WILL BE BACK AS SOON AS I HAVE A REPLY," the thunderbird said.

He took off again, leaving the group on the front lawn. Billy came out, surprised to see Jake and the other so soon.

"That was quick. Did you guys here something? I could have sworn a bomb went off outside."

"!"

Billy stared up at the sky where the sound of three screaming voices came from.

"Good lord, what is that?" he asked.

"That would be the sound of our screams catching up," Jake said.

**Fusedtwilight: That's right, the two packs are now one! Qahla has his eyes on Terra now! And they just sent a message to Q'wati! Will it work? Next chapter the Quileute's and the Cullen's all hang out at a bonfire and Terra tells a story that may reveal more about him.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sins of the Father

Chapter 18

The Most Ancient Story of the Sun and Moon Tribe

**Fusedtwilight: A big thanks to my beta animegirlkiki and thanks to and cheyennenichole for the reviews.**

**This chapter we learn more about Terra's past. Nuff said.**

A week passed and there had been no word from the thunderbird.

Terra had to explain constantly to everyone that time in the real world and time in the spirit world is always in flux so there was no way he could tell when they would get a reply.

Spirits began to return to the area. The pack had to work hard to keep the tribe safe. It was even harder to keep the humans from noticing the strange thing occurring in the area. Had it not been for Terra and his spells it would have been a lot harder.

Qahla's power was kept in check thanks to the bracelet he made from the remains of the stone that held him. It didn't fully cloak his power, but it did prevent a majority of his power from leaking out and upsetting the natural balance.

The day after they gave the thunderbird the message Terra broke the curse on Sam, returning him to his human form. He lied and told everyone he and Qahla broke the curse. Qahla did not correct him, but Terra knew he was going to have to be more careful.

Qahla was going to be keeping an eye on him and making sure he was up to no mischief. Had he known what Terra and Taha Aki were planning he would have blown Terra's cover.

Now it was time for a bonfire. A time where the wolves could relax and enjoy themselves for their hard work. A time where the elders would tell the ancient and secret stories of the tribe.

It was also a historic one, because it would be the first bonfire where the Cullen's were invited.

Despite everything they had been through together, not all of the Quileutes were pleased about the Cullen's presence and the Cullen's were a little apprehensive about the whole thing.

But Qahla insisted and no one was going to argue with the super child.

Even Terra was in attendance, although he interacted with no one and kept to himself. No one bothered trying to talk to him. His aura of isolation and everyone's sense of intimidation towards the immortal kept them at bay.

Terra didn't mind, he preferred isolation and his own console. They had nothing he wanted and he was not there to socially interact.

Qahla was talking with the Cullen's telling them about his ride on the thunderbird.

Claire was with him, listening to his every word. Since she arrived at the party she had followed Qahla everywhere. She got to meet Nessie for the first time; she instantly took a liking to the young dhampire.

The wolves ate loads of food. Emily, Rachel, Sue and Kim made lots of food in preparation for an even with so many wolves. Esme had made some food as well. All of which was soon devoured.

The wolves wearily watched the Cullen's. Things got a little tense when one of the imprints got the courage to speak to one of them. When Emily went to speak with Bella, Kim and Rachel got the courage to do so as well. But Sam, Jared and Paul were close behind.

They talked with Rose Alice and Esme as well. About fashion, about food recopies and even about architecture which was Esme's passion. They also discussed gardening and various other things.

Old Quil and Billy were listening to Jasper talk about his days in the confederate army. Old Quil had fought in a war and was interested to hear about one of the most famous wars.

Soon it came time for stories. Billy told the traditional tales of the Quileute's. The story of Kahaleha and the spirit warriors and of course of Taha Aki (now provided with extra commentary thanks to Qahla.)

Billy and a very good display of showmanship offered Carlisle or any of the Cullen's to tell any tales. Carlisle told every one of his days in the church, of how he became a vampire, learning animal blood could keep them strong, meeting the Volturi then coming to America and starting his own coven.

It was late at night and Carlisle finished his story. Everyone had listened with rapt attention. It was the first time the two groups had shared such knowledge with one another.

"More stories!" Qahla said.

"Yes more!" Claire said.

"I think it is time for bed," Quil said.

"But I am not sleepy, I want to hear more stories Qwil," Claire said giving him her most adorable puppy dog face. It was her most powerful attack, to which Quil was always unable to stand against.

"I am sorry Claire, I don't have any more stories to tell," Carlisle said with a smile.

"And you have heard all my stories dozens of times," Billy said.

"Terra, you must have a story to tell," Qahla said speaking to the immortal who had been sitting by himself on a log.

"I have more than one Qahla. In the time it would take to tell them all you would grow to be a man," Terra said.

"Just tell us one. Please," Qahla begged.

"Pretty please," Claire said.

"With lots and lots of sugar on top," Nessie said.

"Yeah Terra, tell us a good story," Jake said. He noticed how isolated he had been at the party and despite his issues with him wanted to get him more involved in the party.

"One with lots of drama," Rose said.

"And magic!" Seth said.

"And something with a good ending," Emmett said.

Terra was quiet for a moment. He stared into the fire; its light reflected into his eyes, he looked a little eerie.

"I know of one story. One of the oldest in fact. No one save me remembers it."

"Tell us please, the night is still young," Billy said.

"Very well. It has magic, and drama but I can't promise a good ending, it will be up to you if it has such a thing. Listen close all of you, this is the story...of the long forgotten sun and moon tribe."

Terra took a deep breath. When next he spoke, his voice was aged with countless lifetimes of wisdom and knowledge. It was a voice that was too old to belong to such a young body.

"Long ago, before the great cities rose, before time was time and mankind knew not its own name. There were two tribes, the peaceful and gentle moon tribe and the brutal and savage sun tribe. The sun tribe as their name suggests worshiped the sun as their god. They were proud and fierce warriors. They would attack and conquer weaker tribes, killing the men, enslaving the women and children and pillaging what little they had. They would make sacrifices to their god, offering up lives for a good harvest and protection. Life could still be brutal though, children were tested as soon as they were born, if deemed fit they were allowed to live. But if deemed weak they were killed and used to feed the tribe."

"They ate their babies!" Esme said looking horrified by such concept.

"It was a time when good and evil were...nonexistent," Terra said. "And hunger can cause us to resort to drastic measures as I am sure you are aware."

"But they ate their kids, that's messed up!" Rachel said.

"They valued strength above all else. To them the strong survive and the weak die. It is a belief which still holds strong to this day," Terra said.

He took a deep breath and continued his story.

"The moon tribe was of a different sort. They were a good and gentle people. They worshiped the moon and were healers, wise men, and philosophers and were one of the first to use the written word beyond basic images and symbols, unlike the sun tribe who used primitive images and symbols instead of complicated words. Although they were not as mighty warriors as the sun tribe they were powerful mystics. They used their magic to protect the tribe and were sought by many for their wisdom."

"So they were kind of like the spirit warriors of our tribe?" Qahla asked.

"Indeed magic ran strong in their blood and even the smallest child was capable of seeing spirits and performing basic spells. The sun tribe didn't have many shamans in their tribe. Magic did not run as deep in their blood as it did in the moon tribes. This was a good thing. It was the moon tribe's mastery over magic that prevented the sun tribe from every attacking the moon tribe and the moon tribe had no desire to fight in a war of any kind so they never bothered the sun tribe. The two tribes were well aware of one another. There were a few incidents during their early days, but they had come to an unspoken understanding and left one another alone.

"The moon tribe saw the sun tribe as being nothing but a bunch of dumb savages and the sun tribe saw the moon tribe as nothing but a bunch of weak cowards. None the less the sun tribe was much bigger than the moon tribe, but like I said the moon tribe was smarter and made up for their small size with powerful magic and so the two tribe had no other choice but to tolerate one another. Had the sun tribe had stronger magic they would have used it and wiped the moon tribe out.

"Interaction between the two tribes was strictly forbidden for there was a prophecy. It was said that if a child born of both tribes was ever born it would lead to the destruction of both tribes. It was not too difficult for the tribes to stay away from one another. They knew where the boundary lines were and the tribes lived on the opposite side of a large mountain.

"The mountain itself was special. It was a very dangerous place, filled with wild animals and treacherous slopes and all manner of vile spirits. But it was said at the top of the mountain there was something. Now depending on which tribe you lived in you got a different story. The moon tribe said there was great knowledge to be found. The sun tribe thought great power was to be found. Many braves from both tribes dared to make it to the top of the mountain, but none ever returned.

"In the moon tribe there was...I guess you would call him a prince, although they did not have a term for that back then. His name, translated from their language was Silver Moon. He was the son of the chief of the tribe and he was very smart and very powerful and very handsome, he was also graceful and serene, like the god his people worshiped. One day he decided to test the dangers of the mountain. He had been having many dreams about what was at the peak of the mountain, it called to him and despite his father's warnings he set off to climb the mountain.

"Meanwhile in the sun tribe there was...I guess you could call her a princess. Although back then they did not have a word for the term. She was the youngest daughter of the chief of the sun tribe. She was the strongest, the fastest and the most beautiful woman in the tribe. Women in the sun tribe were expected to do as they were told and look after the children and clean their husband's homes. But she, who's name translated from their language would be Blazing Sun was different. She loved to explore, she loved to play rough. She wanted to be a warrior and fight, and because of her less then submissive attitude she was punished many times for being less then lady like. Blazing Sun was fierce and radiant in all ways, just like the god she was named after, but she was a bit odd.

"The magic ran strong in her blood. In fact she had the strongest magical power in all the tribe. But despite her raw power she was not taught. In the sun tribe women were forbidden to be taught magic. Magic was power, and power belonged to men."

"Typical," Leah said rolling her eyes.

Terra smirked and continued. "One day, Blazing found out she was to marry Sharp Rock. The strongest and most talented tracker in the sun tribe. Who also happened to be her half-brother."

"Ewwwww!" Claire said.

"Sick," Paul said.

"Gross," Embry said.

"Nasty!" Seth said.

"They did that?" Collin asked.

"Dumb and retarded, no wonder," Rose said.

"It was the natural way back then. The normal taboos of today didn't exist back then. When she discovered of the arrangement she was furious. She didn't want to be tied down to any man, let alone her brother he was dumb, ugly and he had no problem using a heavy hand on a woman who did not do as she was told. She wanted to be free and do as she pleased, she wanted people to worship her and respect her for more than her good looks, so she decided to climb the great mountain and take the power from the top. Once she had that ultimate power she could do as she pleased and become the greatest warrior ever."

All the women shook their heads in agreement. Obviously approving of Blazing Sun's attitude.

"And so the two set out to the mountain, not knowing of what was about to happen as a result. They met while Silver Moon was hunting, he was after a large pig but before he could throw his spear at it Blazing Sun pounced on the pig, stabbing it with her stone knife until it died. For she too had been hunting it. Silver Moon stared at her amazed. He knew at once she was from the sun tribe, though he had never seen anyone from this himself, he had heard the stories from his elders and knew one when he saw one. She stood proudly in the sunlight, her face and arms covered in blood and the bloody stone knife held proudly in her hand and a savage look of pure delight on her face.

"When she turned and saw Silver Moon the savage looked turned to one of caution and aggression. She knew he was of the moon tribe, though she never saw one of them herself, she heard the stories of her elders and knew one when she saw one. He stood tall and proud before her, his body painted with the ancient runes of his people, his spear in one hand and his staff which was carved from the most sacred tree of his people in the other. He stood calm and serene, not intimidated by her fierce reaction.

'What reason does a son of the moon have here?' she asked him.

'I could ask the same of you oh daughter of the sun,' he responded.

'My reasons are my own,' she said.

'As are mine, though that was my pig you just killed.'"

She sneered at him. 'It is not my fault you were too weak to catch it before me.'

He frowned, not liking her attitude. 'None the less that is mine.'"

She picked up the pig, obviously stronger then she looked. 'I killed it, so by law it is mine.'

"Silver Moon was prepared to argue more, but then he sensed another presence. Before he could warn her one of the great cats who roamed the lands in those days leapt from the shadows. It had smelled the blood and was desperately hungry. Blazing Sun soon found herself pinned by the beast and was looking death in the eye. Before it could sink it's fangs into her roots appeared from the ground and wrapped around it, pulling it away from her. Silver Moon had used his magic to ensnare it and save Blazing Sun, who took the moment to grab her knife and sink it into the cat's throat.

'I thank you son of the moon for saving me. I am in your debit,' she said not sounding too happy about it.

"Silver Moon took the moment to think. He knew the sun tribe was known for being hunters and warriors. The way she easily dispatched the great cat with such courage and grace proved that. He thought of all the people who died before him to get to the top of the mountain and wondered if maybe he should use her debit to his advantage.

"Blazing Sun was considering how she could pay him back. She did not want to waste time repaying one of the moon tribe, she was on a mission, and she did think he would be useful to her. His magic was sure to prove useful on such a perilous journey.

'I am on my way to the top of the mountain, come with me and lend me your skills and your debit will be paid,' he said.

'I too am on my way to the mountain. I could use your skills in magic to aid me in my journey as well,' she said.

"So they agreed to work together to climb the mountain. Many days passed and they had to fight many hungry beasts, climb many treacherous paths and face many evil spirits to get there. As time passed they came to trust one another more and more. It actually got to the point where they started to teach one another the secrets of their tribe. Silver Moon taught her the sciences and magics of his people, teaching her to hone her mystical power. She taught him how to hunt and the warrior ways of her people. She had spied on the men training many times and secretly copied their skills and so taught him how to fight with his fists and how to use weapons like bows and arrows and whips and nets. The sun tribe may have been brutes but they were surprisingly advanced in weapons for their time.

"That's not too advanced. I can make a net myself," Paul said.

"It was ancient times the wheel was considered radical you idiot. Besides, when you're fighting using sticks and stones against spears and nets it is a technological wonder...idiot."

Paul glowered at him but said nothing. Terra continued with his story.

"By the time they reached the top of the mountain they had fallen in love with one another. He was drawn to her passion and warrior spirit. She was so unlike the gentle and timid women of his tribe. She was not afraid to defend herself from anything or anyone and on more than one occasion told him what she thought of him. She was drawn to his gentle and caring nature. Men in her tribe were brutal and primitive, treating women as favored toys at the best of times. But Silver Moon treated her with equality and respect and she was amazed he could be so powerful, yet so caring."

"What did they find at the top of the mountain?" Brady asked.

"Was it power?" Jared asked.

"Wisdom?" Old Quil asked.

"I bet they found a magical device that let them rule the tribes!" Claire said.

"I bet they stayed at the top of the mountain and lived happily ever after," Nessie said.

Terra smiled. "They found nothing save the ruins of another tribe. They found a stone tablet worn from age which was written in a language Silver Moon could barely translate as it was very similar to his people's language. Blazing Sun was able to translate the rest as she recognized many symbols that hailed from her own tribe. They were shocked to discover that once the sun and moon tribes had been one. They had once been the sky tribe. But cultural and religious differences caused a civil war that split the sky tribe into two, and the knowledge of what happened was lost in time, both tribes having happily forgotten of their connection. Although they did not find knowledge or power, they found a different kind of magic...love. Realizing the foolishness of their tribes animosity and drawn to one another they gave themselves to wild and reckless passion."

"Keep it PG please," Bella said nodding to Nessie and the other children.

"Sorry. As they sadly made their way back down the mountain they realized they could never be together as their people would kill them if they learned the truth. He knew she was engaged but he loved her anyway. He promised her he would find her one day, that they would be together. He returned to his tribe and told them nothing of Blazing Sun. He told them the knowledge he learned was of the ways of the warrior. He told them the mountain was a test for the moon tribe to learn to live without magic. And so he taught his tribe what Blazing Sun taught him. How to fight with their bare hands and to hunt by tracking their prey's movements and even used the knowledge she gave him to make new weapons for the tribe.

"Blazing Sun returned to her tribe and told them nothing of Silver Moon. She told her tribe she had learned how to use her magics at the top of the mountain that defending herself from the evil spirits taught her how to harness her power. The men of course protested such a blasphemy led by none other than Sharp Rock, her fiancé and half-brother. But she silenced them all when she set fire to Sharp Rock. Fearing the power she now had the sun tribe bowed to her wishes and made her into the tribe shaman, something which was unheard of in their history.

"And so they both got what they wanted from their trip up the mountain after all. Silver Moon was able to teach his people the hunting and fighting skills from Blazing Sun, while Blazing Sun herself was finally able to get the respect she desired from her tribe.

"They returned to their new lives, pretending to be happy, but secretly longing to be with one another. Weeks passed and soon Blazing Sun discovered she was with child. She lied and told her people it was Sharp Rock's child. She said she left after he had forced himself on her and it was that reason why she had killed him. Many doubted her story but none dared to challenge her. One day, she was contacted by a spirit, it told her Silver Moon had found a way to meet her in secret. Following the spirits instructions she made her way to the base of the mountain and found a cave. Using her magic to make a torch she made her way fearlessly into the cave. After a time she came to a large dark cavern, filled with special crystal that glowed in the dark with a light blue light.

"She also found Silver Moon waiting for her. They fell into one another's arms and he was delighted to find she was pregnant with his child. He told her how he had asked the earth spirits of any way through the mountain and how they told him of a tunnel that went right through the mountain. He told her with the cavern they could meet in secret. Blazing sun was worried for she knew of the prophecy that spoke of the mixed blood child that would destroy the two tribes.

"Silver Moon believed that a child of theirs was destined for great things. It would have the noble blood of both tribes and the magic of the sun and moon. He believed they could raise him to take over both tribe and reunite the sun and moon back into the sky tribe. So it came to pass that they would meet almost every day. It was in this cave that Blazing Sun gave birth to their sun. Whose real name is a secret."

"Why is a secret?" Jasper asked, like everyone else he was amazed by the story.

"It was...forgotten...anyway. Blazing Sun and Silver Moon took turns raising their son. When Blazing Sun returned to the tribe she showed them her son. The elders could tell something was odd about him right away, but they judged him worthy and he was allowed to live. Every so often she would sneak away and meet with Silver Moon in their special secret cave so they could be a family in the safety of the cavern. When their son was old enough to walk and talk Blazing Sun handed him over to Silver Moon who took him to his tribe and told them how he found the child alone and abandoned in the woods and took pity on him and decided to raise him as his own.

"And so it was that their son was raised by both tribes. Every so often they would meet again in the cavern and their son would go to live with his other parent for a time. They told him to never speak of the truth or reveal the deception to anyone. Their son lived in both tribes, but he always thought the cavern as his true home. He never felt at home in either tribe. In the sun tribe he was considered to be smaller and more soft then the other more hulking and brutish boys. He also enjoyed spending his time thinking and drawing images onto the dirt, unlike the other boys who were all obsessed with training and fighting.

"In the moon tribe, he was considered much more large and stocky then the other boys. Although he was wonderful at learning how to read and write and practice magic, he was to wild and enjoyed rough housing more than the other boys. In both tribes he was considered an outsider, a stranger. It was only in the cave with his parents did he feel normal and at place.

"His parents both took great pride in their son, for he had all their best and strongest traits which they made sure flourished. From his mother he learned how to fight and hunt and survive, his father taught him how to read and write and use his mind just as well as his body. But it was not just academics and physical training their son did well at, the magic of both tribes rang strong in his blood. His magic was stronger than both of his parents and he was taught by both of the tribe's wisest and most skilled shamans who were amazed at the power of the child.

"They were grooming their son for greatness. They dreamed of the power and glory he would achieve. By the time he was in his thirteenth winter he was stronger, faster, smarter and more mystically talented then almost everyone from both tribes. But sadly, things were destined to go wrong, for one should never ignore a prophecy. For the elders of both tribes had started to become suspicious of Silver Moon, Burning Sun and their son. They recognized elements of the other tribe in him and they also noticed how his parents would disappear and he would vanish for even longer. His parents explained his absence by telling their people he was training in the wilds. For a while it worked as it was not unusual for a parent to send their child off to train in the woods. But even the shamans couldn't help but notice that the child's skill and magic was alike theirs and different at the same time.

"One day, the chiefs of both tribes along with a small group of their warriors followed them to the cave. They staid hidden and watched horrified as their children mingled and listened in horror as their son called them mother and father. When they revealed themselves they demanded the truth. Blazing Sun and Silver Moon told their fathers the truth. They hoped they would see reason and that their son was no threat, they even tried to explain what they found at the top of the mountain to their fathers but they refused to listen. Outraged and furious at the deception the chiefs of the sun and moon declared war on one another and both sentenced their children as well as their bastard child to death!"

Terra took a moment to catch his breath. Everyone listened with rapt attention, wondering what was going to happen next.

When Terra began to speak his voice had become emotionless and repressed. "Silver Moon and Blazing Sun fought the warriors from their tribes. They ran with their son and began to make their way back to the top of the mountain, hoping to lose their people to the dangers of the mountain. But no matter how many traps Blazing Sun set and no matter how many spells Silver Moon cast their people were hell-bent on destroying them and preventing the prophecy from being fulfilled.

"When they climbed halfway up the mountain the two tribes caught them. His parents gave him what little food and water they had left, as well as their personal items. Silver Moon's wooden staff and Blazing Sun's stone knife. Their son wanted to stay with his family, but they promised him they would meet him at the top of the mountain. Their son left and fled for his life. He continued to make his way to the top, thanks to the training he received from his parents it was easy for him to make it to the top. But by the time he got there, he was out of food and drink and tired from the journey.

"He waited for his family, he waited for anyone to come. But he spent many days and nights alone on that mountaintop, with nothing but the wind and the remains of the sky tribe to keep him company. By the seventh day he was starving, thirsty and more than a little delirious. He closed his eyes and prepared to die. But then, something amazing happened, something so improbable it truly was a once in a lifetime event."

"What happened!" everyone asked.

"Destiny. Or fate. In any case as soon as he closed his eyes he felt the world around him suddenly, yet subtly change. When he opened his eyes the boy found himself in what could only be described as paradise. The once cold and barren mountain top had turned into a lush and beautiful paradise. The sky was blue and pristine, the sun shone brightly onto him, warming him up, grass covered the ground, soft as the fur of a newborn wolf pup. Flowers bloomed, thousands and thousands of flowers, some he recognized from his herbal lessons with his parents, and others he had never seen. Some were the size of a daisy, others were bigger than his head. And the smell, as long as he lived the divine smell of all those flowers would never fade.

It was then he noticed a large tree, unlike any he had ever seen. It's bark was white as snow and sparkled like diamonds in the sun, from its branches fruit grew. They looked so ripe and succulent, he immediately made his way to it. A small pond lay next to the tree, he first went to it and wet his thirst, the second his lips touched it's surface he felt rejuvenated and re-energized. But it was his mind that was more affected then his body. He suddenly had a more clear view of the world, he could suddenly comprehend certain mysteries that even the most wisest of wisemen could not understand. It was then he realized he was in a place of great importance. A place that in comparison to our world is bursting with magic.

"Next, he took his mother's knife and tied it to his father's staff. He chucked his makeshift spear into the tree and was pleased when it hit a piece of fruit. He walked over and plucked the fruit from his spear. The smell coming from the juice leaking from the cut in it was heavenly, without pause he bit into it, taking a large bite out of it and without chewing he swallowed. He then fell to the ground, writhing on the ground. He felt like he was on fire, every fiber of his being burned. But despite the pain, he felt so alive!

"When it was over, he stood a changed man. His mind enlightened by the waters of the pond, his body purified by the fruit of the tree. He sat down and leaned against the tree, he began to ponder on what had just happened. Thanks to his new mental awareness he knew something had happened to him, that somehow he had just been woven deeply into the fabric of creation. That he was forever altered. He fell asleep against that tree and when he next awoke...he was back in the real world."

"So what was that place?" Carlisle asked, "forgive me but it sounds like another version of the garden of Eden story."

Terra was quiet for a moment. "I think...now this is only a theory mind you. That the nameless boy, in an obscene form of chance. Happened upon a...higher realm of existence. In the legend of many cultures, trees play an important role. The tree of good and evil from the bible, the world tree Yggdrasil from the Norse, many were even worshiped as gods in various cultures. I think that tree our hero ate from was the source of that belief. I think that the essence of that tree leaked into our world and engraved itself into our subconscious."

"But what is that tree exactly?" Old Quil asked.

Terra shrugged. "Maybe it is the source of all life, maybe it really is God's fabled tree. Even I have been unable to find that out...and I have spent my very long life studying the subject."

"But what happened next? Did he save his family?" Emily asked eager to hear the rest of the story.

Terra began to tell the story again, for a moment his voice shook, but it happened so quick almost no one noticed.

"When he awoke he found himself bound next to the broken and dying forms of his parents."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"While he was passed out both tribes had discovered his unconscious form. They bound him, tying his hands and gagging him so he could not speak a spell. An eclipse was starting to happen in the sky, according to the prophecy the mixed blood child would destroy the tribes on an eclipse. So the chiefs decided to sacrifice their beloved children and their son to appease their gods for their heresy. The young man watched in horror as his parents were stabbed in the heart by their fathers. He watched the life fade from their eyes, felt their souls leave their mortal shells and pass into the next life. As the chiefs turned their weapons onto their grandson, an overwhelming rage overcame the boy. Pure rage and hate washed over him and he did something his parents warned him to never do. He cast a spell.

"But his hands were bound so he could not use them to channel mystical energy, and his mouth was gagged so he could not use words to bind magic into a form. Instead he tapped into every ounce of power he had in his being and let his rage mix with his magic and newly blessed power. His parents always taught him to use magic with a clear mind, but with his family dead it seemed like that lesson should be dead as well.

"As the chiefs blades pierced his heart all the rage and magic flew from his body. The mountain began to shake as if it was angry as well. Then...the lad died."

All was quiet for a moment.

"Dude, that story sucked!" Jared said.

"But it's not over," Terra said.

"But you just-"

"I paused for dramatic affect. When he opened his eyes the sky was filled with a dark smoke, it was snowing black snow and a sound like thunder filled the air. He stood up, his chest was covered in blood but there were no wounds. His parent's bodies were with him, but they were badly burned and there was no sign of anyone else. When he looked at what he assumed was the mountain in the distance he was frightened to discover it was bleeding yellow and orange water. As it turns out the mountain had been an inactive volcano. But his rage and magic caused it to awaken. And as he stood there he watched as the burning water destroyed the two tribes. He fell to his knees and screamed his pain and rage at the blackened sky as he realized the role he played in the destruction of the sun and moon tribe.

"He sat there for hours, watching his fury work it's course. He heard a noise and turned and saw two shapes he had missed hidden under some rubble. He walked over to them and to his shock and rage found the chiefs of the sun and moon. His grandfathers. They were badly hurt and dying, but still alive. Realizing he would need more power to survive and desiring the remaining knowledge his parents had he decided to perform a spell. He gathered his dying fore-fathers and the bodies of his parents. He drew a circle in the ground with his father's staff, mixed with symbols from both tribes.

"The moon tribe only committed cannibalism in a ritual where they consumed the heart of the deceased to gain their knowledge. The sun tribe had a similar ritual, only they used a living being as a sacrifice to gain power from the unfortunate victim's death. Saying a prayer to both sun and moon who were still wed in an eclipse the boy first used his mother's stone knife to kill his forefathers, gleeful slaughtering them and drinking their blood from his knife. Once the ritual was complete he felt a rush of power course through him and he had more magical energy then he ever thought possible. Next he turned to his parents corpses. Saying another prayer he cut out their hearts and devoured them, they were dead so he took no power from them, but he did gain all the knowledge and wisdom they had. Empowered by the sacrifice of his grandfathers and enlightened with the wisdom he gained from his parents he buried them, but left the chiefs bodies for any carrion eaters.

"With nothing but the cloths on his back and his parents treasured items he walked away from the mountain, never once turning to look back. His parent's voices echoed in his mind, urging him to move forward, to live, to survive. And so he began his journey, the lone survivor of two great tribes, the child of the sun and moon, the kin slayer and murder of his own kind."

He finished his story.

For a while no one spoke.

"That was...wow," Jake said.

"That was so sad," Qahla said wiping his face.

"Truly, it was amazing," Billy said.

"Very Greek tragedy," Carlisle said.

"I did warn you it might not have a happy ending," Terra said.

"Everyone died and he was all alone," Sam said.

"True, but he was alive. Isn't it a happy story if someone lives?" he asked.

No one had an answer to that.

"So what happened to him? Their child? Why didn't he die like the rest?" Emily asked.

"When he ate from the tree's fruit it made him immortal. When the volcano exploded it blasted him, the chiefs and his parent's bodies far away. But even that couldn't kill him," Terra said. "As to his ultimate fate well...from what I can recall, he roamed the land. Having many adventures, becoming stronger and more crafty as the years passed but never once aging sometimes he would sacrifice more people, adding power to his from their sacrifice. Sometimes he would join a tribe and stay with them for a while, teaching them what he had learned in his travels and learning from them what they had to offer. Learning and becoming strong was all he had left, it was in his blood...now if you excuse me I must be going."

He got up and walked away from the bonfire, disappearing into the darkness.

"Well, I think it is time for bed miss Claire," Quil said.

Everyone got up and stretched. Everyone began to head home, The Cullen's got in their cars with Nessie and left, Quil took Claire home and soon the only ones left were Billy, Jake, Qahla, Old Quil, Sue, Seth and Leah.

"That was an amazing story, Terra really is a good story teller," Sue said.

Jake was staring off into the woods where Terra left.

"Yeah, story," he said.

* * *

><p>Terra was back in his hut.<p>

He sat on his floor, staring into nothing.

"Why did I tell them that?" he asked himself.

He stood up and grabbed his bag and walked outside his hut. He turned to look at the hut. Then he sensed around the area, he sensed he was all alone. Not a living being nor spirit was around, he was utterly alone.

As usual.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his body and reached into the ancient magiks within him and spoke.

"My weapon, I name you Warrior's Pride. May you cut down all those who stand in my way and channel my strength to help me accomplish what I desire."

The ring on his finger shimmered and glowed, then it turned into a foot long stone knife. It was obsidian black and double edged. He had sharpened it long ago, making the edges less jagged and added a leather handle on it to make it easier to grip.

Then he held up his bag. "My trusted companion, I name you Sage's Wisdom. May you continue to lend me support and wisdom and to keep my mind sharp."

The bag began to glow and shimmer and it turned into a six foot long wooden staff, engraved with runes. There was a special hole at the top where he attached the stone knife into, forming a spear.

Finally he stepped up to his hut, he placed his hand on it and began to speak.

"Finally I name you, my most ancient and sacred relic, you who was given to me by my mother and father you who hold my true name. I recall all of your names. Home, Memory, Pain, Joy, Guardian and Finally...Promise."

The hut began to shimmer and glow. It shrank and turned into a small round crystal that glowed with an ethereal light blue light. He picked it up but it's leather string and put it around his neck.

"May you always remind me of where I come from, and the true core of what I am."

He closed his eyes and began to focus. His body began to shake and shimmer, flickering in and out. She he began to shrink down, his hair grew past his shoulders, his skin became more bronze colored. His face became more round, his eyes turned black, his nose became more wide and his eyes became more slanted.

His cloths changed. His jeans turned into a tan colored loin cloth, his shirt disappeared and turned into a large shaggy sandy colored fur coat, it covered his head in a hood, a pair of banana long dagger like teeth stuck out, giving the appearance of a pair of ivory horns.

His shoes turned into a pair of leather furry boots, made from animal skin.

White paint covered parts of his body in runes. He was much younger looking, a young teen. Despite being so young and being at about five foot four, he was very fit, his muscles were solid as stone and looked like they could crush boulders, It gave the illusion he was older looking then what he was.

Magic flowed around him, it whipped around him like air, like a wind that came from his own body. He glowed with the same ethereal blue light the crystal glowed with. He looked like a god or mighty spirit comes down from the heavens.

He felt the magic around him, felt it waiting to be giving form and substance, waiting to be given purpose. A massive supply of power accumulated over thousands of lifetimes.

And all over the world they sensed him, the spirits, the mages, the sages the shamans, the sorcerers, and anyone who had the spark.

Some got a nagging sense, like they could not remember something they had forgotten. Others, more skilled or old enough to remember knew that somewhere an ancient force was once again walking the earth.

Taha Aki sensed it, wondering what could have caused Terra to summon his power?

Qahla was at Jake's he was staring out the window, amazed at Terra's power. It was almost as massive as his, but felt different somehow. He knew Terra was powerful, but he never imagined the deep wells of power the immortal had. For the first time in his life, he felt small.

The spirits who were gathering to capture Qahla sensed him to, and for a moment, they shuddered at the idea of facing that power. It made them reconsider their actions and prepare new plans to capture the Quileute child.

And what was Terra doing during all this? Why, he was remembering.

* * *

><p><em>They were in the cave again, he was only of five winters.<em>

_This was his favorite time, when it was just the three of them and no one else._

_His father stood in front of him and his mother, he sat in his mother's lap._

"_My son, your mother and I have a special present for you."_

"_Close your eyes child," his mother whispered._

_He closed his eyes._

"_Open them," his father said._

_He opened his eyes and stared in wonder. It was one of the crystals from the cave, the ones that cast the light. Only it was smaller and more flat. On it was carved a symbol._

"_We made this for you, it is your name in both the language of the sun and moon."_

_His father placed it around his neck and he held the crystal in his hand, he was so happy to have this gift! It was special, no one else in either tribe had something like this! And it had his name!_

"_As you know, we will begin your training soon. This crystal is more than just a gift, it is your tool," his father said._

_He looked at him in confusion. "When training in magic it is wise to have an artifact, something to help you train. Like my staff, which is carved from the most sacred tree of the moon tribe, or your mother's knife which was made from a rock that fell from the sky? These crystals are special, I have found they are capable of channeling and storing power. Treat it well child, a mystics tool is like a piece of him or her. The more magic you use it for, the more it becomes a part of you."_

_His mother whispered in his ear again. "This is also our promise to you child. One day, you won't have to hide from the tribes. One day you will lead them both and we will all be happy. On that day, you will never have to stay a secret."_

_She kissed him on the head and he smiled. He held the crystal in his hand and he focused. The light from the crystal began to glow brighter until it filled the whole cavern with its light._

"_That's my son," his father said with pride._

* * *

><p>He pulled himself from the memory.<p>

"So that is why I told them?" he asked himself. "After hundreds of years I tell my tale to strangers and take my true form for...nostalgia? A need to be understood?"

His face hardened.

"No! The past is dead and I do not need to be understood."

The air around him shimmered. The hut returned and Terra resumed his borrowed Quileute form. The knife returned to its ring form and the staff turned back into a bag.

The power receded back into his body and faded from the senses of all the sensitive in the world.

"I am myself, no matter what form I take, no matter what name I possess, I am and always will be me. And I need nothing and no one."

He walked back into his hut and lay down on his cot. Trying very hard to forget what happened that night.

These people were having a bad effect on him. Seeing them every day, interacting with one another. Fighting with one another, loving one another, caring for one another. It was bringing out emotions in him he did not want unleashed.

They made him think about things. His parents, his friends, his family. Names and faces flashed in his mind. Each face had a name, each name had a memory that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

For a few seconds he entertained the emotion of longing, the ancient human instinct for

He would not allow himself to be taken by such base emotions. He would not break down and let them in. He would not become too integrated into their lives.

He would live, they would die, just like all the rest. He would not put him through the pain of losing someone close.

**Fusedtwilight: And that ladies and gentlemen is Terra's story. So what do you think of Terra now? Is he good? Is he bad? Or is he simply himself.**

**Next chapter Jake learns to spirit walk and has a confrontation with Terra about his secrets.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sins of the Father

Chapter 19

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to cheyennenichole for the review.**

"_Look out!"_ Jake yelled.

Seth dodged as the monster swiped its claws at him.

The wolves were investigating some murders that had occurred around a river close to the tribes' lands. People were found around that area torn to shreds.

Terra said he believed it was a Mishibijiw, creature that was part dragon, part cougar. It drowns it's victims before it devours them.

They had been exploring the area where the murders happened. Terra said the creature was probably trying to get as close to Qahla as it could but thanks to his spells it wasn't able to get any closer.

He said the Mishibijiw was a low level spirit, just an animal really. It didn't have any magical powers to speak of so they would not need Terra's help.

They decided to try and lure it out. Terra warned them not to try and go after it in the water. It was fast on land but the water was where it was the fastest.

They had used raw meat from a freshly killed deer and put it close to the water. The water was deep, perfect for hiding in wait. The wolves hid behind some trees and waited.

They almost gave up hope, but the water started to ripple and the beast emerged from the water. It was huge, twice as big as Jake, it was sleek, it looked like a cougar, except it had scales, its tale was about fifteen feet long and looked like a snakes tail. Terra had warned them to watch out for it; apparently it was used like a whip when it was in a fight and a rope when it was dragging someone to drown. Its eyes were big and yellow and were like slits, the teeth were long and needle like, it didn't have a nose, just a pair of slits.

It walked up to the meat and sniffed it, then began to savagely tear into it. Jake gave the order for them all to attack. Paul, Jared and Embry ran around it, cutting off its escape route.

Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil, and Sam charged at it from the front. But then it spun around, its tail lashing at them. Seth tried to catch it from the side but the beast saw this and swiped at him with its claws.

"_Thanks Jake!" _Seth said.

"_God this thing is ugly!" _Leah said.

"_How do we kill it?" _Quil asked.

"_Terra said to just rip its head off or tear out its throat!" _Sam said.

"_Easier said than done," _Paul said.

The Mishibijiw was fast for its size, they couldn't get it from the back because its tail would snap at them, and it would swipe at them with its long sharp claws.

"_Alright guys, we are all going to charge at it at the same time. GO!" _Jake ordered.

They all rushed at it the same time. It tried to do its spin attack, but Jake, Embry and Paul managed to jump over the tale and land on the creature. They bit and clawed at the beast, it let out a squeal like a pig.

It wrapped it's tail around Leah's waist and with surprising strength for such a thin tail it tossed her to the side. Sam grabbed the tail with his mouth and ripped it off.

Leah joined the fray, furious at being tossed. Within moments the creature was dead.

The wolves' muzzles and paws were covered in blood.

"_Nasty!" _Seth said eating some grass to get the taste of blood out of his mouth.

"_Thing was a nasty piece of work," _Jared said.

"_What should we do with the body?" _Quil asked.

"_Terra said it would disappear back into the spirit world,"_ Jake said.

"_Do you guys here thunder?" _Seth asked.

Just then there was a sound of thunder in the sky.

"_Odd, there is no lightning," _Sam said.

"_Can't be, you can't have thunder unless...THUNDERBIRD!"_

They all ran for Terra's, he didn't live to far away. It would have taken longer if they were human, but since they were in wolf form it didn't take as long.

They were almost to his hut when they heard a loud boom like thunder. When they arrived Terra was outside with a thoughtful look on his face. They phased back to human and ran over to Terra.

"Was it the thunderbird?"

"Did he have a reply?"

"Is Q'wati coming?"

They bombarded Terra with questions but he waited for them to quiet down before he spoke. "Yes, it was the thunderbird. Yes he did have a reply. No, Q'wati is not coming."

The wolves who had been excited now stared at him with open mouthed shock.

"Q'wati does not believe it is his problem."

"Not his problem! But were his people! He created us!" Leah yelled.

Terra shrugged. "Q'wati says the Quileute people must solve this themselves. He is well aware of our situation and also of Taha Aki's plan to reverse the ritual Utlapa performed. So he sees no reason to help us."

"But...but...he's our great spirit, why won't he help us?" Seth asked.

"Because, you're a big tribe now and you can't expect your creator to wipe your ass for you all the time," Terra said.

"He said that?" Seth asked.

"No, I did," Terra said.

"That was the most insensitive thing to say! This is our belief system you are talking about!" Sam said.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I could care less about being sensitive," Terra said.

He turned and walked back in his hut. Leaving a group of very pissed off werewolves.

* * *

><p>"You know, if you don't calm yourself, you can't project your spirit," Terra said.<p>

The two of them and Qahla sat in the woods. Terra was trying to teach him spirit walking and Jake was still angry at him for being so callous.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I could care less about being calm right now," Jake said.

Terra sighed. "Seriously? Your still making a fuss about that?"

"Yes, I am. You sir are an asshole! I have met blood thirsty vampires who had more tact then you do! It's bad enough we have to deal with this magical bullshit...no offense Qahla."

"None taken," Qahla said.

"But we also have to deal with you and your stuffy, angsty ass! Woe is me, I am Terra, Mr. can't stand living because I have lived so freaking long but I am immortal so I get my kicks off by making everyones life a living hell!"

Jake took a few deep breaths after having gotten that all off his chest.

"Sorry," was all Terra said.

"What?" Jake asked.

Terra sighed. "I know I can be hard to deal with Jake. But you have to understand, I have done this so many times. I have lost count how many times I have had someone tell me what a prick I am. I try not to be. But after all these thousands of years, I just don't care anymore."

"That was you in the story huh?" Jake asked.

"Figured it out did you?" he asked.

"I did too," Qahla said looking proud of himself.

"Look you have to understand, I get something bad happened to you, but you can't let it rule you. That was a long time ago man."

Terra sighed again. "You don't get it, I came to terms with what happened to my mother and father a long time ago, Jake. After I left my home I wondered around for a while. I would go to tribe to tribe and teach them what they taught me and learn from them, but over time my power and inability to age made them fear me and they always cast me out eventually. In my bitterness I started conquering the tribes; I made them worship me as a god. But even that got boring for me after a long time. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I have married, or how many children I have had. In fact, if I had to guess, I would say about eighty percent of the world's population is related to me by blood."

"Dude...how many kids did you have?" Jake asked.

"Add in the number of times I have procreated and the length of time I have had to make kids and then add the numbers of children my children have had over a period of time...yeah about eighty percent."

"Am...am I related to you?" Jake asked.

Terra put his hand on Jake's head and after a few seconds pulled it back. "Yep...but there is like two thousand years separating us though."

"Wow...so your kids are not immortal?"

"Nope, all human. They all die, they all wither and fade, leaving me behind to remember and mourn. That is why I don't get close to anyone Jake. Friends, lovers, sworn enemies, they all die. Even vampires die. Just tear them apart and burn the pieces. Not me. I was there at Hiroshima when they dropped that A-bomb. Know what it's like to have your atoms blown apart then reconstructed? It's not fun."

Jake was quiet for a moment.

"I have seen it all and done it all. I have been the hero and the villain, the victim and the victor, the ruler and the servant, I have been king and god, and I have been to the icy arctic all the way to the vibrant woods. I can speak languages that no one knew ever existed, I remember animals that you only see in a museum, I have been there for the greatest moments of human history and altered the course of the planet itself. So imagine what it must be like for me Jake. There is nothing left for me to see or do. Because I have seen and done it all. And yet I still continue to live, I go on with nothing to live for...and it won't end."

"I...I don't know what to say Terra. I really don't."

"I don't need you to comfort me Jake, I am well beyond that. I just need you to see things from my point of view. And you want to know something else? I envy you."

"Me?" Jake asked looking shocked. This coming from a guy who fears nothing and has more power in his pinky then a vampire does in their whole body. This guy who made Jake feel like an ant envied him?

"You, your friends, family, hell even the Cullens. Hell the world. All of you are so new, so young. You have so much to do and so little time. You are still so fresh and willing to take on the world. I am just a sad old man, who can't die. Who changes his name and borrows the form of another just to keep himself entertained. The only reason I even took this damn job was because I was bored."

"I thought you said you owed us for something?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, that too."

"Care to explain?"

"Oh, I was the one who taught your tribe how to spirit walk."

"...What!" both Qahla and Jake said.

"Yes. Before the time of Kahaleha I was found by your people. I was a bit insane back then and despite my obvious madness your people took pity on me and took me into their tribe and fed and clothed me. Eventually I got my mind straight enough I taught them how to spirit walk. I mean, they really needed it. The Hoh and the Makahs were kicking your tribe's ass back then. It was sad. I didn't want to be stuck in the role of hero, having to defend them every time they were invaded. I sensed that many in your tribe had the spark and taught them how to project their souls into the spirit world to manipulate the weather and control animals. Real simple stuff you know. So I guess in a way I am responsible for this mess. Had I not taught your people haw to spirit walk Utlapa would have never stolen Taha Aki's body nor cursed Qahla. But then again if I hadn't taught them how to do that they would have been conquered so I guess it evens things out."

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Jake asked.

"No, weren't you listening?" Terra asked.

"It must be lonely though, keeping the world at such a distance," Qahla said.

"Of course, but it's either that, or get close and lose it all over and over again," Terra said.

"Isn't there something you can do? Some way to die?" Jake asked.

"No...For over five thousand years I have been trying to find a way. But when I ate from that fruit I was woven too tightly into the fabric of creation...I am not even sure if there won't be consequences if I die."

"What does that mean?" Qahla said.

"I am woven deeply into creation child; I have played such a large role in both the mortal world and the supernatural world. If I did somehow die who knows what would happen. Maybe creation would find a replacement for me? I may not be one of the higher powers but I still fill an important role."

"Higher powers?" Jake asked.

Terra sighed. "I swear the ignorance people have now days is revolting. I am talking about gods of course."

"Gods? Like Zeus, Thor and all them?" Jake asked.

"Yes. They are real. In a sense. Many of the gods from one culture are actually the same gods from another. Gods are actually the result of human belief manifesting through magic."

Terra saw Jake and Qahla didn't understand, he could tell from the looks on their faces.

"Alright, you know how they say belief is powerful?"

They nodded.

"Well they are right. See, magic in its purest form is chaos. Chaos that wants to be brought to order and take form. But it lacks will of its own and needs the will of another to form it. When enough people, whether they be normal or supernatural believe in something, truly believe with all their hearts the wild magics respond to that belief and can manifest their belief in physical form."

"So...by believing in gods...humans created them?" Jake said.

"Bingo."

"But what about all the different beliefs about how mankind was created?" Jake asked.

"What about them? If you look closely enough you will notice many creation myths are similar," Terra said.

"So all the gods are real and many are one in the same?" Jake asked.

"Yep."

"So what do you mean by creation might replace you despite not being one of the higher powers?" Jake asked.

"I am glad you caught that. It's good to see your generation still is able to make intuitive leaps. It is possible for a god to die. There is no such thing as immortality Jake. Many myths depict gods dying. But their deaths are not like mortal deaths. You may destroy their physical form, but their essence. The pure raw magic formed from human belief will simply find a new vessel to inhabit and a new version of that deity will be formed."

"Are you a god?" Qahla asked.

"No, I am not a god young one, I was not created from human belief. I was a mortal once, a long time ago."

"Do these gods still exist?" Jake asked.

"Oh yes."

"Will they...try to come after Qahla?"

"No, they have no reason to. They are similar to the greater spirits. They exist regardless of human faith, though they do draw power from having many followers. Some pretend to be humans, others run little cults in honor of themselves, others simply exist to fulfill their roles in the order of life."

"So why don't they...you know, make us worship them? Why don't they still walk amongst us and interact with humans?" Jake asked.

Terra smiled. "Because a certain someone made a rule about gods being worshiped instead of him."

"...You don't mean-"

"Less talking more spirit walking," Terra said.

They continued to train. Many hours passed and Jake was having no luck, though Terra was reassuring him he was doing fine.

"It takes time to separate the spirit from the body. The problem is the spirit wants to stay within its vessel, you have to learn to kind of...force yourself out."

"Isn't there a more easy way to do this?" Jake asked.

"There are ways. Killing you would be the simplest way but that kind of nulls the point of training you...there is the Buddhist astral projection spell."

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"Whats a Buddhist?" Qahla asked.

* * *

><p>They were back at Jake's house in Jake's room.<p>

Jake lay on his bed, Qahla sat next to him. They watched as Terra lit a few candles and placed them on Jake's dresser.

"This spell was developed by the Buddhists a long time ago. It separates the spirit from the body, allowing one to traverse the higher realm of the spirit world."

He walked over to Jake; he held a small bronze bell in his hand. "I will chant the spell and use the bell to emit a frequency that will sever the links between your spirit and body...this might hurt a little."

"Define a little?" Jake asked.

"A lot, like having razors peel your flesh off," Terra said.

"...Isn't there a less painful way to do it?" Jake asked.

"God, all I ever hear from you lot is bitch, bitch, bitch," Terra said.

He walked up to Jake who fought the urge to gulp.

"I will chant, whatever you do, do not interfere, if I break the spell before I finish we will have to start all over again. So let's begin."

Terra took a deep breath and started to chant. It was a low soft murmur, soothing even. Jake felt his eye lids starting to drop. Then Terra rang the bell and Jake flinched. The bell despite being so small made a very high pitched sound. But he did not stop Terra.

Terra continued to chant and Jake felt his body relax and become heavy. But then Terra ran the bell and his whole body exploded in a fiery burning pain. He briefly wondered if this was the same pain a mortal felt when under the burning pain of vampire venom. But the pain faded.

He tried to move but his body felt heavy and would not move.

Terra continued to chant and he could no longer fell the bed under him, had it not been for the sound of Terra's voice chanting he would think he was about to fall asleep.

Then the bell sounded one more time and despite the fact his eyes were closed Jake saw a white light that exploded from the unbelievable pain he felt. It was so intense he could no longer hear Terra chanting.

When the pain died down he opened his eyes and got up. Terra stood there, looking at him blankly. There was an odd light around Terra; it was a light blue color. There was a shape inside that light, beneath the light, beneath Terra's skin, Jake could only make out a faint humanoid shape. There was always a sense of age and wisdom from Terra, but now Jake could feel that age pressing down on him, seeping into his bones, making him ache with it.

Then he turned to look at Qahla and he couldn't believe what he saw. A deep, fiery golden light emanated from him. It was that same beautiful power he saw enter Qahla's mother in Taha Aki's memory. Jake could not help but stare, it drew him in, beckoned to him, though it did not have the same press of time like Terra's did.

"It is done," Terra said.

There was something off about his voice. It had a double tone. Like two people were speaking instead of one.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked standing up.

Terra pointed and Jake looked down. His body lay on the bed. No light came from it, in fact, just looking at his body he felt like he was looking at a shell, at something completely empty. He felt a strong desire to go back inside himself. He felt oddly naked without his body.

But he looked at his hands and they were hands, hell he was even wearing his cloth's.

But he did notice something strange, there was a thin silvery string connecting him and his body at the heart. He felt it between his fingers and could feel his heart beating through it.

"That string is the connection between you and your body, with it you can find your body no matter where you go," Qahla said. Jake noticed he didn't have the odd double voice Terra had.

"What happens if it is cut?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry, you won't die. You just won't be able to find your body," Terra said.

"So I am a spirit now?" Jake asked.

"Yes, and as I am sure you have already noticed things about us you never did before right?" Terra asked.

"Yes. Why are you guys glowing?" Jake asked.

"Because you see our magic. Since ours is so intense we glow like flares, most will only glow faintly."

"Not that I am complaining or anything but why am I wearing clothes?" Jake asked.

"Spirits are not bound by flesh, you can change your shape to appear as whatever you want, but your mind is presently subconsciously giving you a form you understand and are familiar with," Terra said.

"Oh...so...no one can see me?"

"Save us and other mystically gifted people yes," Terra said.

"So I can walk through walls and fly and...do other stuff?"

"If you mean like manipulate the weather and commune with the beasts yes but that will take practice," Terra said. "Qahla will teach you those while I guard your body."

"Why don't you teach me?" Jake asked.

"Someone needs to look after your body. It would be a shame if something happened to it, we don't want another Utlapa incident do we? Besides the child knows all the tricks of spirit walking. I have placed magical words around your house for extra protection. Once you leave the house you won't be able to get back in unless I let you. I will let you back in once you are done."

"And that will be when?" Jake asked.

"When Qahla says it is okay," Terra said.

Qahla stood up. "Don't worry Jake, we're going to make you into a fine spirit warrior."

* * *

><p>They were at the beach.<p>

Jake stared in wonder. There were...creatures in the water. Some were fish like, others were like mermaids, others were odd mixtures of man and sea creature and they were all in the water. A few were on land; they stared at the trio, some in curiosity, others with friendly wonder, and others with aggressive need.

Qahla was in a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt. He wore his bracelet but particles of his power escaped and drifted off into the spirits fusing with them and making them stronger.

Above them wind spirits flew around, some were bird like, others were like angels, he did see some horse shaped wind spirits running around.

He could feel the earth spirits beneath them moving around, every once in a while he spotted an eye looking at them from the ground, but it would soon disappear as if shy.

Some were beautiful, some were monstrous. And there were hundreds of them. Some nodded at Jake in greeting; others seemed to view him with contempt. But none got too close.

"It's because of me," Qahla said. "When I first returned there were not so many of them. But now..."

"There is so many of them," Jake said.

"There used to be more back in my day. Now there are hardly any spirits. But my power is giving them strength, waking them up. In a way...I am happy because I really like spirits when they are not being mean and nasty. It almost feels like I am in my own time."

"Will they attack us?" I asked.

"No. They are low level spirits; they are the more animal like."

I looked at a wind spirit shaped like a lion. Unlike some of the other winds who were like gentle breezes this ones was more violent looking, like a storm. It was chasing one of the smaller wind spirits around, when it caught it it opened it's maw and swallowed the little wind spirit whole.

"That's one of the howling gales. They are the more violent aspect of the wind element. The spirit it ate was what Terra calls a Zephyr. They are gentle wind spirits, they are the form of wind in a relaxing breeze."

"You sure that Howling Gale won't try to attack us?" I asked.

"I told him to stay away. That's the thing about low level spirits, they are harmless really. Easily controlled. And that is how we are going to teach you to manipulate the weather. By ordering the lower spirits of nature."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"When the spirit Warriors of old did it, they would command the lower spirits to do their work for them. Spirits communicate through telepathy. You can will them to do as you wish as long as your will is strong. But I must warn you, controlling one spirit can be easy, but it becomes more difficult to control stronger spirits like the Howling Gales, and the more spirits you try to control, the harder you must focus to manipulate them all."

"And I do this by ordering them mind to mind right?" I asked.

"Yep. Just...open yourself up to them. You are closing your mind to the world now; you are still acting like you have a physical body. You must learn to open up to them."

"They won't be able to control me will they?" I asked.

"No, they are simple spirits. It would take a spirit much more powerful then them to control you. They are mostly instinct, where you have a much more complicated and complex mind."

"Okay...I can do this," I said.

Spirit telepathy was supposed to be like the telepathy my wolf brothers and I share. So I focused and I focused on one of the Zephyrs. They didn't have much of a shape; they kind of looked like floating plastic bags made of air. I focused on one.

I opened up my mind as I do when I share my thoughts with another wolf, and I used the same kind of commanding voice I had when I gave an order, just short of an alpha command.

"_Fly around Qahla!"_

I felt it respond. It wasn't...it is hard to describe the thought of wind. I understand where the term airhead comes from now. Their mind were really unfocused, their thoughts random and all over the place. But once I told it to fly around Qahla its entire focus was on him.

It was thinking how much it liked Qahla and his aura of power, it was thinking how fun it was to be around so many wind spirits again, it was thinking how it wanted to fly around him and carrese him with its body and relax his body with his soothing presence.

It flew to Qahla and floated around him. Qahla giggled as it flitted about him, a soft gentle breeze that helps you to relax.

"Good Jake very good."

"Wow, that was amazing!" I said.

I turned my focus to the Howling Gale, it was chasing more wind spirits around and devouring them when it caught them. I didn't like that.

"_Leave them alone!" _I said to it.

It stopped and turned to glare at me. It's mind was very different from the mind of a Zephyr. A Zephyr was gentle, harmless. This thing's mind was chaotic, destructive.

I could see images in its mind. These things thrive in tornadoes and hurricanes. They are what breaks and rips things apart. They are that voice you hear screaming in the wind like a wild animal, because at their basic level, they are animals.

It was trickier ordering it then the Zephyr, it was more wild and aggressive, but if I could run a pack of seventeen wolves and fight newborn vampires and have half my bones broken...twice...I can handle this thing.

I focused my will onto it, made it leave the poor little zephyrs alone.

It glared at me but stalked away from the zephyrs, it sat down but watched the smaller wind spirits like a cat watching a mouse.

"Good job Jake," Qahla said.

"I would hate to see one of those gales manifested in the real world," I said.

"Oh they can be very viscous," Qahla said, "their even worse when they get a taste for human flesh."

Next we worked on water; water spirits were different from wind spirits when it comes to thinking. Their thoughts were more composed then a wind spirits. Their very focused, once they get an idea in their heads they almost never change their minds. They can be a little merciless though, if someone gets in their way they won't hesitate to take them down.

Other than that they are peaceful.

Like I said, once they get an idea in their mind they are very difficult to dissuade. But once you do get them to do what you want they follow through.

I got them to make the waves bigger or to cause random splashes. The cool part was when I got some of them to cause a little tornado of water to form on the water.

"Wow Jake you are doing great!" Qahla said.

"Thanks Qahla, I can't believe I am doing this, I can't tell you how many times I dreamed of doing this when I was a kid," I said.

"Just think, once we teach you and the others how to do this our tribe will be stronger then ever! Not only will you be werewolves but you will be spirit warriors as well!" Qahla said.

He got this look on his face, but then it vanished, had it been anyone else they might not have noticed it but I knew him to well now to not see it.

"What is it Qahla?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Come on...you can tell me," I said.

He didn't say anything; he got that look on his face a kid gets when they don't want to talk about something.

"Is it about that feeling you got about something bad happening to me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Is it still there?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Is it worse than before?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "Every day that passes I get a stronger and stronger feeling that something bad will be happening to you...and...I have been having dreams."

"Dreams?"

"I am not like Alice; I don't have...visions exactly. I get these powerful instinctive feelings that turn out right, but I also have dreams sometimes that can be clues to what will happen."

"What happens in these dreams?" I asked.

"There is a fight. Everyone is there, you, me, Terra, the other wolves and even the Cullens and we are all fighting."

"Each other?"

"No...We're fighting something. I always feel scared, even when I am blasting what we are fighting with my strongest spells I feel afraid. And Terra looks different, like he has changed form again, only he doesn't look like a Quileute or a pale face."

"What are we fighting?"

"Something. I can never see it too well. There is so much fighting and chaos."

"Have you discussed this with Terra?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Jake...there is something you need to know."

"What?"

"Terra was lying to you. When he said he couldn't fix Sam when he was cursed. He had the doll the whole time."

"What!"

He flinched like I struck him. "Terra had the doll the whole time. He didn't tell me, I knew. I could sense he had it. I wasn't sure why he was lying so I thought I should wait and see. But I confronted him about it and said if he didn't tell fix Sam soon I would tell!"

"Qahla, why didn't you say something?" I asked.

"I...I...I don't know. Father said we could trust Terra and I wanted to trust him because dad said we could. But now..."

"What is Qahla, tell me everything," I said firmly.

He took a deep breath. "When I confronted him Terra made mention it was my fathers will that the two packs become one, that is why he used the doll to influence Sam to give up his role as alpha."

A sudden furious rage overwhelmed Jake. He grabbed the spirit string connecting him to his body.

"I think you, Terra and I need to have a talk. Qahla, this might get messy so I think I am going to need your help."

"I...I will do whatever I can to help Jake," Qahla said.

* * *

><p>Terra was reading a book, waiting for Jake and Qahla to come back.<p>

He sensed Qahla getting closer and sensed Jake's spirit with him.

Qahla entered the house and came inside the room, followed by Jake's spirit, he got the sense something had happened, and they both looked tense.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Good, Jake managed to control one of the Howling Gales," Qahla said.

Terra looked impressed. "Really? Not many have the will to take on one of those beasts their first time."

"How do I get back in?" Jake asked, nodding at his body.

"Just go inside," Terra said.

Jake walked over to his body. He placed his hands on it and his soul was reabsorbed back into it.

Jake sat up. He shook a little and moved his feet over the edge of his bed. Terra got up and walked close to him. "Relax, it takes a moment for you to get used to being solid again."

"Something is wrong," Jake said.

Terra got closer and got close to Jake. "What is it?"

Before he could react Jake punched him in the face with all his might. Terra went flying back; when he hit the wall he cracked it. His face was a bloody ruin. No longer recognizable, a red ruin.

"You're a lying bastard that is what!" Jake growled.

* * *

><p>When Terra woke up he was bound to a chair. In both ropes and mystical chains. His face had repaired itself, he was in the Black living room and Jake (who looked majorly pissed) and a timid looking Qahla stood in front of him.<p>

Terra tried to reach out with his mind but found that the spell that bound him also kept him from using his mental powers. He recognized the feel of Qahla's energy around the mystical chains binding him.

But he didn't need to read minds to know what could make Jake attack him and bind him like this.

"You told him didn't you?" he asked Qahla.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen to him and I also have a feeling it has something to do with you," Qahla said.

"I mean him and this tribe no harm," Terra said.

"Bull! What are you and Taha Aki planning?" he demanded.

"To cure Qahla of his condition," Terra said.

"Liar! Then why did you manipulate Sam?"

"Because, we need you to be the alpha of both packs for the plan to work, but I knew that prick wouldn't give it up without a fight so I used the doll. It would have been easier if you actually wanted to be the alpha, which is what you were meant to be."

"Why does it matter if I am the alpha, and if you lie to me I will snap your neck."

"Jake, you hit me so hard my brain turned to mush. You really think I am intimidated by a neck snapping?"

"Just tell us what is going on? Why is Taha Aki lying to us? What is your plan?"

"I told you, to cure the kid. Taha Aki has indeed found a way to cure him, by reversing the spell Utlapa did all those years ago. It won't fully work mind you, Qahla has been touched by the wild magics so he will have some supernatural powers, but the spell will draw the wild magic out and return it to the earth once more. Qahla will be a powerful psychic, but he won't draw and empower spirits. He'll be able to go to school and be a normal member of society...albeit a super powerful being."

"He is telling the truth Jake, I can sense it," Qahla said.

"Why is it so important I be the one and only alpha?" Jake asked.

Terra sighed. "Because, Taha Aki needs you to perform the ritual."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, Taha Aki plans on removing the power from Qahla, but dividing it between you and the other wolves."

There was a long silent pause.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But wouldn't that make the situation worse?" Jake asked.

"No, the power would be diluted you see. Fractured and placed in seventeen vessels it would not draw spirits like Qahla. Not to mention it would bless you with power, making your pack nigh invincible. I dare say you would be able to give the Volturi a run for their money."

"Why didn't Taha Aki tell us this?" Jake asked.

"He would never force such a thing on anyone...but if he dropped the ball at the last moment."

"My father would never do something so under handed!" Qahla said.

"Your father is blinded by love and desperation child," Terra said. "Since his imprint died his sole reason for being is to free you from your curse. He has spent centuries wondering the earth for that very purpose. Trust me, loss and heart ache can change the most gentle of hearts."

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Jake asked.

"Well, since you have me at such a disadvantage."

Terra stood up, the ropes holding him fell off and the mystical chains faded.

"Hey! How did you do that!" Qahla demanded.

"Kid, I am the granddaddy of magic, it only took me a moment to figure out the frequency of your magic and disassemble it. Now, to answer your question Jake there is something else you should know."

"What?"

"Getting the power out will be easy, but putting it into so many new vessels will require payment."

"What kind of payment?"

"A live sacrifice."

"By live you mean..."

"I mean, a life will have to be given as payment to seal the power away into so many vessels. Can you imagine how much of an imbalance of the natural order it would cause for a pack of shape-shifters to wield this power? Nature would not allow it to pass without a hefty price."

"Is Jake the one to be sacrificed?" Qahla asked looking distressed "is that why I have this feeling?"

"No, Taha Aki would never sacrifice an innocent. Even for this. He intends to sacrifice himself."

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

"Taha Aki is testing you, Jake. Not only does he intend for you to inherit the art of spirit walking, he also intends for you to inherit his son when he passes on."

"Me? Why me?"

"You are the next to be chief, you are family, and of all the Quileute's you have the strongest connection with him. The real point of me teaching you, and through you the other wolves spirit walking is so you will know what to expect when you gain Qahla's power you will have enough magical knowledge to not be overwhelmed by it."

"What if we don't want this power?" Jake asked.

"Qahla's power makes spirit walking look like kid tricks, why wouldn't you want that?"

"Because maybe we don't want any more responsibility! Maybe we don't want to be more freaks then what we already are! Maybe you should have told us all of this sooner!"

"We don't have time to debate this Jake; the time of the ritual is right around the corner. Unless you want your people to spend the next five hundred years waiting for the next time the stars are in place and have future generations defending the tribe from the spirits who will be drawn to his power."

Jake began to pace around.

"Call Taha Aki, call him right now!"

* * *

><p>Taha Aki was at the museum where the tablet was being kept at.<p>

It was kept in a glass case. He had been coming to this place for a week now, going from room to room, learning the layout of the building, learning where all the cameras were, learning what the defenses were.

The tablet was kept in a Native American section. It was with some arrowheads, tomahawks and a few other trinkets.

Had the humans known what they really had they would have hidden it away somewhere more safe.

All I had to do was bust the case and run off with it. Problem was if the glass was compromised it would activate the alarm system and metal doors would close all the doors and windows.

Tonight, he would hide away until everyone left, and then he would use some magic he knew that would allow him to get the stone without being noticed.

The time was almost upon them. Soon, the ritual would be performed.

He had tried not to think about it, after all, who wants to think about dying? He had spent centuries walking the land, now after so long he would finally be able to join his beloved and his people in the spirit world.

He heard the sound of drums and knew Terra was trying to call him on his mirror. He installed the sound to let him know when Terra was calling him. He quickly made his way to the men's room and got inside the stall.

He reached in and grabbed the mirror. He saw Terra, but he also saw a livid Jacob and a hurt looking Qahla.

He knew they knew.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he knew no matter what was said, he would continue his mission.

* * *

><p>Far away, the spirits were plotting.<p>

"Is this wise?" one asked.

"How else are we to snatch the Quileute child?" another asked.

"But to use one such as him? How do we know he won't turn on us?"

"We have too much to offer him. Life, power. Greed was his sin and we can use it to control him."

"But this goes against nature."

"Nature is already being thrown out of control. Now hush, he comes."

In the center of the cave, a beam of sunlight shined from a hole in the roof. At the center of this light the air began to shimmer and a soul appeared.

"Who summons me from the spirit world?" he asked.

"We do. You know us?"

He looked at the gathered spirits. "Some I do others I do not. Why have you disturbed me? I am no longer part of this world."

"We know. But events have forced our hand. We make you an offer."

"What do you have to offer me?"

"A chance at life. We offer you resurrection. True resurrection, not the thievery of another's body."

"Impossible."

"You are almost right. Combined we have the power to do such a thing. We will return you to your original body. For a price."

"Name it," the soul said.

"Your son, he lives."

"Impossible, that was centuries ago!"

"Oh but it is, and he is more powerful then you could have ever dreamed. Bring him to us and we promise you a spot in our new world order."

The soul was quiet for a moment.

"When you say a spot?"

"We promise you will rule your people, as you did once, temporarily so long ago."

"Very well, but I have three conditions."

"Name them."

"That I will be the ruler of all the tribes in the world, not just the Quielutes."

"Very well, we will need someone to keep an eye on the humans to make sure they don't ruin our plans."

"Second, a promise that you will not harm me or try to stop me when I become the chief."

"We would never dream. Once we reshape the world to our vision you may rule to your heart's content, provided you do not try and interfere in our affairs."

"And finally, that no harm will befall my son."

"Of course not, we have big plans for little Qahla."

"Qahla? He has a name?"

"Yes. He is in Quileute land now. But he is well protected. Much has changed in your tribe since you have been dead."

"Yes, the sons of Taha Aki protect him; they can turn into wolves like he could."

"Then I will need extra power to fight them."

"Fear not. We will make some...alterations to your new body so that you may fight them on equal footing."

The soul smiled. "Good. I am looking forward to returning home."

"As you should, Utlapa."

**Fusedtwilight: That's right! Utlapa is back! And he has a bunch of super powerful spirits backing him up! Next chapter the you know what hits the fan. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Sins of the Father

Chapter 20

Utlapa Strikes Back

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for the betaing and thanks to Nadia26, , cheyennenichole and fflovers34 for the reviews.**

The room was quiet, Taha Aki confessed to everything.

Jake was angry, Qahla was hurt and Terra was indifferent as usual.

"I am sorry for deceiving you Jacob. But I had to, it-"

"Save it! This is over; I will not be a part of this! Any of it!"

"It is too late Jake," Taha Aki said.

"I don't care. I want Terra gone and you can just stay the hell out of La Push!" Jake roared.

Taha Aki's face hardened. "Mind yourself boy, you forget who you speak to."

"You are not the Taha Aki I grew up to idolize! You are a liar and a manipulator!"

"What I do I do for the tribe and for my son?"

"Yeah, the same son you locked away in a rock!"

"How dare you! What else could I do? Spirits were attacking us left and right, I couldn't fight them all and they were threatening him! I had to do something!"

"If you cared so much you wouldn't have left him here in a box in a meadow!" Jake roared.

"You're not his father!"

"Neither are you!"

"STOP IT!" Qahla screamed.

The child who was already in a state of distress was further aggravated by the fighting. His eyes blazed with a glowing yellow light and the room was filled with flying objects as a force like wind caused the room to suddenly fly around.

The mirror flickered as Qahla's power filled the room and interfered with the connection.

"Just stop fighting both of you!" Qahla said, "I hate this, I wish I hadn't said anything to you Jake, if I had just kept quiet then you two wouldn't be fighting!"

"Qahla my son please do not blame-"

Qahla glared at him. "You lied to me again! How could you sacrifice yourself and leave me here all alone!"

"Qahla, please, you must understand," Taha Aki begged.

"No! I am tired of this! I hate you! All you do is lie to me!"

Qahla ran from the room, Jake went after him, calling his name. Taha Aki sighed and looked so tired. "I am a failure as a father am I not?" he asked Terra.

"You do what you must. That doesn't mean it won't hurt some people along the way," Terra said.

Jake came back inside his mess of a room. "He's gone, he turned into a wolf and ran off," he said.

"Let him go, I sense him. He just needs some time to think," Terra said.

Jake went to the mirror. "This is all your fault! You should have never left him here! If you hadn't made that deal with Ephraim we would have never found him!"

"Fifty years ago I was beginning to lose faith I could cure him Jake! I wanted him to rest in his home!"

"You were tired of carrying him around and wanted to be rid of him!"

"Can I speak?" Terra asked calmly.

"NO!" they both yelled at him.

Terra sighed. "Look, you are both mad, I get that. But we can't cry over spilled milk. The stars are coming into place. If we miss this chance we will have to wait five hundred years for the next one. This thing must happen. Qahla's power must be sealed away now before it upset the balance of nature."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to kill yourself?" Jake asked Taha Aki.

"Because, I knew you would be against it. I am an old man Jake. I have spent centuries walking the land, trying to find a cure. I still feel the pain of my failure, and the loss of my imprint. Can you imagine what that is like Jake? Centuries of dealing with such a loss? Had it not been for Qahla I would have gladly taken my own life. He is the only thing that has kept me going. My death will cure him and redeem me of my sins. Had I not been so foolish Utlapa would have never taken my body, had I not planned on keeping Qahla sealed in the stone fate wouldn't have punished me by bringing the cold man and cold woman to our tribe."

Jake was quiet for a moment. "I know you have a lot of guilt, but to sacrifice yourself?"

"A father would do anything to protect his child, should you ever have one of your own you will understand," Taha Aki said.

"But who would look after him if you died?"

"Wouldn't you? Terra has kept me well informed of the connection growing between you two."

Jake glared at Terra who shrugged.

"Yes, I would take care of him, we all would."

"Then I would die knowing he would be well cared for."

"But what about the power? We don't want any more magic. We have a hard enough time being wolves let alone magical wolves," Jake said.

"But I wanted to make sure the tribe was well protected. With Qahla's power divided between you all and with lessons from Terra the tribe would be able to prosper greatly. Then the power would pass from you to your children, then to their children and so on and so forth, safely hidden away in dozens of generations of Quileute and Quileute descendants."

"You should have told us, you can't just give us something this great and not ask us if we even want it. What makes you think we are even ready for this?"

"The power has to go somewhere Jake, we can't leave it free to roam without a vessel it could be chaotic to this modern world," Taha Aki said.

"Then why don't we just give it to Terra?" Jake said.

"Hell no, I am powerful enough and that power is not something I want. It would hurt my chances of dying," he said.

"Can't we just put it back where it was before?" Jake asked.

"Was this six centuries ago sure. But this is the modern time, who knows what affect it would have on the world," Taha Aki said.

"The sudden return of such a great amount of power would have ripples in the mystical community alright," Terra said.

"But would the spirits continue to manifest?" Jake asked.

"No, the power would simply be like a drop of water falling in a river...but that doesn't mean it wouldn't cause ripples."

"I won't allow the power to be put in us; it does not belong to us anyway. This power belongs to the earth and should be returned," Jake said.

"Well spoke Jake, you are smarter then I...let me rephrase that. You are wiser then I gave you credit for," Terra said.

Before Jake could reply Terra tensed, he turned his head as if he saw something Jake couldn't.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"I sense...a disturbance," he said.

"Well that isn't cryptic," Jake said.

Terra was quiet for a moment, his eyes then wide. "It can't be!"

"What is it?" Taha Aki and Jake asked.

Terra went to the mirror. "We will call you back!"

He waved his hand in front of it and it went back to its normal reflective state. He turned to Jake. "We need to go somewhere. Now!"

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods an evil man was returning to life.<p>

The ground was normal, flat, and unordinary. But then it began to move and bulge as if something massive was moving beneath it. Then a hand shot out from the ground, followed by another and soon a naked man covered in dirt was crawling out.

He gasped for breath, expelling dirt from his mouth. He lay there for a moment, taking time to get used to his returned existence. Trying to make sense of his memories. He remembered killing Yut...then...Taha Aki...he transformed from that wolf...then...he snapped his neck.

Then he was dead and his spirit traveled to the great beyond. He tried to remember what it was like, but the memories from his time as a spirit were foggy.

But he remembered the spirits, he remembered the deal.

He smiled and began to laugh. He stood up and threw his hands up in the air. "I live!"

* * *

><p>A little while later, Jake, Terra, Seth, Sam, Collin and a few other wolves stood around the hole.<p>

"It's a hole," Collin said simply.

"No, it's something much worse," Terra said.

He had Jake phase and call the others for assistance, then he directed Jake and them to this location. The others just saw an oddly shaped hole. But Terra sensed more, powerful magik, malicious intent.

He bent down and scooped ups come dirt in his and he sniffed it then licked some in his mouth, then spat it out.

"Just as I feared...resurrection."

"What?" Jake asked.

"Someone was brought back to life," Terra said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I sensed a major imbalance in the mystical realm, and then I sensed a soul pass through my detection spells."

"A spirit?"

"No, a soul," Terra said.

"What's the difference?" Seth asked.

"A spirit is a being formed from ambient mystical energy and has gained a level of sentience. A soul is pure energy formed from emotions that takes physical form."

"Okay."

"Terra, how could a soul...just pop back into its old body?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, is it because of Qahla?" Sam asked.

"No, this hole reeks of powerful magics but not his. I believe a bunch of powerful spirits combined their powers to do this. They must be desperate to get the boy to perform such a thing. Bringing back the dead is a serious offense to nature."

"So it is possible to bring someone back from the dead?" Jake asked.

"There are ways...but they come with a serious price. Even I wouldn't dare perform such a trespass. There's a hundred thousand ways it could go wrong...but that's not what worries me the most."

"What?" Jake asked.

"The magic I sense in here wasn't just resurrection, it was transformation."

"What do you mean? Like a vampire?" Collin asked.

"No, but whatever...whoever was brought back was altered by the spirits. Enhanced beyond human abilities."

"Why would the spirits do that?" Jake asked.

"Think of it, between me and you lot why send a mere mortal to do your dirty work when a mage and a pack of wolves are waiting to send him back where he came from."

He pulled out a pouch and began to gather some dirt. "We need to find what was brought back at once."

"Can you find him?" Sam asked.

"No...The spirits shrouded him in anti-detection spells. But..." He looked at the ground and saw the imprint of a foot on the ground. "They obviously did not teach him how to cover his tracks."

* * *

><p>Utlapa was at a stream, he was washing his body off.<p>

He examined himself in the reflection of the water. It was his body alright.

He had been thirty winters old when he took Taha Aki's body. His hair like the rest of his brothers went past his shoulders, his face had a sharp appearance, his eyes were like a hawk's, sharp and focused.

He was about six foot, his body lean and well-muscled. Just as he remembered. It took him a while to be in Taha Aki's body, he was taller and different in so many ways.

He knew something was different though. He felt...different. His ears could hear things, his nose could smell things, his eyes could see thing...so much better. Maybe it was the fact he had been dead for so long...but he could swear there was something different now. Didn't the spirits say they would make him capable of fighting Taha Aki's sons?

Just then he caught the scent of something...delicious. He poked his nose in the air and sniffed, it smelled wonderful. His stomach rumbled in hunger and a deep growl escaped his lips.

Before he knew what he was doing he was running through the woods, driven by a primal need to feed, distantly aware he was moving with a speed and grace that was inhuman.

He could hear the sounds of people talking ahead. He could hear the thumping sound of hearts beating and blood running through human bodies.

He found himself at some kind of camp. There was a small fire and two red tents. Two young men were sitting by the fire; their backs were turned towards them.

"Dude, I am telling you, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Haven't you heard? People are starting to go missing in the woods again, this time they are not finding the bodies."

"Don't worry man, I have a rifle with me, any animal shows up will get a face full of lead."

"_Kill them Utlapa."_

Utlapa jumped, startled by the voice in his head. The two youth's heard his movement and turned. When they saw a strange naked man in front of them they both stood up.

"What the hell?"

"_We brought you back and blessed you with great power, but it comes at a price. For both your new abilities and your new life a hefty price must be paid. Their lives."_

"What is this guy doing running around naked in the woods?" the one youth asked.

"I think he is from the reservation."

"You think he is drunk?"

"Looks tweaked to me."

"I heard some gang scared off all the drug dealers from the area."

"Maybe they missed one."

"_Feast on them Utlapa, take their strength and add it to your own. Let your own beast free from within."_

It was like something clicked in his head, when the voice said feast all kinds of instincts rose from within his being. His body started to shake and the youths thought he was having a seizure of some kind.

The he began to transform.

The youth's screamed in fright and the one tried to run for his rifle.

He never made it.

* * *

><p>A little while later the wolves and Terra found the left over.<p>

The camp was a mess, the tents were destroyed, the truck was totaled, and the youths were here, and there, and all over the place.

Some of the younger wolves left, unable to bear the images and the smell.

Terra, Sam and Jake stayed behind while Seth kept on eye in the youth's. Though he was also unable to look at the gore left behind as well.

Sam and Jake were sickened as well, but they were made of more sturdy stuff, though they staid far from the scene (which was difficult seeing how it was all over the place) Terra however was going around and examining things, not bothered by the horror or the violence, having seen much worse in his long life.

"This definitely wasn't a vampire. They don't...do this, too much blood is wasted," Sam said.

"It looks like it ate them," Jake said. "And do you smell that?"

"Yeah...kind of smells like...wolf?"

"But not like one of us."

"No...It more...spicy, and like something really dirty."

"Terra...could it have been a werewolf? I mean...a real one."

"One of the children of the moon?" Sam asked.

"No, not one of them," Terra said.

"Are you sure?"

"It's daylight. The children of the moon only turn at night or on the day of the full moon. This...was an Amarok."

"And what is an Amarok?" Sam asked.

"A wolf spirit. They hail from the Inuit tribe. Like the children of the moon they hunt alone and prey on humans who wonder in the tundra. Nasty beasts. They have all the strengths of a real werewolf, and sadly, none of the weaknesses. They can turn between human and wolf form whenever they please; they have the sharp mind and predatory instincts of a vampire and are as strong as a newborn vampire. But they are always hungry, always hunting for flesh to devour."

Jake and Sam looked at one another. "Can they be killed?"

"Oh yes. They are not as durable as vampires. Ripping out the heart or severing the head will kill them. And we can repel it with certain herbs."

"Wolfs bane?" Jake asked.

"Don't be retarded. That shit doesn't work at all. And before you ask, neither does silver."

"What do we do?"

"We hunt down the beast and kill it. Summon all your wolves and pass on the word. It's hunting season."

* * *

><p>Utlapa sat under a tree.<p>

He was covered in blood, none of it was his.

He wore a pair of pants; it belonged to one of the youth's. He had awoken to find a scene of death, but he had trouble recalling what happened. He remembered the two youths, he remembered...horrible things.

Screams, blood, death...pleasure?

"_Your new instincts."_

"Who is there? Show yourself!" he called, standing up.

"_It is us, we who brought you back. You didn't think we would send you in without a connection did you?"_

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

"_Gave you the power to fight Taha Aki's sons. A wolf to kill a wolf. You are an Amarok now. The spirit of a wolf that can never quench its hunger. You have the power to kill all your enemies and capture the child."_

"Where is he?"

"_Follow your instincts; go where you feel a pull on your very being. His power will make you strong as well. But be warned, the Quileute's are aware of you and are hunting you, find the child quickly."_

He did as the spirits instructed. He let the feeling in his soul guide him to the boy. The monster in him was delighted to find the source of the power and become stronger, but the man in him was delighted to meet his son.

* * *

><p>Qahla sat at the cliffs.<p>

He wiped his eyes and hugged himself.

The spirits moved around him, trying to comfort him. A zephyr gently brushed his skin gently, tiny fire salamanders ran along his body, making him nice and warm, a pair of tree spirits (or as Terra called them Dryades) made flowers grow from the ground to cheer him up.

"You're the one thing I can trust not to lie to me," he said.

The low level spirits had always been a source for comfort for him. Sure they were drawn to him for his power, but they always tried to cheer him up, even before he was put in that stupid rock.

"Everything I touch I ruin, everywhere I go death follows. How I curse my fate."

He sensed something approaching him. Fast. Whatever it was its mind was...snarly. It was like the wolves but only more animal like. He knew it wasn't a vampire, though he had yet to meet a vampire that drank human he knew the taste of a vampire mind.

There was a distinctive wolf flavor to it, but it was baser and savage then Jake and the others.

Qahla stood up and turned to face the woods. A man ran out from the woods...a very scary and bloody man. He wore a pair of jeans and nothing else, his hair was long and covered in leaves and dirt, his eyes were black and darted around like a wild animal, his movements were predatory and twitchy.

Qahla knew from his thoughts he was looking for him. But he didn't know why.

The man's eyes landed on him and he smiled. "Hello Qahla," he said.

Qahla stared at him in surprise, the man spoke in Quileute.

"Who are you?" Qahla asked.

"I am your past and your future child. I am your father, Utlapa."

* * *

><p>The wolves were hot on Utlapa's trail.<p>

Some more wolves had joined them. Terra rode Jake. He could hear him telling the wolves all about Taha Aki's plan.

As predicted they were none too thrilled.

Sam was particularly angry at Terra for keeping him stuck as a wolf when he could have cured him.

"_You son of a bitch!" _he snarled.

"_If it makes you feel any better Taha Aki was upset with me as well," _Terra replied.

"_I am going to rip you limb from limb!"_

"_Won't do any good, I will just grow back."_

"_I can't believe Taha Aki lied to us," _Seth said.

"_Try not to be too mad at him. He has had to deal with the loss of his imprint for six centuries. His whole reason for being now is to cure Qahla."_

"_I don't care how desperate he is, I am not going to let him sacrifice himself," _Jake said.

"_Good luck trying to convince him. God knows I tried," _Terra said.

"_Try not to talk Terra, all you say just pisses me off," _Jake says.

"_Well, listen to this, we need to haul ass right now. That thing has found Qahla and I don't think we want to fight it when it has absorbed some of his power."_

* * *

><p>Qahla stared at Utlapa in shock.<p>

"You are mad, that traitor is dead!"

"Traitor? I was a hero, though it is not surprising they saw me as such," Utlapa said.

He looked at Qahla curiously. Examining his face closely. "You look like Taha Aki, no surprise I guess, seeing how I used his body to sire you."

"Speak not that name to me creature, it is because of him I suffer!" Qahla yelled.

"It is my name child, I may speak it as I wish, read my thoughts of you doubt me," Utlapa said.

Qahla did, it was difficult making out his mind through all those snarly instincts. But as he could see, he was speaking the truth.

"But how? Father snapped your neck!"

"That he did, but the greater spirits have brought me back to bring you to them. You are more powerful then I dreamed, you have surpassed my wildest dreams!"

"_Be careful little Quileute child, this creature reeks of terrible magic and dark purpose," _one of the dryades said.

"I know, I sense it," he said.

"Who are you speaking too?" Utlapa asked.

"Some spirit friends of mine," Qahla said.

"Hmm, I cannot see them. We could only see spirits when we walked into their world, or when they wished to reveal themselves. But the world is different; the magic has greatly diminished from this world." He breathed in the air and looked up into the sky. "No wonder they lost their grip on this reality. It would be like a fish trying to swim out of water. I was wise to bottle some of the old magic inside you."

"You cursed me you monster!" Qahla yelled. "Because of you monsters and spirits were drawn to me! Our people were constantly under attack! Because of you the people feared me! Because of you I have caused pain and suffering to innocent people!"

"You call me monster yet you know not my story my son," Utlapa said.

"I am not your son!" Qahla yelled.

"But you are, it may have not been my body nor is it my blood inside you, but I am more of a father then Taha Aki ever was. I would have never let the tribe treat you as he did. I would never have made you keep your power unused. And I certainly would have never locked you up in a stone."

"Father was trying to protect me!"

"Was he? Or maybe he was just trying to make up for his own shame."

Qahla waved his hand at Utlapa and he went flying back into a tree. Pinned there by Qahla's magic.

"It was your shame he was trying to hide!"

Utlapa smiled, pleased by Qahla's display of power. "Shame? Why would I have any shame? I regret nothing I did. Taha Aki was a fool. Our tribe could have been great! We could have ruled these lands easily! But he was weak; I tried to show him and the others what we could do with our power!"

"You just wanted to use the gift of spirit walking to bring more power for yourself!"

"No, I wanted power for the tribe. Taha Aki feared me for my ambitions and cast me out of the tribe. He knew I was right, he just didn't want to admit it!"

Qahla waved his arm again and Utlapa went flying into another tree.

"My father knew better then to use that power for greed, it would have corrupted us!"

"Yes, because being so peaceful did us so much good in the end. Had I been allowed to rule we would have never lost our lands to the pale faces. Stripped of our pride and dignity, allowed to live on what little land they allow. Had I been allowed to change things we would have annihilated them and sent them back to their own lands!"

"_If you lend us your power lord we will be happy to burn him to cinders for you," _the fire salamanders said.

"No, I got this," Qahla said.

"You can hate me all you want Qahla, but at least hear my side of the story. They told you I was evil, sure I admit, I did some evil things, but all for the betterment of our people. You were to be my weapon, the great defender of the Quileute people. Had Taha Aki not interfered your life would have been much better. The people would have loved you and respected you. I would have never made you not use your power; I would have taught you how to use them. You have a great gift Qahla, why should you forsake it?"

"Because all it does is bring me misery!"

"No, the people around you do that. The power is yours, yours to command; it does not lie to you, or keep secrets from you. The world could be yours boy, you could change it, make it a better place. Not just for the Quileute's but for everyone. Let me help you Qahla, I can make everything better."

"Why should I trust you?" Qahla asked.

"Because, I have not lied to you. How many can say the same?"

Qahla thought for a moment. Then he let Utlapa go, he fell to the ground and stood up, dusting himself off.

"I am listening."

* * *

><p>They came running out of the woods.<p>

Qahla was there, sitting over the edge of a cliff, he was not alone. A man was with him, he was shirtless and he had long black hair.

"Qahla!" Terra called.

Qahla turned to look at them. There was a look in his eyes Terra did not like.

"Qahla get away from him!" Terra said.

Qahla stood up as did the man. When Terra saw his face his eyes widened. "You!"

"_Terra who is he?" _Jake asked.

"Utlapa."

"_WHAT!"_

Disbelief and shock ran strong through the wolves minds. They stared in shock at the man who started it all, who brought so much pain and suffering on the tribe.

Utlapa looked at each and every wolf, though they all had different fur colors, each reminded him of Taha Aki. He sneered at them, though they were shape-shifters he sensed little magic in them, though the red one had strong magic, but it was the one on top of him, the mortal who he sensed as the strongest mystic.

"You must be the one called Terra, back in my time we called the mad nomad," Utlapa said in Quileute.

"That was one of my names. Your people called me that when they found me alone, wondering the woods talking to myself. Many centuries later they knew me by another name. Old-Blood."

"Old-Blood? You mean to tell me the one who taught us to spirit travel and the hermit who lived deep in the woods were one in the same?"

"Indeed. I understand why the spirits brought you back; they hope your connection with Qahla will help sway him to their side?"

"They also made other offerings as well."

"_Get off me Terra."_ Jake said.

Terra slid of Jake and he phased back to human form. He stayed in a crouch so to hide his privates from view. He wanted to speak to Utlapa and he wanted to do it as a man.

"So, you're the great Utlapa?"

Utlapa looked at him confused at what he said. He also looked at him with a dark look. To Utlapa Jake looked a lot like Taha Aki did when he was young. Oh there were differences, but the similarities were uncanny. Utlapa knew he had to be the chief. The fact he stood at the center of the wolves and the fact he was speaking to him made that clear.

"My name is Jacob Black; I am the heir of Taha Aki."

"He doesn't speak English Jake," Terra said.

"Fine."

Jake began to speak in Quileute. "My name is Jacob Black, heir to Taha Aki."

"I figured as much, you look a lot like he did when he was young," Utlapa said.

"You are no longer welcome on these lands; even death has not canceled that. Leave at once!"

Utlapa threw his head back and laughed, but it was more like a bray. It was not a human sound.

"Do you think I care about Quileute law? I am no longer human!"

"Yes, we saw some of your handy work," Jake said.

"A price had to be paid for my resurrection and my...enhancement."

"You sacrificed your humanity Utlapa. A poor choice," Terra said.

"That's rich. Did Taha Aki not sacrifice his humanity to kill me?" Utlapa asked.

"Fool, humanity is more than having a human form. The fact he was willing to give to being human shows how human he was. He did it to save his people, you did it to save your own ass," Terra said.

"Qahla, come here," Jake said.

Qahla didn't move.

"Qahla?"

"I am not going back with you Jake," Qahla said.

"What?"

"Qahla and I had a nice long father son talk," Utlapa said with a smile.

He put his hand on Qahla's shoulder.

"Qahla has agreed to come with me," he said.

"What!" Jake and Terra yelled.

"_What!" _the wolves shouted.

"It's true, I am leaving La Push and I am never coming back," Qahla said.

"But why?" Jake asked.

"Because...I am tired Jake. I am tired of the fighting; I am tired of the lies and the secrets. I am tired of people trying to control me and people being hurt because of me. So I am going to leave these lands and never come back."

"Qahla don't do this! We have a plan remember?"

"You mean the one where my father has to kill himself to save me?" Qahla asked looking bitter.

"Qahla, you can't go with him, you can't trust him!" Terra said.

"Like I can trust you?" Qahla said glaring at Terra.

"What do you think he will do? He will hand you over to the spirits and they will use you to accomplish their own ends."

"That may be true, but I have struck a deal with the spirits, they say as long as I come with them they will not harm my people."

"How can they make a deal with you if they are not here?" Terra asked.

"But we are here Sky King."

Utlapa spoke, but his voice magnified, like dozens of voices were speaking and his eyes had turned a pitch solid black color.

"Oh, that's right, you go by Terra now."

Magic flowed around Utlapa, even the wolves could see it. It washed over them like water; they felt like they were going to choke on it. They backed away a little, unable to handle the amount of power coming off him.

Jake just gritted his teeth and endured it.

Terra and Qahla were unaffected by it.

"So, you're the ones who have been trying to nab Qahla," Terra said.

"The child is our salvation. With him we will usher in a new age for all spirits, no longer will we be but mist and shadows in myth. We will be solid and tangible again."

"Your time has come and gone. Now is the season of man."

"But what will be left for us when we do return? They cut down our trees, they pollute our waters. Our world used to shine like a diamond, now it has become dull and muddy. The humans wage more and more wars, destroying everything in their path. We are the spirits of nature, but how can we live if nature is dying?"

"Some seasons are harsher than others. When it is your turn you can punish the mortals to your heart's content."

"No, we will not wait."

"Well, were not going to let you take him," Jake said.

"Scion of Taha Aki, you have no business here. This is a matter of great powers, not small insects."

"Yeah? This is my land, my people and that kid is mine so if you think I am going to let you take him you are mistaken!"

"We have no time for this, Utlapa, kill them."

"With pleasure," Utlapa said his eyes and voice returned to normal.

He took five steps forward; the grin on his face sent a chill down Jake's back.

"Sons of Taha Aki, today, you will feel my wrath for what your ancestor did to me."

His body began to shake, like he was about to phase. A low animal like growling sound came from his lips and his eyes turned a solid white.

They watched as his body began to change, he began to get taller, his muscles began to get bigger, his jean started to get to small and soon they tore under the mass of weight. Black fur began to grow all over his body, his face elongated to form a viscous muzzle. His ears got longer turning into dog ears. His heel bent and broke, reshaping so it had a new joint.

But the worst of it was the sound. They could hear bones breaking and reshaping.

By the time he was done transforming he was eight feet tall, his nails were long and black, his eyes white, his jeans had torn, leaving only a small pair of shorts. But that didn't make him any the less terrifying, he was a thousand times more scary then Sam, and Sam was the most scary looking wolf in the tribe.

"What the hell is that?" Jake asked.

"That...is an Amarok," Terra said.

* * *

><p>Taha Aki held the stone tablet in his hands.<p>

He had done it; he had taken the tablet and made it out. It had not been easy. After he finished talking to Terra and Jake he changed his plane. First he locked the door to the men's restroom. Then using some ground up sage and cedar he drew a circle of power around his body then he sat in the circle and for the first time in a long time he spirit walked.

The circle would keep his body safe from spirits that might try and take over it. A trick he learned over the ages.

First he used his power to summon the wind and cause a sudden and bizarre storm to occur, blocking out the sun and causing the winds to blow strongly.

Then he used his power to cause mayhem on the security system, short circuiting it, he even caused the sprinkler system to activate.

With the security disabled and people confused by why the lights went out and why the sprinklers were going off Taha Aki made his move. He returned to his body and quickly made his way to the exhibit. Quickly making sure no one was around he smashed the glass and put the tablet in his bag and ran off with it. By the time anyone realized what happened he would be long gone.

Now he made his way to La Push, once he was out of the city he would tie the bag to his leg and run straight to La Push, something was telling him he was needed there.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look out!"<em>

Terra hadn't been kidding when he said an amarok was dangerous.

He was fast, strong, and savage.

Lethal

Collin was still on the ground in his human form, five long deep scratches on his back. Sam writhed on the ground, human as well but with a broken back. Seth was holding his own intestines; some of the younger wolves were tending to him.

Jake and Terra were all that was left now, the others were to hurt or attending to the wounded.

Part of the problem was Utlapa had been too close to Qahla for too long and had his new powers increased even further, the other problem was Utlapa's connection to the spirits was giving him access to vast amounts of magic and with their guidance he was effectively combating Terra.

"Hessem Novik Gunthar Filenem!" Terra yelled.

He brought his hands together and a ball of white light formed, a tendril shot out from the orb and wrapped around Utlapa. He grabbed the light and pulled it.

Terra went flying in the air, dragged to Utlapa. He grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air.

"This is the best you have to offer? Pathetic."

He used his free hand to grab Terra's waist and with no effort at all he ripped him in half.

"_Terra!" _Jake yelled.

Utlapa smiled at Terra face as he spat out blood.

"And the spirits spoke so highly of you. But a mortal is just a mortal after all."

Terra glared at him. He brought his hand up and pointed his palm at Utlapa's face. "Blow me."

His hand glowed and a white light shot out, hitting Utlapa in the face. He howled in rage and tossed both parts of Terra over the cliff.

"Bastard!" he growled.

"That's enough Utlapa."

Jake and Utlapa turned and saw Qahla was over with Seth. He had his hands on his chest, healing his wounds.

He stood up and faced Jake and Utlapa. "I said I would go with you. Let's leave before anyone gets hurt."

"_Qahla no!" _Jake yelled.

Qahla looked at him sadly. "This is what is best Jake. My final act as your chief is this order. Live. All of you. Forget about me. Forget I ever existed. Go back to the good days when you never knew I existed, pretend you never found me. Because I wish you never did. Jake, you are the chief. I give up my right and my title to you. You are what are best for the tribe, not a sad pitiful creature as me."

"_Qahla please, don't do this," _Jake begged.

"I have to Jake; Terra was right about one thing. This is going to end, one way or the other."

Utlapa walked past Jake. They stared into one another's eyes, hate and pure loathing clear as day. They wanted nothing more than to attack one another.

"Don't worry, _I _will take good care of him," Utlapa said.

Jake snarled at him but did not move to attack.

Utlapa picked Qahla up in his arms. A mass of feelings were running around in his mind. A savage sense of victory and triumph, delight at having a chance to be with his son, satisfaction at the suffering he inflicted.

With one last look at the wolves the two left, Utlapa ran off, holding Qahla in his arms, disappearing into the woods.

Jake phased back and went to treating his wolves. Seth was fully healed, no one had ever had been gutted so they had been unsure of how well he would heal. But Qahla had made everything perfect.

Sam and Collin healed; they didn't require Qahla for that.

"What do we do Jake?" Sam asked.

"We need to call everyone, the Cullen's too...we need to figure out how to get Qahla back."

"Jake...maybe it is best if he goes with Utlapa," Collin said.

"No! Morals aside we can't let the spirits get their hands on him, who knows what they are planning to do with him. Judging from their tone I don't think they are going to hold back."

"Got that right."

They turned and saw Terra climbing up from the edge of the cliff.

"Sorry it took so long, had to grab my pants from my other half after I grew back a new lower waist," he said.

"Where were you!" Sam growled.

"Did you net see me get ripped in half? Not to mention there happen to be some sharp pointy rocks at the bottom of this cliff."

Sam got up and went up to Terra. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air. "Because of you we lost Qahla to Utlapa!"

"Back off."

Terra flicked his fingers at Sam who went flying back.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is track them down and take the boy back. In fact, this could be a good opportunity for us," Terra said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

Terra grabbed the pouch which he had put the soil from Utlapa's grave.

"The magic that brought him back is still around him like a perfume, it also coats this dirt. I can use it to find him. Where do you think he is going?"

"To the spirits," Jake said.

"Exactly, Utlapa is going to lead us to their base," Terra said with a smile.

"Are you insane? We can't fight the spirits! We just got our asses kicked by Utlapa who had his power enhanced by the spirits. How can we face them directly?" Sam asked.

"We will have the advantage of surprise. And I can create protection spells to help protect you all. Just give me time to come up with a plan. In the meantime I need to call Taha Aki and let him know we lost his kid."

**Fusedtwilight: What will happen next? Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Sin's Of The Father

Chapter 21

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to and cheyennenichole for the reviews.**

**Last chapter Utlapa returned with a vengeance and took off with Qahla. This chapter our heroes begin to plan on bringing him back.**

_It was dark._

_There was fire and confusion. There were wolves, larger then a grown man, growling and snarling, running around._

_There was a man who was not a man, he was a monster. He fought a giant russet colored wolf. The man turned into a wolf, but not like the russet one, this wold was more like a man then a wolf, it stood on two legs and looked pure evil._

_The russet wolf was bleeding heavily, looking tired and worn out. The evil wolf smiled and raised it's claws and swiped at the russet wolf._

_The nails cut into the wolf's neck and it fell to the ground, still and lifeless. The man wolf raised his and and howled in victory, while the others howled in pain and anguish._

* * *

><p>"Jake!" Rachel yelled.<p>

She looked around wildly. She was in her dad's house on the couch, having fallen asleep.

Billy wheeled over to her, having heard her.

"Rachel? What is it?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," she said.

"Another one?" he asked.

"Yeah." she reached over to the table and picked up a small dream catcher. "And I was starting to think this was working."

For a while Rachel had been having nightmares. Very vivid and realistic nightmares. Paul was worried about her, he thought all the spirit nonsense was affecting her.

She had made the dream catcher out of a whim. When she was little her mom would make them for her, telling her how they were supposed to catch bad dreams.

Surprisingly it had worked for a while. But now this nightmare.

"What was it about?" Billy asked.

She took a deep breath. She told him what she dreamed of.

"Dad, I know it was Jake and the others. And it was Jake who was killed."

Rachel knew all about the wolves and the big secret of La Push. After Paul imprinted on her her father sat her down and told her everything. She didn't believe him, until Paul phased in front of her.

Then she fainted and when she woke up she knew her world had changed forever. Suddenly all those legends and stories were true, and apparently Paul was in love with her.

It was a little awkward for her, she knew of Paul, knew of his history, but he was a bit younger then her. But he was so devoted to her and the way he looked at her...it made her heart flutter.

So they decided to take things slowly. Now they were full on dating. One thing she liked about Paul was he never pushed her into anything physical, unlike some of the other men she dated.

Though she wouldn't mind being intimate with him, with a body like that.

They had kissed before, but nothing too hot and heavy, though she was tempted.

After learning the truth she immersed herself in the old stories. Asking her father all sorts of questions and reading all the secret records the elders had.

Rachel was always a studious kind of girl. Now she had a whole world to research.

Billy was quiet for a moment. "Well...I think this could be just a nightmare. After all, the beast you described doesn't sound like any werewolf I know of. Though with all the spirits running around who is to say."

Rachel hoped that was all it was. Lately...she had been seeing things. Not just these bizarre dreams. There were times when she was out driving around or walking along the beach and she could swear she would see something move out of the corner of her eyes.

But when she turned to look nothing was there, she could even swear she heard voices in the winds, whispering, calling her name.

She was afraid she was going insane. She hadn't told anyone about this, not her dad, or Jake or even Paul, they had enough on their plates besides her having a break down.

"But why would I dream about it? Why would I have a dream where my baby brother is being killed by some monster?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe-"

The door suddenly slammed open and Jake along with Terra and some other wolves came in looking angry and beat up.

"Qahla is gone!" Jake growled.

"What?" Billy said.

"Utlapa was resurrected and turned into an Amorak by the spirits and convinced him to leave," Terra said.

"Dear God, Utlapa is back?" Billy asked.

"Call the elders dad, we have a lot to talk about," Jake said.

* * *

><p>Rachel handed a cup of tea to Sue and Old Quil.<p>

They came as soon as they could after Billy called them.

Jake had explained everything, along with the others who were there. He also told them about Terra's deception and Taha Aki's true plan.

"Well Terra, what do you have to say for yourself?" Billy asked.

He looked for Terra but didn't see him.

"Where did he go?" Billy asked.

"Who made this?"

They all turned and saw Terra holding the dream catcher Rachel made.

"I did," she said.

"Your work is very impressive, I didn't know you had such skill."

"Oh...thanks," she said.

There was nothing special about it, it looked like any other trinket you could buy at a store.

"Tell me, do you make these for that tacky little shop?"

"Yeah, Embry's mom works there. I help her make some things to sell."

"I noticed some of the items there had power. Who taught you?"

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"Who taught you to make a dream catcher? A real one, not one of those bullshit things people buy."

"My mom taught me, but what do you mean a real one?" she asked.

He looked at her, then the dream catcher. "Could it be?"

He walked right up to Rachel, his face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her lips. He looked at her closely, Rachel felt like a microbe underneath a microscope.

"Interesting," he said.

He grabbed her face and moved it from side to side as if he could see something no one else could.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"No mystical training yet she subconsciously used her power to make a real item of power and didn't even know she was doing it. A rare thing, reeks of potential...yes...yes there are lines opening up. Doors of possibility, strings pulling around us. A pivotal moment in her life...yes."

"Would you kindly remove yourself from my daughter," Billy said.

"Before I remove your head from your body," Jake said.

Everyone was glaring at him, not liking how he was laying his hands on her.

Terra removed his hands from her and took a step back. "Child, tell me, have you been going through any strange or unusual phases? Have you seen things no one else can see? Have you dreamed things you can't explain?"

She ignored the child comment but only because she knew he was sooooooo much older then her.

"Well...yes."

"Care to explain?"

"Well...I made the dream catcher because lately I have been having bad dreams. My mom used to do it for me when I was small so I figured it might help now."

"Anything else?" he asked.

She knew from the look on his face he knew about her seeing things out of the corner of her eyes. She looked at her family guiltily. "And...I have been seeing strange things."

"What?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean strange things?" Billy asked.

"I didn't want to worry you guys, you had enough on your plate. But sometimes I see things out of the corner of my eye, but their not there when I look and...I have begun to hear things as well."

"Is this your work Terra? Are you using my sister for some twisted plan?" Jake demanded.

"Calm yourself Jake, this is not my doing. Your sister is merely on the threshold," Terra said.

"Threshold of what?" Billy asked.

"Of awakening her mystical potential," Terra said.

"Mystical potential, what do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You posses the spark of awareness Rachel, it has remained dormant in you all this time. I believe your exposure to Qahla has caused it to begin to awaken. It is not fully awake though, you are merely going through the early stages. Come to think of it, there should be more like you going through the same thing," Terra said.

"Wait, what is wrong with my daughter? What in the blazes are you talking about?" Billy asked.

"There is magic in your daughter. Not surprising given her bloodline. She has the potential to be a mystic. To learn to control and manipulate mystical forces. But the spark has been dormant in her. Her disbelief in the spiritual world and her own personal issues have kept it from waking up. Many people today have this spark, but since no one truly believes in magic or the other it remains dormant and they remain ignorant of the spirit realm. There are a few who have it woken up, either naturally or by accident."

"So...the things I see and hear are what?" she asked.

"Spirits. Ask Jake, La Push is filled with them now thanks to Qahla. It's a hot spot now for supernatural activity."

"And the dreams?"

"Visions, prophecies. Do you still have bad dreams?"

"Sometimes, I just had one before you guys arrived," Rachel said.

"The dream catcher does not prevent prophetic dreams from getting through. Those can be traumatic but they are supposed to warn you of danger. You are meant to have them," Terra said.

"But that means...oh God!" she looked at Billy. "Jake is going to die!"

* * *

><p>Qahla and Utlapa walked through a cave.<p>

"Where are we?" Qahla asked.

"I do not know. I have never traveled this far," Utlapa said.

He was following this feeling in his mind. He was sure the spirits were here, he could taste them in the air.

Qahla sensed them to. They sensed similar to the Yunwi Tsunsdi in terms of power and substance. Most spirits had a slight tingling sensation that ran down his spine, but now that sensation made his skin tingle like it was about to rip itself from his body and crawl away.

Qahla held his...he held Utlapa's hand as they walked down the cave.

"Are the spirits going to hurt us?" he asked.

"No, you are to valuable to them to hurt," Utlapa said.

"What about you?"

"They wouldn't bring me back to just kill me."

"But they have me now, what use do they have for you?"

Utlapa was silent for a moment.

"I am sorry, I ask a lot of questions when I get scared," Qahla said.

"No, it is good to ask questions child. The spirits made me a promise when they brought me back, in return for my assistance."

"What kind of promises?"

"Let's just say I have guaranteed our place in the new world that is to come," he said.

They continued to walk down the dark cave. Qahla's free hand went to his pouch, it was very warm and every once in a while it would move. He hoped the spirits did not notice or figure out what was inside it.

Finally after what seemed like eternity they came into a large cavern, at the center of this place was a hole in the ceiling, allowing a beam of sunlight to fall through.

"This is the place," he said.

They walked into the room, all was quiet. But Qahla's senses told him they were here, the spirits.

They walked into the sunlight. Utlapa called out to the spirits. "We are here! I have brought you my son Qahla! Show yourselves!"

The air in the cavern shimmered and suddenly they were surrounded by spirits. They were unlike anything Qahla had ever seen. Some looked human, others...not even a little, others were odd hybrids mixes of man and beast.

He saw the Yunwi Tsunsdi who tried to capture him, standing with a group of others of his kind.

He saw a beautiful woman, she was lithe and delicate looking, her hair was long and black, yet it moved, wavering in the air like it was in water, she wore a thin white dress. She seemed to swim through the air. Qahla smiled at her, he had many fond memories of the Memegwesi water spirits. When he played in the rivers and streams they would bath him and sing to him.

There was a large monstrous best, nine feet tall with tan skin, it had a pair of elephant like tusks jutting out of his mouth. He had a large fat belly and thick limbs and small beady eyes. An Atipa-Tcoba.

He froze when he saw a group of Boqs. Nasty apelike creatures with red eyes and sharp looking teeth. A small group had come onto the Quileute lands before Qahla had been sealed away. They were violent and had a taste for human flesh.

A trio of beautiful women who judging from their glowing aura and hungry looking eyes as they looked at Qahla were Tlahuelpuchi.

A large sleek, dragon like creature with spikes along it's back and fire on it's underbelly lounged against the wall. Hot air escaped it's nostrils as it breathed out. The Gaasyendietha, it uses the fire on it's belly to fly, making it look like a comet.

Another group of ape like creatures with snow white fur, and blue skin seemed to have an aura of cold. Spirits close to them shivered. They were Ts'el'eni, ice spirits.

There was a man with wild unkempt hair and fire for eyes.

There was another creature that had the arms and lower body of a man but the upper body of a Buffalo.

So many spirits, they were not like the lower spirits. They were much more powerful then normal spirits, they were capable of staying in the physical world. They didn't need Qahla to stay physical, but that didn't mean they didn't want him.

"You have done well Utlapa," the buffalo man said.

"The child is ours at last, already I can feel the ancient magic inside him making me strong!" the man with the fire eyes said.

"The modifications you made in me were most useful. Taha Aki's son's were no match for my might!" Utlapa said smugly.

"Step away and let us speak with the little one," the memegwesi woman said.

Qahla held onto Utlapa's hand tightly. Utlapa smiled at him. "Fear not, they just wish to speak with you," he said.

He let go and stepped out of the light. Qahla looked at the gathered spirits. "Hello," he said.

The memegwesi smiled. She swam through the air towards him. She knelled down and wrapped her arms around him. "Shh, do not fear little one, we will not hurt you. We have waited a long time to meet you."

"You'll leave them alone now right? The Quileute tribe?" Qahla asked.

"We had no argument with them, all we wanted was you," the buffalo man said.

"So what now? You have me, what will you do with me?" Qahla asked.

"Now we plan. We will gather our brothers and sisters and share your power with them. You are the seed to which will grow into a mighty tree bearing ripe fruit that will replenish us." the man with fire eyes said.

One of the Yunwi Tsunsdi spoke, he was at the head of his group and Qahla knew from the way he was dressed he was their leader.

"For too long we have been forced to watch as humans destroy our lands. They have forgotten us and now are consumed by greed. They think they own the land and can do with it as they please, they cut down trees and dry up rivers in their relentless pursuit of material things. But now with you we can fight back, we will make them remember the times when they respected us."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Qahla asked.

The man with fire for eyes smiled. "War!" he said.

Qahla looked into his eyes and he saw cities burning, he saw people dying, he saw hurricanes and earth quakes and he saw mortals dying.

"It is the only thing they know. The only thing they understand."

"But...you could try talking to them, ask them to stop," Qahla said.

"They would not listen, they would see us and fear us. They would try to enslave us, study us or kill us. They would only want to control and exploit us. It is what they do," the buffalo man said.

The memegwesi, floated away, leaving Qahla alone in the light.

"But people will die!" Qahla said.

"So. There are billions of them, it's not like they are in danger of dying out," the man with fire for eyes said.

Qahla's eyes burned with yellow light and a golden aura surrounded him. "What makes you think I will let you do this?"

* * *

><p>Rachel was drinking some tea. Her nerves were shot.<p>

Knowing it was not a nightmare but a vision of the future, showing her brother being killed hit her hard.

She was sitting down on the couch. Terra had contacted Taha Aki and told him what happened. Taha Aki would be in La Push tomorrow.

Jake and Billy were trying to comfort Rachel.

"It's okay Rach, everything will be fine," Jake said rubbing her hands.

"Jake, I saw you die. I saw him cut your throat," she said, a single lone tear fell down her cheek.

"The future isn't set in stone, Alice has visions that change all the time," Jake said.

Terra sat in front of them. He had a wooden box and sat it on the table.

"We must talk Rachel Black. You are at a crossroads in your life," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"With Qahla temporarily gone the power will begin to fade from the area. This will cause your awakening mystical sense to return to dormancy and thus the dreams and the seeing spirits will go away as well. But, we could go ahead and awaken it."

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"No offense but when was the last time your tribe had a shaman? A real shaman?"

"The elders offer spiritual advice to the people if they need it," Billy said.

"But the elders can't commune with spirits or create charms. Rachel made a true dream catcher subconsciously. Without even knowing what she was doing, do you know how much talent it takes to do something like that and not even know what you are doing? It's like drawing a picture blind."

"My sister is not going to get involved in this any more then she already is, haven't you done enough damage already?" Jake asked.

Terra ignored him and continued to looked at Rachel.

"I can help you awaken that part of you Rachel. I can teach you how to cast spells and talk to spirits. I dare say you have more potential then your brother."

"We are not awakening anything you hear me!" Billy growled.

"Billy, I am loath to admit it...but I need help. If we are going to attack the spirits we need more then strength of numbers. The packs brute strength won't do nothing against the spirits magic. Remember how difficult it was with the Yunwi Tsunsdi? We'll be dealing with a lot more then just one spirit. And I can't fight them and protect you all from their magics."

"We can look after ourselves," Jake said.

"Against magic? No. You have no mystical knowledge, you can't craft spells and you still have a long way to go in spirit walking."

"So what are you saying?" Jake asked.

"I am saying we create a new team. A group of individuals who specialize in fighting magic with magic. Humans have done it before, gathering the mystically gifted of their people to fight spirits and other supernatural forces."

Jake and Billy looked at one another. "And how would we go to making such a team?" Billy asked.

"Easy, find those who are gifted with the spark of awareness and teach them."

"And you want Rachel to be one of these people?"

"I would like it for her to be a volunteer but the choice is hers."

"No, we can't trust him Billy, he is a snake!" Sam said.

"I agree," Old Quil said.

"I think...we should listen more. If we did have a group trained in magic it would mean we would have to rely on Terra less," Sue said.

Billy looked thoughtful. Weighing his choices.

"I am in," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Jake said.

Rachel looked at him, she reminded Jake of her mother when she decided to do something. That same determined look.

"I want to help Jake, if I can help keep that dream from coming real. I won't loose you. Not...not after what losing mom did to us."

Billy put his hand on hers. "Sweetie, you don't have to do this, we can find another way."

Rachel put her hand on his. "Dad, all these years I thought you were just an old man with his head in the clouds. While I was away studying for college you and Jake were here keeping the tribe safe, fighting monsters. I want to help, I want to do something for the tribe."

"Rachel, we don't know the risks. You want to finish school and lead a normal life, but if you do this then-"

"My brother and my boyfriend are werewolves dad, all you have had to make sacrifices for the good of the tribe. Now it's my turn."

Billy looked sadly at her. "You sound like your mother, she would be proud."

A tear fell down her cheek and she hugged Billy. Then she turned to Terra. "Okay, how do we do this?"

Terra opened the wooden box. Inside was some herbs, a bottle of water and a mortar and pestle.

"There are a few ways to awaken the spark. Being exposed to a powerful source of magic, which is what has been happening to you. Extreme trauma like a near death experience which I doubt your kin will allow to happen to you. And then there are ways that are quick but pack a punch."

He crushed some herbs in the mortar with the pestle, he added some water and then pulled out a knife. He cut his finger and let some blood drip into the mortar and mixed it all up, his finger quickly healed.

"There are certain spells and rituals as well. But those take time and we need you ready now."

He grabbed some bottles and smeared a special ointment around her eyes, nose, mouth and ears.

He handed her the mortar.

"Now, this will wake up your spark. You can back down now, because once you drink this you will never be able to not see the spirit world."

"Wait, I have to drink this?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But...your blood is in it."

"Yes."

"..."

He sighed. "Look, I am the most powerful mystic on the planet, magic is like a second blood for me. It will awaken the spark inside you. But since this will be a bit...rushed there might be a little...nausea. But it will pass."

She brought the mortar up to her lips. "Am I going to have to get a tetanus shot am I?" she asked.

"Just drink the damn thing," Terra said.

Rachel took a deep breath and chugged it down. She slammed the mortar down on the table and gagged.

She sat there for a moment. Waiting.

When nothing happened she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't feel any different."

"Huh...maybe I shouldn't have used the petunias," Terra said.

Just then Rachel's body began to shake.

"Rach?" Jake asked.

Rachel threw up on the table.

"Oh, maybe I added too much," Terra said.

Rachel continued to shake, Sue was immediately by her side, inspecting her since she was a nurse.

"What did you do!" Jake roared at Terra.

Terra just sat there calmly. "I did say she would be a bit nauseous, suddenly waking up a new sense can be jarring."

"Jarring! She's having a seizure!" Sue yelled.

"Yeah, might want to make sure she doesn't bite off her tongue," Terra warned.

Rachel stopped shaking and went still. Everyone called her name, Sue was opening her eye lids and checking her eyes.

Terra continued to sit, checking his nails.

Rachel woke up. "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh thank God," Billy said putting his hand over his chest.

They helped her stand up. They all asked her if she was fine and Sue was checking her vitals.

"Guys, I am fine seriously, I don't need you tooo oh my God what are those things!" she yelled.

"What things?" Jake asked.

"Those things!" she said pointing at nothing.

"Uh Rach...there is nothing there," Jake said.

"Actually Jake, there is," Terra said.

What Terra and Rachel could see that the others could not see was a trio of weasels. They were slightly longer then and bigger then normal weasels and instead of paws and hind legs were sharp looking scyths.

"Those are kamaitachi, wind spirits. Nasty little bastards, they represent sharp winds that cut your skin," Terra said.

The Kamaitachi floated in the air, chasing after one another.

"They won't hurt us will they?" Rachel asked.

"No, they aren't that strong yet," Terra said.

"I need some air."

She turned and headed out the door.

"I wouldn't do that-" Terra began.

"Oh my God they're everywhere!" she screamed from outside.

"Never mind," Terra said.

"What do we do now?" Billy asked.

"Now we hunt down others who have mystic potential and recruit them. Anyone who has had prophetic visions, or seen spirits or anything odd like that," Terra said.

"And then?"

"Then we give them a choice, join us or not," Terra said.

"Can you train them to help with the spirits?" Jake asked.

"Given some odd years time of training yes, but we don't have years," Terra said, "but since we don't have years but rather days to get ready we will have to make due."

"My daughter is not going to fight with you and the others, neither will anyone else we recruit," Billy said.

"I agree, I do not intend for them to be on the front lines, rather they will remain here in La Push," Terra said.

"Then why train them?" Jake asked.

"Magic can be cast over a distance. If I can teach them how to focus their magic collectively they can assist us with spells and magic over a distance," Terra said.

"How long before we can start looking for Qahla?" Jake asked.

"A week. Then we can move out. With our little group of mystics on our side we might be able to surprise the spirits."

* * *

><p>Qahla sat sullenly.<p>

He sat in a circle of power in another part of the underground cavern. After he tried to attack the spirits they put him in a binding spell that kept him from leaving.

He got a few good hits in though, but the spirits experience over came his raw power.

Utlapa stood in front of him, looking at him with disapproval. "That was a very foolish thing you did Qahla," he said.

"Well, sorry for trying to do the right thing," Qahla said.

"The right thing? Making a fool out of yourself and attacking the same beings who are trying to keep you safe?"

Qahla snorted. "Those people don't care about me. They just want me for my power and they want to hurt people."

"They just want to defend their world, to keep the mortals from burying them in the earth. The sooner you realize the good deal you have the sooner we can get this over with and begin our new lives."

"Fine, will you let me out now?" Qahla asked.

"Even if I could I wouldn't. You acted like a child now you will be treated like one. Besides the spirits put this spell on you, I can not break it."

"Guess they don't trust an oath breaker around their weapon," Qahla said.

Utlapa narrowed his eyes at him. "Remember this is your punishment, keep misbehaving and the punishments will be more severe, but if you behave maybe they will allow you some freedom."

Utlapa turned and left the cave. Qahla waited until he was sure he was gone. He focused and let loose his power, soon the room was lit with an intense golden light, but the circle did not release him.

He sighed and pulled back his power. He tried to feel around for minds, making sure he was alone, the circle did limit his mental powers but he was able to sense within the caverns. He could sense all the spirits, he could sense he was alone in his cavern.

Good.

He pulled out his pouch and opened it up. "Alright guys, the cost is clear."

From out of the pouch six fire salamanders crawled out. It was the same fire salamanders who had been crawling around him when Utlapa showed up. While he had been fighting with the wolves Qahla had gathered the salamanders in his pouch.

"Are they gone?"

"Are we safe?"

"Where are we?"

"It's dark and cold."

"I wonder if there is fires we can rest in?"

"I feel much stronger now!"

The fire salamanders crawled around, their bodies glowed softly in the dark.

"Listen guys, you need to be quiet. I want you to stay hidden for now and I don't want the spirits to know you are here."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Hidden."

"Okay."

"Now, I think you might be able to get out of the circle. It was designed to hold great powers and you guys should be able to slip through," Qahla said.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Let's go!"

They crawled over the circle, passing through it easily.

"We did it!"

"Yay!"

"Can't hold this!"

"Awesome!"

"Shhh!" Qahla hissed and the salamanders fell silent. "Look, you have to keep quiet. I want you guys to explore. Find out where we are, learn the layout of the cavern."

"We have to leave you?"

"But you make us strong."

"I feel stronger now."

"I like exploring."

"Come on guys, focus!" Qahla begged.

"Okay." they all said.

Qahla sighed. Salamanders weren't the brightest spirits. Which was funny seeing how they were fire sprites.

"Now go out and explore, report back in one hour to tell me what you found, but above all else, stay hidden!" Qahla said.

"We will."

"Let's go!"

"Exploring time!"

"Stupid higher spirits won't see us coming!"

"We'll be more invisible then wind spirits!"

"Yeah, those guys are air headed! Get it? Air headed!"

They all left the cavern, leaving Qahla alone. He sighed, praying to the good spirits that this would work. He knew the others would come for him. He knew they would find a way. And when the right time came Qahla would break free and help them fight.

These spirits will learn the price you pay for messing with the Quileute's.

* * *

><p>The next day found Terra, Jake, the elders, some wolves and five humans in the woods.<p>

"Five people...your telling me in a tribe of seven hundred and fifty only five humans have the spark of awareness?" Terra asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"You said look for people who have been seeing things or having odd dreams. This is all we could find in the short time you gave us," Jake said.

The five were Rachel, Jared's imprint Kim, Henry a friend of Brady's, Tommy a kid who worked for the Atera's at their grocery store and surprisingly...Claire Young.

"Um, what is going on?" Henry asked.

Henry was twelve years old. He was friends with Brady, but since Brady had phased their relationship had become distant. He had been walking through the woods when he ran into Brady.

They talked for a few moments and Brady asked him how he was. Henry told him he was worried. He had been seeing things no one else could see and was afraid he was going crazy like his dad. Henry's dad was from Forks, his mom was from La Push. His dad turned out was a paranoid schizophrenic and was now in a mental hospital.

Needless to say it was not easy for him, being the kid with the crazy dad so he told Brady he was afraid he was going down the same path. True he was still a bit bitter at him for leaving him to hang out with Sam's gang, but he had to talk to someone and he didn't want to sorry his mother.

Brady told him to meet with some people who could explain his visions.

"Yeah. Quil told me you guys...could help me," Tommy said.

Tommy was twenty two. He lived with his grandmother and helped take care of her. Tommy had always been really good at reading people, he always knew there was something strange about Quil and some of the guys he hanged out with.

He was talking to Quil at the store and told Quil how his ability to feel people was getting stronger and how he always felt like there was something in the air. There were times he would wake up at night, feeling like someone was in there with him, but he was all alone.

He also gained an uncanny ability to tell if someone was lying. Quil tried to tell him nothing was wrong, but Tommy knew he was lying and knew he could help him.

Quil figured he must be some kind of mystic and told him to show up as well.

Terra stepped forward. "You all posses magic power. Power that will help defend the tribe against an aggressive spirit invasion."

Tommy and Henry frowned.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in hand."

Terra raised his hand. Fire shot out of his palm twenty feet in the air. Everyone stared in shock, especially Tommy and Henry.

The fire died down and Terra put his hands behind his back. "So, questions?"

They spent the next hour explaining everything to Tommy and Henry. Taha Aki, Qahla, spirit warriors, Utlapa, the whole thing.

"So...you want us to become...shamans?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Terra said.

"To help fight spirits?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Terra said.

"I think I am going to be sick," Tommy said.

Terra pulled out a flask. "Listen, we don't have time. If you want to learn magic and be apart of something greater, to give your worthless lives some meaning then drink this flask, it will fully wake up your mystical powers. But be warned, once you do this there is no going back."

Tommy and Henry looked at one another.

"I will do it," Kim said.

"Kim, please don't," Jared begged her.

"I want this Jared. I want to help the tribe, if you can protect it why can't I?" she asked.

"But this puts you in danger."

"I am already in danger Jared, we all our, I won't back down. I will do my part. If the third wife could save the tribe, why can't I?"

"She died though, remember?" Jared said.

"Well...if Kim is going to do it, no way can I let a girl upstage me," Tommy said.

"Yeah. And if it means I can do something with my life then I am down with it," Henry said.

"You don't have to do this Henry. Don't feel like you have to prove to yourself," Brady said.

"I am not just doing it for the tribe. If I become a shaman...maybe...maybe I can help my dad. Maybe I can help cure him of his disease," Henry said.

Terra held up the flask but Quil stopped him. "No way, I know what that crap does, Claire is just drinking it," he said.

"Claire's spark is already awakened," Terra said.

"What?" Quil asked.

"Her parents told Emily they were concerned because she has been talking to her new invisible friends," Sam said.

"I can see spirits Qwil! They are really funny looking," Claire said.

"All children have a slight awareness of the spirit world, her time with Qahla fully awakened her perception of it," Terra said.

He handed the flask to Kim, she drank it and handed it to Henry. He drank it and frowned.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Oh just some herbs and water," Terra said.

Tommy began to drink from the flask. "Along with a few drops of my blood."

Tommy spat out the contents of the flask, but he already drank some drops.

The wolves held them as they convulsed and their sparks awakened.

They helped them to their feet, giving them a moment to adjust to their new awareness.

"Alright, line up," Terra said.

They did as he told them. "Alright, I will be teaching you all how to use your gifts. Before we begin, we will discuss some rules. First rule is the pecking order. There is you lot at the bottom, then there is God, then there is me. Second rule, never talk about your training to any mundys. That's normal humans ignorant of the supernatural world. Third, do as I say, not as I do. Follow these rules or the consequences will be severe. Got it?"

No one said anything.

"Your funny," Claire said with a giggle.

Terra sighed. "Hold up your hands."

They all held up their hand. Terra walked up to them holding up his hand to match theirs.

"Alright, I am going to read you."

"Read us?" Tommy asked.

"All people have an affinity to a certain kind of magic. Like how some people are better at singing or others better at drawing. Some schools of magic will come to you more naturally then others which you will have to work hard to learn. I am going to read your aura's to see what type of magic you have a talent for."

He walked up to Rachel and put his hand against hers. She had a feeling like her body was being surrounded by static energy.

"A seer. You can see deep into things and learn the truth, your vision will be difficult to cloud and you can see past all lies and deceit. I also detect you have a powerful connection to the dream world which is where your visions come from."

He walked over to Kim and did the same with her.

"A healer, I sense you have a natural ability to read energy patterns. This will help you learn how to break spells by seeing how they were developed and see the flow of power."

He walked over to Tommy.

"A reader. You can see and read aura's."

"Yes, I can. It's amazing!" Tommy said.

"Read me," Terra said.

Tommy focused on Terra. "You are old. Old and tired. There is great power in you yet you are so sad...sad and lonely. You have died so many times, yet you are forced to come back...whoa, how am I learning all this?"

"You are reading my aura, it is telling you information about me," Terra said.

Henry was next.

"I sense a connection to the dead. You are a medium. Not only can you commune and channel nature spirits but you can do so with the dead as well. I think you would be at home with necromancy."

"How useful is talking to the dead," Henry asked.

"The dead hold many secrets child," Terra said.

Finally, he turned to little Claire. She held up her hand excitedly and Terra rolled his eyes. He put his hand against hers and read her.

"A strong affinity for elemental magic. Nature really likes you child."

He stepped back and looked at all five of them. "Alright, now I know what I am dealing with. Now, let's begin."

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter the shamans begin to train and a new evil enters the story. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Sins of the Father

Chapter 22

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for the beta and thanks to cheyennenichole for the review. **

"Focus," Terra said.

"We are," Rachel said.

"Tell me again why we are making a rock float?" Henry asked.

It was two days later and the shamans (as they were called) were training with Terra. He had them in a circle, he told them to focus on making a stone float.

It hovered about three feet in the air. They were all holding hands, channeling their power to help in the effort.

The rock was shaky though, it bobbed up and down in the air.

"Focus on making it float, will it to stay airborne," Terra said.

The rock fell to the ground.

"That is the exact opposite of what I said," Terra said with a frown.

"Dude, it's a freaking rock. It's not meant to fly in the air!" Tommy said.

"There are plenty of things that are not meant to be but they are. Part of the problem is the majority of you have no belief in yourself. Belief generates its own kind of power; it adds fuel to one's magic. If you don't believe in yourself and what you are trying to do then it won't happen. Never, ever try magic unless you truly believe in yourself or what you are trying to accomplish."

"Your so freaking good, you do it then," Henry said.

Terra looked over to a giant boulder that was buried in the ground and covered in moss. He raised his hand and pointed it at the boulder. Everyone watched as the boulder was raised from the ground about ten feet into the air.

Terra waved his hand and it went flying off into the woods about three yards away.

"Okay, that is showing off," Tommy muttered.

"I am doing it look!"

Everyone looked and saw Claire, by herself had managed to cause the rock in the center of the circle to rise a foot in the air.

"Qwil! Look I am doing magic!" she said.

"That's my girl," Quil said proudly.

The wolves were observing their imprints, making sure Terra didn't train them too hard or try anything fishy. They still wanted to tear him apart for keeping Sam bound as a wolf and manipulating Jake into becoming the alpha of both packs.

"How is she doing that?" Rachel asked.

"Children have an easier time learning magic then adults. Like I said, belief helps fuel ones magic and sense children believe in anything and everything they catch on more quickly than older students do. You have all been raised to see the world as a fixed thing. One equals one, black is bad white is good, the sky is up while the earth is down. But for a child, the world is much more flexible and full of possibility," Terra said.

"Perhaps we should take a break. I brought some snacks for us to eat," Rachel said.

"Very well," Terra said.

Paul brought over the bags filled with sandwiches and other things to eat for everyone. Terra joined them; having brought his own food to eat was well.

The wolves sat next to their imprints. Claire was holding the stone she had caused to levitate and showing it to Quil. "See Qwil? Qahla is going to be so impressed when we go rescue him, we will be able to do magic together."

"I wouldn't recommend that," Terra said.

"Why not? Isn't the point of you making us into shamans to help protect the tribe with magic?" Kim asked.

"It is. But once Qahla returns his aura will start affecting the land. You will find your mystical abilities will become stronger. Casting the most simple of spells will be tricky because Qahla will make you stronger than what you are now."

"I can't imagine my powers being stronger than they are now. Whenever I see someone now I feel like some hidden knowledge that floats around them is pouring into my head," Tommy said.

"I know how you feel. I was passing by the cemetery the other day on my way home and I saw ghosts," Henry said.

"You did?" Kim asked.

"Ghost?" Claire asked, sounding a little scared.

"Yeah. I recognized my grandpa. He died when I was little, but there he was right by his grave. Once they saw me they started to follow me around."

"You're a medium, your kind attracts ghost. They won't even know why they are, they just will be. You didn't speak to them did you?" Terra asked.

"No, I was too freaked, but I think they knew."

"Don't talk to them. Ghosts are souls who for some reason have been unable to move on into the spirit world after they die. They prefer to remain near their remains or the places where they died. There are many kinds of ghosts, wraiths, phantoms, poltergeists. Your typical ghost will just wonder around and is harmless. Sometimes after a while they pass on naturally, others their bound to this world is too strong and keeps them here. Can you imagine it? Nothing but other ghosts to keep you company? Craving the needs of the body but unable to satisfy those urges. It drives many of them mad or makes them desperate to find a way to help themselves move on. So when they find someone who can help them they tend to get pushy."

"They can't hurt me can they?" Henry asked.

"Normally no. However, there are some who are powerful enough or malevolent enough to do so. The more solid looking a ghost is the more powerful they are. The more powerful they are the more able they are to influence the physical world. But remember, they can only hurt you as much as you let them. If you fear them or pay them any mind you give them power over you. Just ignore them or face them down and they can harm you. Since you have necromantic abilities I can teach you spells to help banish them of keep them away from you," Terra said.

"Thanks. Last thing I need is a bunch of dead people following me around," Henry said.

"So, how will we be able to help with the fight with the spirits?" Rachel asked, "you said we would not be there when it happens."

"True. It would take many years to teach you the mystic arts before you were ready to aide in a battle of this scale. But just because you won't be able to be there physically doesn't mean you won't be there mystically."

"Care to explain?"

"During the fight you will channel your powers into helping us fight. To put it in simple terms, you will will us to win," Terra said.

"How the hell do you will someone to win?" Paul asked.

"How the hell do men turn into wolves? It's magic...idiot," Terra said.

Paul growled at him but Rachel put her hand on his and he calmed down.

"Magic in its pure form is complete and total, yet it years for order, for form, for substance. But it has no will of it's own, it requires vessels to do that. Magic is all around us, the air, the water, the earth. With five mages focusing all their will and strength on us winning our fight, the magic will react to that and help us win."

"But won't the spirits be focusing on winning too?" Kim asked.

"The spirits would not think we would be able to beat them. They would already assume a victory was destined for them. That arrogance will be their downfall."

"Will Taha Aki be helping train us as well?" Kim asked.

"No...he has other things on his mind at the moment," Terra said.

* * *

><p>Taha Aki stood at the hole where Utlapa had risen from.<p>

He glared at it hatefully, his fists were clenched tight.

"Even after all these years you still won't stay dead. How many times must I kill you before you stay dead?"

He spat into the hole. Wishing it was Utlapa's face.

After Utlapa stole his body, he took the time to bury his original form, having slit his own throat so Taha Aki would would not have a vessel to house his soul. But the bonds of affection ran deep and although he had a new form Utlapa still could not bear to leave his former self in the woods to be left to the carrion eaters.

It had been a strange thing to kill him while he was in his body. They had burned Taha Aki's original body and tossed the ashes into the ocean, not wanting any taint of Utlapa's to be left in the tribe.

He thought he had killed him, he thought he was gone from his life forever. But those damn spirits had brought him back, and whats more they turn him into a monster.

Now they had Qahla, his precious boy was with that monster. Who knows what lies they are filling his head with.

He pulled out the stone tablet and looked it over. The key to saving Qahla was on this tablet. The same stone tablet Utlapa used to summon the old magic and imbue it into Qahla.

Now, by studying the instructions on the tablet, he can reverse the ritual...for a price.

The plan had been so simple. Terra would have stayed here, taught Qahla how to use magic, Qahla would have bonded with the Quileutes, formed bonds with them he had not been able to all those centuries ago.

So when Taha Aki sacrificed himself he would have someone there to protect him and keep him safe.

The only thing that kept him going was Qahla. His imprint was dead, his sons were dead, the people he knew were dead. He was an old man, so tired and warn out.

He had committed many sin's. He had broken his promise to Qahla, intending to leave him sealed away in that stone, and as punishment the Cold Man and the Cold Woman cursed these lands and his sons and wife paid with their lives.

He had left Qahla here, he had lost hope and had believed he had failed Qahla. The guilt and shame grew to immense and he could no longer carry the stone. He felt unworthy, and it was only a bitter reminder of his failures. So he left it in Forks, figuring a peaceful slumber in some place beautiful and serene was the best choice.

Then when he finally realized the cure Qahla was released.

It seemed as if fate was finally cutting him a break, all the pieces seemed to slide into place.

He should not have been surprised when it was taken from him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Taha Aki looked up and saw Jacob was standing in front of him.

"You're losing your touch, you didn't even hear me," Jake said.

"I have a lot on my mind," Taha Aki.

"We will get him back. We have a bit of a history of overcoming unbelievable odds," Jake said.

"This doesn't change anything Jake. When we get him back I will continue with the plan. We only have two months before the stars align themselves and I will not let this slip through my fingers Jake. I don't have it in me to wait another six hundred some odd years again."

"There has to be another way."

"You think it will suddenly pop up after six hundred years?" Taha Aki asked. "I am old Jake. So old...so tired. I don't know how Terra does it. If this is what seven hundred feels like I can't imagine what it must be like for him. It is not a kind fate, to be old and miserable."

"I can't understand your pain; I am too young and have not felt the pain you have. But I can't let you sacrifice yourself."

"He is my son Jake. Though it was not me that sired him I still love him all the same. I remember his first words, I remember his first steps. I remember him holding onto my tail as we walked through the woods, his mother trailed after us, smiling as he learned to use his legs. I remember teaching him how to fish and hunt." he held up his hand and looked at it. "I remember holding him in my hand, right after he was born. Such a tiny little thing he was, so small, yet he held such power inside."

Taha Aki closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him, they were a welcome balm to help soothe the ache in his soul.

"It must be done, I will not fail him again, though he damn me for leaving him in this world, I take comfort knowing you will be there for him."

"I might not be, Rachel did have a vision of my death, remember," Jake said. "And Qahla has said he had a bad vibe something was coming my way."

"The future is not set in stone Jacob. If anyone is going to die, it will be me."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"What was he like? Utlapa I mean. Before he turned evil."

Taha Aki smiled bitterly at the question.

"Once he was one of the finest spirit warriors of our tribe. He had always been so proud. Proud of being a spirit warrior, proud of being a Quileute. He wanted more for the tribe, more land, more food, more everything. Maybe it was a combination of greed and pride, but somewhere along the line he lost sight of what it means to be a spirit warrior. He became obsessed with using our magic to conquer the Hoh and the Makah and take their lands for ourselves. Some thought it was a good idea, but I refused to allow it to happen. There are paths that may seem benign, but once taken they turn out to be treacherous and lead us somewhere far from home."

"The path to hell is paved with good intention," Jake quoted.

Taha Aki nodded. "Indeed. In the beginning his intentions were good, but at some point he lost his way. It was a sad loss for our people."

"But now he is back and he has Qahla," Jake said.

"Yes. The spirits were foolish to bring him back, even with their link to him, it will not be long before he tries to turn on them. He always did have a hard time following orders."

* * *

><p>Utlapa tore into the deer, ripping the meat from the bones.<p>

He was in his human form, the need to feed had been growing, he had been feeding on the local wild life for the past two days, but what he was really craving was the flesh of a human.

He wanted to find the nearest human settlement and feed off them. But the spirits wouldn't let him. They told him he could help himself to all the mortal meat he could want.

He was still getting used to his new form. The senses, the enhanced physical powers, the power to turn from man to beast.

It was all wonderful, a glorious rush, pure freedom.

Yet, he was not pleased.

The spirits kept him on a short leash; they had not allowed him to see Qahla since he talked to him after they bound him. He wanted to be with his child, he wanted to be with his pup.

He held up the deer's still fresh heart. The wolf in him thought it would be a good meal for Qahla. But the man in him knew Qahla would not go for it.

The instincts were another thing he was trying to get used to. He saw the world in a different life; he saw it through the eyes of a predator, a beast.

He saw the weak as something to prey on and feed, he saw the strong as something to run from or fight. He had marked his territory around the area; many of the big game animals had fled the area, sensing the arrival of a much stronger and faster predator on their turf.

And yet he still had the mind of a man, the ability to think of complex ideas and feel emotions only a man could feel.

One of those emotions was resentment.

He hated having to obey the spirits; he hated how they ordered him around.

He wanted to be free of them, were it not for this link they had forced on him he would have taken Qahla for himself and run. But as long as this link existed he was forced to obey.

He had to be patient, he had to wait.

For when the opportunity to present itself and his liberation to begin.

* * *

><p>Back in La Push the shamans were continuing their training.<p>

Terra had them working alone; each assigned a specific task to train their individual talents.

Claire was trying to manipulate water in a bowl. She laughed and giggled as she made it swirl around.

Kim was using her talent on Jared, he lay on the ground and her hands were on his chest. A book lay in front of her, showing a human body with lines on it, like the design of a nervous system. She was learning how to channel and redirect the energy of a body.

Henry sat in front of a large pile of bones. Terra had dumped them in front of him, the bones had been gathered from dozens of animals and Henry had to piece each piece together. Terra said since he had a connection to the dead, this would help him hone his senses to death. So far he was doing good, he did not know anything about animal anatomy, but he instinctively knew what bones went to what joint.

Tommy was holding a piece of jewelry in his hand. Terra wanted him to focus on reading the aura of objects, learning as much about that object as he could. He knew this piece belonged to a woman who was murdered, the man who murdered her sold it for money, it had been sold to a man who bought it as a gift for his wife, not knowing it's previous owner had been killed.

He knew Terra had acquired it for someone he cared for, someone he loved. But she had passed a long time ago and he kept it for sentimental reasons.

Rachel was working with Terra. He held a card on her, she did not know what was on the other side, but she had to tap into her new powers to figure it out.

"Five of wands," she said.

He turned the card over and showed it was the five of wands. "Good job," Terra said.

He held up another card.

"Nine of pentacles," she said.

He showed her the card, she got it right. "Very good."

"This is lame, why aren't you teaching her how to shoot fire from her fingers or something?" Paul asked.

"Rachel's gifts are more about learning information, similar to Tommy's. She has the ability to see into the heart of things."

"How is knowing what is behind a card useful?" Paul mocked.

"It is a simple way to help her learn to focus her gifts so she can peer into the mysteries of the world more easily," Terra said.

"Please, it's just a bunch of guesswork, anyone can do it," Paul said smugly.

Terra held up a card. "Then you do it smart ass," Terra challenged.

Paul, being unable to back down from a challenge and not wanting to be shown up by Terra tried his hand.

"Six of cups," he said.

Terra smiled. "No." he turned the card around. "It's the fool. Very fitting if you ask me."

Paul growled but Rachel laughed.

"Rach," he said.

"I am sorry Paul, but it is funny," she said.

"Next one," Terra said.

He held up a card. "The lovers," she said.

He handed her the card. She turned it around and saw it was indeed the right card. "Wow, I can't believe I keep getting it right," she said. "It's like I have a pair of eyes secretly feeding my brain information and I don't even know it."

"So what? Are you like that little leech from the Cullen's?" Paul asked.

"No, she is not like _Alice_," Terra said stressing Alice's name. "The way Alice gets her information and the way Rachel gets hers is different. She is not reading the future; she is merely tapping into the power of truth."

"How the hell can truth be a power?" Paul asked.

"How the hell is it you still ask so many stupid questions?" Terra said.

"Easy Paul," Rachel said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Terra stood up and clapped his hand, gathering everyone's attention. "That's enough for today. We will meet again here tomorrow."

Everyone got up and started to leave. He told Henry to take the bones to his house and to focus on making them move or reconstruct themselves.

He told Tommy to continue to read auras, but to be careful what he touched because some things might have a traumatic history that might be too much for him to handle. Tommy wished he had told him that before he made him read that piece of jewelry, he was going to have nightmares about hat woman being murdered.

Claire was instructed not to use her powers at all until she came back tomorrow. Last thing they needed was her summoning the elements in her parent's house.

Kim was instructed to read the book Terra gave her. It was a guide to chakra and chi pathways that would help her learn to control her power. Jared felt really good, fresh and energized, Kim had cleaned his energy pathways of emotional garbage so now he felt a lot more cheerful.

Rachel and Paul were getting ready to leave when Terra stopped them.

"A word before you leave," he said.

He turned and walked away; Paul and Rachel looked at one another and followed him.

"Now that we are alone, I feel we can speak more candidly. This group is far from ready to help fight a group of super powerful and super pissed spirits."

"You think," Paul asked.

"Even from a distance you are all not ready. You lack the experience and your power levels are still to weak," Terra said.

"So what do we do?" Rachel asked.

"Something...drastic."

The walked up a small hill, when they reached the top Rachel and Paul saw Terra's house. "Wait...how did that get here? It's further off near the border," Paul said.

"I called for it," Terra said.

"Okay, not vague at all," Paul muttered.

They walked up to the house, but he stopped and turned to face them. "Rachel, I wish we had more time. Normally I would not do something like this. But desperate times call for desperate measures. You will be the leader of the shamans."

"What me?" Rachel asked.

"Well it's not going to be Claire," Terra said.

"But why me?" she asked.

"You are the daughter of the chief. It makes sense. Jake leads the wolves, you lead the shamans. You are at a crossroads child. You have awakened your mystic abilities and I sense your power is greater then the rest, due to your pedigree I believe. I know you desire to leave this place and take your man with you once he gains control of his mercurial temperament."

"Screw you too," Paul said.

"But we need you to step up and take over."

"Why don't you lead the shamans. Your Mr. Super-Mega mystic man," Rachel said.

Terra smiled. "I like that title. But I am not a Quileute. A Quileute must lead the shamans. You were meant for this, it is in your blood."

"How do you know? For God's sake I just found out about werewolves and vampires last year, now you think I am destined to lead a group of shamans?"

"I felt destiny moving around you Rachel, I felt the path's open up before you. You are meant to stay here in La Push and help defend it. You will help the tribe reconnect with its ancient roots."

"Rachel doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to," Paul said. He turned to her, his face softened. "Don't feel like you have to do this. Don't let him manipulate you like he did with Sam."

"I am not trying to manipulate you Rachel. Since you discovered the tribes legends were true, your view on the world has changed. It forced you to reevaluate your own life and although your time in La Push has been painful, it has forced you to face your demons."

"What do you know about Rachel? What makes you think you know this about her?" Paul asked, not liking how Terra was speaking about Rachel, as if he knew her better than anyone else.

"No Paul, he is right," Rachel said.

"Rach?" Paul asked.

"Before...I thought my dad was just an old fashioned man with his head in the clouds. And I hated being in La Push because it reminded me of my mom. Rebecca hated it too and she had to go all the way to Hawaii to escape it. I didn't see anything here for me so...I left. But now that I know the truth...now I see the world is so much bigger then I ever dreamed."

She took his hand in hers.

"I am glad you imprinted on me. Being with you has been really good for me. You have been good for me. Because of you I was able to face the pain of my mother's death. Something I had never been able to do, even with dad and Jake there for me."

"But Rach, you don't want to live here, you want to get a job as a computer tech," Paul said. "I don't want you to give that all up because this jerk off thinks you have a destiny."

"It's too late now Paul, I am a wise woman now," Rachel said.

"Actually you are not even close to being-" Terra stopped at the glares they were sending him for ruining their moment. "Fine, what do I know?"

"Rach, I am sure someone else can lead. What about Tommy?"

"Tommy has a grandmother to take care of; he can't look after her and lead a group of shamans. I have to do this."

"She can still be a computer tech. Many mystics have mundane and ordinary jobs," Terra said.

"There. You see," Rachel said with a smile.

"I don't trust him though. How do we know this isn't some part of some scheme?" Paul asked.

"I solemnly swear by the sun and moon I am not trying to manipulate Rachel into anything," Terra said.

Rachel heard a sound then, like a bell ringing or a hammer falling. She knew somehow that when Terra said that oath some unseen force responded. She knew if he had been lying that force would punish him.

"I believe you. So, what do we do?"

"First, I have something for you. As I said the group lacks the necessary power and experience for this. So...despite my own personal feelings and reservations...I will give you my most precious object."

He turned and faced the house, he placed his hand on it and spoke.

"Show yourself my memory, my promise."

The whole house began to glow in a soft white, blue light and began to shrink. It moved onto has hand, he clenched his fist at the light shined from the cracks of his fingers.

He turned to face them and opened his palm. The house had turned into it first and true form. A small bluish white crystal pendent.

"I have used this since I was a child. For thousands of years I have used this to cast spells, perform rituals and channel all sorts of mystical energy. It is as much a part of me as an organ. It has great power."

He handed her the crystal. It was light and very pretty, but holding it in her hand it seemed to vibrate, like electrical lines humming with electricity.

"Won't you need it?" she asked.

"No, the amount of mystical power I possess far surpasses the power in this. With it you and the others will have a vast amount of power to tap into to cast spells. Also you will be able to contact me at any time with it so we will be able to communicate."

"Neat," she said.

She put it on, liking how shiny it was.

"As I said, it is my most precious item. And it is also very dangerous if not handled properly, so don't chew on it or anything because I swear to every god, goddess and any other deity that has ever walked this reality I will peel the flesh from your skin little by little, chop you up into a stew and take a picture of your remains and send them to every person you have ever loved!"

Paul and Rachel looked at him horrified and revolted.

"Sorry, I get a little over protective about my crystal...it's a family heirloom," Terra said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Back with Qahla he was still bound in the cavern.<p>

The Buffalo man and the Burning-Eyes-Man were with him. They were siphoning some of his power into a lantern like device.

"Wondrous," the Burning-Eyes-Man said. "With the child we can have an unlimited supply of power to provide for our people. His power is so great just the run-off can help a spirit manifest."

The Buffalo Man closed the lantern and Qahla's power stopped flowing into the lantern. He handed it to the Burning-Eyes-Man.

"Take this and give it to the others. I will prepare the next batch," he said.

Qahla was still amazed when he saw him talk. Despite the fact his upper body was that of a buffalo he spoke like a man would. You would think his voice would be lower or he would have some kind of lisp but he spoke perfectly.

Burning-Eyes-Man ran a finger down the lantern lovingly.

"Save some for our brethren," Buffalo Man said sternly.

Burning-Eyes-Man glared at him, his eyes burned with a fire that would cause many men to quake in fear, but the Buffalo Man was not bothered.

"I know that. I am not so weak as the others I need the power of a child to manifest. I only joined you because you promised me war and blood shed, do not presume to order me around!"

"I do no such thing, but if we are to go to war, is it not wise to make sure our troops are strong?" Buffalo Man said reasonably.

Burning-Eyes-Man sneered at him. "I do not work with the weak, I kill them."

He turned and left the cave, leaving Qahla and Buffalo Man alone.

"He seems like a jerk," Qahla said.

"Indeed he is," Buffalo Man said.

"So, judging from his comment I take it you are the leader of the spirits?" Qahla asked.

"That I am," he said.

"So, who are you exactly?" Qahla asked.

"I have many names. Buffalo Man, He Who Walks The Planes, The Life That Springs Forth and many more. I was born of the land many thousands of years ago. After the world awoke from its centuries long winter sleep."

"You must be very powerful to have gathered all these spirits together," Qahla said.

"That I am, I have watched the humans of these lands silently, interfering rarely. My duty is to protect these lands, as it is the duty of my other brethren."

"Other brethren?"

"Oh yes. There are other lands that need to be guarded. My brothers and sister guard their lands as I guard mine."

"What do you guard them from? Humans?"

"Humans, spirits, anything and everything that threatens the health and safety of the land, as the earth created us for this purpose. Kind of like how a body creates white blood cells to fight off an infection."

"And what about fire eyes?" Qahla asked.

"Oh he is an old spirit. There have been many tribes that roamed this land youngling. Not all of them survived to live to this day. Burning-Eyes-Man was once worshiped by a now dead tribe a long time ago. He was born out of the grudge and bitterness that existed between warring tribes. One tribe in particular worshiped him as a deity, offering him sacrifices and worship in return for his favor in battle."

"What happened to the tribe? I mean if he was their patron why did they die?" Qahla asked.

"He drove them into madness. He is rage and vengeance with no sense or mercy or compassion. He is the wrath that is all consuming, all encompassing. The tribe that did give him love and worship were overcome with rage and hate and once they no longer were able to kill their enemies their need for death and blood lust turned in on themselves and they killed one another."

"How horrible," Qahla said.

"It was."

"He must have been so sad when they died."

"Ont he contrary, he was impressed."

"What?"

"He was delighted to see them kill one another. He did not need worship like some other higher beings do, he was born from the human capacity to hate."

"How horrid, how could you let him join your group?" Qahla asked.

"He has his uses, all you have to do is keep him focused."

The Buffalo Man walked over and grabbed a stone from the ground. He muttered a few words and Qahla watched as the stone became another lantern.

"What are you doing?" Qahla asked.

"You know what we are doing child. Storing the runoff of your power into these containers and sharing them with the other spirits. This way we can share your power with our brothers and sisters still in the spirit world and let them take physical form, and we can do it without having to move you around either."

He opened the lantern and once again Qahla's power began to be absorbed inside it.

"They're going to find me you know? My friends and family," Qahla said.

"I don't doubt they will. They have the King Of Ages on their side."

"You mean Terra?"

"Ah yes, he has a new name. I remember the first time I met him many years ago. Such a fascinating being, a mortal who is immortal. He's almost as old as me."

"What was he like back then?" Qahla asked.

"Cocky and arrogant. He was being worshiped as a god by a long forgotten people; they offered him human sacrifices and in return gave them protection. He did me a favor and did battle with a spirit of chaos and destruction that threatened my land. In return I provided him with knowledge, helping him learn the deep secrets of the world and of the true order of things."

"So you guys are...friends?" Qahla asked.

"Friends? Friends might be a strong word. Terra has not allowed himself to form strong attachments in a long time. But I have a strong respect for him; he is very different from what he was when I met him. He is stronger, wiser, he has shed the illusion of godhood and knows his place in the order of things."

"He will fight you, you know?" Qahla asked.

"Oh I know. Of all your friends and family he is the only one I dread facing. He is something special after all. It is not just his immortality, but he has spent thousands of years studying the mystic arts and the mysteries of creation. I dare say if he wished he could shed his mortal form and join the ranks of the higher spirits if he so wished."

"Why doesn't he?"

"He wants to die. Transforming into a higher being would hurt those chances," Buffalo Man said.

"What if he decides to ascend? That would be a problem for you," Qahla said.

"He won't. Terra is not going to risk his chances of finding a way to die just for you, child."

The Buffalo Man closed the lantern and frowned when he saw he had run out of stones. "Hmmm, I thought I had more. Oh well, better collect more. I shall return."

The Buffalo Man gathered a sack and left the cave to go gather more stones. Qahla waited until he was sure he was all alone.

"Alright, you can come out now."

The fire salamanders came into view. They were larger now and they glowed with an orange light. The time they had spent around Qahla had made them stronger and gave them a physical form.

"We hid the stones."

"Just like you said."

"Now we are ready for more orders."

"Alright. Listen can you guys find the Quileutes?" Qahla asked them.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah."

"I want one of you to return to La Push. Find the wolves or Terra and tell them where we are. Tell them everything you have learned, tell them of the Buffalo man and the Burning-Eyes-Man and all the other spirits and tell them where we are."

"Why just one?"

"The others I want close in case I need you. I plan on busting out of here soon."

"Which one should go?"

"And which should stay?"

"I don't care, you pick."

"I will go, it's getting harder and harder to hide now that we are strong again," the one on the left said.

"You just scared."

"Yeah, you a scardy fire cat!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Just go!" Qahla said trying not to yell. Two days he had to deal with the fire salamanders. Now he knew what his father felt like raising him.

"Right away, be back soon!"

The fire salamander turned around and took off a small trail of steam rose where it scurried off from.

"You two, tell me what you have learned," Qahla said.

"Them big spirits above are taking those lanterns they fill with your power and leaving with them."

"But when they come back the lanterns are empty."

"And more spirits are showing up, some are like us, drawn to your power. Others already have a trace of your power."

"They must be taking my power to other spirits to help bring them over to their side, giving them a taste of what I can do," Qahla said. "Can you guys get me out of here?"

The one salamander walked up to the circle and slapped it with his tale. His tale bounced off as if it hit some unseen force.

"Sorry, we are to strong now."

"Before we could because we were in the spirit world."

"But all this time with you made us to strong and we can't enter now."

"Can you breath fire?"

The salamanders opened their mouths and a small stream of fire came out.

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Good. We wait. We wait for the moment to present itself, then you guys will destroy this circle and free me, then we will help Jake and the others when they show up."

"Good plan."

"You have lots of good plans."

"Good thing we went with you."

"Yeah, we have lots of fun with you."

"Been a long time since we had this much fun."

"Yeah, can we keep having fun with you when this is over?"

"Yeah, we want more fun."

"Yeah, because more fun is good."

"Yeah, we can be your personal body guards."

"Yeah, we know people. We can introduce you to some very important fire spirits."

"Yeah, like the searing serpents."

"No, not those guys, they're dicks."

"Oh yeah. What about the sirocco's? They may be wind spirit but they are hot wind spirits like dessert hot."

"Yeah, they're cool...well...not cool, more like scorching hot but you get what I mean."

"You know what? Why don't you guys just go back to hiding...far...far...away from me," Qahla said.

* * *

><p>Two more days passed and Terra was once again teaching the mystics how to use their magic.<p>

"Come on Kim, focus," Terra said.

Kim was sweating from her forehead. Her hands were in front of her and folded to form a special hand sign that Terra said would help her channel magic.

Terra was having them each practice levitating a single rock by themselves, teaching them to focus their own magic instead of working together.

Rachel and Claire were having a easier time doing it then the others. Rachel because the magic was stronger in her and Claire because of her mystic affinity to the elements.

"I am focusing, I don't know what more you want me to do!" Kim said.

"Maybe you should fix your hand sign," Terra said.

"Like that will help!"

Terra walked up to her and moved her left pinky finger closer to her ring finger. The rock began to move higher off the ground and Kim felt less of a strain.

"Oh," she said with a small blush.

"Tommy, Henry, remember, think the rock is light and it will be light. Claire good job, Rachel, try and use less of your power. If you put to much power into it then you'll wear yourself out," Terra said.

Just then something came running out of the bushes. It ran around in a bright orange flash. The wolves were by their imprints side in an instant.

"What the hell is that?" Tommy asked.

"Is it a spirit?" Paul asked.

"Don't worry, it's a fire salamander, low level fire spirits. Claire, could you please stop it," Terra said.

"Super Claire to the rescue!" she said. She raised her hand and focused. Suddenly the orange blur was in the air and they saw it was a bright glowing salamander creature.

Terra walked up to it and spoke to it. "You reek of Qahla's magic, explain this."

"Dude, it's a salamander, they don't talk," Paul said.

"Hey, I ain't no salamander, I am a fire salamander buddy!" the fire salamander said.

"Holy crap!" Paul shouted.

"It talks!" Henry said pointing at it.

"Of course I talk kid, don't look so shocked!"

"Excuse me Mr. Fire Salamander do you know Qahla?" Claire asked.

"Are you Claire?"

"Yes."

"Qahla told me and my bros about you, he said you were fun and cute."

Claire blushed. "He thinks I am cute?"

"Yeah, he sent me to give you all a message. I would have been here sooner but on the way over I ran into some friends and we got talking and I almost forgot and I had to burn some power to get here in time. Don't tell him I slacked off, don't want him to be mad."

"He sent you here?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, he sneaked me and my bro's with him, see my boss was faking it. He wanted to go so he could slip us in and have us gather Intel and then he had me come back to tell you."

"I knew Qahla didn't leave us!" Claire said clapping her hands.

Terra grabbed the fire salamander and looked him in the eye. "Tell me what you know."

A few hours later Terra had gathered the elders along with Carlisle and Esme.

"We now know Qahla's location and we know what spirits to expect to be there. We have a huge advantage," Terra said.

"I don't know, the Buffalo Man is really, really-"

Terra covered his mouth. "Shut it."

"Who is this Buffalo Man, I have never heard of him," Billy said.

"The Buffalo Man is a spirit of the highest level, born from the earth itself. He has only shown himself who have proven themselves worthy or to protect the land. His kind was created to protect certain areas of the world from harm. He keeps to himself unless the land is in danger."

"What land does he guard?" Carlisle asked.

"America."

"That's not land, that's a whole continent!" Jake said.

"It's made up of land," Terra said.

"And he is the leader of these spirits?" Old Quil asked.

"It is not unheard of for his kind the Landvættir or land wight's to use others to achieve their goals," Terra said.

"Can you take him?" Jake asked.

"In a one on one fight?...Maybe, like I said he is a high level spirit. To fight a being of his level I would...I would rather not do that."

"Maybe we can talk to him, convince him to release Qahla," Carlisle said.

"I doubt it, his soul reason for being is to protect the land. And since humans have a bad habit of plowing down nature and building shopping malls and fast food restaurants at an alarming pace and he is supposed to protect the land from such damage talking him out of it might be a bit difficult."

"What about others of his kind? Maybe they can help us talk to him," Esme said.

"Landvættir rarely ever leave their own lands. They only meet once every other century to catch up and discuss the state of the world. They only interfere in one another's affairs of they feel it is counteractive to their purpose."

"What about the other spirits?" Billy asked.

"I can make charms and spells to protect the others from their powers, well, most of them anyway," Terra said.

"If we could release Qahla he could lend us his power," Jake said.

"Don't worry, boss plans on having my brothers free him when you guys show up."

Terra smiled. "Clever boy."

"What about Utlapa? Last time we faced them he beat the crap out of us," Sam said.

"He had the powers of the spirits backing him up, this time they will be too distracted to lend him their power. Plus with the spells and enchantments I will place on you to keep you safe, you will be able to put up more of a fight this time," Terra said.

"When can we attack?" Billy said.

"I still need a few more days to train the mystics. Then we can attack."

"You might not have a few more days. The spirits are bottling up his power," the salamander said.

"That's bad right?" Sue asked.

"It means that they cans hip these containment units to other spirits in faraway lands," Terra said.

"Thereby powering them up," Jake said.

"Indeed."

"And last time I was there more spirits were arriving, wanting more of that power," the salamander.

"Then we need to move now," Taha Aki said.

"I agree," Billy said.

"I haven't trained the mystics enough," Terra said.

"I am sorry Terra, we will have to work with what we have. Once Qahla is freed he can provide the power we need to win," Billy said.

Terra sighed. "Very well, when would you like to attack?"

"Tomorrow morning," Billy said.

"Very well. Tomorrow we will go retrieve Qahla."

"And may the great spirit help those who get in our way," Taha Aki said.

* * *

><p>Utlapa was wondering through the caves.<p>

It was pitch black, the only reason he could see was because of the modifications the spirits made to his body.

He was wondering the caves, trying to find something to do. So he decided to explore the old caverns.

He journey took him deeper and deeper. The tunnels here were very old; he could feel it in his bones.

There was something else about this place, he could not figure out what exactly it was though.

He continued to explore, with nothing better to do and the spirits not needing his assistance.

Finally he came to a large cavern, filled with stalagmites. But there was something about it that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He rubbed his hands together, though he was not cold.

There was something in the air, it burned his nose.

In the center of the cavern there was a massive stalagmite. It was larger than the others and it was pitch black, blacker then the darkness surrounding them and there seemed to be a cold wind emanating from it.

Figuring there was something more to this then what met the eye, so he opened his mind to the spirit world. And what he found was shocking.

The stalagmite was blacker then the blackest night in the real world. But in the spirit world, it radiates with a darkness that casts a shadow on darkness itself.

"What in the world?" he asked himself.

He walked closer to the stalagmite, the closer he got, the colder he got. When he was about a foot away from it, he put his hand on it. Then second he did he pulled his hand back, his hand felt like it had been burned.

"Utlapa," a voice whispered in the dark.

Utlapa shivered, the voice was cold and sounded like knives scrapping against bone.

"Who is there?" he asked.

"No one here but the sweet dark that surrounds you," the voice said.

"I am serious! Show yourself before I skin you!"

He let the rage over take him. The rage and the fear. Rage someone was toying with him, fear that he could hear no heartbeat, smell no scent, see no one.

The voice sighed in satisfaction, a sound which made his mouth go dry.

"Such sweet anger, such tender fear."

The darkness in the stalagmite pulsed and throbbed.

"Are you some kind of spirit?" he asked.

"Spirit? Such a lowly term to describe what I am. I am forever, eternal, I am the raw seething tar in your heart that poisons and blackens the soul. I have been with you since your life began and I am there when it ends."

"Who are you?"

"A name? Names have power, it makes since one such as I would have more then one name to help feeble minds understand me better. I am fear, I am dark, I am vile and and sweet and I am holy pain. The shadows are my mother and humanity my child. But you can call me Shade."

"You seem to have a high opinion of yourself...Shade," Utlapa said.

"It is well earned Utlapa, traitor, oath-breaker. Former spirit warrior and member of the Quileute people."

"You know of me?"

"Oh yes, I am big fan of your work," the voice said.

"But I know not of you."

"I doubt you would. I have been here a long time. Many have forgot of me," the voice said.

"Are you with the Buffalo Man?" Utlapa asked.

"No, never!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Imprisoned, long ago. I did battle with a sage who the Buffalo Man did ask to fight me in his stead. The sage did trap me here and here I have remained ever since."

"So...the Buffalo Man fears you?"

"Oh yes!" the voice hissed.

"And...you are powerful?"

"Very. Even imprisoned my essence did seep out into the world, whispering to the people. But there is a power here that has made me strong, let me speak to you. You alone who can hear my voice, you who knows me all so well, better then many above who have forgotten my voice."

"And why would you wish to speak to me?"

"You and I have a lot in common. We both chaff in our imprisonment. Our bondage. Me in my prison of rock and earth, you in the spells and enchantments the spirits put on you."

Utlapa was quiet for a moment. "Am I assuming you wish to be freed?"

"Yes."

"And in return would...free me from my bondage?"

"Yes."

Utlapa smiled. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>The wolves and the Cullens had gathered the next morning.<p>

The Cullens had called down the Denali coven to look after Nessie while they all went to help the wolves get Qahla back. Jake had chosen five wolves to stay behind to protect the tribe while they were gone.

They were not happy to stay but they understood the necessity of it.

They were in Bella and Edward's meadow (all the holes having been filled in) getting ready to leave. Terra was quietly meditating on the ground, the fire salamander sat next to him.

"The fire salamander will lead us to Qahla, we will scope out the area. Terra is convinced there will be all kinds of spells and such to keep the place protected," Jake said.

"We will stay here and help Terra channel magic and cast spells," Rachel said.

"How can you do that when you are so far away?" Quil asked.

Rachel showed them the crystal Terra gave them. "This is Terra's, it will connect me to him and through me he will be connected to the other shamans. He said he will bless you and paint you with sigils to help protect you from the spirits magics."

"But what about Utlapa?" Sam asked.

"That is where Bella comes in handy," Terra spoke.

"Me?" Bella asked looking surprised.

"Yes, the thing about Utlapa is not that his is an amarok. When the spirits brought him back, they made damn sure to create a mystic connection between them and him, it allows them to monitor him and to transfer their power to him. And since he was a spirit warrior it gives him an edge to have all that raw power. Now as you know, Bella's power keeps her mind safe from psychic intrusion, since she became a vampire she can manipulate this shield to protect others."

"You are going to use her to cut off his connection to the spirits!" Jake said.

"Bingo," Terra said with a smile.

"But I can't do that. When I protect Jake or Sam my shield automatically traveled to their packs as well," Bella said.

"Did you ever think maybe you could change it around so instead of protecting them and their wolves you could cut them off from the pack mind?"

"Why would I do that?" Bella asked

"It could be useful for one. After all, did some of the wolves not conspire to kill you and your daughter?"

"That was a misunderstanding, I forgave Sam and the others and thanks to Jake imprinting on Nessie the bond between our two families is stronger than ever," Bella said..

"My, I have to hand it to you Bella, you have a forgiving soul. If it was me and someone came after my brood I would have killed them."

"Some of us can think rationally," Bella said dryly.

"It's mercy, compassion and forgiveness I lack. Not rationality," Terra said.

"I don't know if I can do it, I have never done anything like that," Bella said.

"Don't worry, I can teach you."

"If you can teach me why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because I protect my mind from years of mental discipline and powerful spells. Yours is a natural psychic talent that you can do in an instant. I would require a moment or two to break the connection and since this will be an all-out war I won't have the luxury to take the time to cast the spell. I will be busy with the Buffalo Man to do that."

Terra stood up, and dusted his pants.

"The time is come. Before we leave, I must to one last thing."

"What?" Jake asked.

"I must summon all my magical power, and in order to for that I must return to my true form. Be prepared mortals and immortals, you are about to see a sight no one has seen in a long time. The true me."

He held his travel bag in one hand and his ring in the other.

"Come Warrior's Pride, come Sage's Wisdom. The time has come for battle."

A strong wind suddenly appeared, flower petals swirled around him and a pale light blue glow flashed around him. When it died down Terra had changed.

The hand that had held his bag had turned into a six foot long brown staff with rune like engravings on it, the other hand held an obsidian colored foot long black double edged knife.

Terra looked a lot younger, about in his pre-teens. He was around five foot four and his skin was like metal bronze. His hair grew past his shoulders and his eyes were slanted. His nose was wide and his face was round. He looked like a kid, but he had some serious muscles. He looked like he could crush rock with his fist alone and not break a sweat.

White body paint decorated his skin, like the runes on the staff. He wore a pair of fur boots, a tan colored loincloth a large sandy colored fur coat, the head of a saber tooth cat covered his head, and its long dagger like teeth framed his face, making him look even more lethal.

His eyes were black, but they had not lost that ancient look in them that made you feel like you were in the presence of something truly primeval.

Between the eyes and the bad ass look Terra looked more intimidating then a newborn vampire who hadn't had anything to eat in a month.

Everyone stared at him open mouthed.

"Dude!" Quil said.

"This is the real you?" Embry asked.

"It is, the first form, the real me. My power is at its peak when I am in this form."

The vampires and shape-shifters could see the magic faintly, moving around him like hot air. But the shamans could see his magic, they could see deeper into the spirit world then the others and they could see the magic more clearly.

It looked like silk, layers and layers of beautiful burning silk made from lava, glowing around him and through him, beautiful streams of blues, reds, greens and yellows burning with the intensity of a burning flame, yet so elegant and graceful, rubbing against him like a pet cat rubbing against your leg..

They knew it was beautiful to look at but deadly. That if they touched it, they would be burned up. Their frail mortal bodies unable to hold that kind of power. They could not comprehend how Terra could hold so many conflicting energies inside him.

Because they knew that was what it was, the dozens of different colors were different types of mystical energy. Energies that normally should not be able to coexist due to their conflicting natures, but here they were housed inside Terra, so perfect, so symmetrical, so deadly.

It made the mystics respect him and fear him more then they had and also wonder how they instinctively knew all this.

Terra focused and it seemed to receded into him, like water going down a drain.

They could still see it, just above his skin, making him look like a glowing kaleidoscope.

"What the hell was that!" Paul asked.

"It was like when Qahla was fighting the spirit kid, I felt like my insides were about to burn up!" Quil said.

"That was my power, the power I have collected over thousands upon thousands of years of spell casting and rituals to gain this power."

"Well, I suddenly feel a whole lot better about our chances now," Leah said.

"Wait, if he had this kind of power why didn't he use it before?" Paul asked.

"The situation didn't call for me to use this power, it would be a waist to use it over little things when I was perfectly capable of using spells to protect the area," Terra said.

"Why didn't you use this to fight Utlapa?"

"I figured I could handle Utlapa, I didn't think the spirits would share their power with him. They tend to be very tactful with what they do with their power."

"You claim to be so big and bad yet you keep screwing up. How do we know you are actually bad ass enough to take on these spirits?"

Terra tapped his staff on the ground. Paul was suddenly airborne, flying up into the air, screaming as some unseen force lifted him so high until they could no longer hear him screaming.

"Wow," Leah said.

"Paul!" Rachel yelled.

"Can anyone see him?"

"We do," Carlisle said.

"You did that?" Jake asked Terra.

"Yep."

"Nice."

"I think he is coming back down," Sue said.

"Shouldn't we try to catch him?" Jared asked.

"Are you kidding? He would crush us," Sam said.

Paul was coming back down, screaming as he fell.

"Paul!" Rachel yelled.

Paul stopped about a foot before he hit the ground, he had his eyes closed and thought he was still falling so he continued to scream.

He fell to the ground and stopped screaming. His whole body was shaking and he was deathly pale. Sam and Jared helped him stand up, he was still shaking.

"When are you going to learn to respect your elders...idiot," Terra said.

"Alright guys, let's go get our little chief back!" Jake said.

* * *

><p>"You need me to what?"<p>

"I need you to bring me a vessel, someone who has done horrible things and stained their soul. I was a gardener once, I spread the seed of evil in the fertile hearts of mankind, I nourished them and fed them until it was time to harvest and I would devour their tainted hearts, giving me power. I spread evil and feed on it, it is why I was imprisoned underground where no one would find me. Find a sinner and bleed them onto my prison so I may feed and be free."

"Where do I find such an evil being?" Utlapna asked.

"Why don't you offer yourself?"

Utlapa turned and found the Buffalo Man standing there.

"You!" Shade hissed.

"Utlapa, did you not think I am always watching you. Did you forget the psychic bond that keeps me aware of you?" Buffalo Man asked.

Utlapa rushed him, his body turning into its wolf form. Buffalo Man waved his hand and Utlapa fell to the ground, kept there by some unseen force.

"I deal with you in a moment," Buffalo Man said.

He turned to address the stalagmite that held Shade.

"You know, I almost forgot you were down here. How long has it been since you were imprisoned?"

"Too long!"

"Well I hope you enjoyed this social interaction. It's going to be the last one you have in a long time."

"A pox on you filth! I will be freed and I will tear and mutilate your lands!"

"That's what you said when you were first imprisoned, and look, it is still here."

He snapped his fingers and Utlapa stood up. "Come Utlapa, we must get ready. I sensed a surge of power coming from Washington and I am sure we are about to have some guests."

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter is the big battle. And by the way, someone will die. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Sins of the Father

Chapter 23

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to cheyennenichole for the review. **

**This chapter the time for a big epic battle has come, and unlike breaking dawn someone will die...oh...yeah, Irina. Well, I mean someone more important. Oh and a new bad guy will rise.**

A few hours later the group was at their destination.

They would have gotten their sooner but the Salamander kept on getting sidetracked with its ADHD problem. It wasn't until Terra threatened to toss him into a bucket of water that the salamander was able to focus.

Their destination took them to Oregon, at a large rock formation.

"Is this the place?" Jake asked.

Terra held up a compass, it pointed at the formation.

"Yes, the dirt from Utlapa's grave is still drawn to him. If he is in there, then that means this is his territory. Have you noticed there are no animals?"

"Yeah, I faintly smell them. But they are all gone. The deer, the raccoons, even the birds have fled and we smell...something."

"Smells like piss," Paul said.

"It is piss. Amorak's mark their territory just like any other wolf. Shape-Shifters and Werewolves do the same thing."

"You mean you guys really pee to mark your territory?" Rose asked disgustedly

The wolves either looked away from the Cullen's or had the grace to look embarrassed.

"It's how we warn vampires away," Sam said trying to remain dignified.

"Dude, I told you, pay up," Emmett said to Jasper who handed him a twenty dollar bill.

Terra was examining a tree, rubbing his finger along the bark.

"What is it," Jake asked him.

"It's an aspen; this whole area is covered with these things. They have lovely bark. Aspen has powerful evil repelling properties."

"We used to use aspen stakes when we hunted werewolves and vampires," Carlisle said. "Not that it did any good of course on real ones."

"Yes, there is an old myth that Judas hung himself from a tree, which is obviously only something an idiot would believe as aspens do not grow in the Middle East. They do however repel evil spirits; I have used it before..."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Something...a feeling I have...this place...it seems familiar."

"Have you been here before?" Carlisle asked.

"I...think...problem is I have been everywhere in the world before so everywhere looks familiar. But I have this foreboding feeling since we came here. Like...something bad is about to happen. But I am not sure it is about the upcoming battle."

Terra looked up at the rock formation with a frustrated look.

"Damnation! How I envy you vampires and your perfect memories sometimes. I am one of the oldest beings on this planet and there are hundreds of years I can't recall and other times I remember everything!"

"Let us focus on recovering Qahla first," Sam said.

"Yes. But before we progress I must remove the barrier spells," Terra said.

"The what?" Emmett asked.

"The spirits have placed all kinds of spells to protect their base. As long as they are up we cannot enter."

"Can you take them down?" Jake asked.

"The first layer would be easy, but there are many more after that, stronger and more elusive. It would take days to take them all down, I could do it quicker but we would be detected and attacked."

"So what do we do?"

"Simple, I cast an unbinding spell."

"And for those of us who do not know magic?" Sam asked.

"To be frank, it is one of the most powerful spells because it unbinds and literally dissipates all forms of magic. Spells, curses, charms, even written spells are rendered moot."

"How come you never used it?" Jake asked.

"Because it would be overkill. This spell does not differentiate, all magic would be unbound. Also it is highly complex and requires a bit of power. In my borrowed form I did not possess the power to use it. I do not just take different forms on a whim. I do so to limit my power."

"Why would you do that? We all sensed your power earlier, it felt like being next to a twister," Leah said.

"I limit myself to make life more challenging; also I do it to keep hidden. I have made many enemies in my life and they would love to make things difficult for me. They can't kill me of course but they can still be a pain in my ass," Terra said.

He looked at his hand and flexed it.

"It has been a long time since I have taken this form, but it is necessary, I will need the power to fight the Buffalo Man."

He turned to face the group. "When I cast the spell it will destroy every spell in the area. It will break the protection spells and it will release Qahla as well." he looked at the Salamander. "Go inside and tell Qahla we are coming, tell him to get ready."

"Sure thing!" the salamander ran off to the opening in the side of the small rock formation.

"Thank God he is gone!" Jared said.

"Tell me about it," Embry said.

"Before we go in I need to paint some more sigils on your body," Terra said.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a bowel. He reached in again and pulled out a vial. He opened the vial and poured out a white substance into the bowel. He used his knife to cut his finger and poured the blood into the bowel. He reached in the pouch and pulled out a small paint brush.

"Dude, how do you keep so much stuff inside that thing?" Quil asked.

"It's bigger on the inside," Terra said.

From wolf to Cullen he went about, dabbing the brush in the bowel and drawing symbols on their arms and faces, chanting in a language not even Carlisle knew.

"I feel like Quil when he lets Claire paint his face," Leah said.

"I think they look cool," Seth said.

"How will these protect us again?" Sam asked.

"Think of it as armor. It will help defend you from being overwhelmed by the soon to be wave of mystical energy," Terra said.

"Like when you painted us to protect us from the spirit child's power?" Quil asked.

"Yes, it will also protect you from certain spells and curses. Don't get cocky; it is like a bullet proof jacket. Certain magic will penetrate it just as certain guns can get through armor."

He clapped his hands together and said "Vento!"

The sigils glowed and vanished.

"I have marked thee in blood and the language of the sun and moon, may your spirits be safe in this battle," Terra said.

"Where did they go?" Jake asked.

"They are still there; I have just shifted them into the spirit world is all. Now, before we begin we must practice with Bella's power," Terra said.

"I still don't think I can do such a thing," Bella said.

"Trust me, you can. I took the liberty to scan your power on the way here," Terra said.

"You what? "Bella asked.

"That's impossible, not even Eleazar could tell what Bella's power is, her power protects her mind," Edward said.

"True, but there are other ways to scan a being besides mentally. Bella's power in her human life allowed her to block negative thoughts and feelings. I believe her upbringing had something to do with it. When she became a vampire it allowed her to send that shield out and protect others. As you found during the Volturi confrontation when it touches the mind of an alpha it automatically goes to the other wolves. But I know Bella can tweek it so it blocks the alpha or any other wolf from their pack brothers."

"And why are we doing this?" Paul asked.

"Because, Utlapa gets his power through a psychic link to the spirits. Can you figure out the rest from there," Terra said.

"How do we kill Utlapa?" Jasper asked.

"Simply remove the head or heart. Those are the most sure fire ways to do it," Terra said.

"Fear not, I intend to end him, I did it once I can do it again," Taha Aki said.

"That was when he was mortal and you were...a tad bit younger old friend," Terra said.

"Do not underestimate me, this old dog still has some fight in him," Taha Aki said.

"Jacob, would you and your wolves please phase so we may begin?" Terra asked.

"You heard him guys," Jake said.

The wolves found a bush or a tree to hide behind while they changed. Within moments the sound of phasing could be heard. While the wolves phased Terra contacted Rachel.

"_Rachel?"_

"_Ah!...Terra?"_

"_Yes it is me."_

"_Hold crap...it works!"_

"_Yes, are you and the others in position?"_

"_Yeah. What do you need us to do?"_

Terra reached forth to his crystal. It was like opening an eye you didn't know you had. He saw the other mystics sitting around Rachel at the Black house. He did not tell her he could do this, he knew if she knew wearing his crustal allowed him to access her mind she would have refused to wear it.

"_Hold hands and focus on us succeeding. Pray, visualize, whatever you do, focus on us succeeding."_

"_Will do. Is there anything else we can do?"_

"_No. Just focus, but I may call on you to cast a spell or two. Had I more time to train you, you all could have been more help but we take what we get. Your collected energy focusing on us winning will throw things in our favor. Whatever you do, do not break the circle, keep holding hands. Break the circle and you break the flow of power."_

"_Will do."_

Terra closed the connection and addressed the wolves.

"Alright. Bella, would you please activate your shield. Have it cover me and Jacob would you?"

"Why you?" Bella asked.

"It would help me instruct you on what to do if I could feel your power in affect."

"You can feel my power?"

"And see it."

"See it?"

"All my senses have been trained to be attuned to the spirit world. Sight, taste, touch, smell, hearing, when you wrap your power around me I can feel it, I can see it rise from you. Now please, if you may."

Bella did as he asked and expanded her shield to encompass Jake and Terra. There was nothing to actually see with Bella's shield, but Terra could instinctively sense and trace it.

No one else could sense it, not the shifters nor the vampires, even the ones with the gifts could not feel it like Terra. The vampires and shifters only had a small fraction of the spark of awareness so they could faintly feel magic, but nothing more.

The second it touched Jake it spread from him down the connections that bound him to his pack into the other wolves, coating their minds like a plastic sheen covering a card.

Terra walked up to Jake, his hand touched just above his head; to them it looked like he was touching air. But Terra was feeling the metaphysical bonds that connected the wolves.

He had seen these bounds before with all the other shape-shifters he had met in his lifetime. He could see the thoughts and feelings being transmitted to and from the pack through these bonds.

"Bella, focus on Jacob. I know you can sense his mind and the mind of the wolves. Just try and focus on separating him from the others, focus on blocking them from him. Try wrapping your power around his mind and his mind alone," Terra said.

* * *

><p>Qahla sat in the circle, waiting.<p>

"What is taking them so long?" he asked.

"Boss!"

The fire salamander he sent off came running into the room.

"Your back!" Qahla said standing up.

"Boos, I got good news! Your friends are here!"

"Really?" Qahla asked.

Just then the other two remaining salamanders came running into the room.

"Boss there is some activity going on!"

"Yeah, spirits are gathering."

"Hey, bro is back!"

"We missed you bro!"

"Dudes, you will not believe what I have been up to. I-"

Before he could finish an arrow came flying out of the darkness and hit the salamander in the back.

"No!" Qahla yelled.

"Bro!" the salamanders yelled.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Burning-Eyes-Man and he held a bow, his eyes burned bright with wicked mirth.

"Damn fire salamander won't ever shut up," he said. "I thought I saw some running around. Apparently they make good rats."

The other fire salamanders ran to their brother, nuzzling him with their mouths.

"Bro, you will be okay."

"Yeah, it's just a little nick."

"Come on, please get up."

"Yeah, we are a trio, we can't be a duo."

The salamander opened his eyes, his body began to glow and flicker with a soft dying light.

"So-sorry guys. Looks li-lik this is m-my end." he turned his eyes to Qahla. "Sorry boss...I am glad I me-met you though...been...lots of fun...don't worry...they are here...your family...they...I...had lots of fun...no...Regrets...bye now...think...rest now."

The fire salamander closed his eyes and for a moment he shined with a beautiful light. Then the light died down and he was gone.

"Pitiful creature, he should have stayed in the camp fires where he belonged. He thought he could play with the big spirits, but instead he died a pitiful death," Burning-Eyes-Man said.

"How dare you!" Qahla said. "You call my friend and loyal subject pitiful?"

His body glowed with a burning gold aura and his eyes glowed like little suns.

"Foolish boy, you can't harm me in that circle," Burning-Eyes-Man said.

"Maybe, but I can share my power with two grieving brothers." his power leaked out of the circle and began to pour into the remaining salamanders. "The circle was designed to keep me in and bind the majority of my powers, but my energies can still leak through so you lot can bundle it up!"

The power wrapped around the salamanders and they grew to monstrous sizes, each about the size of a school bus, burning with hot flames, and having grown four new limbs.

"Boys, I am not waiting, free me!" Terra said.

"Right boss!" the salamanders said, their voices booming. They blew fire at the circle, Qahla used his magic to protect himself from the fire, and it burned the marks on the circle, scorching them beyond recognition. And of course freeing Qahla.

"Now, I think it is time someone teach you how to respect the small and helpless," Qahla said.

* * *

><p>The Buffalo Man sensed Qahla being freed.<p>

"Damnation! The boy is free!"

"Let me go to him!" Utlapa said.

"No, you have proven yourself a treacherous snake, not that we didn't already know that. You will go and fight the Quileute's!"

"They can't get past our shields though," one of the gathered spirits said.

"Terra is with them though, I am sure he is already preparing some kind of spell," Buffalo Man said.

"Then let us go!" one of the spirits said.

"No, let us wait and see what their first move is. I know Terra, he is a tricky one. He always has a plan and he does not just rush in. Let him show his hand then we will show ours," Buffalo Man said.

* * *

><p>They had been practicing for fifteen minutes now. Bella had finally done it, with Terra guiding her she had learned to block the wolves from Jake.<p>

"Wonderful!" Terra said.

"_I can't even here them...or feel them...I feel...unwell," _Jake said.

The other wolves were not taking the sudden loss of their alpha well at all. They began to whine and pace in an agitated manner.

"Okay Bella, release him," Terra said.

Bella did and Jake yipped happily as his mind was reconnected with his pack.

"_Dude that was not cool!" _Seth said.

_I hated not sensing you Jake," _Quil said.

"_I am not sure I like the Cullen's learning to block our minds from you Jake," _Sam said.

"_I know guys, but they won't use it on us," _Jake said.

Terra turned to face the rock formation.

"Alright, time for the unbinding."

He raised his staff and it turned into a bow, then he grabbed his knife and it turned into an arrow. He aimed it at the formation, and began to chant, focusing his power, weaving the spell into place, pouring a vast amount of power into it.

Most magicians don't have the skill to make such a complex spell, others lack the power. It is possible for a skilled mystic to do it, but it requires hours and maybe even days of preparation. But for Terra, he could use this spell twelve times a day before it took a toll on him.

One of the many benefits of being him.

He saw past the rocks and grass and trees and saw into the spirit world. He saw the magic surrounding the formation, saw the detection spells and the charms that kept intruders from entering.

Right before he fired the alarms in his head went off. Now that he had access to his true form and all the power he buried with it all his powers were at their fullest, including his mystically increased intuition.

It was telling him doing this was going to have serious repercussions.

But Terra continued. He would deal with the consequences. Once he puts his mind to something he does not stop until he accomplishes his goal.

He was like lightning, his destination predetermined and unstoppable, for if any dare cross his path they will burn for it.

He let go of the string and the arrow flew through the air.

It flew through the air, through the barriers and detections, cutting through them and causing them to crumble. But it went deeper going through the earth, past all the spells and magics in the area, some fell like wheat to a scythe, others slowly began to crumble, unbinding.

"_Where did it go?"_ Jake asked.

"_One minute it is flying through the air, and then it just disappears,"_ Leah said.

"It traveled into the spirit world," Terra said.

He turned the bow back into its staff form and he turned to the others. "Alright, now we wait."

"_Hey, your stone knife is back," _Seth said noticing the knife was back to Terra's belt.

"It served its purpose," Terra said simply.

He looked down at the earth and smiled.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Qahla, he is free, I can hear his mind. He is fighting a spirit," Edward said.

"And he is doing well, I taught him well," Terra said.

The ground began to shake and sounds could be heard coming from the opening of the rock formation.

"Get ready people, they are coming," Terra said.

* * *

><p>Deep under the earth an ancient evil was stirring.<p>

Shade was furious with rage, he had been so close, but that damn Land Wright had to go and interfere.

But then something amazing happened.

The spell that had been binding him to the stalagmite began to dissolve.

It was a slow process but the stalagmite was slowly crumbling to dust and after so long he was finally being freed from his prison. With his slowly growing freedom he regained his once sealed powers.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSS!" he roared in triumph.

He did his best to quicken the process; he pushed and flexed his being against the stalagmite, desperate to be free. Eager to find black hearts to devour like he did so long ago.

But first he had to get out of the damned prison.

* * *

><p>Back with Qahla he was doing battle with the Burning-Eyes-Man.<p>

The cave they were in was an absolute mess; he had a cut above his left eye that bled steaming blood, a wild manic look on his face.

"Not bad boy! To think a mere child would give me a fight!" he said.

"I am the son of Taha Aki, I am the holder of the divine power and you killed my friend! You will feel my wrath!" Qahla said.

His salamander servants were okay, though they had cuts in several locations that bled burning orange colored blood.

"That's right boy! Hate me, despise me, loath me! Hate is my food; it makes me big and strong!"

He literally began to grow, until he was at a towering eight feet tall and his muscles bulged.

He took a deep breath and smiled. "Ah, I can feel them above us, fighting, their energies give me strength!"

"Well, let's take this fight above!" Qahla said.

He raised his hands and the cave began to shake.

"Allow me to show you a spell I favor. EXPLOSION!"

* * *

><p>Up above there was a full scale battle going on<p>

Many of the spirits had come up to fight. Creatures of such complex form and impossible appearance fought the Quileute's and Cullen's.

Utlapa fought in his man-wolf form, but Bella's shield kept him from tapping into the spirits power, though he was still a formidable foe.

Buffalo Man fought Terra, he flew curse after curse at him, but Terra blocked each and every one.

"What have you done?" Buffalo Man roared at Terra.

"You stole something that does not belong to you, I am here to get him back," Terra said.

"No you fool! The unbinding spell! All the spells are undone!"

"That was the point."

"You idiot! That means the seal is broken!"

"What seal!"

"The one you used to bind the dark spirit thousands of years ago!"

"I have bound many spirits."

"The one I had you bind for me in return for enlightenment!"

"...Still drawing a blank," Terra said.

"How could you forget?"

"Sorry, not all immortals have perfect memory," Terra said.

"It doesn't matter! You have unleashed a terrible curse on the world!" Buffalo Man roared.

Meanwhile Taha Aki, Sam and Jake were working together to fight Utlapa.

"Taha Aki!" Utlapa roared.

Taha Aki growled at him.

"Look at us now old friend, both of us monsters! Look how far we have fallen, me a slave to spirits and you an old man!"

"_What I would not give to have his neck under my teeth!"_ Taha Aki said.

"_Don't worry, you will soon enough," _Jake said.

"I have seen Qahla Taha Aki, I would like to say he has my eyes, but seeing how I was using your body to sire him I am afraid he got your looks. Though I do see a bit of Moon in him, such a beauty she was sweet Moon, I did enjoy ravishing her so!"

"_I will send you back to your grave!" _Taha Aki roared.

Though Utlapa could not hear Taha Aki's words, the look of pure rage in his eyes delighted him to no end and he was sure he knew what he was saying.

"Once I kill you he will be all mine! I will shape him into what he was meant to be!"

Taha Aki rushed at Utlapa, but Utlapa caught him and tossed him aside.

"You are no longer strong enough to kill me! You are too weak from age!" Utlapa yelled.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion. Dirt and smoke rose in the air as the ground gave way. Two massive glowing shapes rose into the air. The salamanders rose like great wrathful beasts from the pits of hell.

Qahla rose on top of the head of one of those great beasts, blazing with a golden light.

"Alright, time to show you spirits what happens when you mess with the Quileute's!"

* * *

><p>Back in the caverns Shade sleeked through the shadows.<p>

Imagine a back mass of living, squirming, seething, gnashing, tar like darkness, covered in gnashing chomping maws and long wire like tendrils. At the center of that mass was a pair of vivid scarlet eyes.

At long last he was free!

He could sense the fight above, but while the fools did battle he would get something to eat.

He could sense the power so close, not as powerful as the mass above. No, the spirits had stored some of the run off into special containment units to be used to feed the other pitiful spirits who could no longer hold form in this world.

He came into another cavern, filled with rock like lanterns filled with the Quileute child's power.

"Ahhhh, a nice supper laid out for the sweet dark to devour. Not as nice as a mound of evil tainted hearts but I will be having plenty of those soon!"

The tendrils slithered forward like hungry serpents, wrapping around the lanterns and crushing them, releasing the power which flowed into Shade and giving him power.

"Mmmmm, yeeesss! Not bad, not bad. My power is made stronger by these delightful things! Soon I will be full and strong enough to seek a host. But I sense that wretch of a mage who did banish me above! I will deal with him soon. The fool must have forgotten I am here; else he dare not perform the unbinding. He who holds himself in such high esteem will suffer for his foolishness."

* * *

><p>Up above the battle continued.<p>

Qahla gave his power to the Cullen's and Quileute's, making them stronger.

But even with the added power it was still an intense battle, luckily the protective symbols Terra had drawn on them helped protect them from many of the spirits mystical attacks.

Now it was all primal magic now, of tooth and claw and flesh and blood.

"_What the hell are those things?" _Jared asked.

"_They look like that salamander thing only bigger!"_ Seth said.

Qahla continued to fight Burning-Eyes-Man, he was covered in dirt and his skin was burned as a result of the explosion, but he relished in the pain and the blood lust and continued to fight.

He looked over and saw Utlapa was fighting Sam, Jake and his father. He saw he had Taha Aki under his foot while he fought off Jake and Sam.

He raised his hand and using his power blasted Utlapa off of Taha Aki.

"Boss look out!" one of the salamanders yelled.

Something large grabbed him and lifted him up into the air. Burning-Eyes-Man smiled savagely. "You think you can beat me?"

"Not like this I don't think!"

He transformed into a large red bear, he wrapped his massive arms around Burning-Eyes-Man and squeezed him tight, causing him to scream in pain.

"_I think this form is much more appropriate. I prefer a wolf form but I think a bear is a bit better for a mauling!" _Qahla said mentally.

Burning-Eyes-Man broke free of his grip and punched him in the stomach.

"I don't care what power you hold! I am wrath incarnate! I have brought down entire civilizations!"

Qahla brought up his paw and shoved it into Burning-Eyes-Man gut. There was no blood but a red fiery energy did leak out.

"_And I bring you down!"_

Qahla poured his power into Burning-Eyes-Man, not to heal or empower but to shred, to violently rip him apart from the inside.

Burning-Eyes-Man screamed as he erupted in a golden fire and dissolved.

"Yeah boss man!" one of the salamanders said.

"That was for our brother!" the other said.

"What was his name again?"

"I don't know, I always called him bro."

"That's my name too!"

"Mine too!"

Utlapa stared in pride at Qahla, his boy had taken down a powerful spirit. And he was only five...or six hundred and some years if you wanted to get technical.

He watched as Qahla turned back into a human and ran over to Taha Aki.

"Father!"

He hugged Taha Aki's face.

"Oh father, I am sorry, so sorry I ran. I thought I could just find out where their base was and we could attack them."

"_You did good my son, I am happy you are safe and I am proud of your victory," _Taha Aki said.

Qahla smiled and hugged Taha Aki harder. Utlapa frowned, his heart burned with the twin emotions jealousy and envy at the sight before him.

Meanwhile Terra and Buffalo-Man continued their fight. Terra had combined his staff and knife, forming a spear.

"You have done more damage than you can imagine Terra! With the boy we can act quickly and bind the darkness before it gets loose!" Buffalo-Man said.

"And then you can stab me in the back and take him again?" Terra said.

"What do you care? You stopped caring about mortals a long time ago! What do you care what happens to them?"

"I didn't stop caring...I just lost touch is all. But damn if those idiot wolves and their bonds make me feel nostalgic," Terra said.

Buffalo-Man rushed him, trying to ram his head into Terra. But Terra raised his staff and it took the brunt of the blow. Buffalo-Man hit him with enough force to demolish a house but Terra was just pushed back.

"Good staff you have there," he said.

"Thanks, it was my fathers. Made from the sacred tree of the moon tribe that was struck thrice by lightning. Sadly the species of tree the staff was made from is extinct. I made sure to cast thousands of spells to make it extra durable!"

He pushed the staff against Buffalo-Man's head, pushing him back with more force than Buffalo-Man though possible. Terra raised his spear and slashed Buffalo-Man across the chest, causing him to roar in pain.

"Impossible!" he said as blood seeped through his fingers.

"The knife was my mothers. Made from the rock of a comet that fell to the earth. The Sun tribe thought it was a gift from the sun. There are metal fragments not found on this earth in this blade. It can be used to kills vampires, shape-shifters, werewolves and even spirits," Terra said.

"You can't kill me! You are good, I give you that but you are not one of the greater spirits!"

"True, if I wanted too I could ascend and become of the great powers. Hell, I could probably be the archetype for all shamans, wizards and magicians. God's know I have roots in all the magic branches. But I don't want to be one of the great powers and I don't desire your death old friend."

Buffalo-Man charged him again, Terra willed the ground to soften in front of him, creating a sink hole. Buffalo-Man fell into it, sinking into the earth. Terra brought his spear back and stabbed Buffalo-Man in the chest.

"I can't kill you and won't. But I can dispel your energies so you won't be able to physically manifest for some time. And by the time you do the Qahla situation will be taken care of."

Buffalo-Man roared and was enveloped in a furious red light and vanished. The other spirits saw what happened and cried out. Some fled, others continued to fight but lost heart with the loss of their leader.

Terra took the stone knife off of his staff and began to fight the other spirits. But he knew the battle was long from over.

* * *

><p>Back underneath the ground Shade finished off the last lantern.<p>

His body pulsed and throbbed. It turned in on itself, taking on the form of a perverse egg or cocoon.

The mass changed in style and texture, turning into a mass of feathers. They parted, revealing a pair of ebony colored wings. The creature that came out of it as like a mix of a harpy, an angel and a dragon.

His skin was bluish back, his nails were long and sharp, his hair was as black as the rest of him, it went past his shoulders and yet it moved as if it was immersed in water, his lower body was covered in black feathers, his feet were like an owls, dark threads like spider webs dangled from his wings and a long serpent like tail moved through the air. He had a pair of horns that grew out from his forehead that curved to the back like a rams, he looked like a living dark void that would draw you in and devour you, and the only thing on him that was not black was his eyes, which were a solid crimson red.

He smiled, showing off a row off crooked black teeth.

"Ahhh, finally, after all these long years I am solid and flesh and blood!"

He examined his body. "Yes, I love the new me. I can't wait to feel blood on my face, to slice flesh with my talons, to feast on tainted hearts!"

He sensed what was going on above and knew the Buffalo-Man was gone. Not dead, no, the mage couldn't kill him just as he couldn't kill Shade. No the land wright had been dispersed. His energies scattered to the cardinal winds, he would reform one day, but by then it would be too late.

Land Wrights protect their respective lands, the land was more important to them then what lived in the land. The inhabitants of the land were of secondary concern. And if they proved to harmful they would be dealt with.

With Buffalo-Man gone it was one less person to worry about.

* * *

><p>Back above the tide was turning in their favor.<p>

Many spirits had fled, but some remained to continue the fight.

Sam, Jake and Taha Aki continued to fight Utlapa. With Buffalo-Man gone his connection to the spirits was gone as well. He no longer had to do as they said, but he also lost the connection to their power, leaving him with his own magic.

Qahla and his salamanders were off helping the other wolves and Cullen's fighting the spirits.

Even without his connection to the spirits Utlapa was still a force to be reckoned with. He tossed Sam to the side and knocked Jake on his side. Seeing an opportunity he brought his claws up, getting ready to plunge them into Jake's chest.

Taha Aki saw this, he knew all about Rachel's dream, knew it was about to come true. But he also knew the future could change on a single decision.

He was no longer the chief, he was not Jake's alpha and yes he had deceived him and the others. But they were still his people, they were also his legacy.

And he loved them all very much.

He quickly ran at Jake, knocking him to the side and taking the blow meant for him.

"_Taha Aki! NO!" Jake yelled._

The wolves all stopped fighting, Qahla stared in horror at what he saw.

"Got you at last!" Utlapa said triumphantly.

Taha Aki coughed up lots of blood. He turned to look at Jake, a slight smile on his lips.

"_Take care of my sun," _he said.

Utlapa pulled his arm out of Taha Aki's side, his heart in his hand. A death gurgle escaped Taha Aki's mouth and he fell to the ground and phased back into his human form, a gaping hole in the side of his chest.

Utlapa held his heart in his hand, looking delighted and pure evil. "I win again old friend!"

"FATHER!" Qahla yelled.

He ran for Utlapa, his face twisted in a furious snarl. He reached into his belt and pulled out his bone knife. Jake and Sam grabbed Utlapa's hands with their mouths, their teeth dug into his skin.

Qahla transferred some of his power into the knife, making it sharp and accurate. The blade was made from whale bone and had the power to pin an evil spirit.

He brought the blade back and tossed it at Utlapa, it struck him in his chest. He stood frozen, unable to move, the blade kept him pinned to where he stood.

Jake and Sam let him go and Jake told Sam to keep an eye on him. He phased back to his human form and quickly put on his pants.

Qahla sat next to Taha Aki's body, holding his head in his hands.

"Father! Please wake up, please!" Qahla beg, his voice broke as he cried. "I will be good, I promise, please come back. Don't leave me father I love you!" Qahla said.

It was a heart breaking seen, poor Qahla held onto his father for dear life, but it was too late, Taha Aki was dead. Qahla wept for him, a great pain formed in his chest.

Jake tried to pick him up and take him away from Taha Aki's body, but he refused to let him go.

"Terra!" Jake called.

Terra walked over. He looked at the scene with a look of pity. "Fare thee well Taha Aki," he said.

"I will bring him back! I will make him all better, I can heal people look!"

Qahla brought his hand up to his father's head and tried to heal him. But nothing happened.

"He is dead Qahla, you cannot heal the dead," Terra said.

"Utlapa came back!"

"Yes and at a price. But I think it is time we change that." he walked up to the still pinned Utlapa. He reached into his pouch and pulled out another pouch and held it in front of Utlapa's face.

"See this? It is soil from your grave. I am going to use it to send you back," Terra said.

He opened it up and reached inside. He rubbed the dirt on Utlapa's chest, right over his heart where Qahla's bone knife had pierced.

"You can't kill me!" Utlapa spoke.

"Oh but I can," Terra said. "Jake, would you like to help?"

Jake stood up. "Oh yes."

He walked over to Terra.

"When I tell you to remove the knife. Once I finish the spell it will be the only thing keeping him on this plane of existence," Terra said.

Jake grabbed the knife and got ready.

"Utlapa, you are judged and found wanting. You have lied and betrayed your people and your kin. You have brought harm to those who once called you friend and brother and now will be banished back to the spirit world, your new sins will be remembered by both man and spirit."

"Any last words?" Jake asked.

"I will be back! I always come back!" Utlapa said.

"And we will be here to stop you!" Jake said.

"I return thee to the earth, with the soil of your grave and the blessing of the earth, return to your resting place, and return to the spirit world and trouble us no more!" Terra said.

Jake yanked out the blade and Utlapa let out a terrible howl. His body began to dissolve until there was nothing left but bones which fell to the ground in a pile.

"It is over," Terra said.

Just then the sky began to darken as storm clouds rolled in, a wind began to blow from behind them and the earth began to shake.

They turned and saw a golden aura burned around Qahla, his eyes burned like suns. Jake was reminded of the night they first met the little Quileute, when his emotions over took him.

Qahla began to levitate in the air and lightening flashed in the sky.

"THEY MURDERED MY FATHER!" his voice boomed like thunder.

The battle stopped, the remaining spirits stared in horror at the power coming from Qahla. He turned his gaze on them and they quacked in the face of his wrath.

"NOW I WILL AVENGE HIM!"

He raised his hand, the Yunwi Tsunasdi spirit who they fought before exploded in a shower of golden fire.

The spirits all fled, Qahla turned on them, one by one causing them all to burn and die.

"Qahla!" Jake yelled. "Qahla stop now!"

Qahla did not hear him, or paid no mind to him. He continued to rise, like a glowing sun, the sky was dark as night and lightning flashed, the wind blew fiercely.

The salamanders burned bright and seemed to grow even larger. Lightning hit the ground around them, from the sparks great fiery serpents slithered on the ground, leaving a fiery trail, from the sky four massive thunderbirds emerged and began to circle around Qahla. The bark on the trees around them began to move and people emerged from the aspen. Their skin as white as the bark, their hair red leaves. They flocked around and began to dance around Qahla.

The earth began to shake again and dozens of horns grew from the ground. Then a cloven hoof would emerge and soon massive rock bulls emerged from the ground. Clouds began to sink from the sky, but instead of being mere clouds you could see horse like figures made from nimbus and lightning.

Howling Gales, Zephyrs, emerged also, some more fire salamanders did as well and grew to the size of the two who served Qahla. From the darkness dark inky blotches emerged, Jake saw yellow eyes inside them and saw the shapes of things that haunted him when as a child he feared something hid in the dark. He saw their shapes and saw long teeth and pointy claws and pointed ears.

From the sky balls of light did descend, burning spheres of light with ethereal glowing wings and danced around Qahla, music could be heard emanating from the spheres, a beautiful chorus.

"Are those...angels?" Jake asked.

"No, Empyreal spirits. Light spirits of the highest order, they have been mistaken for angels though," Terra said. He looked at the dark things with yellow eyes stirring in the shadows, they glared at the spheres fearfully. "That is why the shadow spirits are staying away. Light and dark spirits have a bit of a history at trying to kill one another."

The Cullen's and Quileute's gathered around the duo.

"What do we do?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing we can do! His emotions are running wild and with it his power," Terra said.

"What are these things?" Rose asked looking at the wonderful spirits emerging.

"Nature spirits, drawn to his power, to bask in the power which birthed them all. When the earth was red and hot," Terra said.

"What do we do?" Jake asked.

"Nothing we can do, but Taha Aki can," Terra said.

They watched as the spirits danced around Qahla, it was one of the most spectacular and terrifying things they had and ever would see. Masses of spirits, some beyond comprehension, dancing around a small child he blazed with a power that could shatter mountains and raise islands.

Qahla was lost in his grief, in his despair. He lost his father and he would never see him again.

"_Qahla."_

A voice whispered in his ear. He suddenly felt like someone was tugging on his body and he felt himself rising into the sky. But when he looked down he saw his physical body was still surrounded in golden light and spirits danced around him.

He rose and rose until he was above the black clouds, the sun shined down on him. But he was not alone. Taha Aki was there as well.

"_Father!" _Qahla yelled.

He ran to Taha Aki and hugged him. _"Father, I-I."_

"_Shhh, it is okay my son," _Taha Aki said hugging Qahla.

"_Father, don't worry, I will bring you back! I can-"_

"_No Qahla, I am sorry, but my time is done."_

"_But father we can find you another body. Maybe a bear this time?"_

Taha Aki smiled. _"No Qahla. My time is over."_

"_But father...don't you love me?"_

"_Of course I love you. I love you more than I can describe. But you no longer need me Qahla. You have Jacob and the other Quileute's. You have a destiny to fulfill but mine is done with."_

"_But I don't want you to go! It's not fair!"_

"_Life isn't about fairness my son. But take heed, the day will come when you will see me again. And your mother and all your brothers whom never knew about you. But you must go back. A great evil has risen and they will need your help. This is what you were born to do. Stop this ancient evil once and for all."_

"_But I am just a child."_

"_Silly boy, did you not just destroy Burning-Eyes-Man?"_

"_I just want to be with you forever," _Qahla said.

"_And you will, one day. But now you must go back and I must continue on. We will meet again Qahla, one more time before it ends. I love you my son."_

Qahla felt heavy and began to sink into the clouds. He tried to hold onto his father but he could not hold on. Taha Aki smiled at him and waved.

He returned to his body and now that he had a final good bye to his father the rage had faded. His power returned to normal, he stopped levitating and returned to the ground by his father's body.

The spirits remained, having been empowered by Qahla and now had a physical form once again.

He cradled his father's head in his lap, rain began to fall from the sky as he wept. "Father...father," he said in Quileute.

The spirits began to wonder away, some to bask in the glory of being in the physical world while they still could, others in difference to his grief.

The Quileute's and Cullen's walked forward. Jacob kneeled next to Qahla and took him in his arms. Qahla wrapped his arms around Jake's neck, crying.

"It's okay Qahla, I got you," he said.

"It is over," Sam said.

"No...It's not," Terra said.

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to fulfill Taha Aki's will. We must free Qahla from this curse an-"

Before Terra could finish the ground began to shake again.

"Qahla calm down!" Jake said.

"It's not me!" Qahla said.

"I sense something!" Terra said.

"Me too...Terra what is it!" Qahla said sounding afraid.

"I don't know, everyone gather around!" Terra said.

Everyone stood together in a circle around Qahla and Jake.

There was an explosion as the rock formation imploded. Terra used his staff to summon a protective barrier to protect them from being blasted by the shock wave and the debris.

"What in God's name is that!" Carlisle asked.

A dark smoke rose into the sky where the rock formation had been. It was the most blackest thing any of them had ever seen, blacker then the night time sky, it rose and rose, raw and seething. A pair of crimson red eyes sat at the center of that black mass, glaring at them hatefully.

"I am freeeeee!" the mass spoke. It glared at Terra and spoke. "Scion of the sun and moon, were I a bit stronger I would strike you and your feeble group down. But for now I will flee and become strong. But make no mistake, I will have my revenge!"

The mass condensed into a small sphere and flew off into the sky.

The rain continued to fall and everyone, even the burning wolves and the cold vampires felt frosty.

Terra lowered the barrier, feeling grim. Knowing it was his fault this new evil had risen.

**Fusedtwilight: Oh Terra, so old, so wise...yet so dumb. When you have a supernatural feeling you are about to cause an aploctalyptic disaster, listen to that feeling. Next chapter we see the affect Shade has on people. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Sins of The Father

Chapter 24

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for the beta and thanks to cheyennenichole for the review.**

**Last chapter they saved Qahla but Taha Aki died...oh and Terra accidentally released an ancient evil shadow spirit. And now we get to see how screwed everyone is.**

Later that night a funeral was held for Taha Aki.

The elders, the wolves, the imprints, Qahla, the Cullens, they all came to give their last respects to the Great Spirit chief.

Terra had reassumed his borrowed form, blending into the crowd, looking like another one of the Quileute's.

They had built a massive bonfire and placed his body at the center of it. They performed the ceremonial rights and some said a few final words.

"I respected Taha Aki for his conviction, for the depths he was willing to go to protect his tribe and his family. He had his faults as we all do, but he took responsibility for his actions and never tried to share the blame with anyone. I hope he has found peace," Terra said.

"I never dreamed I would meet Taha Aki, but I am glad I did. Sure, we had our differences at the end, but I cannot say how honored I was to fight by his side. He taught me that being a chief is never easy and we must never shirk our responsibilities," Jake said.

Everyone had something to say; finally it was Qahla's turn.

"He was my father and I love him. He had no reason to love me, he had every right to want to kill me. But he saw something in me no one else save my mother saw. I hope I will have his perception, I hope I will be as great a man as he was," Qahla said.

Once everyone had their say so Terra used his power to start the fire. The flames burned bright and hot and everyone stood for an hour, silent, waiting for the fire to die down.

Then they gathered the ashes in an urn and the wolves escorted Qahla to James Island. They used a boat to get there, to the ancient burial ground of the Quileute chiefs. When they got their Qahla dumped the ashes on the island.

"You are with your forefathers now, rest in peace," Qahla said.

While Qahla took a few moments to remember and shed a few tears Jake and Terra spoke.

"Terra, what was that thing?" he asked.

"Something bad. I fear I inadvertently released it when I cast the unbinding. I should have listened to my instincts."

"It seemed to know you."

"Like I said before, my memory is not perfect; it is possible for me to forget things. I realized this a long time ago and started to keep a record of my adventures should I ever need to remember something."

"Tell me, how bad is it, that, that thing is running around?"

"Bad Jake...really...really bad," Terra said grimly. He looked up at the nighttime sky. "I can already feel its presence, bleeding into the minds of people. A dark spirit with this level of influence is sure to upset the natural order."

* * *

><p>Shade flew through the night sky, free and hungry!<p>

He searched for victims; the world was so full with wicked sinners, all waiting to feed him.

Already his influence was affecting the people of the lands, already he was sowing seeds into the hearts of mankind.

His darkness fed theirs, making people become more and more tempted to give into their darker impulses, their sins.

He was flying over a town, he decided to hunt there.

He flew through the air, looking for a heart to devour. It had been so long, he missed the feeling off chewing on the meaty muscle in his teeth.

No one would see him, he could walk amongst them and they would not even know it, his grand powers of darkness and shadows kept him hidden from their pitiful mundane senses.

He found a bar; it was a pitiful run down place. All you would have to do is look at its seedy appearance, the vast amount of motorcycles, the loud music blaring from within and the various leather clad men and you would know, this was a bad place to be.

But Shade knew it was a good place to start.

Two men were walking out talking, Shade landed in front of them, he could see darkness in their hearts. He could see their sins.

The one on the left sold pain killers to pill addicts for money. He had gotten into numerous fights in his life, he had paralyzed a man but had gotten off on a technicality. He stole money from his grandmother whenever he visited her and he was sleeping with his friend's girlfriend.

The one on the right had once killed a homosexual man with some of his friends, the police were never able to solve that murder, he was more violent than his friend, and he enjoyed violence and even hit his girlfriend for numerous reasons.

They were talking about a football game when Shade decided to act. He whispered into the ear of the man on the left.

"Mention the affair to him, it is not like he will care, he hits her all the time."

"Oh, and by the way. I am sleeping with your girlfriend, I hope you don't mind. I found her crying in your trailer after you beat her up good. I gave her some pills and did her in your bed," the man on the left said.

"What?" his companion said, his face turning red.

"Well, it was easy; while you are at work I go over and screw her, just to blow off steam. She says she lets me do stuff to her because I am not so rough with her. I didn't think you would care."

The man on the right ground his teeth and reached into his jacket. An extreme rage had fallen over him, he trusted this man and allowed him in his home and he slept with his woman! No one touched his property!

"You son of a bitch!"

He pulled out a gun and before the man on the left could react he shot him in the head. The noise from the bar muffled the gunshots.

Shade smiled, this man had a lot of potential. His heart was almost ready but Shade wanted it sweeter before he consumed it. He placed his hand on the man's cheek, his darkness infected him, and like fertilizer it nourished the evil in the man, allowing it to grow.

"Bitch thinks she can play me?" he said.

He put his gun away and ran to his bike and took off, his mind red with rage, intending to punish his woman for her infidelity. Shade smiled and made a note to check on him later.

He made his way into the bar; smoke filled the air, the whole placed smelled like a toilet. Shade took a moment to bask in the energies of this place. It was a congregation of wickedness and over the years it left it's mark.

He felt like a flower that had been under darkness for too long, finally basking in the light of the sun. Not that he would know what that was like; if he had his way he would extinguish that damn thing.

"Time to turn things up a little," he said to himself.

He walked over to one of the bikers sitting down. He touched his cheek, but the man did not flinch, he did not even feel the cold slimy touch of Shade on his face.

Like before Shades evil spread into the man. He asked for another beer from the bartender and when the bartender handed him his new beer his fingers brushed against his. The same darkness Shade infected the man with jumped into the bartender, infecting him as well.

Shade's presence alone was causing the patrons to be more aggressive, angry, stupid. But the infection only made things worse. It spread like an epidemic. Between the bartender handing people drinks and the biker bumping into people it did not take long for Shade's evil to fill the room.

All Shade needed was for one stupid little mishap to cause chaos to erupt.

As the man got up from the bar, another man bumped into him, causing beer to spill on his shirt.

"You stupid bastard!"

The man pulled back his fist and punched the other in the face.

All hell broke loose then. Soon fists were flying, bottles were breaking and blood was flowing.

It wasn't until the bartender pulled out his shotgun that things turned really interesting.

Shade flew up and hung from the ceiling, watching with delight as the mortals turned on each other like rabid animals. He would wait and enjoy the sight before him, and then he would feast.

* * *

><p>Back at the Black house Jacob, Billy and Carlisle stood in the kitchen.<p>

Qahla was in Jake's room resting; it had been a very emotional day for him.

"So what are you going to do again?" Billy asked Terra.

"I am going to sift through my memories. I remember once doing a favor for the Buffalo Man in return for knowledge. The Buffalo Man told me I had released a dark spirit, the same one I trapped for him...but I don't remember that."

"So how do you sift through your memories?" Jake asked.

"With this," Terra said holding up his bag.

"Wait, isn't that also your staff?"

"Among other things yes. I also use it as a...black box."

He put his bag on the table. Then it turned into a large book with a faded leather cover and pages that looked old and yellow.

"I am never going to get used to this," Jake said.

Terra opened the book. He waved his hands in the middle and the words (which were in some kind of language that Jake nor the others could understand) began to float of the page and into the air, images appeared at the center of where the words gathered.

"Alright, going back pretty far now...shit passed it. I will hit play right here."

"Play?"

"I am using terms you can understand. Now watch."

Everyone watched the images show them the events that transpired thousands of years ago.

It showed Terra walking through a forest.

"This is a thousand years after I became immortal. Around this time I believed myself a god and was worshiped by a tribe. I left them for a while to meditate and traverse the mysteries of the spirit world. I returned expecting to find my people waiting for me...I was in for a bit of a shock."

The image showed Terra coming upon a scene from a horror movie. The village was in flames, dead mutilated bodies littered the ground, blood caked the earth.

"_What is this!" Terra said._

"Wait, why are you speaking English?" Carlisle asked.

"I am translating it for you all," Terra said.

_Terra walked up to one of the bodies. The man's chest was open, as if something had reached inside and plucked out his heart._

_Terra tried to find any ghosts or remaining spirits of the dead, but there were none, not a trace, they had all gone into the spirit world. But he did sense something else._

_Something evil had tainted not only the people, but the land as well. Terra could sense it like some foul infection that still lingered._

"_Why are my people dead? What madness would cause this destruction?"_

"_A spirit of most evil intent."_

_Terra spun around, his staff raised in the air. "Who be you?"_

_The Buffalo Man smiled. "Fear not, for I mean you no harm," he said._

"_What do you know of this?" Terra asked._

"_I know while you were meditating an evil spirit came to your people. He infected them with evil and when they cave in to their dark desires he did watch in delight as they turned on one another, raping and murdering to their hearts content and when their hearts were black as night he did fall on the survivors and pluck out their hearts."_

"_What kind of spirit has the power to sway people so? These people were mine, many were of good heart."_

"_But you were gone for many years, in that time the spirit did corrupt them, twist them into something monstrous and unseemly. You would not have recognized them."_

_Terra clenched his fist. "A pox on that fell spirit who did do this to my people! Does he think I would not avenge them? Did he not think I would not strike upon him such a retribution that the pain in my heart would seem like a small fire?"_

"_This spirit does not fear you, he feasts on the hearts of wicked men and does draw power by devouring souls which makes him stronger. He is a blight on the land, an infection I am having trouble remedying. Perhaps and alliance would be in order?"_

"_Why should I?" Terra asked._

"_I can help you find him and avenge your people. It would be a boon for you to help me stop him."_

"_If you are so great why not take care of him yourself?"_

"_Alas, the spirit is crafty, sly and is an expert in staying hidden. When I do search him out he senses my approach and goes into hiding. But...if someone who was not on the same level as I, who did not possess the same might as I do were to find him, they would find him much more easy then me."_

"_Are you saying I am weaker then you?"_

"_Unruffled your feathers immortal one. I meant no ill. In return for your help, I would teach you so you may know the world a little better and come to a greater understanding with the earth."_

"_For me the price be vengeance, but for you the price be knowledge. I will find this spirit and make him pay and in return you will teach me."_

"_Then we have a bargain," Buffalo Man said._

The images changed to show the battle.

"It took us months to come up with a plan. The spirit was powerful; I had not had a challenge like him in a long time. I had to use every ounce of skill and power I had to stop him. Buffalo Man and I found he had weaknesses to certain plants and trees. That was why I chose that area to fight him. Aspen trees burn him on physical contact and with so many on one area they limited his power somewhat. We did battle beneath the earth where I trapped him."

_Terra glowed with mystical light, he fought a creature that was vast and covered in fangs, claws, eyes and other horrific appendages._

_Terra lifted his staff and struck the ground. A pillar of light appeared around the dark mass and lava erupted from the ground, covering the dark mass. Terra then blew a cold gust of wind from his mouth and froze the lave, forming a dark stalagmite._

"_It is done, for my people!" Terra said._

_Buffalo Man appeared. "You did well," he said._

"_It was a close call," Terra said._

"_Yet you managed to capture him," Buffalo Man said._

"_I would rather him dead," Terra said._

"_You are not strong enough to bring the true death to a spirit such as him. The best you could do is disperse his energies where it would take him many years to take form again," Buffalo Man said._

"_I would not want him to reemerge again," Terra said._

"_Neither would I. I will be his warden and keep him here in the dark he loves so much," Buffalo Man said._

"_Do not forget our bargain spirit," Terra said._

"_I have not forgotten. Come, let us go."_

The image faded and the words returned to the book. Terra closed it, looking extremely disturbed...which everyone found disturbing as Terra had never looked so down.

"What have I done?" he said.

"What is it Terra?" Jake asked.

"When I cast the unbinding I inadvertently freed that spirit."

"So, you beat him once, you can do it again I am sure," Billy said.

"You don't understand. That thing is born from primordial darkness. It is one of the most powerful dark spirits to exist. And it feeds on evil souls! Think of it, back in those days humans were just learning what evil was. But now? Over the millennium humans have practiced all sorts of dark paths and techniques. This spirit has returned to a world that sells evil souls like a burger is sold at a fast food restaurant. And he gains power from the souls he devours!"

"So what do we do?" Jake asked.

"We prepare. That thing is already tipping the balance of the natural order. I can feel his evil infecting the hearts of men again. Which means it won't be long before the whole world is consumed in darkness!"

* * *

><p>Shade tore into the man's chest eagerly.<p>

He had left the bar when every last soul was dead, it was an absolute massacre. And it was so beautiful to behold.

After he removed some hearts from their bodies he followed the trail of the man he infected. He flew to the man's trailer, the man had confronted his girlfriend about the affair and had already beaten her to death, and her face was beyond recognition.

He was in the process of hiding the body when Shade attacked him.

Shade smiled, he felt the man's soul enter his body. Felt him wonder aimlessly like the other souls he had devoured over the years inside his being, felt him claw at the darkness, trying to find a way out.

"Enjoy your new home sir, fear not as soon there will be more in my belly to join you in your suffering! Once I am full enough I will search out for that mage and punish him! Oh yes, there will be a reckoning, and anyone who stands with him will suffer as well!"

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Carlisle asked.<p>

"We prepare. He may be powerful but he can be stopped. Since he is a darkness spirit he can be held at bay by strong light. Sunlight can be lethal to him so he will only come out at night. And like I said, certain plants and trees can be used to make weapons to defend ourselves against him."

"What kind of trees?" Billy asked.

"Aspen, acacia, dogwood, holly, and rowan. But make no mistake, should any of you meet this creature do yourselves a favor and run," Terra said.

"What do you mean run?" Jake asked.

"I mean, go the exact opposite direction this thing is. He can't be killed using the methods you are used to. Even ripping his head off would only slow him down and he has a vast amount of spells at his disposal. But the biggest problem is the psychic influence he has on people, being near him causes people to become more and more amoral, what's worse he spreads evil like a virus. Infecting his darkness into others and letting them spread it to those they touch. With all the people in the world now and the ways humans have developed to travel so quickly. Airplanes, cars, trains...his evil will spread quicker than ever."

Terra sighed rubbing his head.

"I am way in over my head."

"We can stop him, you have us and you have gotten much more powerful since you last met him," Carlisle said.

"True. But this won't be an easy battle. I am sorry for involving you all in my personal battle. I fear the creature will surely come after me to seek retribution for my hand in capturing him so long ago."

"But you are immortal, what can he do to hurt you?" Jake asked.

"There are worse fates then death Jake, and rest assured this creature can be creative," Terra said.

"Hey, we won't have to worry about this thing messing with us. Bella's shield can keep us safe from his power," Jake said.

"True, but you have to leave her shield sometimes Jake. The wolves can't just stay hidden forever," Billy said.

"Your father is right, we must...oh what now? "Terra said standing up.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"My detection spells just went off."

"A spirit?"

"Don't worry, I don't think this one will be much of a problem...more of an irritation really," Terra said.

He stood up and went to leave the door. "I will be back; I must speak with this spirit."

* * *

><p>Embry was driving Leah home. Normally they would just run as wolves but they were both feeling down after the day's events.<p>

"I can't believe he is dead," Leah said.

"I know. I can't believe he was the only one that did die," Embry said.

"I know all those spirits. Did you see that one with the one eye and the tusks?" Leah asked.

"I know, that thing was huge. Thank God Qahla showed up and shared his power with us. Did you see him take out that giant with the burning eyes?" Embry said.

"I know, kid's hardcore. I feel so bad for him. His situation is so much worse than ours. I know I like to bitch about how being a wolf sucks but compared to Qahla, it seems so insignificant."

They saw someone walking down the road.

"Hey, who is that?" Leah asked.

"I don't recognize him," Embry said.

It was a man, obviously a Quileute, or some kind of Native American. He wore a tan cotton shirt and paints, his hair was long and dark and a large sack was slung over his back, causing him to haunch as he walked.

"Let's see if he needs a ride," Embry said.

They pulled up alongside the man, Leah rolled down the window. "You need a ride?" she asked.

The man stopped walking and smiled at her. The corners of his mouth were wrinkled in that way people who smile a lot get. His eyes were brown and warm, filled with a mischievous light. Leah noticed he had a wooden pipe on his belt and he wore no shoes.

"Thank you sister, I could use a ride," the man said.

Leah opened the door and slid over to let the man in. He took the bag off his back and jumped in. The pair saw that even without the bag on his back he was still hunched over, as if he was still carrying some heavy weight.

He had a very odd odor. Musky and floral, like he spent a lot of time outdoors. He smelled of flowers and vegetables and a hint of tobacco.

"Where are you going sir?" Embry askled.

"Oh you can just drop me off a little ways into La Push," he said.

"So, what brings you to La Push?" Leah asked.

"Oh I am a bit of a nomad, I wonder around here and there. I am a bit of a gardener also, I like to collect seeds and plants and plant them where ever I go." he patted the bag affectionately. "That is what's in this beauty. All kinds of seeds I intend to plant on your fine land."

He reached into his belt and pulled out the wooden flute. "I also fancy learning some new songs. You ever play?"

They shook their heads.

"I do, the flute is my favorite thing besides my sack." he looked at Leah and his smile turned lecherous. "You could say my best parts or my large sack and my long hard wooden flute."

Leah frowned at the innuendo, but before she could replay and put the old pervert in his place Embry hit the brakes.

Terra stood on the road right in front of the truck. He just appeared out of nowhere and just when Embry feared they were going to hit him Terra held out his hand and stopped the truck, where most people would have been sent flying overhead.

The truck lurched forward due to the momentum, the back tipped up then back down.

"What the hell are you doing!" Leah yelled at him.

"Get out of the truck," Terra said.

"What did we do?" Embry asked.

"Not you, the idiot next to you," he said.

The hunchback man smiled and got out of the truck. "Earth Shaker! How you been buddy?" the hunchback asked. He hugged Terra, raising him up in the air.

"Let me go you idiot, before I disperse you like I did Buffalo Man," Terra said. "And my name isn't Earth Shaker any more, it is Terra."

"Of course, sorry. Yeah I heard what you did to Buffalo Man, hard core as always."

The hunchback sat Terra on the ground and he dusted himself off.

"You know this guy?" Embry asked.

"You do to, he is one of the most famous Native American deities," Terra said.

"He's a spirit?" Leah asked.

"Yeppers," the hunchback said. He grabbed his sack and slung it over his shoulder; he pulled out his flute and brought it to his lips. "Let me give you a clue."

He began to dance and play the flute. They were surprised at how good it sounded. As the man played his flute, grass and flowers broke up through the asphalt of the road.

Seeing him dance with the bag and the flute and the grass and flowers made Embry realize who he was.

"No way!"

"What is it?" Leah asked.

Embry looked at her and pointed at the man. "He is Kokopelli!"

"Who?" Leah asked.

"Oh come on Leah, we've seen pictures of him! We have talked about him in class! Kokopelli is a fertility deity, usually depicted as a hunchback playing a flute. He is venerated by a few of the Southwestern tribes. He is said to preside over childbirth, agriculture, and is said to be the spirit of music."

"Righty-o Embryo!" Kokopelli said. "Kokopelli is my name, agriculture is my game!"

"So is being an annoying little twerp," Terra said.

"Twerp? Twerp! Same old Earth Shaker, or Terra or whatever your name is. No respect for your elders," Kokopelli said.

"I am older then you moron," Terra said.

"That was never proven! I am over three thousand years old!"

"I know, I was there when you were born!"

"Oh yeah."

"Now I remember! Aren't you famous?" Leah asked.

"Oh yes, people think it's all about thunderbirds and coyotes. But I will have you know missy, I have been adapted as a symbol of the southwestern United States and my image can be found on ball caps, t-shirts, key chains. I even have a bike trail named after me!" he twirled his flute in his hand. "But don't let my fame fool you, I am a very busy spirit. I bring fertility to both the land and its people, before humans believed in storks they believe in me bringing them children, I am invoked in marriage rituals, and maize-grinding ceremonies. I am also in charge of making sure game animals procreate, chasing away winter with my flute and making it rain. I am also a hit with the ladies due to my enormous co-"

"Easy, this fanfic is rated T," Terra said.

"Oh, sorry," Kokopelli.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you, I have a bigger spirit to fry," Terra said.

"Oh, still such a hard ass. Fear not, I come for no trouble. I swear on the earth, the moon, the sun and sky I mean no harm to you nor the people," Kokopelli said.

"Okay," Terra said.

"Okay? That's it? You're just going to believe him?" Leah asked.

"I swore honey cakes. Unlike you mortal folk, when we spirits make a deal, it is a big deal. Even the darkest of spirits dare not break an oath," Kokopelli said.

"Honey cakes?" Leah asked, giving him a death glare.

"Very well, you may go about your business, just make sure you don't stick your flute in anyone's business but your own," Terra said.

"Will do. Thanks for the ride Quileute wolf people. If you ever need some quickly grown fruits and vegetables or just want to sing a few good songs, come look me up, I will be aimlessly wondering the woods," he said.

He wondered off into the trees, his sack slung over his back while playing a tune with his flute.

"Is it wise to let him wonder alone?" Leah asked.

"He swore his oath and I believe him. Kokopelli has always been more of a lover then a fighter," Terra said.

"Embry...didn't you say he was a fertility spirit?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, he was the Native American version of the stork, he would bring babies to...oh no! Leah no!" Embry said.

"What?"

"You're going to go to him and ask him to help you with your problem!"

"No I am not!"

"Then why did you ask if he was a fertility spirit?" Terra asked.

"Would you shut the hell up!" Leah said.

"I can't believe you are more concerned with having a baby when there is an evil spirit running around," Terra said.

"Wait, you mean that thing from earlier?" Embry asked.

"Yes, that thing from earlier. Which is probably going to cause humanity to turn rabid and rape and murder one another to an even more excessive degree of what they already do," Terra said.

"What?" Embry and Leah said.

* * *

><p>Shade returned to the sight of the battle, his belly full with devoured hearts. It was still cloudy out; the weather had not yet recovered from Qahla's manipulations so shade need not fear the sunlight.<p>

"Alright, now I have had my fill, now I must begin to track that mage."

He flew to the spot where he last saw them. "Hmmm, I sense a death happened here, I also sense residual magic from that Quileute child when he unleashed his wrath. But their scent has run cold. Oh but what is this?"

Shade noticed a pile of bones nearby. He walked over to them and picked up the skull.

"Oh Utlapa, I knew him well. Well, not really. Come to me Utlapa, come to your friend Shade."

The skull opened it's jaw and began to speak. "Once again I am called from the spirit world. Do I know you dark one?"

"Why it is I, the one you were supposed to free," Shade said.

"Shade?"

"Indeed. Tell me, where is the mage?"

"You mean Terra?"

"Is that the name he goes by?"

"He left with the others. After they calmed down Qahla they left to give Taha Aki a proper funeral."

"And where would they go?"

"To Quileute land, or as they call it now, La Push. Shade, if you bring me back I can help you. I will gladly serve you."

"Oh silly man, if I have learned anything about you." Shade crushed the skull. "It is that you can never be trusted."

Shade pondered his next course of action. "Hmm, La Push huh? As much as I desire to rip and rend Terra I should perhaps consider that in the last tens of thousands of years he has become more powerful. If he was able to disperse that miserable Land Wright then what could he do to me? I am still recovering from being caged for so long, I am not even a shadow of my former self...I need more time to recover, to spread my darkness. Ah, but there is a city close to this La Push. Seattle will be my first stop. I will nest there and grow all kinds of horrors and once I am strong enough I will come for Terra."

Shad spread his wings and took flight.

"Look out Seattle, here I come!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" Paul asked.<p>

Terra had gathered all the wolves, Cullen's, elders and even the shamans. He told them they were going to have a little test. They didn't think he was being literal.

They all stood in the woods. When everyone arrived Terra gave them all a sheet of paper with questions written on them.

"It's a test," Terra said.

"What kind of test is this?" Quil asked.

"Question one. When you see a stranger in pain how does that make you feel? Question two, how would you solve the world's problems? Question three, if you had to choose between your one true love and someone else you hold as dear who would you chose to keep safe? What kind of questions are these?" Jasper asked.

"To help me understand more about you morals. The spirit spreads darkness and corrupts souls that is true. But his dark touch cannot affect those who are truly pure of heart. It won't stop him from eviscerating you but at least you won't have to worry about becoming corrupted," Terra said.

"So why isn't Seth, Qahla, Clair, Nessie, Carlisle and Esme taking these tests?" Rose asked.

"Because, I have scanned them already. They are pure of heart."

"Why don't you scan the rest of us?" Jake asked.

"I already have. Your souls are not as pure as theirs but that doesn't mean you are not pure enough to resist the spirit. The test will help me judge better if you are eligible to be used as a resource in the coming battle with the darkness," Terra said.

"No offense, but what use are we going to be?" Billy asked.

"True, you would not be any use in a battle. But you three are the ruling body of the tribe. If you are vulnerable to the dark spirits influence then it could infect you and impair your ability to lead the tribe. I must be aware of all the weaknesses of our group so if there is an infection I can weed it out," Terra said.

He pulled out a large hour glass. "You all have one hour to take the test. Please answer truthfully because I will know if you lie."

For one hour everyone begrudgingly took the test. Terra and the others sat and waited for it to end.

"Terra, what makes you think I am pure of heart?" Carlisle asked.

"You refer to your past as a witch hunter?" Terra asked.

Carlisle nodded. "I was not as quick to judge as my father...but there were some I sentenced to death," he said.

"Even when you knew they were monstrous and guilty of many crimes you still felt guilt for burning them. You prayed to God to forgive you," Terra said.

Carlisle nodded. "I felt like even if they were evil it was not my right to kill them."

"And even now you feel remorse?"

"Yes."

"That is what makes you a pure soul. Regret will either kill us or help us grow. Regret is a bitter reminder of the mistakes we have made and the price it cost us. Those who do not feel regret or ignore it will only condemn themselves to a dark path," Terra said.

"Mr. Terra, why aren't Qahla and I in danger of an infection?" Claire asked.

"You are children. Children can be annoying little brats but they are not evil. To a child the world is what they define as right and wrong," Terra said.

"What about me?" Seth asked, "I don't think I have done anything worthy of being described as pure of heart."

"It is not our actions alone that define us Seth. When Sam decided to attack the Cullen's you risked much to leave him and join Jake. You left your brothers and sisters to join the enemies of your people, though you had no reason to."

"I didn't think it was right what we were doing, I think it doesn't matter what species you are, and peace is possible if you are willing to put a little effort. And I didn't think we should try to kill Bella because we didn't know what was growing inside her."

"See, pure of spirit. Being willing to forgo what you were raised to believe in and to take your own life into your hands proves what a pure spirit you are. And I don't think we need to go into details about Esme's pure heart," Terra said.

"But what can we do to help you?" Carlisle asked.

"In the long run? Not much. This spirit is a spirit of the highest quality, like the Buffalo Man. It requires more than a pure spirit to stop him," Terra said.

"Then...no offense Terra but what makes you think-"

"That I am pure of spirit?" Terra said before Carlisle could finish. "You have heard of my history while you were with the Volturi. You know I have done things that definitely do not allow me such a right to be called a pure spirit. I have murdered, I have enslaved others, I have tortured, I have stolen. Some I did when I was mad, others when I was more than sane. Some of my actions I regret, others I do not. I have considered myself evil and good, both and neither."

"So what are you?" Seth asked.

"Now, I am Terra. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So...you think because you have done both great good and great evil you are what, immune to being corrupted?"

"No, I am just too old to really care about it I guess," Terra said.

"You're not as gray as you think Terra," Qahla said.

"Hmph, shows what you know child," Terra said.

They waited for the testing to end. When the sand emptied to the bottom Terra called out to the others.

"Alright, time's up! Hand over the papers."

One by one he collected all the papers from everyone. He quickly examined the papers one by one.

"Alright, I have examined your papers...you all failed."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Come on!"

"How is that possible?"

Terra waited until all the complaining was over with.

"These tests were specifically designed to test you. They were enspelled so you felt a subconscious compulsion to answer truthfully. Hence the part where I said I will know if you lie...because it would be impossible for you to lie."

"This is bullshit! How the hell are you going to know if we are pure enough by making us answer this shit?" Paul asked.

"Okay, example. Question three, if you had to choose between your one true love and someone else you hold as dear who would you chose to keep safe? You answered your imprint."

"Of course, I love her," Paul said looking happily at Rachel.

"Well, the correct answer would have been to keep them both safe and sacrifice yourself. A person pure of heart would never allow anyone they love to be harmed, he or she would sacrifice themselves."

"You didn't phrase it right!"

"It doesn't matter. Most of you suffer from an intense sense of wrath, or fear or some other kind of emotion. Such emotions make you easy prey for the darkness. It would be child's play for him taint you with his dark essence."

"But Bella can protect us from that, right? She has protected our minds before," Jared said.

"Bella will be able to protect your minds from his mental influence yes. The Darkness has an...aura, I guess you would call it that makes people give into their darker urges. But he is capable of infecting you with evil, with but one touch. This evil is like a disease and is quicker acting then his aura. What's worse is everyone the infected touches is infected themselves and I fear Bella's shield cannot protect you from that."

"Then how do we fight this thing?" Jake asked.

"You don't. I will. This is my mistake; I should have listened to my instincts and not cast the unbinding spell. Now I have unleashed this beast onto the lands once again," Terra said.

"You said it has weaknesses. Light and some trees right?" Leah asked.

"Indeed...yes...trees...how perfect he is here then," Terra said.

"Who?"

"Kokopelli."

* * *

><p>Shade flew through the sky. It was a naturally cloudy day in Seattle and he was loving it already.<p>

He circled around the city, eying it hungrily.

"So many hearts waiting to be plundered. I can already taste them in my mouth. What to do first. Ah, of course. First I must find a nest. Somewhere dark and twisted."

He circled some more, trying to find a place. Finally he found an abandoned area of the city. Not many people were around here except homeless and street thugs.

It was a bad area, filled with pain and suffering.

Shade was loving it already.

"Not too long ago something wicked prowled these streets. I can taste a faded hunger for blood. Must be the vampires. They left a mark on this city, their rampage installed a fear that is still fading, but we must not have that can we? No, fear makes for good fertilizer."

He walked on the ground, had anyone seen him they would have run in fright, but his power kept him hidden from their sight.

"Let's see, how best to install fear? How may I make the mortals fear to leave their homes?"

He noticed a trio of men standing close together. He smiled and walked up to them. He saw into their hearts, saw their sins. They were members of a gang and sold drugs.

"A little push and all I need do is sit back and watch the dominoes fall into place." he leaned close to one of the mens ear. He was the leader of the gang. "The time has come to conquer. The time has come to grow and expand. Gather your army and take what should be yours. You deserve more than the meager territory you have. Go forth and take what you want and kill all who get in your way."

Shades words filled his mind, suddenly his greed began to swell and the desire to dominate and control became overwhelming.

"Listen guys, it's time we stopped pussy footing around and started laying claim. We need to show those assholes who is in charge!" the leader said.

"How do we do that?" one of his underlings asked.

"Easy, get some of the boys and tell them to meet up at my place. We're going to find our rivals and show them who runs this city!"

"Dude, we can't make a move. You said it yourself, we're too even with the others. It would be a war," the other underling said.

"So? We'll win. Just do what I say!"

Shade watched as the trio left to go prepare. He smiled wickedly. "So quick, so eager. I like it!"

He walked around the area, trying to find a place. He came across a large abandoned building. The windows were borded up and various graffiti covered the building.

Dark essence was thick here. Pain, hopelessness, despair, anger, bitter rage. Many horrible things happened here. The stink of evil clung to it. He sensed mortals inside, wicked and tainted, adding their darkness to the building.

"I like the look of this place."

He turned into living shadow and slithered beneath the floorboards of the building. A small group of delinquents, high school drop outs and thugs, the majority of them were men, but there was one female.

Trash littered the floor. Beer bottles, papers, articles of clothing. He made his way into the living room where everyone was. The TV was on but the picture was fuzzy.

A radio was on playing foul music. Some were playing a game of cards, a few were watching tv. Others were drinking heavily.

What they all had in common was they had given into their own darkness. They all came from broken homes, they all hated the world, they all banded together, united by their common interests.

Each had evil in their hearts. They lived together, slept together, ate together, fought together, drank together, all walling in their misery, their own self-pitying lives.

"Ahhh, the seeds of evil have already been planted in these hearts. Should I devour them now? Hmmmm. I have a better idea."

He waved his finger and the door to the room slammed shut.

"The hell?" one of the young adults said.

One of them got up and tried to open the door. "It's locked," he said.

They tried to forcibly open the door, but it would not budge.

"And now," Shade said.

He waved his finger again and all the lights in the room blew up.

"What the fuck is going on?" someone said.

Some of the most scared youths pulled out their guns or knives. Shade jumped on top of the couch, his claws dug into the fabric as he got a good grip.

He spread his wings wide and lowered his spell of invisibility revealing himself to the youths.

Despite the darkness in the room they saw him. He was blacker then the night and they could see his outline perfectly, but it was his eyes that were like bright scarlet orbs that immediately caught their attention.

"Hello my children, I-"

They all leveled their guns at him and let fire. Bullets ripped through Shade, black tar burst from his body where the bullets hit him. He laughed at the sensation, at the pain their metal caused him as they ripped through and shredded his insides.

He imagined what it must be for a mortal to die like this. Lying slowly dying, their innards blown to all kinds of hell by such a small bit of metal.

When the youths ran out of ammo they stopped firing. They stared in horror as the holes in his body closed up.

"Well, that happened," Shade said.

He spat out the bullets that got stuck inside his body.

"What the hell is that thing!" one of them said.

"It's a demon!" the girl screamed.

"Christ help us!"

The holy name hurt his ears and he flinched.

"Speak that name again and I will nail your tongue to the wall!" he hissed.

They radiated fear. Shade took a deep breath, inhaling the heavenly smell.

"Do not fear me my children, I am Shade and I have come to free you all," he said.

"Shit it talks!" one of them said.

"Man, oh man," one of the others said.

"Come closer, let papa Shade see you."

No one dared get any closer.

"I said come!"

Tentacles burst form his chest, they wrapped around the youths waist and pulled them closer. He jerked them down on their knees. The tentacles let them go and returned to his chest.

"There, that's better. Now, let us talk like sensible beings. As I said, my name is Shade. And I have come to help you all," he said.

"Help us how?" one of the youths asked shakily.

"My dear child, this is no way to live. Are truly satisfied with you lives? Is this how you want to die? Some worthless bit of trash no one will care to miss?"

"Hey, we are not trash!" one of the youth said.

"No, you are not. You have all suffered greatly. Is it not time you take vengeance on those who hurt you? Is it not right you claim your rightful rewards?"

The fear was slowly being replaced by curiosity and acknowledgment. They hung onto his every words.

"Join me, swear your lives to me and I will make you all into something powerful. Something that will make those others who scorned you tremble at the sight of you."

"Powerful?" one said hypnotically.

"Tremble," another said.

Greed and lust for such power began to grow. Shade knew it would be easy, but this was too damn easy for him. He was kind of hoping for a challenge.

"That's right. Come to Father Dark. Cast aside the light which has shunned you, and join me."

"I will!" one said.

"So will I!"

"Hell yeah!" another said.

One by one they all agreed. Shade's influence on them compelled them to help him.

"Then speak after me. We give our lives to the dark, we give our souls to the abyss, we cast aside the light and will give the world quit a fright!"

They repeated the words. He waved his hand and a discarded bowl flew over to him. He cut his wrist and let his black tar like blood ooze into the bowel.

"Now, drink of my blood. Bind yourselves to me and step over the threshold!"

He gave the bowel to one of the youths. He looked at it uncertainly. But then brought it to his lips quickly and drank. He passed it to his comrades and they did the same.

They all continued to cough and fell to the ground. Black slime ran out of their mouth and began to cover their bodies. They struggled against it but had sealed their own fates. The slime ran over their bodies, coating them, within moments each youth was covered in a cocoon of shadow.

"And now we wait for the metamorphosis to become complete."

* * *

><p>Back with the others Terra had summoned Kokopelli.<p>

He had drawn a circle on the ground with symbols around it, he gathered some plants and put them inside the circle. Then everyone watched as Terra danced around the circle, chanting.

Then he stopped and stood still.

"There, that should do the trick."

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked.

"The ritual of Kokopelli. If people wanted to summon him they would draw the right symbols and dance. He would come and grant their requests."

"And what are we requesting again?" Jake asked.

"Wait you hear that?" Seth said.

"Sounds like a flute," Bella said.

Soon even the humans heard the sound a flute playing. Then Kokopelli came into view with his bag and wooden flute. He passed the wolves and walked up to Terra.

"You called?" he asked.

"We require your assistance," Terra said.

"For what?" Kokopelli asked.

"I need you to use your powers to plant certain trees and cause them to grow rapidly."

"Sure thing...but you know my price," he said.

"Price?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing, nothing comes for free, even with me," he said.

"You're telling me this hunchback is some great spirit? Please," Paul said.

Kokopelli smiled at him. He brought his flute to his lips and began to play a tune. Small squirrels and chipmunks ran own the trees and began to run up Paul's body, scratching and biting him while he howled in pain.

Kokopelli stopped playing and the animals returned to their homes.

"Why is it always me?" he asked.

"What price are we talking about here?" Jake asked.

"By invoking my power, the entire land will become more fertile, but so will it's people," Kokopelli said.

"He means that while he is growing the trees we need that there may be a bit of a baby boom," Terra said.

"My power will cause the women to be more fertile as well as the land, so the chances of pregnancy will be extremely high," Kokopelli said.

"Can't you just...tone it down a bit," Jake asked.

"Afraid not. I am a fertility spirit, covering your area in the trees you want and growing them at an accelerated rate requires me to unleash my power in full," Kokopelli said.

"Can't we just find the trees we need and strip them of the wood that this spirit is weak against?" Sue asked.

"It's not just weapons we need. The reason I trapped the dark one in that area, surrounded by all those Aspen trees was because they helped block his influence, it kept his essence from spreading. If we plant more holy trees in La Push then it can help keep his darkness from corrupting us as well," Terra said.

The elders looked at one another.

"How long would it take for you to grow the trees we need?" Billy asked.

"Give me three days, I will have the most holy of trees grown and fully developed. But be warned, anyone who fornicates on those three days will find themselves with child."

"So we just have to tell people not to have sex for three days?" Quil asked.

"What's sex?" Claire asked.

"It's how men and women make babies," Terra said.

"Okay."

"We can't just tell people they can't have sex. They would think we were crazy if we said a fertility spirit was in the area," Sue said.

"Can't you just grow the trees?" Jake asked Terra.

"I have to divert my powers to fighting the spirit. We don't have the luxury to wait, the spirit is in Seattle already," Terra said.

"What?" everyone said.

"Terra is right, I can feel him," Qahla said.

"I feel it too I think...like ice cold water running through my veins," Rachel said.

"That's how we feel too," Tommy said.

"Can he feel you?" Billy asked.

"No, I cast spells to help keep myself hidden. He has been keeping his presence secret from the mundies but I can still sense him. I believe he is going to nest in Seattle and gather his strength before he comes after me. He has been imprisoned for thousands of years, I am sure he is hungry."

"How bad is it he is in Seattle?" Billy asked.

"Remember when those newborns were running around?"

"Yes."

"Try that times a thousand. His presence in a city full of people will cause all those mortals to tap into their darkest desires. Within a month crime statistics will hit an all-time high. Rape, murder, and all kinds of ungodly things," Terra said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hit him while he is weak!" Emmett said.

"I agree, if he is recovering from his imprisonment then why let him get stronger?" Jasper asked.

"This spirit is one of the highest level entities on this plane of existence. It is crafty, smart, and does not care who it has to screw over to get what it wants. If I go after him now I have no way of finding him. Last time I had Buffalo Man helping me to find him. This time I have to destroy him, truly kill him. Not disperse him like Buffalo Man. I have to make sure he never returns to this world...but I am not one of the higher spirits. True, I am the greatest mystic to walk the earth, but even I can't bring true death to a spirit of this magnitude...unless."

"Unless what?" Jake asked.

"Sympathetic magic," Terra said.

Kokopellie's eyes went wide. "You can't be serious!"

"What kind of magic?" Kim asked.

"Sympathetic magic is where one thing is used to affect another similar thing. Like how a doll can be used to manipulate a person," Kokopelli explained.

"Like a voodoo doll?" Rachel asked.

"Like the one the Skin-Walker used on me?" Sam asked.

"Exactly. If I can create a proper effigy, and use the right spells I can use the effigy to kill the spirit by destroying it," Terra said.

"Terra, you can't! Destroying a spirit of that magnitude would have consequences! The devastation could be...unthinkable!" Kokopelli said.

"Devastation?" Billy asked.

"Us spirits are made from different stuff then you mortals. Your typical mystic is about ninty-nine point nine percent matter with a small infection of magic. Then other supernatural beings like vampires or shape-shifters have a stronger does, but not by much. But spirits, depending on their class are between fifty to ninety percent magic. If Terra does use sympathetic magic to bring the true death to this evil spirit, the magics unleashed from his end would be like a massive bomb going off!"

"Like how big of a bomb?"

"Powerful enough to take out all of Seattle," Terra said.

A stunned silence filled the air.

"Then we can't do it," Jake said.

"The lives lost," Carlisle said.

"The needs of the many outweigh the need of the few. Besides, knowing that spirit, he has already started to turn them into something...rancid," Terra said.

* * *

><p>Shade waited patiently for the cocoons to hatch<p>

They were just about done, soon a new kind of monster would walk the earth, more terrifying and frightful then any vampire or werewolf that ever walked the earth.

The cocoons began to shake and crack. Shade watched pleased as one by one his creations popped out.

They were like some horrible mix between a human, a spider and a scorpion. They walked on four legs, a long scorpion like tail swayed behind them, their skin was no longer soft flesh but hard chitinous armor, they had four arms, the top were long scissor like pincers, their lower arms were human like but had small holes around their wrists where webbing could shoot out. They had multiple eyes, each the color they had when they were human. Their mouths were a set of mandibles lined with teeth. They were still recognizable despite how grotesque their faces were now.

They were truly terrifying and monstrous, and like their master, they were hungry.

There had been a change not only in body but in mind as well. Shade had stripped away their humanity, leaving nothing but savage monster that felt the need to feed.

"Welcome, my children. I know you are hungry, but don't worry, only a few more hours to go before the dark descends. And then we begin to feed," Shade said.

The creatures merely hissed in anticipation.

"I do believe there are some nice damp and dark tunnels beneath this building. Go down into the basement and began to dig a hole into them, it will make it that much easier for you to travel around the city during the day.

The creatures hissed and made their way into the basement to begin to dig.

Shade smiled, with his new creatures out about they would spread fear easily, plus they would be useful in his quest for vengeance against Terra.

"Oh Terra, you think you are safe and sound. But do not think I will let you go so easily. Once I have become strong enough I will come for you and I will slaughter everyone close to your heart. And when you are taken care of I will devour the Quileute child and take his power for myself, then I will turn the whole world into a true land of shadows."

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter is a small time skip, we see the effect Shade has had on Seattle and Terra prepares for war.**


	25. Chapter 25

Sins of the Father

Chapter 25

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for the beta and thanks to VictoriaCullen30 and cheyennenichole for the review.**

"That's enough!" Jake yelled.

He pulled apart the two wolves who had been fighting. They had been seconds away from phasing.

It had been a month since the evil spirit nested in Seattle and things had been going downhill.

True to his word Kokopelli had used his power to grow the trees needed, Terra had cast spells so no clever and sharp minded humans would notice new trees suddenly growing overnight.

The trees helped protect them from his influence, but slivers of his power did manage to get through.

Things in Seattle and Forks were worse...a lot worse.

As Terra predicted the crime rate in Seattle had begun to steadily rise. Murder, rape, theft, disappearances, bodies found mutilated, others missing their hearts.

There had already been a small riot in Seattle. Even the weather was changing, the temperature was always chilly, and a constant dark fog had covered the city.

Terra said it was the spirit, using it's magic to manipulate the weather so it would not fear the sunlight.

Even forks was being affected, Charlie was constantly making arrests and throwing people in jail.

"He looked at me funny!"

"Fuck you, you paranoid freak!"

"Enough!" Jake roared.

They both fell silent.

"Both of you go home!"

"But Jake we are supposed to patrol with you."

"I am not going to spend all night keeping you from killing one another. Go home and cool off, that is an order!"

They left, throwing glares at one another; I sighed and started to pull my pants off.

"Jacob."

I spun around, Terra was there. "Dude, do you mind?" I said pulling my pants up.

"We need to talk," he said.

"About the spirit?"

"That and something else."

"What?"

"I am concerned for Qahla."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you have noticed he has been withdrawn since his father's death?"

"Yeah, I noticed," Jake said.

"I am worried for him. I know I am not the most empathic nor emotional man but I think you should talk to him."

"Why me?"

"You have a bond with him that I believe will help him better than I would," he said.

"Alright, I will. What is it about the spirit you wanted to talk about?"

"In three days I am going to challenge him to a duel."

"What?"

"Things are getting out of hand. He is gorging himself on evil hearts and thereby increasing his own powers. I also believe he has created some monsters."

"Created?" Jake asked, not liking the sound of that.

"I have been keeping an eye on him and I noticed the mutilated bodies they showed on the television seemed a little too...eviscerated for his tastes. He prefers to watch others kill themselves or each other, he only kills for their hearts."

"Why three days? Why not now?"

"In three days there will be a solar eclipse."

"Isn't that bad? Won't the moon blocking the sun be a bad thing?" Jake asked.

"Normally, yes. But the eclipse is when my powers are at their zenith," Terra said.

"What do you mean?"

"It is common for mystics to draw power from celestial bodies. The moon, sun, comets, planetary alignments. As you know my mother was from the sun tribe and my father was from the moon tribe. I have an affinity for both of them and when they combine I can draw immense powers from it."

"Enough to beat the spirit?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"How can we help?" Jake asked.

"Stay out of the way."

"What? How can you ask us to do that? We helped you fight the spirits to get back Qahla," Jake said.

"This isn't some minor spirit, Jake. This thing was roaming the cosmos before humans swam out of the ocean. Made from primordial darkness, he has the unique ability to tap into a person's negative energy. You wolves draw your power from anger, and the Cullen's blood thirsty nature would make it easy for him to manipulate you."

"So how are you going to stop him? The voodoo doll?"

"It's not a voodoo doll but I am saving that as a last resort," Terra said.

Just then a piercing scream filled the air, coming from Jake's house.

"Rachel!" Jake said.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat up in her bed screaming.<p>

Paul came running in, almost breaking the door.

"Rachel! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh God Paul it was horrible!" Rachel cried into his chest as he held her.

"What? Another vision?" he asked.

"Yes. The world was cold and dark...I saw people being eaten alive by these monsters and I saw you and some of the others, but you were different, you were...I don't know why but I was scared of you all, you were so evil looking and you were hunting humans and eating them too...and I saw this thing, he had wings and was pure black and he had horns and scarlet red eyes!"

"Shh, it's alright," Paul said rocking her back and forth.

He heard the front door open and Jake came running in. "Rachel!"

"I am fine Jake!" she said.

"It was another dream," Paul said.

"Another one?" Jake said.

"She is a seer, it is to be expected," Terra said appearing next to Jake. "She is seeing visions of the future," Terra said.

"The future! So it will happen?" she asked looking terrified.

"Maybe, maybe not. The future is very flexible," Terra said.

"Can't you give her something for this?" Paul asked.

"No, it is best if she dreams, it could help us in some way," Terra said.

"She is dreaming of horrible things! How is that helpful?"

"Dreaming of the future could give us a clue of to what the spirit is planning," Terra said.

"He's planning to fuck the world up, what more do we need to know?" Paul asked.

"A well planed move can decide the course of an entire battle. And on that note I need to get ready," Terra said, leaving to go prepare for his upcoming battle with Shade.

"Asshole!" Paul growled.

"What's going on?"

Qahla walked in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He saw Rachel looked like she just seen the pits of hell.

"Another bad dream?"

She nodded.

"Me too," he said.

Jake walked up to him and picked him up. "Come on pal, back to bed with you," Jake said.

He carried Qahla back to his room. He put him back in the bed and pulled the covers up over him.

"How are you holding up buddy?" he asked.

"Fine," Qahla said.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Jake said.

"I know," he said.

"Don't worry, we will beat this spirit," Jake said.

"What does it matter? There will always be another spirit. And someone will die. Someone always die's," Qahla said.

"Come on pal, we have a cure remember?"

"Yeah, but it requires a live sacrifice," Qahla said.

"Qahla, as soon as we-"

Qahla turned his back to Jake. "Good night Jake," he said.

Jake sighed and left Qahla alone. As he left the house to do his patrol he could not help but feel powerless. Maybe it was an effect of the evil spirit manipulating his emotions or his own sense of importance.

He was supposed to be the alpha, the future chief, yet he had failed in so many things.

Good thing failure wasn't a sin, at least officially.

* * *

><p>The next day the Quileutes, Cullens, and mystics had a meeting.<p>

The mystics had come a far way since they first started their training, though they still had a long way to go before they could be called true magic users, they were still in training.

They all stood out in the woods, Terra had just told them of his plan, and he was on the ground, making a life size clay doll, though for what purpose he would not elaborate.

"Will you be able to kill him?" Billy asked.

"No, I am good but not that good, as I have said many times," Terra said.

"Then what will you do?" Jake asked.

"Try and trap him. It's the best I can do. But don't worry, I have a few plans in case it doesn't work," he said.

"Like what? Using a voodoo doll?" Jasper asked.

"How many times do I have to say it is not a Voodoo doll! It is an effigy designed to harness sympathetic magic which id done right can be used to destroy the spirit," Terra said.

"But you said doing so would destroy all of Seattle," Sue said.

"True. That is the last option," Terra said.

"If there is any way we can help we will," Carlisle said.

"I must fight the spirit alone. This is my fight, my mistake, I must fix it," Terra said.

He finished making the clay human. He bit his finger and carved a heart shape onto its chest with his blood.

"But first, I need to let him know I am coming."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Seattle Shade was on the prawl.<p>

Two police officers were paroling the neighborhood where Shade had made his nest.

There were many rumors and stories being spread about it. Before it was known to be simply a bad neighborhood where hoodlums and other undesirables went.

But now rumors spread of how anyone who ventured in was never heard from again. How at night time you might see something hiding in the dark or hear the sounds of strange things.

"I tell you Phil, this place has something to do with what is going on," Barry said.

"How you figure?" Phil, his partner asked.

"Instincts bud, all the bad stuff started in this area and spread out. I don't know if it is someone using chemicals or what but isn't it funny how so many people disappeared around here? How even the low lifes are afraid of this place?"

"True, we do find a lot of dead bodies around here," Phil said.

Shade followed them, invisible.

"Hmm, this will not do. No, no, I can't let these two into my domain and not give them a proper welcome. Ah, I see Phil has a big secret, don't be shy Phil tell him the truth," Shade whispered into Phil's ear.

Phil turned to Barry.

"Listen Barry, you have been a good friend to me and we have been partners for a while," Phil said.

"I know Phil your my good friend, when Miranda killed herself last year you were there to help me get through it," Barry said.

"Well about that...Miranda killed herself because of me," Phil said.

"What?" Barry asked.

"I am sorry Barry...see I have this thing...I know she was only thirteen but she was so beautiful...I saw her walking home from school one day and offered her a ride home, she trusted me of course and I drove us someplace where we wouldn't be bothers...I didn't mean for it to happen but I couldn't resist myself. I told her you wouldn't believe her if she told you and I guess it was too much for her to handle."

Barry shook in rage, his face flushed with anger.

"You...you!" he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Phil. "You bastard!"

He shot Phil six times.

As his body fell to the ground Barry began to cry. A feeling of immense guilt, shame and self-loathing filled him.

"Phil...damn you...oh my baby girl...I...I am so sorry!" he cried.

Shade grinned, pleased by what happened. "That is right Barry, let the despair flow. Now, why don't you point that gun in your mouth and end it?"

Listening to the voice Barry put the gun in his mouth, his last thoughts about his young daughter, whom he failed to protect.

There was a final bang and a good man died, a victim of an ancient evil that delighted in his final torment.

"Your heart is too good for my tastes, how ever your partner is just what I am looking for," Shade said.

He went to Phils body and began to carve open his chest to devour his heart. A vile sound filled the air as Shade ate Phil's still warm heart.

"Well, that is more disgusting then I remember."

Shade stopped and stood up, Terra stood before him, not bothered by the blood dribbling down Shade's mouth or the fact he was still chewing on a heart.

"Weeeelllll, if it isn't the fool who thought he was a god. Saving me the trouble of finding you?"

"I come to talk to you this day spirit," Terra said.

Shade wiped his mouth. "Come to beg for your life, have you?" he asked.

"No, I come to discuss the terms of our duel," Terra said.

"Really? You challenge me to a duel?" Shade grinned and began to jump up and down in joy. "Oh Marvelous! I was getting so bored!"

"You should not be so quick to accept my challenge seeing what happened last time," Terra said.

"Silly mage, last time you had Buffalo Man to help, last time there wasn't so many evil hearts for me to consume. I never dreamed I would have so many to feast from. I always knew humans had potential, but I never dreamed they could achieve so much. I feel like a parent who has seen their child succeed greater then imagined," Shade said.

"Yes, you have been pigging out I see," Terra said looking at Phil's body.

"This man was a wicked bastard, he was my legitimate prey," Shade said.

"And the other one?"

"Oh poor Barry? He was for fun," Shade said with a grin.

"I made a mistake dark one and I will correct it. I Terra do hereby challenge you to a duel, do you accept?"

Shade bowed. "Very well, I see you have a new name, well so do I, my name is Shade and I accept. When shall we duel? Now?"

"No, three days from now."

"Very well, but I shall chose the location, I chose this fare city," Shade said.

"Very well, enjoy these three days Shade, it is the last mercy I will offer you," Terra said.

"Mercy? An alien concept to me, as is compassion and empathy. Though I still have a sharp mind."

Shade flew at Terra, his hand turned into a long dark blade. He sliced off Terra's hand. Instead of blood dirt poured out and the hand turned into clay.

"A golem, you send a golem in your steed?" Shad asked. "Where is your courage Terra?"

"I fear you not, but I could not risk your attacking me in person, at least not until I am ready," Terra said.

"Hmm, tricky as always. That was one thing I always liked about you. But before you go, I wish to show you something, have you the time?"

"Time hold no meaning to me," Terra said.

"Nor to me, come. Let us walk, I wish to see the fruits of my labor," Shade said.

The duo walked towards the city. Unseen by mortals, leaving behind the fallen officers to be collected.

* * *

><p>Seattle was a dreary place now, covered in eternal dark grey fog and a chilly temperature. There was something in the air now, something dark and eerie.<p>

Were you to walk down the streets you could not help but feel vulnerable, or feel like someone if following you.

Shade had been busy in the last month. You could not look at a paper or watch the news with out hearing of some new horror that had happened.

The city was still recovering from the riot that took place which claimed the lives of seventy people.

Terra and Shade walked, unseen by mortals.

"Behold Terra, the first of many that will fall! When the world was younger I would corrupt the humans, turning them into monsters. Tribe by small tribe and they were so beautiful to see. But a whole city? By the dark, once I am finished this place will be the capital of the shadows."

"Yes, I notice you are no longer the only shadow spirit here," Terra said spotting an unseen shadow spirit in a dark alley.

"I once ruled legions of dark spirits, you remember?" Shade said.

"Yes, I destroyed more then half of your army," Terra said.

"I underestimated you. A mistake I will not repeat," Shade said.

A cat walked into the alley. A second later you could hear it shriek in fear followed by the sounds of something feasting on flesh.

"I am a bit of a legend amongst the shadow folk. They flock to me, my adoring fans. Once I finish you off this will be our new home and from hear we will spread!" Shade said.

"Shade, you should not remain in this world. You are one of the higher spirits, you should return to the spirit world, like the other great powers. The longer you are here the more your presence will affect the natural order of things," Terra said.

"Bah, I like it here. It may not be the spirit world but there are pleasures to be had here. With all the great spirits deep in the other side I will take hold here."

"The light spirits won't stand for it. If you upset the balance to much they will come for you," Terra said.

"Let them, they will find I am not one to be trifled with. Speaking of great powers what if the Quileute child?"

"You seem well informed," Terra said.

"I met Utlapa, I read his mind. I know all about Qahla and his little problem," Shade said.

"He is of no concern to you," Terra said.

"But how can you tell me I should leave when you are protecting another power that can disrupt the natural order? I may be of the dark but the most ancient and purest of magic is inside that boy. Magic that should have been kept in the earth. Utlapa was a fool in thinking he could tame it."

"He was. But we have found a solution for Qahla," Terra said.

"Oh?"

"A ritual to reverse the spell Utlapa cast centuries ago. It will seal the power back in the earth," Terra said.

"Hmph, I think not. After I deal with you I will go to La Push and devour the child, with his power I can do things I have only ever dreamed," Shade said.

"I dare not think of what a creature like you dreams of," Terra said.

"I dream of a sky black as night, of juicy dark hearts and innocent blood being needlessly shed," Shade said.

"Not that I am not enjoying our time together...which I am not, where are we going?" Terra asked.

"There."

Shade and Terra walked into the middle of a road. They walked to the manhole and Shade opened it.

"You first Terra," Shade said.

* * *

><p>Everyone waited for Terra to wake up.<p>

He sat on the ground, meditating. He had a mental connection to his golem and was commanding it's movements.

Qahla stood alone, by himself away from the others.

Jake walked over to him. "Hey buddy," he said.

"Hey," Qahla said.

"So...how's it going?"

"Save it Jake, I don't need to be cheered up," Qahla said.

Jake sighed. Then he got an idea.

"You know...my mom died when I was young."

Qahla didn't speak.

"I was nine, it is odd but I remember little things about her. Like her laugh, her smile, how safe and warm I felt when she hugged me. I remember how she used to draw water paintings. I still have all of them, sometimes when I feel sad I take them out to feel better and remember her," Jake said.

Qahla reached down and grabbed the bone knife, the same one he used to paralyze Utlapa.

"This was made from a whale bone, it was blessed by a shaman. Father gave it to me, said it could be used to pin evil spirits. Back in those days I had to use it a bit when father protected me, mother was so mad he gave me a knife, said I would cut myself," Qahla said.

"What was she like? I saw her in your fathers memories," Jake said.

"She was the most wonderful person in the world. She had every reason to hate me, I was an abomination, I was an oddity of nature. But she loved me anyway, she fought to keep me safe from the others. She was always there when I cried."

"So was my mom, she had a lot to handle. She was a stay at home mom, she would make paintings and sell them, and she was modestly successful at it. It wasn't easy though, between my sisters and me it is a miracle she didn't go mad with frustration."

Qahla smiled. "I always wanted to have brothers and sisters...but as you know I had plenty of siblings, but they were born after I was sealed away. I wonder what they were like?"

"From what the stories tell us they were all brave, courageous and dedicated to their people," Jake said.

"Father says they are waiting for me on the other side. My family. Mother, father, my brothers all of them."

"And one day you will see them all, your father, mother and even the brothers you never met," Jake said.

Qahla's body began to shake. "I miss him Jake, I miss my father so much."

Jake wrapped an arm around Qahla and hugged him. "I know buddy, I know."

* * *

><p>Terra and Shade continued to walk through the tunnels of Seattle.<p>

Things stirred in the dark, more shadow spirits, taking refuge below the city. Horrible, horrific mutations with sharp teeth and claws and glowing eyes.

They glared at Terra, he could feel their malevolence, feel their need to hurt him. But they looked at Shade with respect and awe, like a child looking at their hero.

"This begins to bore me Shade, what is it you wish to show me," Terra said.

"Patience Terra, I wish to show you my work," Shade said.

They walked into a large room, a crossroads with multiple doors. Dead and decaying bodies littered the floor and a thick white web covered the walls.

At the center of the room was a large sack, it hung from the ceiling like a large disco ball.

"Come my pet, we have a visitor," Shade spoke.

Shade's creatures came from the dark, Terra heard them long before he saw them, the sound of their feet scuttling and their mandibles clicking echoed through the chamber.

"I take it these are the monsters you created," Terra said.

Shade seemed a little frustrated. "Does the sight of them not revolt you? Disgust you? Fill you with fear?"

Terra shrugged. Despite the horrific sight of Shade's abominations he was not affected at all.

"I am old Shade, I have seen many things that would have driven many insane. Hell, I have gone insane once or twice," Terra said.

"Hmph. I found them, the chaff of the city. The faithless and dispossessed, they gave themselves to me and I remade them in my image."

Terra picked up a severed human arm. "I see you have been feeding them."

"Oh yes, they will be my vanguard. My monsters of the night. A new evil to plaughe mankind, they are the first and that-he pointed a taloned finger at the ball hanging from the ceiling-will be the start of a new dawn."

"Pray tell is that an egg sack?" Terra asked.

"Why yes it is."

"Your breeding them?"

"Of course, there used to be more but when Celestine started mating with them she would kill them after the deed was done," shade said.

Celestine was the only female of the creatures, she glared hungrily at Terra and hissed at him.

"I may have lost a few but when the eggs hatch I will have thousands more. We will over run the city then we will come to La Push and I will devour the Quileute child and add his power to mine!" Shade said.

"Yes, well first you will have to defeat me. And this is what is really going to happen. I am going to end you, permanently this time, I am going to kill these mutations and their brood and then I am going to fulfill my contract with Taha Aki and cure his son. Enjoy these next three days Shade, they will be your last," Terra said.

Shade decapitated Terra, letting out a horrific shriek of rage that he had not been able to rattle the mystic.

Terra stared up at him, not looking at all bothered. "See you in three days Shade," he said.

The body turned to clay and dirt.

Shade ground his teeth together. "Yes, in three days. Then I will rip you apart piece by bloody piece!"

* * *

><p>Back in La Push Terra opened his eyes.<p>

"Well, that was enlightening," he said.

He stood up and dusted himself.

"Bad news guys, the spirit, or Shade as he is calling himself now has created some monsters. I suspect they are the same ones Rachel has been dreaming about," Terra said.

"How did he create them?" Carlisle asked.

"He corrupted human beings and transmogrified them," Terra said.

"Can they be cured?"

"No, they gave themselves to him willingly and he owns them now," Terra said. "But whats worse is they are breeding. Once the eggs hatch they will over run the city then he will come here for Qahla. He plans to devour him," Terra said.

"Like no one has ever tried that," Qahla said.

"What do we do?" Jake asked.

"While I battle Shade some of you must go down in the tunnel and destroy those eggs," Terra said, "we can't let a single one of those abominations live."

"Agreed. Must we wait until three days? What if they hatch before then?" Billy asked.

"Shade agreed to my duel, he won't let them hatch until he thinks I am beaten," Terra said.

"What is this other plan of yours in case you fail to trap him?" Sam asked.

"They are my plan," Terra said pointing at Leah and Seth.

"Us?" Seth said.

"What are we going to do?" Leah asked.

"We are going to use you to summon the spirits of your ancestors," Terra said.

"For what?"

"To help fight Shade. With you two I can perform a spell that will summon those of the Uley, Black and Atera bloodlines to help us fight," Terra said.

"Why Seth and Leah?" Sam asked.

"Because of all the wolves only these two can claim being descended from the three families that carry the bloodline," Terra said.

Jake recalled Terra telling him that when he first arrived in La Push.

"It is why Leah phased, female shape-shifters are rare, but if the blood is strong enough in them they can phase," Terra said.

"How is the spell performed?" Jake asked.

"We put them in a circle and use their blood to call to their warrior ancestors to help fight. Qahla, I believe you know the spell," Terra said.

Qahla nodded. "I have seen it done before. If ever the tribe was threatened by evil spirits then we would summon our fallen kin to help us battle them."

"What are the risks? " Jake asked.

"No risks, but I am afraid Leah and Seth would have to be taken away from the battle."

"What?"

"No way!"

The Clearwaters did not like the idea of being taken out of the battle.

"We can't have you fighting and cast the spell at the same time, and if anything were to happen to you then the spell would break," Terra said.

"What do you propose?" Billy said.

"We split into two teams. Us fighters will draw Shade's attention with Qahla as the bait. Mean while the mystics and the Clearwaters will be far away casting the spell and maintaining it," he said. "But this is in case my battle with Shade goes south."

"And if plan B doesn't work?" Jake asked.

"Then we will have to use this," Terra said.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a stone effigy. It was made from black obsidian and hard red jewels for eyes, and Terra made it to look like shade. It was a very accurate look as everyone shivered at the sight of it.

"Is that it?" Jake asked.

"With this we can kill Shade permanently."

"What's that carved into it?" Carlisle asked noticing some etchings in the effigy.

"Many of the names he has used over the ages. It helps focus the sympathetic magic on him. All we need now is a part of his being."

"Like when Deena took some of my hair?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"But how are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways," he said.

* * *

><p>Later that day Leah was walking through the woods.<p>

They had gone over the battle plan and now she was off on a mission of her own.

She was trying to find Kokopelli, she wanted to have words with him.

She had tried to find him via his scent, it was not easy as he blended in well with the forest. She caught it and followed it, then she heard the sound of a flute being played.

She found him sitting on a fallen log, but he was not alone, he was surrounded by an assortment of deer, elk and other woodland creatures, even the trees were brimming with birds who seemed to be staring at him as he played his flute.

He saw her and smiled. He stopped playing his flute and spoke to the animals.

"Alright everyone, that is enough for today, let's do this again tomorrow," he said.

The animals all got up and wondered away and the birds took flight, the sounds of their wings flapping filled the air.

"Leah, how good of you to come. Have a seat."

He patted a spot on the log next to him.

"You know why I am here?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

She sat down next to him, he stared at her, his eyes brown and warm.

"So, I did some research on you and from what Terra has said about you...you can help with fertility problems right?"

"Yes, but you don't have fertility problems my dear. You need to find a nice strapping young wolf to father your pups," Kokopelli said.

"I know that but...I...I..."

"Have so little to chose from?"

She nodded.

"And you are afraid to become intimate with another of your kind after what happened with Sam and your cousin?"

"How the hell did you know that? I swear to God if Seth has been running his mouth again!"

"Easy there girl, I am a spirit, we spirits know things," he said warmly.

"Well can you help me? Maybe pull a magic trick and tweak the rules for me?" she asked.

"I would like to help Leah, but there is nothing I can do. It is nature's laws not mine, I just help keep balance and keep everyone happy, healthy and of course fertile."

"Is there someone out there for me? Do I have a special someone for me?" she asked.

"Sorry sweet heart, if you wanted me to make your land more fertile, ensure a healthy crop, make the animals who live on your land more abundant or sing you an awesome song I could help you. Love isn't much of my department," he said.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

He held up his flute. "I can play you a song."

He began to play a song, he was really good, he had many centuries to practice.

Listening to the song Leah could not help but remember the happy times in her life, when her and Sam were still together and happy, when her dad was still alive, when her life was easy and simple.

It made her feel warm and happy, like a dark heavy weight had been lifted from her being.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Leah said.

* * *

><p>Claire and Qahla were on the beach.<p>

They were knee deep in the water and were practicing tossing a ball of water at one another.

"This is so amazing!" Claire said, "I am like Avatar Korra now!"

"Who?" Qahla asked confused.

"She's the avatar on the tv, she can manipulate the elements too. I wonder if I will get a polarbear dog too?"

"Why? You already have Quil," Qahla said.

Claire blew a powerful gust of air at him which he deflect with a flick of his hand. They both laughed and continued to study water magic.

Qahla had cast a spell so any normal humans would see them splashing each other playfully instead of raising the water magically.

Quil was supposed to be watching the duo but had fallen asleep on the shore, he had been working a lot of nights and it took it's toll on him.

"Do you think Terra will be able to stop the evil spirit?" Claire asked.

"Of course, Terra is super strong," Qahla said.

"I hope he does. My parents have been fighting a lot," Claire said sadly.

Since Shade had returned Claire's parents had been arguing a lot lately about little things. Many times Claire had woken up to hear them.

"My parents fought sometimes too," Qahla said sadly.

"They did?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. They were both under a lot of pressure because of me. My mom wanted us to leave, but my father was the chief so he couldn't just leave. I always felt bad because it was because of me so many bad things were happening. I have all this power but I was never able to keep bad things from happening in my life."

"Don't worry Qahla, we will cure you," she said.

Qahla smiled, he didn't bother to tell her the price that would have to be paid for his cure to work.

"Come on, let's play a prank on Qwil," she said devilishly.

They both raised a large amount of water and sneaked over to Quil. They levitated the water right over him and let it fall on him, waking him up with a jolt and making him wet as a dog.

They laughed as Quil shook off the water and Qahla felt better. Better then he had in a long time.

* * *

><p>And so it came to pass in the three days both sides got ready for the battle.<p>

Shade devoured more hearts, feeding his hunger and power, eager to fight. He knew the battle would be intense and he welcomed the feeling of anticipation.

It had been long since he fought a battle and his blood lust was still the only thing stronger then his power.

The Quileute's and Cullen's worked with Terra on his plan to fight Shade and deal with his monstrosities. Jake would lead a team into the sewers while Terra took on Shade.

Qahla would use his magic to monitor everything and relay what was happening to everyone staying behind.

Terra knew things were about to happen, he could feel the workings of great powers and the lines of fate narrowing down as the future became written.

He knew the ending was close, he just wasn't sure what kind of ending it would be.

Everyone gathered in Edward and Bella's meadow.

Qahla had been there a few times since he had been released from his stone.

He had always felt a connection to it, he didn't know why.

Terra's house was waiting for them when they arrived and no one questioned the houses strange power to appear from nowhere.

"May I ask why you chose our meadow? Hasn't it been through enough?" Edward asked Terra.

"Because, this is Qahla's place of power," Terra said.

"His what?" Leah asked.

"When a mystic casts spells and uses magic in a specific place for a certain amount of time, the mystics power bleeds into the location, imprinting the magical signature into that location. When a mystic is in their place of power their magic is at it's strongest and dominates over any other mystics who enters the same location. It won't keep them from using magic but it does give one an advantage," Terra said.

"All that time he spent in this meadow in that stone, his power must have leaked out in small doses," Rachel said.

"Well said Rachel, I see you do listen to me," Terra said. "In this place Qahla can focus his power and it will allow him to see the battle more easily."

"So this is it then?" Billy asked.

"Almost, we must wait for one more person," Terra said.

"Who?"

"Me."

Kokopelli came walking into the meadow, his bag on his back.

"Are you coming to help us fight?" Jake asked.

"Hell no, that spirit would kick my hump. Your on your own there, but I am happy to contribute a little," he said. He handed Terra a small bag.

"Happy hunting, I will sing a song for your good fortune," Kokopelli said.

"Whats in the bag?" Jake asked.

"Some tricks," was all Terra said.

Leah and Embry were talking, Leah was staying while Embry went with Jake.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will," he said.

"Seriously Embry, watch your back," she said.

"Gosh Leah, you'd think you were in love with me or something," he said with a smile.

She punched him in the shoulder. "Don't be an ass."

"I will be fine Leah, and after we beat this thing you and me are going on another date," Embry said.

Embry and Leah had been on two dates so far, they were still trying the dating thing. Their agreement was still in effect.

He surprised her when he leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"For good luck," he said.

She smiled. Then she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer, he closed his eyes, fearing she was going to clock him for the liberty he took. But to his immense surprise she gave him and more passionate kiss.

She pulled back from him, she chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"You'd best come back Call, I don't like it when someone breaks a promise to me," she said.

"It is time," Terra said.

He summoned his items, his stone knife, his staff and his crystal necklace. Then he returned to his true form.

He tied the pouch Kokopelli gave him to his belt and stood ready and regal.

"Wow, I have never seen your true form before Terra," Kokopelli said.

"Don't suppose you know his true name," Jake asked.

"Nope, no one knows and anyone that did is now dead," Kokopelli said.

"Hey Terra, since we might die think you might tell us your name?" Paul asked.

Terra smiled. "Sure."

He held up his crystal for everyone to see.

"Here it is, my true name."

"Your name is crystal?" Paul asked.

"No idiot. The carving in the crystal is my true name, it's a mixture of the sun and moon language," he said.

"But no one speaks that!"

"I do," Terra said with a grin.

Jake, Sam, Paul, Embry, Seth, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Jasper gathered around Terra. "Good luck and may the spirits watch over you," Billy said.

Terra cast a spell and the group vanished.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Terra and Shade do battle, who will win?**


	26. Chapter 26

Sins of the Father

Chapter 26

Battle of the ages

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for the beta and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

The men arrived on the outskirts of the city.

The looked at the gloomy atmosphere of Seattle, even with their resistance to cold both the vampires and the shape-shifters felt a cold that chilled them to the bone.

"I feel like I am at the gates to the ninth level of hell," Carlisle said.

"Not a bad analogy," Terra said.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"While I fight Shade you lot go into the sewers and kill his abominations and their brood," Terra said.

"Yeah, I am not an expert on the sewers of Seattle so-"

Terra placed his fingers on Jake's head and showed him telepathically where to find the creatures.

"Jesus! What the hell were those things!" he asked.

"The things you are going to fight," Terra said.

"But...what are they?" Jake asked.

"Some new monstrosity he made. Wouldn't be the first time he fathered monsters. Speaking of, here."

He reached inside his pouch and pulled out six lanterns and handed them to the group.

"There lanterns were made by a magician in the thirties. When you say lux they shine with a powerful light that illuminates the darkness. I am sure the shadow spirits are down there as well, this will send them running," Terra said.

He turned and began to walk into the city.

"Terra, good luck," Jake said.

"You too, Jacob. Try not to die, as much as I have tried not to I am afraid I have grown rather fond of you and would be rather distraught if you died," Terra said.

"You're an asshole," Jake said with a grin.

"A magical asshole," Terra shot back.

"What do you know, he does have a sense of humor," Jake said.

* * *

><p>Shade sat on the roof of his building.<p>

Dark clouds were in the sky and thunder could be heard, a dark wind blew, the kind of wind that came before a storm.

He saw Terra walking calmly towards him, his crimson eyes burned with hate and spite.

"I was beginning to think you would not show Terra!" he called.

Terra looked up at Shade. "I always keep my promises Shade. And I promised I would stop you, this time for good," Terra said.

Shade smiled. "Well then I am happy to make you a liar, because today you will finally know defeat!"

Terra smiled. "Two hundred thousand nine hundred and five."

"I will rule this world!" Shade said.

"Fifty thousand seventy six hundred," Terra said.

"I...wait what?" Shade asked confused as to why Terra was speaking numbers.

"Oh don't mind me, please continue," Terra said waving his hand politely.

"I...I will rain death and destruction and build a new world from the ashes!" Shade said throwing his hands up in the air, continuing his speech.

"Oh wow… one hundred thousand," Terra said.

"What in the name of the darkest pit are you doing? "Shade asked.

"Oh it's this little hobby of mine. See I have lived for so long and heard so many speeches I started to keep count when I hear certain lines," Terra said.

Shade bared his teeth, his eyes burned with a deep red color. "I will fucking murder you!" he yelled.

"And one million," Terra said with a grin.

"Oh to hell with it, let us finally fight!" Shade said.

He let out a screech and his monsters came bursting from the building, demolishing the front of it, reducing it to splinters and dust.

"Already you are cheating Shade, I thought we agreed to use our magics only?" Terra asked.

"Ah, but I fight proper, I created them from my power."

The monsters bared their mandibles at him, their saliva dripped from their maws, their pinches clicked and their tails dripped with venom.

"Kill him my children! Tear him limb from limb!" Shade said.

The monsters roared which sounded like nails on a chalk board. They all rushed at Terra, planning on ripping him apart and feasting on his body.

He grabbed his knife and raised it in the air.

"Air strike!"

The monster jumped at him, Terra spun around slashing his knife in the air, where he slashed concentrated blades of air pressure flew through the air, striking the monsters and cutting them into ribbons.

When they hit the ground they were dead with certain parts still writhing.

"Well, let me start off by thanking you. You saved me the trouble of hunting them down and killing them later," Terra said.

* * *

><p>"It has begun," Qahla said.<p>

"How is it going?" Billy asked.

"So far, so good. Shade unleashed his monsters on Terra but he quickly disposed of them," Qahla said. "He is well prepared. Shade has been imprisoned for so long while Terra has spent the majority of his life as a nomad, exploring every inch of the world. He has been to Seattle before and knows the city well so at least he has the advantage of knowing his terrain," Qahla said.

"What about Jake and the others?" Billy asked.

"They are in the sewers, they are having some trouble with the dark spirits but Terra made sure to equip them well," Qahla said.

* * *

><p>"LUX!" Seth yelled.<p>

Light shot out of his lanterns, a bright shining light that was almost blinding. It struck a dark spirit that was charging at him, an evil thing with yellow eyes and looked like a mix between a kamodo dragon and an alligator.

As soon as the light touched it, it shrieked and disintegrated into ash.

"Wow these things pack a wallop," Seth said.

They could see more eyes and hidden shapes in the shadows, but they dared not get any closer.

The group made there was through the tunnels, keeping the lanterns lit. Rose glared at the shadow spirits and spat into the shadows, judging by the angry hiss that followed she was sure she hit one of them.

"Disgusting beasts," she hissed.

"Don't antagonize the shadows blondie," Jake said.

"How much further?" Paul asked.

"We should be there in a sec," Jake said.

They turned the corner and found the large room, the egg sack still hung from the ceiling, but it was bigger and seemed to be pulsating.

"There it is," Jake said.

"I am not an expert in monster reproduction but it seems like that egg sack is about ready to burst," Carlisle said.

"Then let's hurry up and burn the sucker," Emmett said.

He began to walk forward, getting ready to jump up and grab the egg sack. Something flew out of the darkness, to white sticky sacks that hit Emmett's feet, keeping him stuck to the floor.

"The hell?" he asked.

One of the monsters emerged from the shadows. She glared at the group with insane animalistic fury.

"I think we just pissed off big mama," Sam said.

* * *

><p>Qahla grimaced.<p>

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"It seems only one monster remained to protect the eggs, the mother is quit displeased at intruders in her den," Qahla said.

"Can they handle it?" Billy asked.

"I am sure, though it won't be an easy fight. But Shade is proving a far more difficult opponent," Qahla said. "But Terra has prepared well. He has set up spells, dozens of them all linked, firing them all off at the same time using certain words. I have never seen such spell casting. No wonder he is pompous," Qahla said.

* * *

><p>"Die you bastard!" Shade roared.<p>

He thrust his hands at Terra and his nails grew and shot at Terra, turning into long deadly like javelins.

Terra parried them with his staff, his movements graceful and smooth. Shade continued to try and impale Terra, his nails cut into the concrete of the ground like a knife through butter.

"Believe me Shade, I have tried. True aim," Terra said.

He pointed his staff at Shade and a barrage of arrows shot out at Shade. He brought up his wings and the arrows were deflected.

"Is this the best you have? Pitiful tricks?" Shade asked.

"That was act one, here is part two. Bursting flame."

The arrows at Shade's feet erupted in flame and exploded. At first Terra saw nothing due to the smoke, but he knew it was not going to be that easy taking down Shade.

"Come on out Shade, I am sure a little fire is not going to stop you from having your revenge," Terra said.

Shade came flying at him through the smoke, his feathers singed. "Damn you!"

"Vomit concretian," Terra said.

He opened his mouth and a torrent of gray concrete flew out and hit Shade. It covered him and quickly hardened, making an ugly statue.

"Mother always said I should watch what I eat," Terra said wiping his mouth with a smirk.

He backed away from the statue as cracks began to appear on it.

Terra brought his hands together and created a ball of fire.

"Wait for it," he said.

Shade broke free from his prison and as he turned his gaze on Terra.

"And now-"

Terra shot the ball at Shade, right before it hit him Shade caught it in his hands.

"Nice try!" Shade said.

The fire ball turned black. He tossed it at Terra, Terra grabbed his knife and slice the ball in half, it flew past him in different directions where they exploded with tremendous force.

"Ah, the flames of torturous sorrow. Fires made from the suffering of a thousand souls. How old fashioned of you," Terra said.

"Then here is something I dusted of the shelves just for you!"

Shade pointed his hands at Terra, six spheres of black energy appeared around, screaming voices could be heard emanating from them Terra. He found himself unable to move.

He felt fear invade his very being, such fear he felt, unlike anything he had felt in a long time.

"Like it? Cultivated it myself. A weaving of all kinds of frights and terrors to immobilize my prey. What say you now?" Shade asked.

"Dash of courage," Terra said.

A bright light shined around Terra and the orbs vanished.

"What? How?" Shade asked.

"I know how you work Shade. You think I didn't know you would use an empathy spell to fill me with fear? You really need to change your MO," Terra said.

Shade turned his arms into long tendrils and wrapped them around Terra.

"How is this?" Shade asked.

"Oh wow, a shadow spirit using tentacles. I am soooo impressed," Terra said rolling his eyes.

Terra turned into a flock of hawks that escaped Shade's grip and reformed back into Terra a few feet away.

"Now, let me introduce you to Muffin," Terra said. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a small wooden figurine of a lion with wings. "In for the kill."

He tossed the figurine into the air and a pale blue light shined from it. The figurine turned into a massive living flesh and blood creature several times the size of a regular lion. It's mane and the hair at the end of it's tail was fire instead of hair, a pair of wings were on its back, allowing it to fly.

It opened its mouth as if to roar but a jet of fire shot out at Shade. Shade flew into the air to avoid it but the creature flew after him, Shade turned around just in time to see the creature open its mouth and swallow him whole.

"Good boy," Terra said smiling fondly at his pet.

Muffin licked his lips but then let out a groan of pain as his belly started to expand. There was a sound of skin ripping and Shade burst forth from Muffin's stomach who was turned into a broken figurine.

"Any more pets for me to kill Terra?" shade asked.

"Ohhh, don't worry. I have a zoo's worth of creatures," Terra said reaching into his pouch.

* * *

><p>"Things are starting to heat up between Terra and Shade," Qahla said.<p>

"What about Jake and the others?" Billy asked.

Qahla switched his sight to the others. "Oh...that is not good," he said.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"Embry is down, he got stung by the beats tail," he said.

"Oh no!" Leah said.

"Don't worry, I think his wolf physiology will save him...I think," Qahla said.

Rosalie was looking after Embry while the other fought the monster.

It was tougher then it looked. It had stung Embry in his right leg and he phased back. Carlisle had told her to wrap her belt around his arm to help keep the venom from spreading.

A nasty yellow pus like substance was spilling out from the wound.

"So...stupid!" Embry moaned.

"Don't worry dog, you will be fine," Rose said.

She watched in satisfaction as Emmett ripped the stinger of the monster and it screeched in pain.

"Isn't he so hot when he does that?" she asked with a loving smile directed at Emmett.

"I'm kind of dying here," Embry said.

"Oh don't be a diva, it's just a little cut is all, I do hope you don't think this will give you an excuse to stand Leah up," Rose said.

"Are you kidding? I would rather get stung a dozen times then do that. She is something special," he said.

Rose smiled and continued to talk to him, trying to keep him conscious. But she didn't like the look of the wound. The flesh around the injury seemed to be necrotizing.

The wolves and Cullen's continued to battle the monster and Rose hoped they would hurry up and kill the thing. She didn't like how bad Embry was getting and she did not want poor Leah to lose her date.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, I am sure between me and Terra we can heal him," Qahla said, trying to make everyone worry less about Embry. He had never failed to heal a person before, whether the condition was natural or magical.<p>

"How is Terra?" Sue asked.

"Better check," Qahla said. He switched his vision from the others back to Terra. "Yep, that seems right."

* * *

><p>Shade destroyed the last of Terra's creatures. Dozens and dozens of broken wooden figurines littered the ground reduced to splinters.<p>

"I spent hours whittling those damn things," Terra muttered.

"Your next Terra!" Shade spread his wings and flew into the air.

"Don't think I can't follow you where ever you can go Shade," Terra said.

Using his magic he flew in the air, straight at Shade. Shade flapped his wings and a barrage of his feathers flew at Terra, sharp as knifes.

Terra held up his staff and summoned an barrier that deflected the feathers off, he maintained the shield and slammed into Shade, sending him flying further into the air.

Shade opened his mouth and summoned a swarm of flesh eating insects to attack Terra. Terra raised his hand and blew into his palm, a gust of icy wind flew out and froze the insects solid.

"The breath of Boreas. Great for stopping them cold," Terra said with a grin.

"Enough of these parlor tricks, time to show you why I am called the shifting dark!" Shade said.

His body began to twist and change, his tail grew longer and a nasty scythe grew on it. His wings grew larger and more broad, his horns turned into something like on a bull.

Armor plating grew on his chest and arms and spiky protrusions grew along his shoulders and elbows. His arms and fingers grew longer.

He was now ten feet tall and much more buff then before.

He smiled, his teeth more long and sharp.

"So Terra what do you think of my other form?" he asked.

"Kind of let down. I was expecting something more grand. I mean, you haven't really changed that much. Now if you really want a transformation, check this out."

The fur Terra wore began to grow and cover his body. It was like Terra was being absorbed into it.

His form grew and grew and grew into it was even bigger then Shade.

The creature that stood before him was like a mix of a sabertooth cat, a bear and a lion. It had long fanges like sabers, a sleek frame, a mane of russet colored hair it's paws had an opposable thumb and were tipped with long black claws.

The beast stood on its back legs like a bear, it's long tail swished back and forth.

"So, what do you think of my transformation?" Terra asked cockily.

* * *

><p>"Terra and Shade just transformed. Wow, Terra looks cool as a...whatever he is," Qahla said.<p>

Billy looked up in the sky and noticed the eclipse had begun, a small corner of the sun had turned dark and it was slowly spreading.

"He should be able to draw power from the eclipse soon," Billy said.

"Check on the others, how are they doing?" Leah asked.

Qahla turned his vision to the others.

* * *

><p>"Lux!" Rose yelled.<p>

She raised the lantern and the light hit the beast in the face, it screeched in pain and backed away from the light. It did not destroy it like the shadow spirits but it did hurt it's now sensitive eyes.

The others continued to attack it, Jasper had to retrieve his arm after the beast tore it off.

Rose looked up and saw that the eggs sack was starting to develop seems, like something was ripping it's way out.

"Oh God! Guys, the eggs are hatching!" she yelled.

"I got it! Keep her busy!" Jasper said.

He dug his fingers into the wall and began to climb up it to get to the eggs. The creature did not notice as it was too busy fighting off the others.

Jasper landed on top of the egg sack, he quickly pulled out the lighter fluid can and dumped it on the eggs sack. He got out his lighter and peered over the edge of the sack.

Carlisle saw him and they nodded at one another. Carlisle grabbed the beasts severed tail and charged at the monster. When she saw him she opened her maw and screamed at him, he brought back the tail and rammed it into her mouth.

It came out the other end of her mouth and he pushed her back until she was under the sack.

"Now Jasper!" he yelled.

Jasper lit the sack with his lighter. Soon there was a popping sound and some shrill shrieks came from the sack as the newborn monstrosities inside burned.

The sack was quickly burning due to the silk, Jasper grabbed the thread that kept the sack attached to the ceiling and bit down on it. The burning sack fell to the ground and everyone got out of the way while as it landed on the monster, crushing her.

They watched as both burned, it was not until the dying shrieks of the young stopped that they decided to go.

Embry was not doing well at all and they needed to get him to Terra or someone to heal him.

* * *

><p>"Their mission is done, the monsters are taken care of," Qahla said.<p>

"What about Embry?" Leah asked.

"He is still okay but they need to get him to me as soon as they can so I can heal him," Qahla said.

"And Terra?" Old Quil asked.

"Oh he is doing great," Qahla said happily.

* * *

><p>Terra clawed at Shade's chest, his armor kept him from ripping his flesh but it left marks, he had already ripped his wings off and they both plummeted to the ground, forming a large crater where they landed.<p>

His teeth were in shade's neck, the taste of his blood was revolting but he ignored it. Shade whipped his tail to the side, his blade hit Terra in the side.

Terra let go of Shade's neck and let out a roar of pain. Shade punched him in the face sending him flying back.

He stood up, his wounds healing, he was covered in blood but you could not see it do to his blood being as black as his skin.

"How? How is it I am not able to infect you?" Shade asked.

He had tried infecting Terra with evil, he felt it go inside him but it had not taken hold of him.

Terra chuckled and returned to his mortal form.

"I am old Shade. I have done many terrible things in my overly long life. When you travel down the dark path's I have it leaves a mark on your soul."

Terra grabbed his pouch and opened it up. He then pulled out a long vial and vomited up a tar like substance into the vial and placed it back in the pouch, it had been Shade's evil that had infected him.

"You can't taint what has already been tainted after all," Terra said.

He looked up in the sky, he waved his hand and an opening appeared in the clouds, showing the sun that was now almost in full eclipse.

"But the time has come to end this once and for all," Terra said.

"I agree, I see you have noticed the eclipse, the time when darkness overcomes the light!" Shade said.

"True, but it never lasts, no matter what, darkness is banished by the light," Terra said.

"Ah, but light is not eternal, darkness is and always will remain when light has been vanquished," Shade said.

"And yet light may always be found in any darkness," Terra said.

He raised his hands, in his left he held the stone dagger, in his right he held his staff.

"Here me oh sun and moon, I am the last of the sun and moon tribes, I am the scion of the sky tribe! Once more I invoke you both, lend me your power as is my right by blood! Sun, grant me your power! Moon grant me your wisdom!"

The sun became fully eclipsed. Just then the wind began to swirl around Terra and the earth began to tremble.

The stone around his neck began to glow, then there was a flash of light so powerful it burned Shade's body.

Terra glowed with a white blue tinted light. The symbols of both his staff and knife glowed as well, the staff glowed silver blue and the knife went from obsidian to golden red.

Symbols blazed on Terra's skin. Runes, hieroglyphs, I-Ching, veve, alchemical symbols, sigils. They all appeared on his skin. The ankh, the sephirot, the pentagram, the ying-yang, words of power spread out from all the cultures of the world. Symbols with meanings that were lost to mankind. They all blazed to life on his skin, glowing with a blinding light.

For Terra had his roots in all the mystical schools of the world, magic was as much a part of him as he was of it and he had the mark to show it.

But they were all shifting, one minute you would see one marking on his body, then you would blink and see another, one minute on his forehead you would see a pentagram, then you would blink and see the infinity symbol.

His power spilled out, those burning multicolored silk threads the mystics saw when they first saw him in his true form danced around him and through him.

Each ribbon was a type of magic, elemental magic, death magic, chaos magic, order magic, time magic, faith magic, combat magic, earth magic, cosmic magic, divine magic, light magic, shadow magic, sympathetic magic, physical magic, spiritual magic, love magic. All of it ran into him, through him.

It should be impossible, no mortal should have this connection to so many and conflicting mystical power without burning up and being torn apart.

But he was the living nexus, he was the genesis, his bloodline was a vast tree with many branches that connected him to all the people of all the world.

He smiled at Shade and spoke in a voice that was deep, vast and full of wisdom and power.

"Let us finish this Shade," he said.

* * *

><p>As the Cullens and wolves made their way up they paused.<p>

A hole in the bleak sky revealed the eclipse, the wind blew like a storm and the ground was shaking, but there was something that made them pause, they felt like they were at the center of the eye of a hurricane.

Their small spark mystical intuition told them something had been unleashed and they hoped to God it was Terra because they feared this power if it was not benign.

Qahla could not believe what he was feeling, he knew Terra was strong and had vast wells of power but this was insane.

"Oh God!" Rachel said.

"What...what is that?" Henry asked.

"Qwil, I'm scared!" Claire cried.

"Guys, what is going on...I feel odd," Collin said.

"We feel it too," Edward said.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"It...it's...by the spirits it's Terra! I...I can't believe this power! It's as great as mine; only it's more refined, more focused!" Qahla said.

"Why are we feeling worse than the others?" Tommy asked.

"We're mystics, we are more connected to the spirit world then vampires or shape-shifters," Rachel said.

"Terra needs to hurry up and take Shade down, his power is running wild! Who knows how it will affect the spirit and physical worlds!" Qahla said.

Qahla was right, all over the world straight into it's core Terra's power was felt.

In Volterra the Volturi sensed something. They did not know what it was but each and every member had a powerful sense that something big was happening.

Only the leaders, Caius, Marcus and Aro had an idea. Terra had been their guest for a few decades, they knew how deep his influence ran, they knew the feel of his magic.

They wondered what would cause him to unleash his power like this?

Deep in the jungles of South America a shaman fell into a trance and sang a song of a great battle, his tribe fell silent and listened to him, recording his words to pass down the song to future generations.

In Italy a young painter goes into a trance and begins to paint, the scene shows Terra and shade battling, when he awakes he is shocked to see what he has drawn and wonders the meaning. He would later sell it and make a small fortune from it and his painting would be one of his greatest masterpieces which would become one of the most well known paintings ever.

In Germany, in a church a priest has a revaluation of a great evil being fought. He would go on to record the details of his vision, believing it to be a revaluation from god of the end of times.

Across the world people who were in coma's suddenly wake up, the distant memory of a god like being glowing with magical symbols forever burned in their memory.

Every maternity ward within a hundred miles of Seattle suddenly found themselves flooded with a rash of sudden births, every woman in her final month suddenly found their water breaking.

In Phoenix Arizona it did snow, despite the fact it was too hot for even a snowflake to form.

Earthquakes, hurricanes, floods and other natural disasters his areas all around the world so suddenly the population had scarcely anytime to realize what had happened.

Somewhere in Oregon Buffalo-Man reformed, it should have taken him a lot longer too but the disturbance Terra caused by unleashing his power allowed him to come back to the real world.

Terra's power was both subtitle and deep, working through many layers or reality.

Throughout the ages many wondered why he did not become a god, with the amount of power he had it would be so easy for him to transcend this world and evolve into a higher level of existence.

But as Terra said, it was not a higher level of existence he wanted. It was none-existence.

It was truly a bitter irony that a being with that much power only wanted to die.

* * *

><p>"What is this? How did you get this much power?" Shade demanded.<p>

"I have not been idle over the eons Shade. I have studied both the mystic arts and the sciences. Increasing both my knowledge and my power. The eclipse just helped give me enough power to take you down," Terra said.

He put his knife into his staff, making his spear.

"So, if you have any last words I suggest you say what you have to now," he said.

"I am not afraid of you!" Shade said.

"And two million," Terra said.

Before Shade could so much as blink Terra was in front of him, moving faster then a newborn vampire. He brought his fist forward and punch Shade in the chest, sending him flying into a building.

Terra then summoned and volley of lightning from the sky to destroy the building until it was nothing but rubble.

But he knew Shade wasn't dead. His power allowed him to see into many levels of reality, in the physical world, the spirit world and the myriad of realities beyond.

He saw Shade getting back up, in the spirit world his form was ever changing, constantly changing into a new and terrifying form.

He was hurt, the attack hurt him and he was furious. He summoned a group of shadow spirits. They were made from shadow and were like a cross between a dragon and a squid.

They flew at Terra, but he summoned a hieroglyph in the shape of a sun with twin cobras on either side. A blazing golden white light emanated from it and the shadow spirits disintegrated.

"The eye of Ra, perfect for smiting," Terra said.

"This power! It reeks of divinity!" Shade said.

"Yeah, I am capable of channeling divine powers. I mostly prefer to work with solar and lunar diety's I get along with them real well for obvious reasons. Here is another favorite of mine, the arrows of Artemis and Apollo. Ever see it?"

"I have been imprisoned for thousands of years idiot! Of course not!" Shade hissed.

"Well your about to find out," Terra said.

He raised his staff. "Silver stag."

The air shimmered with silver white light and arrows made from moonlight appeared. Hundreds of them.

Terra raised his knife. "Golden laurel," he said.

A bright yellow light filled the air as hundreds of burning golden arrows appeared as well.

"The arrows of Artemis, made from moonlight and are very sharp and fast. The arrows of Apollo are made from sunlight and are a bit more flashy packing more explosive power. But combined they are very amazing to see and being a shadow spirit I am sure you will be very hurt by this part."

Shade went to cast a spell but Terra flicked his fingers. Cube shaped barriers appeared on his hands, feet, tail and wings, keeping him pinned to the spot. He began to shift his body to avoid the attack but Terra ordered the arrows to strike.

They flew through the air like missiles, beautiful and deadly.

The explosion was massive and caused a huge crater to form.

Terra waved his arm and a gust of wind blew the smoke away.

Shade had lost his wings, his left horn was broken and chunks of his body was missing as black blood oozed out.

"Well, I have to admit Shade, I was hoping for more of a fight, I guess I over estimated you," Terra said.

"Ki-kill y-yo-you," he said, spitting out blood.

"One million and one. Now then, let's finish this shall we?"

The pouch he got form Kokopelli levitated into the air. Shade went to attack but Terra struck first.

"Ten of swords."

Ten swords appeared in the air and pierced Shade, pinning him to the ground.

"Alright, say 'ah'," Terra said.

The pouch went over to Shade and turned upside down. Seeds began to pour out into Shade's mouth, smoke began to rise from his mouth, he tried to spit them out but so much was coming out and every time a seed touched his skin it burned him like embers from a hot fire.

"I know these are not your preferred food but a few seeds in the belly can be good for digestion. Now for the final step."

Terra summoned a large pot of water. It turned up and began to pour into shade's mouth.

Smoke rose out of his mouth, it burned him worse than the seeds did. His belly became huge from the amount of seeds and water pouring into his gut.

"Seeds of holy trees mixed with holy water. I imagine it would be like drinking acid eh?" Terra asked.

He waved his hand and the empty pouch fell to the ground and the swords and pot vanished.

Shade clutched at his mouth as smoke bellowed out, the skin around his neck and belly began to boil and bubble.

"What is this!" he gagged.

"Why isn't it obvious? I have decided to try a new sealing, last time I trapped you in stalagmite. But you were able to still expand your influence and whisper into the ears of humanity. Still you were able to exert small influences. But this time I am locking you up so tight you won't be able to do shit."

Terra raised his hand and spoke a spell. "Take root and sprout."

Roots began to grow out of Shade's body, he screamed in pain as his body was being wrapped in tree roots which anchored him to the earth.

"A prison made from holy trees and holy water, a double blessing, designed to keep you imprisoned. We will have to remove you and put you some place where no one will bother you. But don't worry, I will find a place."

A black tree stood where Shade had been, it was a horribly bent and twisted thing, not a single leaf bloomed on it as it was a dead thing.

Terra looked up into the sky and saw the eclipse ended.

His body stopped glowing and the sigils disappeared.

He called back his power, returning it to his body and that was how the fight ended.

* * *

><p>"He did it!" Qahla said.<p>

Everyone began to cheer and Kokopelli began to play a victory song with his pipe. People hugged one another, delighted the nightmare was over.

But then Qahla frowned, a sudden feeling of unease washed over him and he knew it really wasn't over him.

* * *

><p>Jake and the others found Terra, all they had to do was follow the smoke.<p>

They marveled and the vile tree and wondered how they were going to remove it.

Terra inspected Embry's wound.

"Nasty thing, you are lucky you have a powerful healing factor, else the whole damn thing would have rotted off by now," Terra said.

He put his hands on the wound and a whitish blue light glowed from them as he began to heal the wound.

"The monsters are dead, but there was only one, we don't know where the others are," Carlisle said.

"I took care of the rest, it was easy," Terra said.

"Easy? One of those things kicked our ass's!" Paul said.

"Well, being me has many advantages," Terra said. "One of them being I am bad ass."

"What are we going to do about the damages your battle caused with Shade?" Carlise asked.

"Let the mundies come up with something, they will believe anything but the truth after all," Terra said.

"How is Embry doing?" Jake asked.

"He will be fine, I am revitalizing the dead flesh cell by cell and eradicating the poison. Nasty thing, designed to slowly and painfully kill its prey. You're lucky. Only Qahla or I could heal a poison this severe," Terra said.

He was just finishing up healing Embry when he froze, a cracking sound could be heard like wood breaking.

He spun around and used his staff to summon a shield and just in time, the tree exploded in a shower of splinters. Shade rose from what was left of the tree, more shadow and some then actual physical form, shapeless save for his glowing crimson eyes and various gaping jaws with razor sharp teeth.

"Our dance is not finished Terra!" his voice said, loud as thunder.

"Damnation! Run!" Terra yelled to the others.

They did not need to be told twice, they quickly ran as the shadow cast out dozens of tendrils. Terra fought them off but a few went after the others. They quickly used their lanterns to keep them at bay.

"Foolish mage! Did you really think I would not save my true power until I absolutely needed it! Did you think I would pour everything into it unless I had too?" Shade roared in anger.

Everyone watched as Terra fought, casting spell after spell, shooting fire, lighting and casting spells that destroyed parts of the shadow. Shade slammed two of his tentacles into the ground, the borrowed under the earth and came up behind Terra, on grabbed his left leg, the other his right arm.

The others watched in horror as Terra was lifted up of the ground as more tendrils swarmed him. It lifted him up into the air so he was eye level with Shade.

"Think you are my equal! You damned upstart mage!"

One of his jaws opened and a tongue shot out, it hit Terra in the chest.

"Terra!" everyone yelled.

He looked at them and smiled, black ooze began to pour out of his eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

Then he began to chant in the language of both the sun and moon. His body began to glow with a silver blue and red yellow light, like he was both sun and moon.

"Run!" Carlisle yelled.

Emmett grabbed Embry and Seth, Rose grabbed Sam, Jasper grabbed Jake, Carlisle grabbed Paul and they ran as fast as they could. They had only ran a mile when there was a massive explosion so powerful the shock wave sent them flying through the air.

When Jake awoke he was being shaken by Carlisle, there was a ringing in his ear.

"What?" he asked.

"We have to go!" Carlisle said.

He was suddenly aware of the sound of sirens in the air.

"How long?" he asked.

"You were out five minutes," Carlisle said.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"A bit banged up but they will live. Embry's arm is starting to rot again, Terra didn't get to finish the job, we have to get him to Qahla!" he yelled.

He helped Jake stand, he was wobbly on his feet.

He looked back in shock, where Terra had been there was a fifty foot long crator. It was a good thing they had ran when they did, otherwise even the Cullen's might not have withstood the impact of the blast.

"Terra?" Jake asked.

"Gone," Carlisle said grimly.

"But...he can't die remember?" Jake said.

"I know," Carlisle said.

"Shade?"

"I think he got him."

"Guess again."

Every stared in horror as Shade emerged from a pile of rocks, his shape a ruined mess, like someone tossed a bunch of bodies in a blender.

"Terra lost...I...I have won...you'd...do...best...to run. While you still can that is...but...I will...be seeing you soon...once I ….recover. Better run...little...pigs...the...darkness comes."

They quickly ran as fast as they could, eager to run back home. Eager to run from the dark.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared in shock at what Qahla just told them.<p>

A few even sunk to their knees in defeat.

"Terra...he...he's gone," Qahla said sadly, tears ran down his face.

**Fusedtwilight: Is Terra really dad? Find out next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

Sins of the Father

Chapter 27

**Fusedtwilight: Wow, first thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for the beta and thanks to everyone who has patiently waited for this chapter. I hope you all had a marry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Last chapter Terra and Shade had an epic fight that ended with Terra's apparent death. What will happen next?**

It was night time and everyone was back at the Black house.

They sat outside, quietly.

No one knew what to say, no one knew what to do.

"So...now what?" Seth asked.

"Now, we keep fighting," Jake said.

"But how? If Terra couldn't fight him what chance do we stand?" Rose asked. "You saw that...thing. No way can we handle it."

"We still can summon our ancestors right?" Collin asked.

"Yes, I can do the spell," Qahla said.

"And we still have those lanterns Terra gave us," Jasper said.

"But will it all be enough?" Leah asked.

"To kill Shade? Not a chance."

Everyone froze. Then they all unanimously turned their head to look at Terra who was sitting on the porch, a bag of chips in his hand.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a chip and popped it into his mouth.

"What?" he asked.

In an instant everyone was in his face.

"You're alive!"

"How did you survive!"

"How did you do it!"

"Where have you been!"

Terra waved his hand and they all found themselves being pushed back by an invisible force, giving him room to speak without having everyone in his face.

"To answer your questions. Yes, I reformed, I am immortal, and I have been sitting here for the past five minutes listening to you all sob," he said. "Really, I am touched but you should be planning your next move," Terra said.

Qahla launched himself at Terra, hugging him tight. "I sensed you die! I felt it!" he said.

Terra patted Qahla on the head. "I told you, I am immortal," he said gently.

"But we saw you explode! We almost died from the aftershock!" Carlisle said.

"Sorry about that. I converted my physical self into mystical matter. I knew once he got done with me Shade would turn on you and slaughter you. So I decided to buy you enough time to run for your lives," Terra said.

"What took you so long to come back?" Jake asked.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to reform yourself cell by cell? Atom by atom? And guess what? It hurts like hell!" Terra said glaring at Jake.

"So your suicide attack wasn't really a suicide?"

"No shit Sherlock, how many times have it old you I have been chopped into bits? I even told you I was there when they dropped the A-bomb on Hiroshima, do you not pay attention!"

"Alright, jeez," Jake said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sam asked.

"Now, we go to plan B," Terra said.

"You don't mean..."

"I do, we're going to have to use the effigy to kill Shade," Terra said.

"But I thought you said that would cause a massive explosion with enough force to destroy a city?" Billy asked.

"It will. But it is either that or we let him destroy the world."

"But this is a suicide mission," Sue said.

"Not for me. But for everyone else involved, yes," Terra said. He looked around at the gathered crowed. "So, any volunteers?" he asked.

Shade let out a mighty roar.

He had gone into the sewers to rest from his battle and found the remains of the she monster and the smoking remains of her brood.

He was absolutely livid; he was in such agony that it hurt his pride that a mere human like Terra had caused him such pain. But Terra was dead; his feeble final attack had damaged Shade but not killed him.

He was going to have to make more monsters, but only after he got some rest. He was so tired now, so weak. Fighting Terra had proven to be more troublesome then he had foreseen.

Then there were the vampires and shape-shifters who had destroyed his precious monsters. He was going to make sure they all suffered for their act of defiance.

But he was still too weak; as much as he hated to admit it he was not ready to go and devour the Quileute child and absorb his power for his own.

So he waited, he would recover and devour more hearts, then he would go out and take the child and punish those who stand in his way.

But he would not go alone.

"The good news is we have time," Terra said.

Terra, the elders, Sam, Carlisle, Qahla and Jake were inside Terra's house.

"I did manage to wound him deeply. It will take time for him to recover enough to come after us," Terra said.

"How long do you think?" Jake asked.

"Hard to say, but I would guess three days," Terra said.

"What do you propose?" Jake asked.

"Qahla and I will work on the spell. Once it is finished he and I will go someplace isolated so when we kill him his death won't harm anyone...besides the ecosystem," Terra said.

"But won't you need help fighting him?" Jake asked.

"Jake...I told you, this would be a suicide mission. I would survive the blast but the rest of you wouldn't," Terra said.

"But what about Qahla?" Jake asked.

Terra was quiet for a moment. "I am not sure. His immortality is different. Were he older I would say yes but he is still too young," Terra said.

"No, I won't let Qahla be sacrificed," Jake said.

"I agree, we can't him die, or all of Taha Aki's hard work will have been in vain," Billy said.

"You lot don't understand, it is the only way to distract Shade. He will be seeking Qahla out, he means to devour him and his power," Terra said.

"It's okay everyone, I want to stop this monster," Qahla said.

"Qahla no!" Jake said firmly.

"Jake, I won't ask any more people to die for me!" Qahla said.

"It's what we do, we protect Qahla. We fill find another way," Jake said.

"But Terra can't fight Shade and destroy the effigy at the same time," Qahla said.

"Which is why you lot would be far, far away casting the spell to summon your shifter ancestors to help us fight him," Terra said.

"No!"

Jake hit the table so hard it was a miracle it didn't break.

"I will not let an innocent child die!"

"Jake, I am the chief of Quileute land!" Qahla said.

"No, you gave me the title before you left with Utlapa remember?" Jake said.

"Well I take it back," Qahla said.

"Doesn't work like that," Jake said.

"You can't stop me Jake!"

"Your five Qahla, this is-"

"Don't you dare say this is too dangerous!" Qahla yelled. His eyes glowed yellow and everyone sans the humans felt his power burning against their skins. "I saw my father die! Do you think I don't know what I am doing?"

He ran out of the house.

"What are you waiting for idiot, follow him," Terra said.

Jake followed Qahla outside the house. Qahla was leaning against a tree. Jake walked up to him but before he could speak Qahla turned and faced him.

"You can't stop me Jake, I am going to help Terra destroy this spirit," Qahla said.

"Qahla, you could die, you heard Terra, even he isn't sure you could survive the explosion," Jake said.

"So what, I am supposed to ask you all to sacrifice yourselves in my place? How can you be willing to ask your brothers to die Jake?" Qahla asked.

"We are the protectors of La Push Qahla, it is our purpose to protect the tribe," Jake said.

"Don't lie to me Jake! I can hear your thoughts! You're planning on sacrificing yourself!" Qahla yelled.

Jake had forgotten Qahla could hear thoughts. Since he learned about the suicide mission he had decided privately that he would go with Terra to kill Shade.

He couldn't ask any of the others to do this. Was it not enough that they had their lives completely altered to protect the tribe? Hadn't they worked hard enough protecting the tribe from vampires and other monsters? Jake refused to ask this of them, he had planned on talking to Sam and asking him to become the alpha once Jake passed.

"I am the alpha and the chief Qahla, it is my duty to protect them all," Jake said.

"Do you think they would agree to something so outrageous?" Qahla asked.

"No, they wouldn't. But I won't let anyone die, not you, not my pack, no one," Jake said.

"Well I won't let you Jake! I can stop you! I have the power to do that you know!" Qahla said.

Tears began to run down his face and his lips quivered. Jake knelt down and hugged him.

"Don't cry Qahla, everything will be okay," Jake said.

"Don't lie, Jake. Nothing is going to be okay! Even if we kill the spirit he will take someone with him," Qahla said.

"This is a war Qahla, and there are always casualties in a war," Jake said.

"But I don't want you to die Jake! I don't want anyone to die!" Qahla cried.

"I know buddy. But sometimes one person must give their life to save the lives of everyone else," Jake said.

"Then let me do it! Enough people have died for me!" Qahla said.

"No, it is not a child's job to be an adult. It is a child's job to be a child and enjoy their young life before they grow up and take on the responsibilities of an adult," Jake said.

"This sucks," Qahla said.

"I know, believe me, I know," Jake said.

Qahla backed away from Jake, his eyes glowed yellow.

"I won't let you are any of the wolves sacrifice their lives Jacob. If you are any of them even think about fighting Shade I will stop you from doing it," Qahla said.

"You can't keep us from doing our duty Qahla," Jake said.

"Jake, everyone is always going on how powerful I am right? So what makes you think I can't keep you or the others from dying?"

"Just because you have the power doesn't mean you should use it," Jake said sternly.

"Well, it is either that or watch more people I love die. So I will be unfair and overstep any bounds Jake. I think after over six hundred years of people telling me what to do I have earned the right to make my own choice."

* * *

><p>The next day found Terra still in his house.<p>

The effigy of Shade was on his table and he was muttering a spell as he etched words into the base of the small stature.

The mystics plus Qahla sat with him. No one spoke, letting Terra work. Finally he stopped and sat his scalpel on the table.

"Just a few more things and it is all set," he said.

"So once we destroy this it will destroy the spirit right? Kind of like how a Voodoo doll works?" Kim asked.

"Actually the concept of using dolls as ways to harm people was around before Voodoo. The dolls they use are actually designed to protect you from harm but as per usual the actual truth was twisted and obscured in muddy media," Terra said.

"I still don't understand how a doll or statue can be used to kill someone," Tommy said.

"It is sympathetic magic. A type of magic that allows you to influence a thing or person by using another thing that is in some ways similar to the thing or person you wish to influence. I have made this effigy from black obsidian, carved the numerous names of Shade into it and done my best to make it look like him, which is tricky considering he is a shape-shifter," Terra said.

"I thought you needed a piece of someone to make one of these? Like a piece of their hair or something?" Rachel asked.

"You do, but I have something just as good. Rachel, could you please go down stairs and get me the vial marked Shade Essence?"

"Downstairs? What down stairs? You don't have a basement," Rachel said.

Terra flicked his hand and a fur rug moved, revealing a trap door.

"Go down and keep going straight until you reach the end. By the by don't touch anything and don't respond to anything that speaks out to you," Terra said.

"...Okay," Rachel said.

She got up and walked over to the door. She grabbed the latch and opened it up. To her surprise she saw a long set of stairs. She walked down and found herself in a pitch black room.

She felt along the wall until she found the switch and flipped it. When the lights came on her mouth fell open.

The basement was large, huge, about as big as a large warehouse. There were shelves tall as trees. There were items on the shelves. Ancient things, coins, swords, dolls, shoes, guns, jewelry, armor, paintings, statues, books, scrolls, spears, crowns, musical instruments and dozens of other things that came from times before she was even born.

She began to walk straight, walking to the end of the room like Terra told her. She felt like she was in a warehouse museum. She knew Terra was old, but seeing all these things she realized just how truly old. These things on the shelves were trinkets from Terra's life.

All the lives he had ever lived he had gathered many things, and they were all here. As she passed the shelves she noticed that underneath the items were small planks that named the item and gave a date of when that item was from.

As she walked deeper into the room she began to feel magic on her skin.

She opened her mind to the spirit world. It was a trick Terra taught her and the other shamans. Being a mystic they could naturally peer a little into the spirit world so they could see spirits.

But with practice they could go a little deeper, opening their vision more to the spirit world. Terra said they had to be careful, opening themselves up to the spirit world could draw attention to them from other spirits. Some spirits drew power from the attention you gave them.

She saw there was magic in the items deeper in the basement. She also noticed mystical sigils floated around the shelves holding the more magical items. She didn't know what the language was but she saw they seemed to keep the magical energy from leaking out.

She also became aware of voices whispering to her. Some wanted her to release them from their imprisonment, others wanted her to put her on and wear them.

Some promised her power, others promised to grant her a wish, others promised her other things.

She quickly pulled her vision back to the real world, the voices faded but she could still hear them very distantly.

As she walked she looked at what some of the items were. She passed a small stone the color of topaz labeled Cintamni stone. She saw a thick book with a Jewish star labeled book of Solomon, a large metal ball that looked like copper was labeled Orichalcum, and a wooden cup labeled...the Holy Grail.

Finally she came to the room. There was a large shelf that held dozens of beakers and vials. Each one was labeled. Sunlight, moonlight, red sand, black sand, holy water, ichor, lethe, vampire venom, werewolf venom, primordial fire, and dozens of other things that seemed impractical or impossible to be bottled but where.

Luckily Terra kept everything organized so she found Shade's essence in the S section. A dark writhing mass of shadows. When she picked up the bottle she felt a horrible chill run over her body.

She headed back the way she came, she walked a little faster than she had before. Holding the vial was giving her a serious case of the creeps.

She made sure she shut the lights off before she went back up.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Henry asked.

"It's quit a walk, believe me," Rachel said.

She gladly handed Terra the vial.

"What is that?" Claire asked, like everyone else she was feeling cold just by looking at the vial.

"When we fought Shade tried to infect me with his evil. It's like a virus or an evil seed he plants in people. It causes them to become evil and corrupt, succumbing to their own inner darkness. It is a lot quicker than his natural psychic influence. Only the most pure souls can resist it. My long life has made it possible for me to isolate it and remove it from my being."

"Oh, I get it. It's a part of Shade so it can be used for the spell!" Kim said.

"Exactly. Now shush, this part is tricky."

He uncapped the vial and poured it on the statue, it was like tar and it poured down the statue, writing like worms.

"Evil spirit, black as night. Oh wicked thing that seeks to devour creation, I bind you to this image of yourself, so you will no longer blight this world," Terra said.

The essence writhed angrily and they watched as it seemed to become absorbed by the effigy.

As odd as it seemed the effigy seemed to grow darker and the ruby eyes glowed red. It seemed to become more real and flesh like and everyone backed away from it save Terra.

"It is done," Terra said.

"So...if we destroy it then Shade dies?" Qahla asked.

"Yes. Problem is since he is such a high level spirit the mystical energies he would release would destroy a small city, whats more I would need time to prep the damn thing before I could destroy it," Terra said.

"Which is why we will summon our werewolf ancestors to help," Rachel said.

"But the spell would take time to be put in effect," Qahla said.

"And since Qahla has adamantly refused to allow any of the wolves sacrifice themselves I have come up with a back up plan," Terra said.

He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled.

The door opened and a powerful gust of wind entered the house and a whirlwind of leaves and flowers swirled around in a little tornado. When it died down Kokopelli stood there.

"You called?" he asked.

Terra walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper. "I need you to go find some old friends of mine," he said.

Kokopelli looked at the paper. "Hey, I recognize these names. Wow, I knew you had friends in high places but damn." he put the paper into his pocket. "This will take some time to round them all up."

"Go as quick as you can. If they try and say no tell them they all owe me a favor and it is time to for them to pay up on it," Terra said.

Kokopelli laughed. "You're the only one I know who can act so fearless about reminding deities of their oaths."

"Not all deities are honor-less," Terra said giving Kokopelli a look.

"Hey, I have lots of honor!" Kokopelli said.

"Too bad you didn't have as much morality as you do honor," Terra said.

"I have morals!"

"Really? Does your wife know about wood stock?" Terra asked.

Kokopelli paled. "N-no!"

"Well, unless you wish to suffer the wrath of a woman scorned I suggest you make hast in gathering the old crowd," Terra said.

There was another gust of wind and Kokopelli vanished in a shower of leaves and flower petals.

"He has a wife?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Kokopelmana. She is one of the few who can keep him in line. He does love his wife but has a bad tenancy to flirt shamefully with other women and his wife has no patience for that shit," Terra said.

"So what do we do now? The effigy is all prepared so now what?" Rachel asked.

"Now we must work on the spell. As you all know we are planning on summoning the spirits of your ancestors, particularly the shifter ones to help in the fight, Qahla, I leave this to you," Terra said.

Qahla stood up and spoke. "Back in the old days before I was born, the tribe faced many dangers. Other tribes and even spirits, though it didn't get real bad until I was born. Some of the spirits the spirit warriors could handle. But some were to strong, so they would summon the spirits of their ancestors from the other side to help. My father used this spell a lot when he protected me from the spirits attracted to my power."

"So how do we do it?" Kim asked.

"In order for the spell to work we must form a circle around the ones we use to summon the spirits, in this case Seth and Leah because the three bloodlines run through their veins," Qahla said. "They will be the anchor to which we use to bring the spirits over."

"Which is why if anything happens to them the spell won't work which is why the spell will be done far away from where the final battle with Shade will take place," Terra said.

"Plus, with my ability to give power to spirits our ancestors will be even stronger than normal," Qahla said.

"Henry, this is where you come into play. Your affinity for death magic will help make the spell more easy to cast," Terra said.

"What do I have to do?" Henry asked.

"Since Qahla is going to be used to lure in Shade you will have to do the spell," Terra said.

"The way it works is you guys will form a circle with Leah and Seth in the center. They will have to offer up some blood as payment," Qahla said.

"Not telling Leah, one, two, three, not it!" Tommy said.

"Not it," Henry said.

"Not it," Claire said.

"Not it," Rachel said.

"Not-oh damn!" Kim said looking terrified at the idea of telling Leah she was going to have to give some blood.

"Now, once they give blood in a bowl with crushed herbs Leah and Seth must stay in the circle and the circle must not be broken. If they leave the circle or you guys break the circle then the spell will be broken," Qahla said.

"Which is why you will all be guarded to keep such thing from occurring," Terra said.

"And where will this take place?" Rachel asked.

* * *

><p>"Why does it have to be here?" Edward asked, giving Jake a death filled glare.<p>

Jake rubbed the back of his head nervously. They were back at Bella and Edward's meadow. Jake was telling Edward and Carlisle that the battle would take place at the meadow.

"Well, Terra said that since Qahla was here for all those years in the stone small amounts of his power leaked into the area. I don't get how it works myself, all I know is this is Qahla's place of power and it will give him an advantage in the battle," Jake said.

Edward sighed. "This will be worse than when you and your wolves butchered it."

"It is for a good cause Edward, we need all the help we can get," Carlisle said.

"I know. Given enough time it will return to its former glory," Edward said.

"That's the spirit," Jake said.

"You will be happy to know we will send Nessie to Denali to visit Eleazar and the others so she will be safe," Carlisle said.

"Good, one less thing to worry about," Jake said.

"What are the chances of us surviving this Jake?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. This isn't like anything we have ever fought. I miss the days when we were fighting plan old vampires," Jake said.

"If it's just one spirit then surely we can all work together to bring him down. It's not like he has an army," Carlisle said.

* * *

><p>"Sssoon my army will be complete!" Shade spoke to himself.<p>

Once again he was in the underground tunnels of the city. But he was not alone. All manner of shadow spirits surrounded him, a plethora of dark twisted mutated beings.

Shade had been recuperating from his battle with Terra but he had not been idle. He had been summoning as many shadow spirits as he could.

One shadow spirit walked up to him, it looked like a man except it's skin was pale blue and it's ears were pointed. It's hair was long and white and its teeth were like a piranha's.

"Master, how much longer?" the spirit asked.

"Two days. On the night of the new moon, when even the moon is shrouded in darkness," Shade said.

"And then we will play?" the spirit asked.

"Yes. First we will find the Quileute child and after I devour him then we will usher in a new age of darkness," Shade said.

* * *

><p>In San Diago, in a small clothing store an old woman was in the middle of measuring a dress.<p>

The store was called Grandma Spiders. The woman owned the store.

Business was going good for her; lots of people came to her for clothes. They were always well made and soft on the skin.

Just then she heard the door jingle and turned to address her customer. Instead she found an old hunch back with a large sack and a wooden flute.

"Kokopelli? Is that you?" she asked adjusting her glasses.

Kokopelli smiled warmly. "Hello old grandmother. How are you doing? It's been a long time," Kokopelli said.

"Only two hundred years. How have you been? Staying out of trouble I hope?" she asked setting down her measuring tape.

"More or less. Listen, I hate to bother you. But an old friend of ours is in trouble," Kokopelli said.

"Oh?"

"Earth Shaker, Old Blood, Father Fate, ring any bells?" Kokopelli asked.

"Oh my, that takes me back. I haven't seen him in a long time. Not since I made him that nice coat. What does he call himself now?" she asked.

"Terra."

"Mmm, a nice name. He always did chose nice names for himself. Then again when you are immortal you pick up names like a bee collects pollen. I sensed him a few days ago. My gosh I haven't sensed him unleash his power like that in a very long time. Pray tell was he fighting that spirit? The dark one from the olden days?"

"He calls himself Shade," Kokopelli said.

The old woman rolled her eyes. "Wow, a shadow spirit naming himself after something that has something to do with darkness. Typical. Better than his original name. The Great Devouring Darkness that Rots the Earth."

"You know him?" Kokopelli asked.

"Son, I was running around when the dinosaurs were in their prime. This spirit is really bad news. Like me he is one of the ancient powers. I have to give...Terra? Credit though, the fact he was able to fight one of the old powers shows how far he has come up in the world. I still remember when he was running around calling himself a god."

"Yeah well he needs help, some major stuff is about to go down and he needs some help," Kokopelli said.

The old woman smiled. "Wow, he is actually asking for help. That must have hurt his pride. Alright, I am in," she said.

"Really?"

"Kokopelli, I meant it when I said Shade is bad news. I remember the havoc he caused in the old days. I even fought him a few times myself. And let me tell you."

Spider legs grew out of the old woman's back and she smiled as she flexed them.

"I have always wanted a rematch!"

* * *

><p>Terra stood over some cliffs, watching the sun set.<p>

Jake came up behind him and stood next to him.

"It is all set," he said.

"Good. You know Jake, you don't have to be there, Qahla and I can handle everything," Terra said.

"I won't let him die Terra. None of us will. To much has been sacrificed to let him die. I intend to find a way to make him human again," Jake said.

"The only way to do that requires a sacrifice," Terra said.

"But why? Utlapa didn't need to sacrifice anyone. He just had the spirit warriors donate some blood," Jake said remembering Taha Aki's memory of the event.

"The problem is you don't just remove this kind of power from its vessel. It is a part of Qahla, to remove it would simply kill him; it would be like removing a vital organ from him. Sacrificing another being will cause their life-force to heal the wound that will be made when it is extracted," Terra said.

"Why don't you do it? You are immortal," Jake said.

"But I would come back Jake, nature isn't as easy to trick as you think. Once I return to life a life would be owed and nature like the Devil always collects what it is owed."

Jake sighed. "I thought magic was supposed to be simple."

Terra laughed. "Shows what you know."

"Who were on that list you gave Kokopelli?" Jake asked.

"Some old friends," Terra said simply.

"Could you be more cryptic?" Jake asked.

"This land had deities long before the pale faces showed up with their Bible. They still live here, they still interact with the mundys like they did in the olden days."

Jake remembered a while back when Terra mentioned off handily about gods that still existed in the world. At the time he hadn't taken him seriously. The idea of all the gods and goddesses he read about really existing was too much for him to comprehend.

But now?

"Wait...you had Kokopelli go round up some gods to help us fight Shade?" Jake asked.

"Well, we need all the help we can get," Terra said.

"Why didn't you ask them for help sooner?" Jake asked.

"I didn't need their help then, I need it now," Terra said.

"Will they get here in time to help?" Jake asked.

Terra shrugged. "It depends on how long it takes for Kokopelli to find them," Terra said.

"How long could that be?"

"Depends on whether they are still on this plan of existence," Terra said.

* * *

><p>In a gym in British Columbia a woman stood in the center of a blue mat<p>

She was surrounded by seven men, but she did not look afraid or even intimidated, in fact the men who were all large and rather burly looked like they would rather be somewhere else at the moment.

The woman was six foot three, she was rather muscular for a woman, she wore a black sports bra and tight spandex short showing off her six pack abs and muscular physique. Her hair was cut crop short and her jaw was square.

She cracked her neck and took a deep breath. "Begin!"

All the men rushed her at the same time. Kokopelli and Grandmother Spider arrived just in time to see her start fighting.

"Oh my," Grandmother Spider said.

In less than a minute all the men were on the ground, moaning in pain. The woman didn't even break a sweat, she just glared down at the men and snorted.

"You call yourselves men? More like a bunch of pussies, one hundred push-ups for your weak ass performance," she said.

The men all groaned and knowing better than to defy her began to do some push-ups.

The woman sat down on a chair in the corner, drinking a bottle of water handed to her by her assistant. Kokopelli and Grandmother Spider walked over to her. But before they could speak her assistant stood in front of them holding up a hand.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Senx, you know who we are," Kokopelli said annoyed.

"What is your business with Miss. Qamaits?" he asked.

"Qamatis, we need to speak to you!" Kokopelli said to the woman.

She did not respond, instead she continued to play angry birds on her Iphone.

"I am sorry but if you desire to speak with Miss. Qamaits you must first speak with me," Senx said.

"Really?" Kokopelli asked. He sighed when Senx gave him a firm and determined look. "Please inform her that Kokopelli and Grandmother Spider wish to speak with her."

"One moment." Senx turned around and spoke to Qamaits. "Ma'am, Kokopelli and Grandmother Spider are here to see you."

"The hell do they want?" she asked.

Senx turned around. "May I ask the reason for this visit?"

"We wish to speak to her of a serious matter," Kokopelli said.

Senx turned back to Qamaits. "They say it of an urgent matter."

"Tell them I am busy," she said.

Senx turned to face them. "I am sorry but Miss-"

"Oh for the Creator's sake Qamaits we are right here!" Kokopelli yelled.

"Don't care," she said ignoring them.

Grandmother Spider spoke. "Qamaits, you speak with us right now. Stop being so stubborn, it's rude," she said sternly.

Qamaits sighed and put her Iphone down. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Finally. Terra sent us here to call in his favor," Kokopelli said.

Qamaits frowned. "The hell is Terra? I don't owe anyone by that name a favor. Senx, do I owe anyone called Terra a favor?" she asked.

Senx opened up a small flat lap-top computer and began to scroll through it. "No."

"He also goes by Pa Pa Tree Leaf, Flesh Weaver, Soul Eater," Kokopelli said.

Senx looked through his pad. "Oh yes, you actually owe him two favors. One for-"

Qamaits pushed him out of the way, knocking him to the ground. "To what reason does that old shaman have to call upon me?"

"You sensed the dark one has returned. He is up to no good and Terra has taken it on himself to take him out," Kokopelli said.

"Explain," Qamaits said.

Kokopelli took the time to explain to her the situation.

"Should have known. I have sensed the ancient power around the La Push area. Then I sensed the old darkness return then I sensed...Terra is it? I sensed him unleash his full power. Which is still sending ripples through the worlds. He must be serious to do such a thing."

"He is. The darkness intend to devour the Quileute child. We need not tell you what the consequences of that should he succeed," Grandmother Spider said.

Qamaits got a thoughtful look on her face. "Which darkness? Spirits know more then one malevolent entity has called itself that."

"The Great Devouring Darkness That Rots The Earth," Grandmother Spider said.

"Oh that guy and he calls himself Shade?" she asked with a frown.

"Yep," Kokopelli said.

"Shadow spirits, so unoriginal."

"I know right," Grandmother Spider said.

"Ah what the hell, Great Spirit knows I won't be getting a challenge here." she gave a disgusted look at the men who were still doing push-ups. "Humans, I remember the days when they would gladly break their bones to train and become stronger. Now they get a little boo boo and they cry like children. I fought an army of giants and turned their corpses into mountains. That's the problem with this age. To many softies running around belly aching about how unfair the world is."

"So you'll help?" Kokopellli asked.

"Of course I will, I can't very well forgo a debit now can I? Besides, maybe now I will finally get a real fight. Senx, watch over this place while I am gone and keep everyone in shape. I don't want them getting soft while I am gone."

"Yes Qamaits," Senx said bowing his head.

"Oh this is so nice, I can't wait to gather everyone else. It has been so long since so many of us fought together," Grandmother spider said happily.

* * *

><p>Days passed, our heroes continued to plan and prepare.<p>

Terra had a premonition of when Shade would attack and everyone prepared.

It was on the third night that Terra, Qahla, Jake, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady and a few other wolves stood in the meadow along with the Cullens.

Terra was in his true form, ready for a fight, the effigy in his pouch.

Qahla sat on Jake's back, his face decorated with war paint.

Before they left La Push Terra and Qahla cast protective charms and enchantments on every house and building in La Push to protect the people from any spirits that might be sent to invade the tribe during the battle as a precaution.

A distance away the shamans were preparing to cast the spell as soon as Shade arrived. They would sense his presence and summon the deceased shifters. Quil was not happy because Claire was there, but she was needed to complete the circle.

Terra and Qahla combined their magic to create a circle of protection around the mystics that would both hide them from sight and keep them safe. Qahla made especially sure the circle was strong, not wanting any harm to befall his best friend.

Before he left Claire gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Qahla was stunned, his face turned redder then a tomato. He had never been kissed by a girl save his own mother. But it also helped give him courage and hope for the future.

Quil was not bothered by the kiss, he was fully aware of Claire's crush on the little Quileute boy. He thought it funny how Qahla reacted to the kiss.

Terra and Qahla were nervous and jittery. Terra hid it well but Qahla did not. Terra and he knew that this night would be the end game. That whatever happened would be something final. Their mystical instincts told them this, though they were not sure if this was a sign in their favor or not.

Nessie was in La Push with Billy the elders and the imprints, she had wanted to come and fight but her parents wouldn't even let her be with the shamans. She was like Bella in the way she hated the idea of being useless and powerless to help her loved ones.

"_The shamans will be safe right?" _Jake asked.

"Yes, they may feel the blast but it won't hurt them," Terra said.

"When will this guy show up?" Emmett asked.

"Soon. But we should send out the welcome mat. Qahla take off the bracelet."

Qahla took off his bracelet. The one Terra made from the remains of the stone that used to be his prison. It helped to dumb down his power, keeping it in check. Once he removed it his power flared.

Qahla did his best to keep it in check, so it would not overwhelm his friends. But even with the little Quileute concentrating on keeping his power at a low level the others could still feel it like heat from a giant burning furnace.

"That will get his attention," Terra said.

It didn't take long for something to happen. A cold wind blew through the night, a sudden chill to the bone was felt. Vampire or werewolf felt it, it was a chill of the mind not of the body.

That cold feeling you get when you are in total darkness, alone but yet something inside you says there is something in the dark.

"They are here," Qahla said.

"They are," Terra said.

Sounds could be heard in the dark, quick, scuttling sounds. Then through the darkness eyes began to appear, shades of yellow, purple and red.

Then bodies began to appear from the darkness. Many were like the creatures Jacob and his group encountered in the tunnels beneath Seattle. Some were larger and more hideous.

They began to creep closer, like a slithering snake closing in on its prey. Their maws snapped hungrily.

"Lux," Terra said tapping his staff on the ground.

His staff glowed with a bright light and the night was filled with a horrible screeching as the light burned them.

"YOU!"

A scarlet red light shined from the darkness. The shadow spirits flocked to that wicked light, instead of weakening them it seemed to empower them; they basked in it like a flower that had gone for too long without sunlight.

The light died down revealing a pair of scarlet red eyes. Then the darkness reformed and melted around those eyes and Shade appeared.

He glared at Terra. "You should be dead!"

"Five million," Terra said with a grin.

Shade's eyes fell on Qahla and he smiled. "How nice, you brought dinner. Now I don't have to tear through that piss ant reservation to find him."

Qahla took a deep breath. He forced back the fear he felt for this creature. He wanted to run and hide something about Shade made him feel so terrified and scared. But he put that aside, he could not run. He would not run.

"Creature! As the heir of Taha Aki I-"

"Don't you dare presume to order me around you little bastard!" Shade hissed. "Heir indeed. You are an oddity of nature, Taha Aki would have killed you himself had your mother not stopped him. All this is because of you. You should have staid in that stone, lost and forgotten as Taha Aki intended."

"That'snot...you know not what you talk about!" Qahla said, his voice breaking.

"But I do, for I am darkness in its purest form. You all think you are so brave, but I see through you all, I see all your fears and insecurities."

"Steel yourselves, do not let his words affect you!" Terra yelled.

Shade turned his gaze to Rose. "Lovely Rosalie. So beautiful, yet even you have your thorns. But that didn't keep you safe from your fiancé and his friends. Does your sweet Emmett know the memory of your transformation pales in comparison to the memory of that faithful day when they enjoyed plucking every petal and thorn you had to offer? Does anyone know how there are days when you can't look in the mirror without feeling like a dirty whore because of what they did?

Rose snarled showing off her teeth, Emmett took her hand in his and whispered into her ear. Calming her down.

Shade turned his gaze to Embry. "Ah look, another bastard. Tell me Embry, how does it feel to know your very existence could destroy a family? Billy, Quil, Joseph. Which would you prefer as a father? I suppose Joseph would be the preferred option, but then again why should anyone settle for an abusive drunk. Right Sam?"

Shade's words worked their way into the minds of those he spoke to. Rose felt humiliated, she felt weak. She felt dirty. What Shade spoke was the truth, even after all these years the memory of what Royce and his friends did to her still haunted her. The memory of her rape still made her feel dirty and unclean.

Embry had to endure every day knowing that the identity of his father could destroy a family. Billy and Quil were good men, from good loving families. But if one of them were his father it could ruin their reputations and tarnish their reputations with their families. Joseph was the most preferred as some might think, he was long gone and everyone knew how horrible he had been before he left. But even Embry could not hope for such a thing because who would want an abusive drunk for a father.

"Do not listen to him!" Terra said.

"Carlisle, the noble vampire with a hart of gold. But how sad is it you had to lose your humanity to become a better person? How many did you condemn to the stake Carlisle? Not nearly as many as your father of course. You still hear their screams; still smell the scent of their burning flesh. Your no better than Aro pretending to be a benevolent man."

Esme put her hand on his shoulder, lending him support.

"And look, a broken woman comes to lend what support she can to her feeble husband. A woman so weak she married a man who would just as soon beat her as look at her just to appease her parents. Maybe that is why your child did? A weak mother will only birth weak children."

The dark spirits cackled and cooed with joy, their sadistic nature thrived on the pain Shade's words were having on those gathered.

"Finally there is little Alice."

Jasper stood in front of his wife, glaring at Shade.

"Oh you are my favorite little one. Of all those hear your pain is truly the sweetest. And what's more you don't even know the true depths of the horror of your past. You think you know but you don't. Shall I tell you Alice? Would you like to know the tragedy that is your life? You who can see the future but knows not of her own past? The Greeks would have loved to make a play about you my dear."

Terra glanced in the direction where the shamans were, many miles away.

"_Blasted children what is taking you so long? If I can create a horde of shambling zombies then you can summon ghosts," _he thought to himself.

"But enough with the chatter, it is time for some fun. Oh Samuel, let us bring forth that resentment you harbor in your heart. How much anger do you hold for Jacob? You took the title of alpha until he was ready, how you couldn't wait for him to take it from you, you never wanted to be an alpha. But he was always to busy moaning over Bella and you did your duty and continued to rule the pack. Then when you needed him most he turned on you, humiliated you. Now he rules your pack thanks to Terra's trickery."

Resentment and anger began to build in Sam, the whole pack could feel it, they could feel it directed at Jake.

"_He's right!"_ Sam growled.

He turned to glare t Jake, baring his fangs.

"_Stand down Sam!" _Jake ordered.

"Embry, what about those bitter feelings you hold for your friends. You want to know so badly, since you were a child who your daddy was. But you dare not find out for their sake. If only you didn't care, if only you could not hear their thoughts, hoping you never find out. Just leave the circle and go ask your mother."

Embry actually turned and was about to leave to go to La Push and demand his mother tell him the truth. But roots grew from the ground and snared his limbs.

"Don't no one leave! My light keeps us safe from the spirits! If you leave they will swarm you like an a hungry school of piranhas!"

"Your power is nothing compared to mine Terra, or did our duel not prove that?" Shade asked.

"In case you forgot I am still alive Shade."

"Only because your life is difficult to snuff out. Without that power you would be long since dead," Shade sneered.

"Believe me, death is the one thing I wish could achieve," Terra said.

"Don't worry, once I devour the child I will do my best to make sure you stay dead. But first I need to continue to torment you pathetic little army," Shade said.

"I don't think so," Qahla said.

He clapped his hands together and began to chant spell in Quileute. A gentle yellow light emanated from the ground, all the negative feelings the group had been feeling since Shade arrived were washed away.

"You use a simple Quileute cleansing chant to protect your allies from my power? How?" Shade asked.

"The spell may be simple but even a simple spell may have powerful results when enough power is put into it. And power is resource I never lack," Qahla said.

"A trait we both share. Time to end this. Kill them all!" Shade yelled.

The darkness spirits all rushed the group some were melted by Terra's light and Qahla's magic but the stronger ones survived and the battle began.

Shade did not enter the fight preferring the spirits to do the fighting for him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the shamans sat in a circle.<p>

Collin and Brady were with them, an extra precaution.

Seth and Leah stood in the center of the shamans, their hands bound together with a red string. Their blood had already been drawn and tossed into the fire so the scent of fresh blood would drawn in their ancstors.

"Is this necessary?" Leah asked.

"It's just as Terra told us to do it," Rachel said.

"Man can you guys feel that? That spirit is worse when it is closer. I feel like I should find a rock or a hole to hide in," Tommy said.

"Terra did warn us Shade's presence would affect us when he was closer," Kim said.

"Alright everyone join hands. Seth, Leah whatever you do, do not leave the circle or break the link," Rachel said.

"We won't," Seth said.

Rachel turned to Henry. "Alright Henry, your up."

Henry closed his eyes and began to chant. He had spent days remembering this incantation. Since his magic was more geared towards death he would cast the spell, using the magic of the circle for a little extra omph.

Everyone waited, waited for a sign that the spell was working. A tingling sensation, a ominous gust of air. But nothing happened. They waited and waited and waited.

Finally after a few moments Leah spoke.

"Any time now," she said.

"Henry what is wrong?" Rachel asked.

"The spirits won't shut up," Henry said with a frown.

"Spirits? What spirits?" Kim asked looking around.

"Not the spirits like the ones we have been fighting. I mean the spirits of the dead, since Terra started training me my ability to speak with the dead has gotten stronger. Their all around us right now and they are annoying as hell. Some are asking me to tell a loved one they love them, others are asking me to do them a favor. Even though they should be aware that this is not the right time!" he yelled.

"Excuse me spirit people, could you please be quiet so we can cast this spell?" Claire asked.

"Don't bother, they won't listen," Henry said. He cocked his head to the side. "What? Who are you? Okay so I am a little rusty on the Quileute so sue me, Jake couldn't speak it either and he is the chief...fine! You're so good you do it!"

A look of horror crossed his face. "No! That wasn't an invitation! Don't-"

He slumped forward, he did not move.

"Henry?" Tommy asked.

Henry straightened up and opened his eyes. Everyone gasped when they saw his eyes had gone completely white.

"No, Ephraim is my name," he said, his voice was not his. It sounded much older, much deeper.

"Ephraim? Ephraim Black?" Rachel asked.

"Yes child, it is I. Forgive the intrusion, but young Henry was doing a poor translation of the spell I figured I could lend a hand. I am sorry you all have to endure this challenge. Had I known the truth of what was hidden in that box I would not have sent that letter to this generation."

"Hey, don't say that! Then Qahla would still be stuck in that stone!" Claire said.

Henry/Ephraim smiled. "I meant no offense to the little one child. But some things are best left undisturbed. Had Qahla remained in his stone then none of this would be happening. But what is done is done. Now we must quickly act."

Henry/Ephraim took a deep breath and began to chant. And that was when they all felt it. Magic.

Shapes began to appear around them, gray misty shapes that everyone feared were the shadow spirits.

But then they took on a more clear shape. Dozens of men stood around them. All Quileute men, a few wore jeans and flannel shirts, but others from older generations wore breech cloths and animal skins with wolf headdresses.

Henry opened his mouth and a gray smoke escaped from his mouth. It condensed into a form, that of Ephraim Black.

"Do not break the circle or the connection. May the spirits favor us this night!"

The warriors all faded. Henry took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Did it work?"

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter is yet another epic fight. Plus the Native American gods show up to fight. Will they be able to defeat Shade?**


	28. Chapter 28

Sins of the Father

Chapter 28

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Animegirlkiki for the beta. Sorry it took so long to update, been really busy as of late.**

The fight was intense; swarms of shadow spirits attacked them.

Qahla sat on Jake's back, firing spell after spell that would disintegrate the shadow spirits.

The others did a decent job at fighting the spirits, the Cullen's used the lanterns Terra provided to blast the spirits with powerful bolts of light, the weaker ones were instantly disintegrated but the stronger ones endured.

The wolves tore into the spirits, ripping them to shreds.

Terra himself fought along with them, he fought with both a grace and a terrifying elegance that only thousands of years of practice could bring. His movements were fluidic and controlled and yet unpredictable. Many spirits tried to attack him but not one managed to touch him.

A cold wind began to blow, Terra, Shade and Qahla sensed something magical happening. Shapes moved from the trees, grey misty things that took the form of men.

Some wore clothing that was modern, but others wore loin cloths or breech cloths, harkening to an older time.

Everyone stare in wonder as the ghosts appeared. Carlisle spotted Ephraim Black amongst the ghosts. He nodded to Carlisle in respect.

"You know, I never dreamed when I made that treaty with you that we would one day be kin."

"And I did not think I would help defend your people from evil spirits but here we are old friend," Carlisle smiled.

"I thank you for the assistance," Ephraim said.

Qahla was looking around wildly. Then he found who he was looking for.

"Father!"

Taha Aki and many other Quileute men congregated around Jake and Qahla.

"Hello my son. We have come to fight by your side," he said.

Qahla looked at the other Quileute's who like Taha Aki were dressed in old school Quileute clothing. They all bore a strong resemblance to the ancient chief.

"Who are these people?" he asked.

"These are your brothers Qahla," Taha Aki said with a smile.

"Oh...um...hi," Qahla said, nervous to be meeting his younger brothers.

"It is nice to finally meet you big brother," one of the Quileutes said with a smile at his own joke.

Qahla was technically Taha Aki's firstborn son but he was also younger than any of them.

"Qahla, you do your family and tribe proud this night. Now, let us fight by your side and rid the world and this land of this evil once and for all," Taha Aki said.

All the ghosts phased into the wolf form, they passed through the wolves and Cullens but they were able to tear into the shadow spirits with ease.

The spirits were between the physical world and the spiritual world, so the ghosts were able to only attack them.

Shade decided it was time that he entered the battle, but he decided he did not need the spirits for help they would be more of a hindrance then an actual help. Instead he raised his hand and a black ball appeared.

Suddenly everyone felt a powerful force pulling them into the sky.

The spirits sailed through the air, shrieking in fear as they were pulled into the black sphere. It was like some black hole, sucking in everything and anything into it.

Some of the wolves almost got pulled into it as well. But Terra summoned roots from the earth to grab them before they were pulled inside the orb.

The ghosts did not seem to be affected by the spell though, they growled at Shade, they then fell back to circle around Qahla and Jake.

"_The hell is he doing?" _Paul asked.

"_Why would he kill his own guys?" _Quil asked.

"He didn't kill them, they are trapped in that sphere," Terra said.

"What is he going to do?" Qahla asked.

They all watched as Shade opened his mouth and swallowed the sphere.

"Absorbing them," Terra said.

"That's right, I am still a bit winded from our fight but all I need is a little pick me up."

His body began to convulse and twist. Then, multiple limbs and other parts began to tear their way out of him, ripping him to pieces.

But in his place there were dozens of copies of him.

"This should even the odds I think," one of the copies said.

"We can take you all on!" Emmett said.

"Actually, no you can't," Terra said.

"Don't give up everyone, you have me on your side!" Qahla said.

He clapped his hands together and focused. His power began to flow into the Quileutes and Cullens. Making them all stronger.

"Foolish child, the chunk of your power may go into your allies, but even I gain a bit of power just by being near you," Shade said.

"He is right, Qahla can give us a lot of power but the longer Shade is in his presence the stronger he will become as well," Terra warned.

"_Terra, how long will it take for you to get the effigy ready?" _Jake asked.

"Not long," Terra said.

"_Do it, we will distract him."_

Qahla having heard the exchange stood up and jumped off of Jake.

"Monster! You want me? Come and get me!"

"_Qahla what are you doing?" _Jake yelled at him.

Qahla looked at Jake. The look in his eyes stunned him, they were full of conviction and resolve and a hint of sadness. "I told you Jake, no one else will die because me. Take care."

Qahla turned into an eagle and took to the sky. The ghosts of the Quileutes followed him. Knowing full well what he intended to do and not wanting to let him fight Shade alone.

"I will go for the boy, kill these wretches!" one of the Shade copies said.

It flew up after Qahla. The others surged at the group.

This battle was more intense. These copies were much more difficult to fight. Though Shade had to divide his power into each and every one they were still formidable foes.

One of the copies had Seth pinned on the ground with its foot. It was about to stab him with its tail before Leah jumped on its back, saving her brother.

Another copy fought Emmett it had shifted its body to take on a more armored form like an ankylosaurus. Even Emmett's titanic might could not dent its armor.

Sam, Brady and Paul fought a copy which had grown several large tentacles, whipping and trying to ensnare them.

The lanterns were not as affective as they had been before. Shade only found them annoying and bothersome. He knocked Carlisle's lantern from his hand and destroyed it.

Terra had formed a barrier around himself and pulled out the effigy. He began to chant preparing the spell. But the copies sensed this; they sensed a powerful magic beginning to form.

They looked to Terra and when they saw the effigy they immediately knew what was going on.

They all let out ear piercing shrieks and flew at him.

"Quick, keep them off Terra!" Edward yelled.

They all rushed at the copies. But the copies were no longer messing around. They cast dark spells that although were reduced thanks to the runes Terra had painted on them, they still packed enough punch to stun them all.

Terra ignored it all, he knew time was not on their side, he could not waist one minute.

But one of the copies managed to pierce the barrier. He stabbed Terra in the shoulder. He dropped the effigy and the copy caught it. He ate it whole.

"Once more your plan fails Terra. What else do you plan to do?"

"Gut you like a fish and get it back?" Terra offered.

The copy laughed.

"You jest, these things can't help you. Look how they fall before just a fraction of my might!"

"I knew this would happen, which is why I had Kokopelli gather some old friends."

"You did what?" Shade asked.

"See when you live as long as I have you make some friends. Friends in high places who owe you a favor or two. And I have a lot of friends in high places who owe me a lot."

Just then the earth began to shake and the sky lit up with lightning.

Everyone looked up and saw an amazing sight. Thunderbird's flew from the sky.

Several beings jumped from their backs and landed on the ground.

"The Calvary has arrived!" Kokopelli yelled.

Up above Qahla flew around avoiding the Shade copy that had chased after him.

The ghosts flew at it, nipping and biting as much as the copy as they could. Trying to slow it down. Shade would bat them away but they would fly back at him and tear chunks out of him.

"You can't run forever boy!" it yelled.

"_I know."_

Qahla called out to the elementals. To the most deadly of the wind spirits. The howling gales.

They formed from the air itself, swirling vortex's of air that took the form of tigers. Hey flew at the copy slicing and tearing at him.

"I will suck the marrow from your bones!" Shade yelled.

He let out a mighty screech that blasted the gales and the ghosts back. Qahla changed his form so he was half boy half eagle. His head and upper body was human but his legs were like eagle talons and a pair of black and white wings grew from his back.

Shade shot a volley of black shards at Qahla. A golden aura surrounded him and the shards cracked when they hit him.

Qahla raised his hand and summoned several fire imps. They danced around Shade, burning his flesh, hopping like evil little rabbits, spreading their flame all over him.

Shade transformed his arms into lances and sliced the imps to pieces, he flew at Qahla, but the little Quileute summoned a vortex of wind and clouds and used it to beat him away.

Shade turned into a long serpent and flew at Qahla, his jaws open. Qahla summoned a blade made from air and fire and used it to slice him in half.

Shade reformed and continued his assault.

Qahla then sensed a great power approaching. He then noticed a flock of thunderbirds approaching, carrying strange beings on their backs.

"Who are they?" he asked himself.

Leah was caught in the grip of a copy. It opened it mouth, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth, getting ready to bite her head off.

But then sweet music filled the air and roots broke from the earth and wrapped around the copy. Then a man with a bug head jumped on top of it. He had a hunched back, black fly like eyes and a sharp proboscis. The man stabbed the copy with his proboscis and with a sound disturbingly like liquid being drawn from a straw began to suck on the copy.

Leah watched with morbid fascination as the copy became deflated like a balloon.

The man spat out a black inky substance, making a sound of disgust.

"Eww, nasty!" he turned to look at Leah and she could have sword he smiled. "Hey sweet thing, miss me?"

She knew that voice and that humor anywhere.

Kokopelli. But she didn't remember him with a bug head.

He seemed to sense her question and waved his hands at his head. "I am a god remember? We have lots and lots of different forms."

Leah remembered then the pictures of the old pervert with a bug like head.

Elsewhere the other gods fought the copies.

Grandmother Spider wore a skirt of white cotton. Her hair was a mixture of black and white. She now had eight eyes on her face and a pair of lethal mandibles grew from her mouth. Eight spider legs grew from her back which shot out strings of webs. She had saved Jasper and Alice from a copy, wrapping it in her web.

"Remember me dark one?" she asked it.

"Spider witch!" the copy hissed.

"That's Grandma Spider Witch to you!" she brought her legs back and impaled the copy with her legs.

Brady and Collin were back to back, surrounded by copies. Just then the ground began to shake and from the trees emerged a giant man, thirty feet tall. He had bright red skin which a constant stream of dust fell from like dandruff.

He wore a simple loin cloth and carried a tree like a club.

"Leave little wolf pups alone!" he roared. He brought the club back and smacked the copies away.

"_Dude...is that-" _Brady began.

"_I think it is," _Collin finished.

The giant grinned at them. "Don't worry little wolf boys. Glooscap will keep you safe." he bent down and with surprising gentleness petted them both on the head. They both shook off the cloud of dust that had fallen over them from the giant's body.

The Caribou Master, a man wearing thick furred cloths and had the head of a caribou, ran into copies impaling them on his antlers where they were promptly frozen into ice statues and promptly shattered.

The thunderbirds flew in the sky shooting lightning from their eyes at the copies. The Achiyalabopa a rainbow colored bird would shoot its feathers at copies. The feathers would explode in a fantastic multi-colored light.

Huayra-tata a man with two heads, in the middle of a tornado shaped like twin serpents summoned rain clouds whose fertile and purifying rains healed the battle torn ground, rejuvenating the flowers and melting away the copies.

Kumugwe the copper-man an eight foot tall beast with round golden fish eyes, a single fin on top of his head, a beak like mouth, webbed hands and a mass of octopus like legs with a fish net for a shirt with precious gold and jewls sown into it strode forth. His tentacles would grab a copy and in a gruesome fashion rip out their eyes and eat them.

He noticed Embry fighting a copy, he was limping, having been dealt a terrible blow by the copy, a blow which was not healing as it should. Kumugwe reached out with his tentacles and ripped the copy to pieces. He then grabbed Embry and brought him close.

"You are injured?" he asked.

Embry let out a low moan. Not liking being so close to the disturbing looking god. Kumugwe opened his beak and Embry for a second feared he would bite into him. But instead a stream of black ink shot out and coated his wound.

"There. That will help purge the infection." he sat Embry back down on the ground. "You are a good man and a brave warrior. Here, have a coin." he reached to his fishnet shirt and handed Embry a golden coin. Which Embry took in his mouth.

"Keep it up and I see a good life and a good woman in store for you." Kumugwe turned and charged at another copy, letting out a bone chilling scream.

"_Dude, did that squid thing just give you gold?" _Quil asked.

"_Yeah. He said I have a good future as well."_

"_Remember when we just fought vampires?"_

"_Yeah, those were the days."_

An old man wreathed in fire wearing a cloak of feathers roasted copies, some tried to attack him but thy turned to dust when they got too close.

Qamaits now garbed in war paint and a number of axes and daggers carried a spear and a wooden club. Gutting and bludgeoning copies left and right.

She saw Emmett was under a dog pile of copies and saved him.

"Wow thanks a-"

She slapped him in the face. For a moment he saw stars. He had never felt such a blow in his life.

"What was that weak ass shit!" she asked him.

"I-"

"You call yourself a man? I call you a bitch! Fighting like that! You bring shame to your people and your family!" she yelled at him.

Emmett for once in his life was too stunned for words. One minute he is being swarmed by copies of that spirit now here he is being slapped by a very aggressive goddess.

She raised her club and smiled a feral smile. "This is how a real warrior fights!"

She let out a war cry and charged a group of copies. Emmett watched as she tore through them like wet tissue paper.

Bella was enraged one of the copies had ripped off Edward's arm and he was in the process of quickly reattaching it while she defended him. Edward watched in horror as his beloved wife was swarmed by copies.

But then a white mist washed over them blocking them from view. When it died down Bella was unharmed and the spirits were gone. A woman riding a white buffalo garbed in white cloths. She looked young and very beautiful yet carried a noble grace and elegance.

She nodded to the pair and rode her buffalo as it charged into a copy.

Jake and Terra fought side by side.

"_Terra...are these-"_

"Gods and goddesses? Yes," Terra said.

"_This is insane!"_

"Welcome to my world. But don't let this fool you. Shade had to divide his power into his copies. With each one killed that power is redistributed to the rest, the more we kill the stronger the rest become until they are one being again."

"_What about the effigy?"_

"One of the copies ate it. If we can kill that copy we can get it back!"

Qahla took a deep breath.

He could feel Shade's power growing stronger and stronger.

"You see now child, the more of my copies they kill the more power I receive. If Terra could not defeat me then what chance do you have? Had you been older then this might be different."

"I am not afraid of you. I am the son of Taha Aki! The most ancient magics flow through me!"

His eyes began to glow and his voice began to deepen.

"And now you will feel my wrath!"

Black smoke rose up from the ground where the others had been fighting. The smoke merged with Shade, making him stronger. Qahla knew he had merged with his copies. His power returned at full force.

"_Qahla be careful he is at his full potential now that he has merged with his other selves!" _Taha Aki said.

"I know, I am counting on that!" Qahla said.

Qahla flew right at Shade. But the dark spirit just opened his mouth and swallowed Qahla whole. The ghosts let out howles of pain as they watched their little brother become Shade's meal.

"Well that happened," Shade said.

Back on the battlefield everyone looked into the sky in horror as they saw Shade eat Qahla.

"_Qahla no!" _Jake howled.

"_It's okay Jake."_

"_Qahla?"_

"_I am inside Shade now."_

"_Yes you are little Quileute!" _Shade's mental voice interrupted. _"Once I digest you I will be able to kill all your loved ones and you meddling gods! Then I will turn La Push and all it's denizens into mutant aberrations!"_

"_Do you mind, I am having a conversation," _Qahla said calmly.

"_Qahla are you okay?" _Terra asked.

"_I am keeping him from digesting me. But my plan has worked."_

"_Plan? What plan?" _Shade asked.

"_I knew the spirit had devoured the effigy. So I waited for him to merge all his forms back together again so I could get it back,"_

"_By the sweet dark no!" _Shade yelled.

"_Didn't your mother teach you to chew your food?" _Qahla asked with a sly tone.

Everyone looked at one another with shock and delight.

"_And now this is the end I am afraid."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Jake asked.

"_I have the effigy in my hands now. I will end the threat of this spirit once and for all!"_

"_No wait don't do anything hasty!" _Shade said.

"_Qahla don't do this!" _Jake said.

"_Thank you Jake for being my brother, thank you Quileute's for being my family, thank you Cullen's for being my friends, thank you gods of this land for helping us when we needed it and thank you Terra for being my mentor, I will never forget any of you."_

"_No wait, if you let me live I will leave and never return!" _Shade said_._

"_To late dark one, far too late. EXPLOSION!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Quick put up a barrier!" Terra yelled.

Terra raised his staff and the gods raised their hands. A bright light shined forth a dome was created around them. Had they been the fraction of a second later then the force of the explosion would have hit them.

But even in the safety of the barrier they still felt it. Their bodies shook from the tremor, deep fissures appeared on the ground around them, trees were lifted up by their roots and turned to shards of splinters.

Had any of the wolves been outside they would have been torn to pieces by the blast and the shards of wood.

When it was all over the meadow and the surrounding forest gone, barely a shadow of their former glory. Edward held Bella close and closed his eyes unable to see their beloved place in such a state.

"My god," Carlisle said.

"Any god in particular?" Kokopelli asked.

"_What about Rachel and the others!?" Paul asked._

"_Claire!" Quli yelled._

"Be at ease. I sense them, they were far enough," Terra said.

They all looked up into the sky. It was filled with smoke.

"_Qahla?" _Jake asked.

"He is gone," Terra said.

All the wolves raised their heads and let out a soulful howl of mourning.

Qahla opened his eyes.

He was in a very familiar hut.

The hut he shared with his parents.

He sat up, the blanket fell from him. He could hear the sounds of waves crashing along the beach. He ran outside and saw he was indeed at the beach.

Standing ankle deep in the water was a woman. Qahla's heart for he knew who the woman was.

"Mother!"

The woman turned and sure enough it was her. She smiled at him, just like she always did to make him feel good when he was feeling sad.

He began to run to her and jumped into her arms. Her scent filled his nose. His eyes began to water with unshed tears.

"I am in the spirit world! Where is father and the others?"

"They will not be joining us Qahla," she said.

She sat him on his feet and led him to the hut.

"Why not?" Qahla asked.

"This is a private meeting between us. Would you like some deer meat and whale blubber?"

A small blanket with bowls of fresh cooked deer meat and whale blubber appeared, Qahla was sure it had not been there before.

They sat down and his mother watched as he began to eat.

"Eat as much as you like, I took especial care to arrange it molecule by molecule for you,"she said.

"Thank you, mother."

He smiled at her as he ate his food. But then he frowned. Something was wrong. He should sense something, anything. His normal senses told him he was on the beach with his mother, but his mystic senses...they were not sensing anything.

"You are not my mother are you?" Qahla asked.

She shook her head. "I am sorry, but no. The good news is you are not dead. Your regeneration power is great but not fully mature. Had I not removed you from that particular space even you could not have survived such a momentous release of mystical energy."

"What are you talking about? You sound like Terra when he is doing one of his boring lectures!"

"Sorry. I like to talk a lot. Here, allow me to take another form."

The being in front of him transformed. Instead of his mother his father sat in front of him, when he was still young and he wore his chief cloak.

"There perhaps this is better? I figured you would like it to speak to a familiar face."

"What manner of shape-shifter are you?" Qahla asked.

"One with an infinite amount of forms."

The being changed again, now Jacob sat in front of him.

"Perhaps this form is more suitable? Or if you prefer I can take another form. Terra? Claire?"

"Just stop! Stop turning into people I love!" Qahla yelled.

"Very well, then a form you do not know."

The being turned into an elderly Quileute man with white hair and a wrinkled face.

"There, is this better?"

"Who are you? Really? What creature are you? Why can't I sense you?"

"Well, those are all complicated questions. Allow me to answer the latter. The reason you can't sense me is because I am here but not here. I am nowhere and everywhere. This isn't even my real form but an avatar I had to carefully construct so to properly commune with you. Now my true name and true form, well many have spent their lives trying to figure that out and only a few have come close to fully understanding it. I can't tell you my true name nor my true form as the sound of my true voice would destroy your frail body. But I have been known by many names, each one helps humanity understand me a little better.

"Gitichi Manitou, Makonaima, Sipakmat, Utakke, Tamosi, Raweno Nesaru, Kururumany to name a few. Though I believe in the modern age I am called the great spirit. But I believe you know me as Q'wati."

Qahla took a deep breath. "You are Q'wati?"

He smiled. "In one form I am. I believe my most common and well known name is God though. But if you like you may call me Q'wati. I have never been too fickle about names."

Qahla dipped his head to the ground.

"Oh most honorable spirit, please forgive me for my behavior!"

Q'wati chuckled. "Come now child, no need for that. Please, let us be cordial with one another."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving me. But I thought you were not going to assist us? The thunderbird said so."

"True, I did not intend to interfere. But that was before your fathers plan failed. I knew there was a possibility it would, in fact there were many possibilities, more then there were possibilities it would work. But I decided to let things progress as they should."

"So you are going to help?" Qahla asked.

"That depends on the definition of help."

"But you saved me."

"True, but had you died then the power inside you would have been released and that would have been bad, especially in this age of technology. To everything there is a season young one. The season of magic is over, but fear not it will come back one day."

"So what happens now? Will you send me back?"

"Be it that simple I would. But you see Qahla the power inside you is as old as the earth and just as primal. As you grow so too will it grow. You see what happens now when you are still but a child? Imagine what you will do when you come of age. The whole balance will be thrown off."

"So...are you going to keep me here?"

"No child. I have some options for you. Choices on how to take your life."

"Okay."

"If you want I will send you back with your power in tack."

"But you just said that was bad."

"It is. By the time you reached maturity your power will have awakened beings that are best left in slumber and man kind would regress back to their ancient roots. But you will live as a god and be worshiped."

"This power is great, but it has brought me and those around me nothing but pain. I would not make all of humanity suffer just so I could be a god. I only wish to be a boy."

"Then perhaps another option? You ascend. You leave behind the mortal world and become one of the higher spirits and watch the earth from afar, though I am afraid your ability to interfere will be limited."

"As I said all I desire is to be a normal human boy. If I can't actively protect my loved ones then I do not wish to ascend."

"Well I could remove it from you and place it in the earth. But it has your scent now and you are it's chosen vessel, after a time it would return to you."

"Could you not seal it away someplace else?"

"No, it belongs to the earth, it is as much apart of it as the sky or the ocean. It is the raw and chaotic stuff that allowed humans to birth the supernatural."

"What is the point of being normal when I am doomed to return to this sad fate?"

Qahla looked sadly at the ground. Were those his only choices?

"I am sorry it had to come to this child?" Q'wati said.

"Why didn't you do something? Why did you let Utlapa betray father? Why did you let him do the ritual? Why dis all those bad things have to happen to me and my friends and family!" Qahla demanded.

Q'wati looked at him sadly.

"Because it is the price of freewill. Things were different once, I planed creation perfectly and without flaw. But over time I began to realize how stagnate and predictable it was. Then I realized what creation needed was a will of it's own besides mine. So to all things I have that power. The power of will soon gave birth to the power of choice and I soon saw how this perfected everything. But I also realized in order to maintain this perfection I had to remove myself least I fall back into old habits."

"But you are the creator, you can do anything!"

"True, but if I am to keep things as they are I must let the pieces fall as they will."

Q'wati placed his hands on Qahla's shoulders.

"Yes, life is hard and it can be very unfair. You are paying a price that is not yours to pay Qahla. But this is life. But do not despair, just think of all the times you could have given up? Or given into your dark impulses and give into Utlapa's plans for you. You have endured hardships only grown men should know. You strength comes not from magic, but from your heart."

"But those choices...there has to be another way. Please, I don't want to hurt people, but I don't want this anymore, I can't stand it. Please."

Q'wati was quiet for a moment.

"I do believe I have a option for you. But I fear it will come at a high cost."

Everyone was quiet as they surveyed the damage.

No one knew what to do or say.

Grandmother Spider used her web to make cloths for the wolves. She handed them each a coupon for her shop.

"Fifty percent off all products," she said.

Quil and Paul had gone to go check on the shamans while everyone caught their bearings.

"I failed him," Jake whispered.

"Jake, you did everything you could," Bella said trying to console him.

"Did I? If I had learned how to spirit walk I-"

"Would have gotten killed. Hard to fight a war when your body is helpless," Terra said, his voice betraying no emotion.

Jake stood up and glared at him. "How can you speak like that? As if he didn't matter?"

"I didn't say he never mattered Jacob. Not all of us wear our emotions on our sleeves like you do," Terra said.

"Why you mother fuc-"

Just then Qamaits appeared beside Jake and punched him so hard his jaw broke.

"Stop crying!" she yelled at him. "That boy had balls! He gave his life for you and the world. This day would have happened sooner or later. All the spirits that were attracted to him one of them was bound to finish him off, be thankful he is at peace."

Jake snapped his jaw back in place.

"But he shouldn't have had to sacrifice himself! Kids are supposed to be loud and obnoxious and watch retarded shows on Disney and be annoying! They're not supposed to be used in evil schemes or kidnapped or sealed away in stupid magical stones!"

Tears began to flow down his cheeks. Everyone looked at him sadly.

"It's not fair! We were supposed to keep him safe! I was supposed to protect him!" Jake yelled.

"I thought you did a good job Jake."

All eyes snapped to the source of those words. Qahla stood with an elderly Native American man.

"Qahla!" Jake yelled.

He was about to run to him but Qamaits stretched out her hand and Jake ran into it, falling to the ground.

"Show some respect boy!" she snarled.

All the gods bowed down. Up above the thunder birds began to fly in circles and sing song that sounded like thunder.

"You honor us great one," Kokopelli said.

"Please, no need for all this formality, we are all friends here," Q'wati said.

"Who is that guy another spirit?" Jasper asked.

"Not just any spirit, they spirit. The great chief himself!" the White Buffalo Woman said.

"Everyone, this is Q'wati," Qahla said.

Everyone was speechless. Even Terra.

"Hello everyone," he said.

"This...is God?" Emmett asked.

"In a manner of such, a mere construct to allow me to interact with all of you without doing harm to reality. I am afraid it is too delicate at this stage to hold my true self and would shatter."

Carlisle made a cross sign and began to mutter a prayer.

"No need for that Carlisle, there is no need for it this day."

Terra walked up to him. "You are the creator?" he asked.

"Indeed I am."

Terra aimed his staff at Q'wati and a blast of energy shot out. Everyone gasped but before it touched him the energy turned into a stream of flowers.

"Really Terra? Manners," Q'wati chastised.

"I had to be sure. It is not the first time I have met someone who claims to be God," Terra said.

"Wait, I thought you were not going to help us?" Jake asked.

"As I already explained to Qahla circumstance has forced my hand. But before we continue I think we need to bring the others here."

He snapped his fingers and the shamans plus Quil, Paul, Colin and Brady appeared.

"The hell?" Paul asked.

"How did we get here?" Rachel asked.

"Qahla!" Clair yelled, running to her friend.

"Whats going on?" Kim asked.

"Guys, meet God," Jake said.

"Or Q'wati if you will," he said with a warm smile.

Kim fainted but Jared quickly caught her.

"Now before we continue let us fix this mess."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were no longer in a waist land but a beautiful meadow.

"There, much better."

"Are you going to turn Qahla into a normal boy?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but I am afraid it will come at a bit of a price," Q'wati said.

"What price?" Jake asked.

"I am afraid Qahla must die."

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter is the last chapter. That's right, only one more chapter before Sin's of the father ends! How will it end? Wait and see.**


	29. Chapter 29

Sins of the Father

Chapter 29

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for the beta.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Sadly this is the last chapter of sins of the father. Time for it to end.**

No one spoke, Q'wati's words left them all stunned.

Q'wati realized then he should explain further.

"Ah, pardon I did not elaborate further. The problem with this situation is that the ancient power that resides within Qahla has been with him for so long it has become attached to him. I could remove it and place it back in the earth but eventually, within several years it would find him again. If he remains here with the power it will soon begin to upset the natural order by awakening more of the ancient magic causing more spirits to materialize and cause humanity to regress into its ancient roots. The other option was for him to ascend to the higher planes of existence. Qahla found none of these to be satisfactory and thus after I searched for more satisfactory answers I discovered an avenue that will solve more than one problem."

"Death? How does killing a little boy solve anything?" Jake asked.

"Allow me to explain further. Death is perhaps too strong a word. Rebirth is more suitable. If Qahla was to restart his life then it would allow the power to be separated from him without it trying to reconnect with him again."

"Yes of course. With a clean slate the power would have no reason to leave the earth," Terra said. "But that would mean..."

He trailed off.

"Means what?" Jake demanded.

"In order for the rebirth to work Qahla must in essence cease to exist and start life again. Literally he must be born again," Q'wati said.

"What do you mean born again?" Jake asked.

"Well as you may know there is a belief that after a soul leaves its body it may return to the mortal world but as a new person. I would reincarnate Qahla, but instead of making a new body for him I would allow him to start his life over again. And as a bonus I have decided Leah should be the mother."

"What?" Leah asked looking surprised.

"Leah, I know recently you discovered the true nature of your reproductive system but have found it to be too limiting. As I said this will solve more than one problem. Qahla will be allowed to live a normal human life and you get the child you so covet. It also has a nice sense of continuity seeing how you were his mother in a past life."

"Wait what?" Leah asked.

"You do look a lot like mother did," Qahla said.

"I was Taha Aki's first wife?" Leah asked.

"In another life, yes. And you were Qahla's mother and now you can be again."

"But you are God. Can't you just will things to be right. You can do anything right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. But there is an order to things. I can't just adjust the natural order to solve one problem," Q'wati said.

"It's a good deal," Kokopelli said.

"More then you deserve," Qamatis said.

"Qahla, if you do this there will be no going back. You will be human but you won't remember anything from this life," Terra said.

"I am sure. It's the only way," he said.

"No!" Claire yelled. "Please Qahla, don't do this. I don't want you to go!"

Qahla squeezed her hand. "It has to happen, Claire. It is the only way. I am tired of living a life of death and destruction. It is no life to live."

Jake walked over and knelt in front of Qahla. "I told you before Qahla. It is our sacred duty to protect the innocent."

"This is about more than me, Jake. This is about the whole world. You heard Q'wati. If I remain then my power will throw the order of things out of balance. At least in my new life I can still be with you all."

"And he will still be Qahla. I am merely returning him to his early development as a fetus to gestate inside Leah. Biologically speaking he will not be here child. But it will give her the chance to be a mother she craves. If she agrees, otherwise I will find another host."

"No, I want to do it!" Leah said.

"Leah, are you sure about this? Raising a child is hard work," Sam said.

"For so long I wanted a child. Then I find out I can but once more my genetics screw me over so only another shape-shifter can impregnate me. It is not exactly what I hoped for, but its better than the alternative," she said.

"You will make a good mother Leah. Now, let everyone say their good byes," Q'wati said.

* * *

><p>While everyone took a moment to say their good byes to Qahla Terra decided to have a talk with Q'wati.<p>

"I assume you know what I wish to speak with you about?" Terra asked.

"Your immortality?"

"Yes. I desire for you to end my life. I am sure it is well within the sphere of your power."

"That it is," Q'wati said.

"Then may I ask you end my life once you renew his?"

"You may ask but I fear the answer will have to be no."

Terra got a frustrated look on his face. "But why?"

"Because you have not yet fulfilled the purpose I gave you."

"What purpose?" Terra asked.

"Come now, Terra. Did you really think it was by cosmic chance you stumbled into my garden and ate from my fruit?"

Terra's eyes narrowed at him. "You...let me go there? You let me become this?"

"I did intend for you to become immortal as I intended for Adam and Eve. But you are as you are because of the things you have endured and the things you have chosen to do."

"But why? Do you know the things I have gone through? Over a hundred thousand years of pain, loss and regret!"

"And love, peace, beauty, family," Q'wati said.

"Well I am done with it! Pick someone else to be your little science experiment!" Terra growled.

"Terra, this is not an experiment. I allowed you to eat from my fruit because I needed a human who could see both the good and evil of the world from the mortal perspective."

"But why?"

"To answer a question."

"Which question would that be?"

"I'm ready," Qahla said.

Everyone had said their goodbyes and given him hugs. Quil held Claire's hand as she cried. Jake stood next to Qahla, his face hard.

Q'wati and Terra walked up to them. Terra knelt down next to Qahla and patted him on the head.

"Good bye little one. I am sure Taha Aki is proud of you," Terra said.

"Terra. Will it hurt?" Qahla asked.

"I don't know, I have never been reincarnated before. Though I am sure it will be like falling asleep."

"Terra. My life...it did have meaning right? I was more than just a weapon?" Qahla asked.

"You were never a weapon Qahla. You were the best thing that ever happened to our tribe," Jake said.

"Would you like to know a secret Qahla?" Terra asked.

"A secret?"

"Yes, the oldest secret," Terra said.

"Okay," Qahla said.

"This is a secret that I have told no one in a very long time. A secret that can only be taken to the grave," Terra said solemnly.

"What is it?"

"My name. My true name." Terra waved his hand. "Mute."

Suddenly no one was able to hear what the two of them were saying. Terra that save for the humans they all had enhanced hearing and did not want to be over heard.

He leaned in close to Qahla's ear and whispered.

"My mother was Blazing Sun. The most beautiful and powerful woman of the sun tribe. My father was Silver Moon, the wisest and most cunning of the moon tribe. But I who am their son they did call Pah-Ra. For I was their Beautiful Sky."

"Pah-Ra? That is your name? Your real one?" Qahla asked.

"Yes." Terra showed him the crystal that hung from his neck, the one with his name inscribed on it. "My parents decided since I was of both the moon and sun tribe my name should be of both. And they decided Pah-Ra because to them I was more beautiful than the sky itself."

"That's a nice name. Very pretty," Qahla said with a smile.

"I would have preferred something more inspiring but I can appreciate the simplicity of it," Terra said.

"Terra. I am scared," Qahla said.

"I know. If I could I would make it that you need not make such a sacrifice child. But take comfort knowing that in your new life you will be raised as a mortal child, with people that will gladly give their lives to protect you."

Terra leaned forward and kissed him on the head. "You are a brave and noble child Qahla. You could have and will make a fine human being. Speak."

Terra undid the spell and everyone could hear what they were saying.

"Come here Leah," Q'wati said.

Leah stepped up next to Qahla. "Thank you for agreeing to be my mother, Leah," he said.

Leah smiled at him. "I promise I will give you a safe and happy home Qahla."

"We all will Qahla," Jake said.

Qahla and Jake hugged one last time.

"I will miss you, Jacob."

"And I you. But we will meet again."

Claire quickly walked up to Qahla. "There is something I want to give you."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back Qahla had turned bright as a tomato. Quil stared open mouthed and Jake and Terra grinned at Qahla.

"I...never...kissed...a...girl...before," he stammered.

"I always wanted to do that but never had the courage. Until now," Claire said shyly. "Promise me we will be best friends again."

"I promise."

They hugged one last time and Quil picked her up and they stepped back. Q'wati stepped forward and placed his hand on Qahla's head.

"Go in peace child."

His hand glowed with a white light that began to surround Qahla. Qahla felt like he was turning into air, his thoughts and memories were becoming vaporous and hard to keep hold of.

_"Is this what death feels like?" _he asked himself.

Something caught his attention. From the corner of his eye he saw movement.

In the tree's Taha Aki and his brothers stood. His mother was with them now, she stood next to Taha Aki, his arm around her waist. They all smiled at him, his mother had tears in her eyes. But it did not hide the love and pride that shined from them.

_"They came to see me off," _Qahla thought to himself.

There was movement behind them, in the shadows. Qahla focused and saw it was Utlapa. He leaned against a tree, watching silently.

As Qahla looked into his eyes they shared an understanding. With one look they made peace with one another.

A bright light shined in the distance, the sun was rising.

_"The sun...it's so...beautiful."_

The white light covered Qahla's body save his cloths. The light began to condense into Q'wati's hand, Qahla's cloths and knife fell to the ground.

Qahla shined like a star in Q'wati's hand. Beautiful and pristine, returned to it's earliest stage.

"And now to remove the ancient magic. I suggest you all step back," Q'wati said.

Every stepped back. Q'wati reached into the shining ball of light. The wind blew hard and the earth seemed to tremble. From the white light Q'wati pulled out a roaring golden flame that shined as bright as the sun itself.

Quil shielded Claire from the light. The others all flinched as its brilliance blinded them. The air seemed to vibrate like an electrical wire. They could feel it, trying to smother them, its massive presence too great for their mortal bodies to be near.

Q'wati was not affected by it what so ever. He held it as easily as one might hold a rock or a flower. The other gods seemed to bask in the lights presence as a lizard might take comfort in the warmth of the son.

The ground began to shake and the others thought maybe the power was causing the earth to shake, a large hole opened. Q'wati held the light over it and let it drop. The hole filled back up as if it had never existed and things went back to normal.

"Good lord!" Carlisle said.

"Qahla, had that in him?" Sam asked amazed.

"Such power!" Jasper said.

"There, the power is back in the earth where it belongs. No for the final part," Q'wati said.

He walked over to Leah and placed the light that was Qahla against her stomach. He gently pushed it in her belly, where it could be seen as a faint glow that soon faded.

"It is done. Nine months from now Qahla will be reborn as a human child. But so you know he might still have a spark of awareness."

Leah placed her hands on her stomach. "Then we will teach him," she said.

"It's over now," Terra said.

"Yes, after six centuries this tale has come to a close. You all did well, given what you had to deal with. Fare well."

Q'wati vanished.

"Well that is done. We saved the world!" Kokopelli said.

Seth walked over to Leah. "Can't wait to see you tell mom your pregnant," he said.

Jacob picked up Qahla's breechcloth, necklace and knife up. "See you soon little guy," he said.

Terra was speaking to the gods. "I thank you all for showing up. Consider your debits to me paid," Terra said.

"We didn't just do it to repay a debit. We did it because this is our world too," Grandmother Spider said.

"It was a good fight, worthy of my skills. Though I suggest you train your servants a lot better next time," Qamatis said.

"They are not my servants," Terra said.

"Oh then what are they to you?"

Terra looked at the Cullen's and Quileute's.

"I don't know."

The gods disappeared. Some vanished into thin air, others in a flash of fire or light. Soon only Kokopelli was left.

"You know this won't be the end of it. Everything that has happened. The boy, Shade, you releasing your magic. The ripples will be felt for years to come," Kokopelli said.

"I know. I will handle it. The Quileutes need peace now. I will clean up the mess," Terra said.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I would say you cared for them," Kokopelli said.

Terra was silent for several seconds. "Maybe I do...shit."

"Aw Terra made some new friends," Kokopelli teased.

"You might want to run," Terra said with a grin.

"What why?" Kokopelli asked.

Just then a scream pierced the morning air.

"KOKOPELI!"

Kokopelli paled. "By the Creator not her!"

A tornado blew forth from the woods. When it died down everyone saw a tall hunch back woman with several hunchbacked children with her and a small hunchbacked baby sitting on top of her back.

She looked around and her eyes landed on him. "There you are!"

"Sweetums, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

The woman began to stomp over to him. "Me? What about you! You have been away for weeks! You were supposed to be working! Instead I find you goofing off and saving the world!"

"Who is that?" Jake asked a smialing Terra.

"That is Kokopelli's wife. Kokopelmana," Terra said.

"I bust my hump cleaning our home and caring for our children! But do you care? No! Too busy slacking off!"

"But I was saving the world! It was for the greater good!" Kokopelli whined.

"I am your wife! There is no greater good then me! I am the greatest good you will ever have!"

She picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"We are going home and you are going to rub all the sores out of my hump!"

"Help me!" Kokopelli called.

"Later," Terra said.

"Bye," Leah said.

"Don't forget to write," Jake said.

"Oh you ungrateful sons of-"

They disappeared in a whirl of wind and leaves.

"Watching Kokopelli be manhandled by his wife is strangely...uplifting," Edward said with a grin.

"You should see when he forgets their anniversary," Terra said.

* * *

><p>The next day, the elders several of the wolves and some of the Cullen's were seeing Terra off.<p>

They were at the edge of the reservation on a road. Terra had resumed his Quileute form.

He was on his way out. Everyone was seeing him go.

"You can stay, you are more than welcome," Billy said.

"No, my time here is done. My mission was to end the tragedy of Qahla. My mission is fulfilled, time for me to move on," Terra said.

"But what about the shamans?" Jake asked.

"What about them? They know enough to teach themselves from here."

"Just when we get used to you and that oh so loveable charm," Leah said snarkily.

"Well I was thinking about staying to watch you bloat like a blimp then pop out Qahla but I'd rather not have to listen to you squeal like a pig during labor."

"Oh you mother-"

"Anyway-Billy interrupted giving Leah a look- where will you go now?"

Terra shrugged. "Here, there. Everywhere. Same old same old," Terra said.

Terra shook hands with everyone. "Take care all of you."

Terra turned to leave.

"Terra," Jake said.

"Yes?"

"Don't be a stranger. Come and visit sometime."

"We'll see," Terra said.

He continued to walk down the road.

"Well, time for things to settle down again," Leah said.

"Are you insane? We have to get ready for Qahla to be born again. We need to make a nursery, and baby supplies and then we got to figure out what we are going to do when they ask about the father," Sue said.

Embry and Leah shared a look. They smiled and held hands. Sue of course noticed this.

"What's this then?" she asked.

"Well, Leah and I decided that I should be the father," Embry said.

Sue's eyes got round. "Wait what?"

"Embry, are you saying you are willing to take responsibility for Qahla? To claim him as your child?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. Leah and I talked about it last night and during the last month we have found out there is something between us."

"Dude, nice!" Jake said giving him a high five.

"So, have you told your mother yet?" Old Quil asked Embry.

Embry's smile vanished. "Not yet."

"Oh this will be good," Jake said.

* * *

><p>A few days later Terra was waiting for Mikhail to show up so they could play chess.<p>

But he was late, it was unlike him to be late to play chess.

He saw a man he recognized as a friend of the old Russian's and stood up and walked over to him.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Mikhail is? I have been waiting for him to play a game of chess."

The old man gave him a look. A look he knew all too well.

"I am afraid he died a few weeks ago. He went in his sleep."

"Oh...okay, thank you."

Terra sat back down at his table. He sat there for a few hours, listening to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the sounds of the birds chirping.

"He's in a better place if it is any consolation."

Terra looked up to see Q'wati sitting across from him.

"Do you enjoy making me suffer?" Terra asked glumly.

"Enjoy? My dead boy what ever made you think that?"

"Because you let me eat that damned apple! I wouldn't be in this state if you hadn't allowed me to become immortal!"

"If not you then it would have been someone else. You just happened to be more convenient."

"Convenient?" Terra whispered.

"Fear not Terra. You will one day die permanently. This will not last forever," Q'wati said.

"You mean the question that I am to answer?"

"Yes. This is a question only someone who has seen the world at it's beginning can answer. Someone who watched it grow and mature."

"And what is the question?"

"Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?"

"Life, death, good evil. Was existence worth it?" Q'wati said.

"Why is that such an important question?" Terra asked.

"Because it is a question we all ask ourselves," Q'wati said.

"And how much longer must I endure before this question can be answered?" Terra asked.

"Until the end I am afraid."

Terra clenched his fists. "Can't you get someone else?"

"No, you are the only one who can answer it," Q'wati said.

"And how long before the end?" Terra asked, a little more hopeful then he should have been.

"Well, that is another question altogether."

Q'wati vanished leaving Terra alone to think. He picked up the pawn from the chess board.

"And to think, all these years I thought I was a king."

* * *

><p>One year later<p>

Over at the Clearwater house everyone had gathered.

It was a nice day and they were having a barbecue.

Edward and Bella were there with Nessie, the rest of the Cullen's had moved a while ago, being unable to remain any longer.

Leah, Embry, Sam and Emily were with their children. Sam and Emily had a baby girl they named Anna. Qahla had been born a month after Anna.

Just as Q'wati said Qahla was a regular human child. Though Rachel did say there was potential for him to be a shaman. The only thing that was different about him was his eyes which were now black where once they had been a molten yellow.

Embry's mom had been upset when they told her Embry was the father. She did not think he could handle the responsibility do to his rebellious nature.

But that changed when they told her the truth and Embry phased in front of her.

As far as the rest of the tribe was concerned Embry was Qahla's father.

Sam and Emily had gotten married. Emily had barely shown her pregnant tummy in her wedding dress. Leah had been the maid of honor and it didn't hurt her as much as she once thought it would.

Embry and her were still going strong. There was even talk about them getting married one day, but for no they were content to wait things out.

Everything was perfect. No more spirits, no more ancient evil. Things had once again become blissfully boring besides the occasional vampire that needed to be dealt with.

Jacob watched everyone proudly, happy that in the end everyone got what they wanted.

He heard the sounds of a car pulling in the drive way.

He walked to the front to see who it was.

A black nineteen fifty-seven Cadillac had pulled up. A woman got out. She had porcelain white skin, red hair and bewitching green eyes.

She carried a blue box with her.

"Can I help you?" Jake asked.

"I came to visit Qahla. Brought him a gift," she said.

"Do we...know you?" Jake asked.

"It's me Jake."

"..."

"Terra."

"Tara who?"

"No you moron. Terra, the guy who helped save your ass's last year."

Realization dawned on him then. "Terra?"

"Yes. And I go by Elizabeth now. I brought a gift for my reborn protégée."

Terra...errr Elizabeth began to walk to the back of the house.

"But...you're a woman now," Jake said.

"Yes, I decided to switch to a different gender. It is actually a very enlightening experience seeing the world through the eyes of a woman. Could do without the menstrual cycle though," Elizabeth said.

"Just when I think you can't freak me out any more," Jake said.

The two of them walked up to the proud parents. The looks on their faces when they realized they were talking to Terra was priceless.

Elizabeth's gift turned out to be a stuffed wolf plushy. Eleanor revealed she had bought a shop in Seattle that was an actual magic shop.

"Of course the mundies think it is just another hand me down new age store," Elizabeth said. "I have decided to clean up the residual psychic energy Shade left in Seattle. He may be dead but his influence can still be felt and it best the city be scrubbed clean before it breeds some evil."

Eleanor stayed the rest of the night interacting with everyone. It was dark out when she decided to return to her home.

"I think I might stay for several years. At least until Qahla comes of age. His power may be gone but his blood line is still potent and he still has great potential," she said to Leah before she left.

Eleanor even made plans with Rachel to attend the next shaman meeting. To exchange notes and spells.

Though she acted nonchalant about it, Jacob was sure that Terra had become attached to the tribe. More attached then she dare admit.

Before he left to go home Jacob offered to put Qahla to bed for Leah and Embry. He gently put the little Quileute in his crib and kissed him on the head.

"Good night Qahla."

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace made from the stone that had once imprisoned Qahla. He placed it in the crib and watched as the baby began to suck on one of the pebbles in his sleep.

Yes there are many kinds of secrets in the world.

There are the secrets we keep to avoid someone being hurt.

There are secrets we keep to keep ourselves from being hurt.

There are secrets we keep because they are not ours to tell.

And there are secrets that are kept to keep a person safe.

Like many things in life there are many points of view on secrets.

Parents tell their children secrets are bad, secrets are like lies. We tell them we should never keep secrets, truth and honesty is what is best.

So it is ironic that while parents tell their children these things, they are in fact lying already.

Everyone has a secret. Some are small and don't really matter. Others could cause great catastrophe if learned.

But in the end all secrets will be revealed.

And now there is one less secret in the world, but plenty more to go.

**Fusedtwilight: And that is that. I hope you all enjoyed sins of the father. I had a great time adding Native American mythology into the story with all the spirits and gods and such. I hope you all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
